


The Royal Romance: Not Quite Cinderella

by Twinkle320



Series: The Royal Romance: Not Quite Cinderella [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 117,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle320/pseuds/Twinkle320
Summary: Riley Nevin moved to New York to escape parts of her past, find herself and seek adventure.  An average night turns into the ultimate adventure when she meets 4 strangers from a foreign country. A spark of romance prompts her to uproot her life and travel across the ocean in search of love but she doesn't find what she expected...what she finds could be so much more if she can get past all the obstacles in her way.
Relationships: Drake Walker & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: The Royal Romance: Not Quite Cinderella [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685416
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, readers! I am completely new to this. I fell in love with TRR and have now played through it multiple times. The first time I romanced Liam because it felt so pushed in that direction, although I took every opportunity to flirt with Drake and knew I liked him better on my first play through from the first chapter. I felt however that there were some seriously awkward conversations and forced dialogue and obviously, since Choices is all about "you" being the MC...there isn't much exposition about the how the MC really feels or thinks, plus she is too damn positive. So, with that said...this is my take on canon, it draws largely from the PB dialogue with a lot of my own changes as well as added exposition and personality for my MC and some original scenes to fill some of those areas where the story just says "several days later". Much of it comes from my own thought process as I played considering how I would think or feel in MCs shoes.
> 
> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: Once Upon a Time

Most little girls dream of the fairy tale; surrounded by images of Disney princesses, falling in love with Prince Charming and riding off into the sunset for their happily ever after. Riley Nevin had been no different as a child. Cinderella was an obsession of hers since she was four years old; wishing upon a star to have a beautiful ball gown and meet her prince. Now, it wasn’t a dream or a wish; now, she stood outside the doorway of a ballroom at the palace in the Kingdom of Cordonia. It was the same place she had stood four months earlier when she was introduced at court for the first time and tonight the Prince would choose his bride. How she got here was a whirlwind. Where she’d go from here was so unknown. And whether she still held onto that childhood dream, she wasn’t sure.

“Here we go…” she said as the herald announced her to the room.

“Lady Riley Anne Nevin”

She walked through the doorway and descended the grand stairway to find her best friend, Lady Hana Lee at the bottom.

“You look so beautiful, Riley. The Prince won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.” Riley nervously smoothed her red silk ballgown and silently hoped that her choice of a simple shoulder swept braid for her long chocolate brown hair looked elegant enough for the occasion. From behind Hana came an unwelcome voice…

“He might like the way she looks, but when it comes to choosing his future queen, he knows who will be able to handle ruling at his side” said Olivia Nevrakis. 

The fiery red head had been a thorn in Riley’s side since her first day in Cordonia, but Riley would be damned if she was going to let Olivia get under her skin tonight.

“Olivia, my first act as Queen will be banishing you!” Riley wasn’t one to shy away or back down from Olivia. Maybe it meant she wasn’t the perfect “lady” who said all the right things, but she was just being true to herself.

“You can’t do that!” Olivia exclaimed.

“Consider yourself lucky…in the old days, it would have been an execution” Riley continued unfazed.

Before Olivia had time to the respond, the trumpet sounded and all eyes turned to the ballroom doors as the herald announced the arrival of the Prince.  
“His Royal Highness, Prince Liam Rhys.”

Riley watched as Prince Liam descended the stairs, dressed in his Royal attire; a black tuxedo with a white vest and bowtie, a medal of the Cordonian crest hanging just below the tie and a red sash across his chest. He was a striking man standing well over six feet tall with beautiful blond hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes that were something that any woman could get lost in. Riley had gotten lost in them the first time she ever saw them; those eyes were part of what had led her to Cordonia.  
Lost in thought, Riley jumped when Hana nudged her…“He’s coming this way!”

Riley blinked and there he was, standing in front of her with a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

“Lady Riley, may I have this dance?” he said with a bow.

“You want to dance with me?” she managed to stammer. Even though it didn’t seem possible, his smile got brighter as he nodded to the question. “Yes, I’d love to” she replied.

A noticeable blush rose to both their cheeks as he extended his arm to her and led her to the dance floor of the grand ballroom. The crowd gathered along the sides as the orchestra began to play and Liam lead Riley in a waltz around the room. The elegant train of her red satin gown swirled as they glided through the steps.

“Its hard to believe that a few months ago, I didn’t even know the first steps to a waltz” Riley said looking up into Liam’s eyes.

He smiled down at her… “And now, no one would ever know that you weren’t born into this life….” His smile fading slightly as he continued… “I hope that you never have cause to regret coming here.”

Riley struggled to keep up with the steps, so taken back by his words. Did he know that her heart was divided? That she was questioning so many things? Though, just coming to Cordonia was not one them. She knew no matter what happened she would find her happiness here but…. She shook her head and broke her train of thought, looking up at Liam… “Why would you say that?” she asked.

“Well, so much has happened, and…”.

Liam’s words fell off as the song began to wind down and all he could do was hold her, his eyes searching hers with silent questions. Riley’s heart was pounding. She waited for him to say something, anything, even though she wasn’t sure if she was ready to answer whatever he might ask.

“I need to talk to you” he said.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, her heart and mind racing at the same time.

“Its been impossible to get even a moment alone with you these last few days Riley. But I need to know…”

“Ahem…Prince Liam, may I be so bold as to cut in?” Over Liam’s shoulder, Riley noticed that Olivia was standing there, wanting the next dance. A small wave of relief washed over her. What did he want to know? And would she have an answer?

Liam turned to Olivia… “Oh, of course Duchess Olivia.” He turned back to Riley with a look of longing in his eyes…

“We’ll…talk later?” she said.

“Yes.”

Liam took Olivia’s hand and they began to glide away across the dance floor. Riley made her way off the floor and stopped as she spotted a familiar face across the room. She took a deep breath as their eyes locked and she found herself drawn to him, always drawn him…

“Riley?”

“Drake! I didn’t know you would be here tonight.” 

Riley couldn’t deny that her heart was pounding.

“Liam insisted. I guess I should congratulate you” Drake said, finally breaking his gaze.

“Oh?” Riley said with questioning surprise.

“You look exactly like one of them. I guess you are one of them, now. This time tomorrow, you might be the future queen. And then our lives are going to go in very different directions.”

Drake sounded harsh and his words stung. Riley looked away; she didn’t want him to see that her eyes were glistening. At her core, she also didn’t want him to think she was anyone other than the girl he had met four months ago.

“Drake, if I am chosen to be the Prince’s bride, I’ll still be me” she said trying desperately to blink back her tears.

He met her eyes again…“Looking at you now…It’s hard to believe that.”

There was that sting again…why was he getting to her like this? Was he trying to hurt her?

“This place has a way of changing people…” he continued, “and some of us liked the girl you used to be. You know that, right?”

“I promise, I’m still the same Riley, even under this fancy ballgown. I curse, I dance like a fool and I have no idea what fork to use, like ever! If I ever get too cocky, I know I can count on you to remind me that I was taking out garbage and waiting tables the first time we met.”

He looked away briefly, taking in the room before turning back… “Feels like so long ago, now. Can’t believe its only been four months.”

“True. But after everything that has happened, it feels more like once upon a time…”


	2. She Sets the City on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Everybody knows she's a perfect ten; And I'm hanging on tight til the whole thing ends_  
_'Cause New York sky don't get much brighter; She sets, she sets the city on fire_  
_Somebody told me; If I'm not careful, well, this one's gonna roll me_  
_I got my hands full and this one's gonna own me and control me; I'm so mystified_  
  


“Just another fucking glamorous New York Saturday night of hauling trash to the dumpster…” Riley exclaimed as she burst into the alley behind the dive bar where she worked.

Close behind her was her co-worker and friend Daniel.

“It could be worse,” he said, “there could be…..RATS, Riley, RATS!!!!”

Riley couldn’t help but laugh at his overreaction. “Daniel! Don’t tell me you’re afraid of this adorable little mouse family? Mice were Cinderella’s best friends and these adorable little guys are just trying to get by, just like us….”

Getting by was all Riley had been doing for the last 5 years. She had moved from one big city to another; Philadelphia to New York, once she finished college. Some of her friends thought she was running away from something, there had been heartbreak after all, and maybe she was. But she preferred to look at it more as running toward something new. It had always been her nature to get a little restless and look for new and exciting things to do and see. And despite her heartbreaks, she had been determined that even with wounds and scars, she’d pick herself up and show the world that even scars could be beautiful. 

There had been no sense in staying in her hometown when her parents had moved a thousand miles away. It was a small town outside of Philadelphia that made her feel trapped. When she was at college in the city she felt alive. Amid the hustle and bustle that would overwhelm many, she felt at peace. Everyone in her family had their own lives and had gone in different directions; there was nothing keeping her there. Home would be wherever she made it. It had always been her dream to spend time in as many cities as she could before she truly settled down in life and she still wanted to pursue her law degree; New York had great schools and hopefully a lot of opportunity. It wasn’t all it was cracked up to be when it came to working and living, she was broke more often than not but she loved the atmosphere; the nightlife, the tough character and boldness of the people. She fit in and felt at home here.

“Leave it to you to find the Cinderella story in every situation” Daniel said.

As she and Daniel laughed over the mouse encounter, they were interrupted by shouting…

“HEY! Riley, Daniel…quit slacking off out here!”

They spun around to see their boss Joe standing in the doorway to the alley. Riley was not in the mood for his attitude tonight.

“What the fuck,” she muttered under her breath. “You TOLD us to take out the garbage” she huffed.

“And now I am _telling_ you to get your asses back inside and wait on the bachelor party that just rolled in.”

Riley hated having to bite her tongue, there had been so many times she wanted to tell Joe off, but she needed the job. He made her life miserable every night and she hated working for him. He didn’t seem to understand the basic concepts of being a good manager and in her daydreams, she imagined the day that she could tell him to take the job and shove it up his ass. But for now, the money was decent and covered the bills.

Riley walked into the bar and assessed the group of men standing at the door. The three of them could not have been more different.

The first of the group to speak was a tall man dressed in what looked like a fine Italian three-piece suit. He had tanned skin and dark, slicked back hair and when he spoke she picked up on a slight accent.

“Waitress, there you are! We need your best table.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed to herself…had he looked around? All the tables were the same and none of them were great! Her giggle and self-inflection were interrupted when the more casual man in the group spoke.

“Forget the table. Just bring us whiskey, and lots of it”

This was her kind of guy, she loved a man that could appreciate a fine whiskey. He was the only one of the group that didn’t look out of place. She looked him over and couldn’t deny that he was extremely attractive, albeit lacking some fashion sense in his denim on denim outfit. He was tall, having at least six or seven inches on her five-foot nine-inch frame, and obviously muscular under all that denim. There was a hint of a five o’clock shadow and the stubble was rugged and sexy. His brown hair was slightly long, hanging gently down his forehead towards his eyes, which she noticed as she walked passed to grab the menus were a bright hazel, more green than brown, much like her own and they sparkled. 

She shook herself from the trance she seemed to be in and showed them to a table before walking back to the bar where Daniel was standing.

“Riley, please take this one. I have a date tonight and I will never make it out of here in time if I take it.”

“I’m on it! Hot guys and the potential for a great tip? How could I say no? Go enjoy your date Daniel.”

“Look out, Riley is on the prowl! Who knows, maybe you’ll get a big tip and a date out of the deal. I want to hear all about this tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah” she laughed “With my luck, the hot one in the denim is the bachelor…just go live happily ever after for the both of us.”

Daniel gave her a quick high five, “You’re the best.”

“_Are you two STILL talking? Get over to that table before I dock your pay!”_ Joe yelled.

Riley approached the table where she had sat the three men and found them engrossed in conversation.

“Hello gentleman. I’m Riley, I will be taking care of you tonight…”

“Waitress, steaks for the table!”

Riley did her best to keep her pleasant smile on her face, not wanting to risk what could be her best tip of the night. 

“It’s Riley” she repeated pleasantly.

She had _just_ told them her name, yet this guy couldn’t be bothered to use it; one of her biggest pet peeves in this line of work. She sized him up…his attire fell somewhere between his friend who was way over dressed, and the attractive casual guy, but he had a friendly face. He was attractive in his own right, he had boyish charm and looked suited for a night out in his black button-down shirt and obviously designer dark-wash jeans. Judging by the accent that all three possessed she could tell they weren’t locals, so she decided to cut them a break on etiquette and kept smiling away.

As if speaking only to prove her right about being out of place, the overdressed man announced, “How about some filet mignon, medium rare and prepared with a bearnaise sauce?”

Clearly, he hadn’t read the menus she had given them.

“I’m sorry…the closest thing we have to filet mignon would be the deluxe burger” she explained.

Disappointment was written all over his face…. “Dare I ask for your wine list?”

“We have a wonderful vintage house red” she said with a smile. His gasp clearly conveyed the unacceptable nature of her reply; “It also comes in white” she continued.

Sensing that someone had to take control, the attractive casual guy spoke up…

“We’ll be fine with a bottle of whiskey…and four deluxe burgers.”

Riley smiled at him as their eyes locked, losing herself for a moment in his gaze; a glint in his sparkling hazel eyes and a smirk on his face, before realizing he had ordered four burgers.

“Four? You extra hungry tonight?”

A wry smile crossed his face as he nodded behind her. Riley turned to look in the direction of his nod and found herself drowning in the bluest eyes she had ever seen. _“Whoa” _Riley thought “_attractive casual guy has a really cute friend.”_

“Sorry I’m late. Thank you for your patience, Miss…?”

“Uhhh…Riley,” she managed to stammer out. _“Ugh…how embarrassing!”_ she thought.

“Charmed to make your acquaintance, Riley.”

“The pleasure is all mine. Now let me go put in your order, I’ll be right back.”

Riley went over to the bar to place the order in the kitchen window and grab the whiskey. She stood for a moment to assess the men and regain her composure. It wasn’t clear to her which of the men was the lucky groom-to-be. Over-dressed man was talking about meeting women, so she felt it safe to rule him out.

_“It’s got to be attractive casual guy or charming cute guy”_ she thought to herself.

She returned to the table with their whiskey and four glasses, flashing her best smile and letting them know their food would be out soon. She attempted to catch the eye of hot casual guy again while she poured their whiskey, but she couldn’t help but notice his demeanor had changed. The sparkle in his eyes was gone, as he seemed to just look back and forth between her and his cute friend that had arrived late. Initially she had thought it might have been fun to stand around a flirt a little, not to mention helpful in the tip department, but now she felt it best to give them space. Once she delivered their food, she checked in on occasion to see if they required more drinks but otherwise went about her closing duties.

As closing time approached, they were still comfortably relaxing at their table, finishing up the last of their third bottle of whiskey. She heard them propose a toast but couldn’t hear what the toast was. She had cranked the music and was dancing around to _Light Flex_ by Tone Sith while she wiped down the bar.

Suddenly there was a gentle tap on her shoulder and she jumped, turning around to find herself looking into deep blue eyes again.

“I think we are about ready to head out. I just wanted to thank you…and apologize. I know we kept you late and my friends can be….demanding.”

Riley laughed, “hmmm…that’s a word for it, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“I got the feeling that you could take care of yourself” he said. “If you don’t have any other plans tonight, maybe I can make it up to you by buying you a drink. We are about to go to a club and it appears you like dancing.”

“Oh, which one?” she asked, trying not to blush from embarrassment that he caught her dancing.

“We were hoping you might have some advice about that. We aren’t from around here.”

“Heh, that was kind of obvious from the minute your friends walked in.”

He laughed at her assessment, “Yes, I’m sure it was. So, are you willing to assist us out-of-towners?”

“I’d be happy to suggest a place, but I think it would be naïve of me to agree to head out into the night with four strangers whose names I don’t know” she replied with a giggle. She hadn’t meant for it to sound so flirtatious but there was no taking it back now.

“Well Miss Riley, that’s only fair…my name is Liam. I will gladly introduce you to my friends if you agree to accompany us.”

“Hmmm…Liam…” she said thoughtfully, “doesn’t give the police a lot to go on should I disappear but I guess we’re no longer strangers. Truth be told, I could really use that drink, so I will cautiously take you up on your offer. If you could just give me a few minutes to get out of this uniform, I’ll meet you out front.”

Liam bowed slightly, “as you wish.” She couldn’t help but smile at how formal and courteous he seemed.

Riley made her way to the breakroom where she had a bag with a change of clothes in her locker. She always came prepared incase her co-workers wanted to go out after closing. New York was famous for after-hours clubs so even though her bar would close there was sure to be somewhere better for drinks after work.

She quickly changed into dark-wash tattered skinny jeans, a deep wine-colored camisole that had a zipper on the front allowing her to show as little or as much as she wanted and a black leather motorcycle jacket. Strappy black booties with a four-inch heel completed the look as she turned her attention to her hair. Her long dark chocolate locks with peek-a-boo plum purple highlights had been in a fish tail braid that she had wrapped up into a bun. Joe didn’t like “unnaturally” colored hair, so she had to keep her highlights subtle and hidden while at work. She let down the bun allowing the braid to elegantly cascade over her shoulder and gently loosened it so that soft wisps of curls fell around her face. A quick addition of long silver chain necklaces, some eyeliner and lip stick and she felt ready to go. 

Outside she saw the group of men waiting for her and hurried across the street. Just as she joined them, she heard attractive casual guy exclaim “Wow!”

Riley appreciated the attention since she had been admiring him too, so she playfully replied “Wow?”

She couldn’t help but laugh when he got flustered and blushed as he stammered, “I…almost didn’t recognize you.” She smiled at him and was formulating a flirtatious reply when over-dressed guy interrupted.

“That uniform wasn’t doing you justice.”

“Yeah, the waitress is hot” the third guy with the friendly face exclaimed.

Liam stepped up and cleared his throat… “Ahem. Her name is Riley, and I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that.”

“Right, sorry, Riley. I meant to say you look lovely” the friendly faced guy said.

“No worries guys…I work in a bar, you’re tame compared to some of the assholes I deal with.”

“Riley, I would like to formally introduce you to my friends…” Liam said, as she learned that over-dressed guy was Tariq; attractive casual guy was Drake and the guy with the friendly face always putting his foot in his mouth was Maxwell.

“Nice to finally officially meet you all. Now, shall we?”

“Where are we headed?” Liam asked.

“Hottest club in town! Kismet!” she said.

“Let’s get this party started!!!” Maxwell yelled.

Riley laughed as she turned to the street to hail a cab.

“So, she’s our tour guide now?” she heard Drake mutter to Liam. She noticed his intent gaze in her direction; it felt like a mixture of interest and…._disdain_??? He was so hard to read; it wasn’t clear if he was coming across as tough and aloof or just…grumpy. She hadn’t noticed that about him when they first entered the bar, but somewhere along the line, it had changed and she was so confused as to why.

“Riley was kind enough to agree to show us around. She’s doing us a favor, so play nice.”

Here she thought she had made a positive impression on Drake. He had smiled and seemed interested when he first walked into the bar, but now it seemed he didn’t like the idea of her coming with them. While she still didn’t know whose bachelor party it was, she guessed she couldn’t blame him for not wanting a girl to join in on guys night out.

They all piled in the cab and headed for Kismet. Luckily for them, the bouncer was Daniel’s brother, so Riley was able to by-pass the line waiting for entrance and get them right in.

Once inside, Drake, Maxwell and Tariq headed for the dance floor where Maxwell announced, “TIME TO PARTY!”

Drake shook his head, “no one wants to see your running man, Maxwell.”

Riley shook her head and smiled at the scene with Liam standing next to her.

“Thank you for bringing us here. Looks like the guys are having fun already.”

She looked him over intently as he was smiling out at his friends on the dance floor.

“So, is this normal for you? Putting everyone else first?” she asked.

“And why would you say that?”

“I can just tell, I’m good at reading people….but, you didn’t answer the question…is it normal for you? What about you? Do you like it here?”

“Well, now you’re adding questions” he laughed.

“It’s a gift” Riley said through a smile.

“What I am enjoying most is the company. And I do believe I owe you a drink. So, what will the lady have?”

Riley felt herself blush…he was smooth.

“Double shot of whiskey, please.” Noticing the surprise in Liam’s eyes, Riley laughed… “What’s that look for?”

“A look of admiration for a girl who enjoys good whiskey…Drake would approve. You don’t mess around, do you?”

“Never” she said as she thought back to her first impressions of Drake when he ordered whiskey.

Liam went to the bar for the drinks while Riley watched his friends dance, mostly watching Drake look uncomfortable. She glanced over at the crowded bar and since it seemed like Liam would be a while she walked out to join them. She walked up to Drake and started swaying to the beat of the song. He looked down at her with a smirk but still didn’t move.

“Not a dancer, Drake?”

“Nope, not my scene.”

“Maybe I could persuade you” she said as she moved closer to him, grazing him with her hips as she moved in time to the music.

“You could try, but Maxwell’s the dancer of the group” he said nodding across the dance floor to where Maxwell was showing off some impressive breakdance moves. “Maybe you can dance with him.”

“I wasn’t looking for just any random dance partner, Drake. But if you’re not going to join in, why don’t you come over with Liam and I at the table?”

“I gotta keep an eye on these guys” he said as she noticed Liam waving her back.

“Ok, suit yourself” she said with a wink as she headed toward the table.

She slid into the booth across from Liam and picked up her whiskey, taking a long sip and feeling the liquid warm her as it went down. It was just what she needed after the long night at work.

“Thanks, I guess this makes us even.”

“Hmmm….you’re right, now I will have to hope you drink slow or come up with another excuse to get you to stay.”

Feeling the heat rush to her cheeks, Riley thought _“There are those smooth lines again.”_ She didn’t mind a little flirting, so she decided to play back.

“Better think of something fast” taking another a big sip from her glass. “Let’s see how quick you are on your feet, Liam.”

“Well…the guys are really warming up to you. If you stick around, you can keep them in line.”

“Oh yeah? I’m not sure about the warming up to me part, they seem to be avoiding me, but we should keep an eye on them…I’m pretty sure I just saw a girl dump her drink on Maxwell.”

“See? You are needed now more than ever.”

“You’re not taking the right approach here with your excuse though, Liam. I mean, you’re basically asking me to babysit.”

He threw his head back with laughter. “You’re probably right, not my best idea. How about I buy you another drink? Would that make you stay?”

“That’s not even persuasion, now you’re just resorting to bribery.”

“Ok, you got me. But honestly, hanging out with you is the most fun I’ve had this entire vacation.”

Riley looked at him with wide eyes, for a moment, not sure what to say. From persuasion, to bribery, to….what?…flattery? Flirting? Including the brief visits to their table while she served them, she had only been in his company for an hour so it struck her as odd that he would feel that way.

“Oh….um…that’s sweet” she finally said with a hint of hesitation in her voice. “I guess that means you haven’t really been enjoying yourself very much.”

“No, no…its been wonderful, but…there was one thing I wanted to do while we were here and…”

“And what would that be?”

“It’s…well…you’re probably going to think it’s silly, but I have always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. Unfortunately, it wasn’t something the guys had planned for so we never got around to it. And now its our last day here…I don’t mean to sound ungrateful. It was thoughtful of my friends to throw me this bachelor party. They’ve done their best, but I am not in the mood to celebrate.”

And there it was! This was _his_ bachelor party. How could she not have seen it? Here she was engaging in some grade A flirting with “Mr. Charming Cute Guy”, telling herself this was probably Drake’s bachelor party. Drake was after all a little aloof and seemed to stop himself from flirting with her, despite seeming a least _a little _interested at first. But, NO, Liam was the bachelor.

“Um….this is YOUR bachelor party? You, ah…well, you seem awfully flirty for an engaged guy. I don’t think your fiancé would be too happy about that. One last fling before the ring? Is that your deal?”

“No, no, not at all Riley!”

“Well, that’s good to hear. I have no problem with some innocent flirting but if it’s a fling you’re after, I’m not your girl. Another woman’s fiancé is off limits in my book.” She noticed a look of admiration on his face before looking away to glance at Drake again, thinking she should pull herself away from the bachelor and go try to get him to dance again, before she heard Liam start to explain…

“Well…honestly Riley, the funny thing is….I don’t actually know who I am going to marry yet…only that I’ll have to pick a fiancé by the end of the year.”

A look of sheer confusion crossed Riley’s face as she turned her gaze from Drake back to Liam.

“Your lines have been super smooth all night, nothing I haven’t heard before, but that…What the hell is that supposed to mean?” she asked.

Liam seemed hesitant, like he didn’t want to answer but was somewhat resigned to telling the truth.

“The truth is Riley, I am the Crown Prince of Cordonia.”

He said it so matter-of-factly, as if he was saying nothing more than what his 9 to 5 job was. Riley took a moment to register what she was hearing. She was familiar with Cordonia, a small monarchy in Europe that occasionally produced some drama for the gossip mags. This news would explain why he was so formal and courteous.

“My cynical jaded side wants to ask for proof…but honestly, that explains a lot, the bowing, the manners, you’re almost _too_ courteous. I thought it was an act at first but you seem like a genuine guy. So, the question is, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I should have been more upfront with you, but I am not normally allowed to go around without the Royal Guard, so I was only able to make this trip on the condition that I kept my identity a secret. Just for one day, I wanted to be Liam, and not the Prince.”

“I guess that makes sense” Riley replied. “I am sure there is a lot of pressure on you as a Prince.”

“I am very aware that I have a duty to the monarchy, I have spent my life preparing for it and have never known anything else.”

He stopped for a moment, looking down with deep reflection.

“What about you Riley? You can be anything, do anything…what drives you?”

“Right now what drives me is just getting by…on my own in New York, with what family I do have, my dad and brothers, so far away. Its hard, really fucking hard, and lonely. But I have goals and dreams so I just focus on those when I feel like giving up. What I really want to do is see the world. I love New York but I have nothing tying me here so I am saving up. One day I want to see _everything, _the Northern Lights, the Eiffel Tower, Rome…so many beautiful and inspiring places in the world to explore.”

“That’s beautiful, Riley”

There was a momentary, comfortable silence and Riley scanned the room, seeing Maxwell trying to coax Drake who was still just standing on the dance floor.

“Come on Drake, show off your moves.”

“I don’t dance, Maxwell” Drake shouted over the music.

Riley laughed to herself, he was nothing if not consistent in his protest.

“It looks like your friends are having fun” she says turning back to Liam. “Don’t you want to join them?”

“No, but I am happy for them. They deserve to have fun. Tomorrow it is back to Cordonia for the start of the social season.”

Suddenly, struck with a thought, Riley smiled…“But its not tomorrow yet…”

Liam looked at her mischievous grin and laughed “What are you suggesting?”

“You said you wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. Let’s do it! I know a place where we can catch a boat tour…best view in the city.”

“Riley! It’s past midnight! Won’t all the tours be closed?”

“Oh right, shit…I forgot how late it had gotten….” Undeterred, she said “Lucky for you I can call in a favor” and gave Liam a playful wink before starting to shoot off a flurry of texts.

“A favor? And just like that get a boat to the Statue of Liberty after midnight? Do you have a fairy godmother?”

Riley couldn’t help laughing at the Cinderella reference and how apt it was. Two hours ago, she was a peasant, servant girl…talking to mice in an alley way right before just happening to bump into a Prince. So why not pull a little fairy godmother magic too?

Just then, her phone beeped and she looked up at Liam with a big smile on her face and exclaimed “Bibbidi bobbidi, boo…let’s go!”

“Right now?” he stuttered.

“It’s just getting later by the minute, of course right now. Your friends won’t even notice you’re gone” she said waving toward the oblivious guys on the dance floor.

“You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?”

“Nope.”

Liam’s eyes lit up.

“Then I happily surrender to your demands” he says.

One short cab ride later they were walking down toward the docks overlooking the New York skyline.

“And here we wait” she exclaimed.

“For?”

“A magical boat that I’ve summoned just for you. And now I am dying to know why you’re so eager to see the Statue of Liberty” she said.

“Can’t you guess?”

Her mind cycled through the possibilities. Surely it couldn’t be as simple as the fame of the statue. More likely she thought it had to do with what it symbolizes, something probably in short supply for a monarch.

“Because she symbolizes freedom?” she asked.

“Freedom is something that I’ve always wanted. But I’ve always known that my role would require me to give up much of what I desire.”

It dawned on her that life as a royal might not be what the movies and celebrity news make it out to be. There was likely glamour and perks and people eager to please you, sure…but, more likely it was lonely and demanding.

“You’re the prince…can’t you do what you want at least some of the time?”

“As a member of the royal family, my actions reflect on my house and all of Cordonia. That’s something I have never been allowed to forget; no matter how badly I might want to.”

Liam stared at her with a deep intensity for one long moment, and then looked away.

“Liam…”

As Riley searched for the right thing to say, they were interrupted by the blast of a horn and turned together to see the tour boat pulling up to the dock.

“There’s our ride” she said jumping a little with excitement.

They climbed on board and Riley went to greet and thank the captain before rejoining Liam as the boat got underway.

“I’ll be honest, part of me did not think you would pull this off” he said.

“I am not to be underestimated, you just don’t know me very well” she winked.

“You’re right, I don’t. But I’d like to fix that. You fascinate me Riley. Why are you doing this for me?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “you seemed like you needed it…and I am never one to pass up a good adventure.”

“I must say, I do enjoy your sense of adventure. No one has ever done anything like this for me before.”

“Really?” she said, clearly shocked. “You’re a prince, don’t people do things for you ALL THE TIME?”

“There are perks that come with being royalty of course, but no one has ever seen me as just…_me_. No one has ever listened to me the way you do and certainly no one has ever come up with a spur of the moment plan to make my dreams come true.”

Riley just stared, somewhat lost for words. The intensity of his gaze had her transfixed but she wasn’t usually the type of girl to get all weak in the knees this quickly.

“I’m glad I could help” she said, trying not to sound like a love struck school girl as he never dropped his gaze.

“You are an amazing person” he said.

Suddenly the boat began to slow down and the mist that had been hovering around them began to part as the Statue of Liberty came into view.

“So? What do you think? Is it what you imagined?” she asked, breaking the spell. She was happy for the distraction, whatever this pull between them was quite honestly made her nervous.

He stared with a contemplative look upon his face, “Magnificent. I’ve heard that art has meaning because of what it makes the viewer _feel_; it only matters if it moves you.”

“And?” she asked.

“And right now, looking at this view with you, I feel like anything is possible. Thank you for this moment Riley. This feeling…this means more to me than you could ever know.”

All Riley could do was smile, though she thought she had managed to say something resembling his name. How did this man keep leaving her at a loss for words?

Liam continued, “I want you to know I admire you. Your adventurous spirit, the way you follow your heart.”

“I haven’t always made the smartest choices, and sometimes my adventures get me in trouble. I get restless, but life is boring if you’re always being careful, so I’m not. And you can live that way too, Liam.”

“If only…My whole life I’ve prepared myself to do what is best for Cordonia. I don’t have the option to get restless or be anything but careful.”

Riley could almost feel the weight of what he was carrying, wondering how crushing it might feel and if it was worth it. She had often felt the pressures of life…being a good daughter, a good student, a good girlfriend when she had been in relationships. There had always seemed to be a constant pressure of some kind. She long dreamt that something would come along to ease some of what she felt…but it was nothing compared to the pressure of a whole country looking to him and she was glad that tonight she could give him a little respite from that.

“I am just glad I could do something to give you a little taste of freedom tonight, Liam.”

“I am glad to have met you, Riley. I will never forget this night” he said as he gazed into her eyes. It took her by surprise when he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She stepped away, breathless, smiling at him as she felt the boat slowing down.

As they returned to the dock, they walked in companionable silence to a waiting limo. His friends who had been texting for the last hour in search of him were standing next to it. Riley said good-bye to Tariq, Maxwell and Drake giving them each a hug, maybe lingering a little long on the last one before turning back to Liam.

“Safe travels back to Cordonia. And good luck” she said, giving him a hug and heading off toward home.


	3. The Long Way Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_I’ve been a long time gone now, maybe someday…someday I’m gonna settle down. But I’ve always found my somehow by taking the long way, taking the long way around_  
  


Riley woke the next morning wondering if the night before had all been a dream. When the group of men had first entered her bar, she had felt an immediate pang of attraction to the handsome, casual man; Drake. That alone would have made a good enough story to tell Daniel at work tonight. But then there was Liam. She couldn’t imagine that Daniel would even believe that she had spent an evening with a Prince. She couldn’t believe it herself.

As if designed to do nothing but break her from her fantasy, the second alarm that she had a habit of setting for herself sounded. It truly was time to get up and back to the real world.

Two subways and one bus later she had been carried from her studio apartment in Brooklyn back to the bar for today’s double shift. Twelve hours of putting up with Joe’s bullshit was at the _top_ of her list of things she wished she could avoid.

Just as she reached for the door of the staff entrance, she heard someone shouting her name repeatedly.

“RILEY, RILEY, RIIIIILLLLLEEEY!!!!!”

Looking down the alley she saw Maxwell running toward her.

“Riley!!! I am so glad I caught you. Liam told us that he told you who he was…trippy right? So…We’re heading back to Cordonia so Liam can find someone to marry and all that jazz. But before I go, I wanted to officially extend to you an invitation to join us for the festivities.”

Maxwell had the biggest smile on his face and was looking at her with the eyes of an expectant puppy waiting for a treat. Riley tried to collect her thoughts to formulate a response but all she could manage was…“Huh?”

“You wouldn’t usually be allowed to join…but I wanted to sponsor you” he continued as if she had any idea what he meant.

“Join?...Sponsor me? Maxwell, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Oh, right…sorry, this is new to you. I am from a noble house in Cordonia. Each house can present a suitor for the Prince during the social season where he picks his bride. I don’t have any sisters so we don’t have anyone in contention for his hand. Instead, we can sponsor any woman we chose. And you, Riley, are my pick! Awesome, right.”

“Ummmm…Maxwell…I think I get it now but…why me? You just met me last night, I barely know you, I barely know Liam.”

“It feels like the right choice. For you and for Liam. I saw the way he looked at you last night. I don’t think I have ever seen him so happy and honestly, I don’t want him to lose that.”

“Wow, Maxwell. It almost sounds like you believe in love at first sight. Sweet notion and all but I can’t say I’m the type of girl that believes in that. I had a great time with Liam…and you, Drake and Tariq for that matter. I’d love to get to know you all better but I don’t know how I feel about uprooting my life to pursue marriage with someone I barely know.”

“I totally get that Riley, its not like something like this is customary in the US. But listen, I think it could be great. We’re kind of crunched for time, though. I’ve got Drake in the car and we have a plane leaving within the hour…”

Riley couldn’t hide the shock on her face. Last night had been an adventure, and her sense of adventure was what Liam had admired about her. But, was she ready for this….it all felt so fast.

“Whoa!?!?! You’re moving a little fast, don’t you think, Maxwell?”

“No time to waste. The opening event of the social season, the Masquerade is tonight! I guess you’d call it the start of the umm…competition.”

“Competition? Sounds like reality TV, Maxwell. Group dates and catty, bitchy women? I don’t know if you’ve ever watched those shows but the ‘love’ people find on them is usually fleeting.”

“Yes, yes…I get it. Its kind of like that. There is a whole horde of gorgeous, rich, noble women vying to become Cordonia’s next Queen. And its not just about winning the Prince’s hand. You have to prove to the council that you can rule Cordonia with him. But I think you’ve got what it takes. You’re witty and charming.”

“Uh…thanks.” One night of serving him whiskey and deluxe burgers…it sure felt like Maxwell was taking a huge leap from her being a pleasant server to thinking she could rule a kingdom, as if she even wanted to. And the way he described it made it seem like _love_ was low on the priority list. But she would have been lying if she said she wasn’t intrigued. New York was home for now, but there was nothing keeping her here. Her ‘friends’ were merely acquaintances, the only relationship she had had there was over, she deferred her admission to law school for what felt like the thousandth time. In all honestly, the restlessness had been building for a while and this was her chance to chase her dream of living in new places. Plus, she had thought a lot last night about how much she wished she had gotten more time with Drake, part of her had wished they stayed at the club so she could have gotten him to dance. _He_ wasn’t the one getting married after all. And then there was Liam, the reason Maxwell was asking her to come, she already knew there was a connection with Liam. She had been tempted to act on it last night when he kissed her but held back, knowing he was leaving. Here was a chance to get to know him better. In reality, he didn’t actually have a fiancé, so there was no harm in exploring things. The idea was growing on her.

“So…a fancy Masquerade…and what else would I be getting myself into?” she asked.

“Oh, months of fun stuff, I promise! You’ll get to go yachting on the Mediterranean, skiing in the Alps and dancing in the Royal Palace…or, y’know, you can stay here and go back to your waitressing gig with your boss who seemed like a total ass. That’s probably about as good.”

Riley couldn’t deny that Maxwell had a point. She looked at her watch, realizing that just by talking to him, she was SO late. She’d get screamed at the minute she walked in the door and then berated for the next 12 hours at this point. And yachting, skiing and dancing sounded much more appealing than being belittled. 

With a big smile, Riley impulsively declared… “I’m in!”

Maxwell started jumping up and down while Riley laughed hysterically at him.

“YES!” he cried. “Go pack your bags, this is going to be the adventure of a lifetime!”

An hour later, Riley stood with her suitcases at the door of her studio apartment. Looking around at the place where she had found her independence, she realized that her time in New York and all she had been through or lost in the last five years had given her the strength to chase this new adventure. In addition to packing her things, she had gone into the bar and quit on the spot, taking pleasure in the look on Joe’s face as she handed him her uniform and told him to shove it up his ass. She also text her brothers to tell them the news, figuring if she called them they’d try to talk her out it. She called her landlord to sublet her apartment for 6 months; she told him she’d let him know her next steps when six months was up. Subletting allowed her to not have to worry about the rent while she wasn’t working. Since she was only taking what clothes she assumed she would need and a few personal items for the comforts of home, she had called her Dad in Florida and asked if he could arrange for a storage company to move the rest of her things down there until she knew her next move.

“Em…sorry, Riley, are you sure this is a good idea?” her dad had asked.

“Dad, you know I’ve always been a bit impulsive. Does this surprise you?” she said.

“No, I guess it doesn’t ….you’ve always had big dreams and followed your heart. It’s gotten you in trouble though Em and I worry. I just wish….” his voice trailed off.

“I know Dad, I do too….what do you think Mom would think?” she asked as the familiar emptiness of not being able to talk to her mom washed over her.

“I think she’d think you’re crazy….but stand beside your decision just like she always did. Who knows what will come out of this, but I know and your mom would know that you are doing what your heart desires to try to find happiness and that’s all that a parent could want.”

With tears welling in her eyes, a smile broke out on Riley’s face as she sat on the private jet recalling her conversation with her dad. Her train of thought was broken by Maxwell.

“Say ‘goodbye’ to New York and ‘hello’ to Cordonia!” he cried.

She looked up, remembering where she was and saw Maxwell looking as excited as a kid on Christmas and Drake, sitting across from her watching her intently. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, embarrassed that he had probably noticed.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening” she said.

“Believe it. We’ll be landing soon, ready or not. And if you’re _not_ ready, those ladies at court are going to eat you alive” Drake said. It was the first time he had spoken in the nearly 5 hours on the plane.

“Jesus, don’t scare her Drake. You okay, Riley?”

“Wow Drake, thanks for the encouragement. Honestly, those ladies should be afraid of ME!” she said confidently, examining Drake’s reaction.

“Heh, cocky. I like it, you might actually survive” he said.

Riley took great pleasure in Drake finally acknowledging something positive about her. She didn’t know why, but she wanted him to like her, she had since she first laid eyes on him the night before. But he seemed to want to make it hard to like him.

“Thanks Drake” she smiled, “but, I don’t get why you’re being so damn grim about this.”

The look of mild admiration on his face turned sour again. “Look, no offense, but I have seen girls like you come and go. It never ends well. Not for you, not for Liam and not for the Royal family” he said.

“Well, no offense to _you_ Drake, but I doubt you’ve ever met ‘a girl like me, I’m a bit of a bad ass’” she said with the same sense of confidence, happy when she noticed the look of admiration had returned.

“Yeah Drake, Riley’s not some crown-chaser” Maxwell chimed in.

“I mean, to be fair Drake, _you’re_ more my type” she said with a wink.

For only the second time since she met him, she saw a slight smile cross his lips as he let out a soft chuckle.

“I’m serious. I don’t usually go for the rich boys, much less royalty…I’m just a simple girl with simple tastes” Riley said. In actuality, she had only had two serious relationships in the past but both guys could be described as men who challenged her, in good ways and bad and while she certainly liked someone stable, she had never cared about money or status.

Drake’s smile got slightly bigger but before he could respond the pilot broke in to announce the plane’s decent and his grumpy persona returned.

Maxwell’s childlike exuberance returned as he shouted, “Hey, look! You can see Cordonia out the window! Riley, you won’t want to miss this!”

Through the window she saw a gorgeous, old coastal city with hundreds of boat docks, classic old architecture with terra cotta roofs and up on the hill, an enormous palace with gilded gates surrounding the lush lands around it.

“Wow, it is like something out of a fairytale!” she exclaimed. “The sparkling ocean, the swaying trees…”

“If you burst into song, I’m jumping out of the plane” Drake said.

Riley smiled mischievously and opened her mouth as if start singing but stopped and laughed when a look of horror crossed Drake’s face.

“I’m just saying its beautiful, no need to jump, unless you have a parachute…wouldn’t want you dying before you figure out how awesome I am” she laughed.

“It is beautiful, isn’t it? Are you ready?” Maxwell asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be” she said.

As they drove through the city from the airport to the palace, Riley marveled over nearly every sight. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Drake watching her again. The interest that she thought she had sensed the night before was clearly there. Before Riley could say anything to try to break through his façade, Maxwell announced that they had arrived.

“The Royal Palace!!! Welcome to your home for the next few months, Riley” he said.

Exiting the car and staring at the building in awe, the overwhelming nature of this entire adventure suddenly hit her.

“This!?!? This is where I’m staying? I didn’t realize I’d be living in the palace” she said.

“Most of the nobility live here while the social season is underway, including the ladies vying for Liam’s hand” Maxwell explained.

“Yeah, living under one roof just makes it easier to attend the rose ceremony later…” Drake said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

_“Oh lord!” _she thought, overcome by her appreciation for his_ Bachelor_ reference. _“This guy is gonna be trouble, first the whiskey, then The Bachelor”_ she smiled realizing how, despite the grumpy demeanor, she and Drake seemed to be on the same wavelength. Lost in thought, she didn’t notice Maxwell rolling his eyes.

“Drake’s just kidding…at least about the roses.”

“I know, Maxwell…I just appreciate the reality TV reference, we’ve talked about this, remember?” she said.

“Riiiighht….anyway, I will show you to your room, Riley.”

“This is my cue to take off. See you around…if you’re lucky” Drake said with a snicker as he strolled across the lawn toward the back of the palace.

Riley followed Maxwell through the maze-like halls of the palace to the grand staircase, taking in all the grandeur around her in awe. Maxwell was busy telling her all about the rooms and artwork, but Riley interrupted with what was on her mind.

“So what’s the deal with Drake? Why is he so hot and jaded?”

Maxwell laughed, “Well, I’d assume genetics, and a disdain for the courtly life, I guess. He definitely stands out, even though that’s the opposite of what he’s going for. He’s a commoner. He’s always been an outsider here, even if he is Liam’s best friend.”

Riley was about to ask how a commoner becomes best friends with a prince, but it would have to wait for another time because a moment later Maxwell stopped in front of a huge set of ornate double doors.

“Here’s your room. We are in the west wing. If you need anything from me or my brother, our rooms are just a couple doors away” he explained.

“I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“Yeah, an older brother; Duke Bertrand Beaumont. As the eldest son, he’s the heir and I’m the spare. You’ll see him tonight. He’ll be excited to meet you” he said while opening the doors.

Riley let out a gasp as she walked into the lavish guest room. It was probably twice the size of her studio apartment back in New York. There were full length paintings adoring the walls; a gilded ceiling featuring a crystal chandelier like the ones in the fanciest uptown Manhattan hotels. A full wall of windows faced out to lush gardens, bathing the room in natural light and there was a king size bed with luxurious linens covered in fluffy pillows.

“WOW!” was all she could manage to say.

“As a royal guest, you are spared no luxury” Maxwell explained.

“So, nothing is stopping me from jumping on the bed?”

“Nothing but your dignity” he laughed as she rushed to dive into the pile of pillows.

Riley sunk into the bed letting out a happy sigh.

“Ahhhh….this is so much better than my crappy bed at home, I could sleep for days here.”

“Well, I will let you settle in before your big debut tonight, but I am not sure there is much time for a nap, let alone sleeping for days” he said.

“My what?”

In all the excitement, Riley had forgotten that there was a royal event that evening.

“I’m sorry. I keep forgetting that you aren’t used to all this. The first event of the season, the Masquerade,” Maxwell said, “its tonight and it’s the ball where all the suitors will be presented to the Prince, as well as the King. Not everyone dresses in costume, but you can be sure that the ladies competing for Liam’s attention will be pulling out all the stops. I am guessing it’s too much to ask that you’ve got a fancy costume or a ballgown in there…” gesturing toward Riley’s suitcases.

“Um….I guess I forgot my ball gowns” she said with a nervous laugh. “I packed a _few_ dresses.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure so I made an appointment for you at the palace boutique. Maybe you’ll find something you like better there” Maxwell said.

“I’ll check it out.”

“Remember, tonight is very important. It’s your chance to make a first impression on all the influential people at court and stand apart from everyone else” he said.

“Don’t worry, Maxwell. I’ve got this. I know how to dress to impress.” _‘At least by New York standards’ _she thought, nervously.

After giving her directions to get back down to the boutique, Maxwell departed leaving Riley to unpack and settle in. She hung the clothes that she had packed in the gigantic walk-in closet and stepped back to assess just how little she had. At home, it had filled her closest to the brim, here it looked like nothing.

“Fancy parties, balls and dressing to impress….somehow I don’t think this is going to cut it for very long. I guess I will be spending a lot of time in the palace boutique…good thing I have a savings and credit cards” she said to herself as she headed for the door.

Much to her surprise she managed not to get lost, finding the boutique with relative ease. She opened the door to step inside and was met with a surprised gasp…

“Oh!”

In the middle of the room stood a beautiful woman, around Riley’s age, covering herself with a gown she was holding. From her appearance, Riley assumed that she was part Asian with a slightly olive skin tone, dark brown eyes that were gently slanted and long flowing dark brown, almost black hair. Maxwell wasn’t kidding when he said the other suitors would be gorgeous.

“Oh goodness, I am so sorry. I didn’t realize anyone would be in here” Riley exclaimed.

“No problem. To be honest, I didn’t have an appointment. I’m Hana. I suppose you’re also here to prepare for the Masquerade tonight. I mean since you’re not already dressed, I must assume that like me, you are desperately searching for something to wear.”

“More or less. I’m Riley, it’s a pleasure to meet you”

“The seamstress seems to be late, but I can show you around. This boutique has some of the most beautiful gowns. Just let me slip on my dress.”

Riley turned away to allow Hana the privacy to pull on her dress but turned back in time to see her struggling with the zipper.

“Here. Let me help” Riley said stepping behind Hana to pull up the zipper.

“Thank you! Not many of the girls here are like you…”

“Helpful?” Riley asked.

“No…nice.”

Hana looked stunning in the pale pink gown with sequined bodice that she had slipped on. She turned to the mirror and placed a pink and silver mask over her eyes.

“Ah, this dress is perfect” she declared as she spun around, her skirts twirling elegantly around her. “Now, what about you? One must have a mask for the Masquerade. Have you seen the angel costume? You’d look amazing in white. Or there is also a red one if you are feeling more…devilish” she said.

“I’ll take a look” Riley replied as she started moving through the racks.

There were so many beautiful gowns to choose from but only a select few actually seemed like costumes and came with masks. Recalling Maxwell’s words about all the other suitors wearing costumes, Riley took the angel costume and devil dress into the dressing room.

The angel costume was a Grecian style white dress that caught the light perfectly with small tastefully placed sequins, an ornate silver mask and a delicate halo. The devil costume was much more daring, red and strapless with sheer panels of lace all through the bodice, a black sequined mask and red devil horns. Normally, Riley would have gone for the devil costume in a heartbeat…daring and overtly sexy were definitely her style. In this case though, after careful consideration, she decided that the angel costume would be more appropriate for her first introduction to court. It was still sexy without being over the top and making her stand out for the wrong reasons. She pulled the dress on and placed her mask and halo before stepping out where Hana was still waiting for her.

“How do I look?” she asked Hana.

“Heavenly” Hana replied.

They both laughed and took one final look in the mirror.

“It was so nice meeting you Riley. I’ll see you at the ball.” Hana said as she headed for the door.

After the sticker shock at the boutique counter, Riley collected her things to quickly return them to her room and then met Maxwell at the bottom of the grand staircase as planned.

“Nice outfit. You look great” Maxwell said as Riley approached.

“Thanks!” Riley said as they walked toward the doors into the grand ballroom.

“One thing I should mention…as soon as you enter, you’ll tell the herald your name and title so that you can be announced.” Maxwell explained.

“Umm…ok…what’s my title?” Riley asked.

“Well, you don’t really have one, but since my family is sponsoring you, then you could technically be considered a ‘lady’, or we could go with your hometown. I guess I should have asked before. What’s your last name?”

“Riley Nevin.”

“Well, its not as classic as Catherine Elizabeth Middleton, but it’ll do.”

Just then the doors to the ballroom were thrown open and Riley and Maxwell stepped through. The herald announced Maxwell and then turned to Riley for her name. Remembering Maxwell’s comment, she thought adding her middle name would add a touch of elegance but she had no desire to include her hometown.

“Please announce me as ‘Lady Riley Anne Nevin’” she said to the herald.

He made the announcement as requested and Riley made her entrance to the ballroom where Maxwell was waiting.

“Nice touch with the middle name! I’ve got to find Bertrand. You’ll be okay on your own, right? Just mingle” he said.

“Mingle…right…I can do that” she said nervously as he headed across the ballroom.

Riley pensively looked around at the crowd of over one hundred in attendance and immediately felt overwhelmed.

_“You can do this…you are far from shy”_ she told herself.

As she continued to scan the room, her eyes found Hana standing with a group of women, who she could only assume were the other suitors. She made her way through the crowd and was happy to see Hana smiling as she approached.

“Hello again! I’m glad to see you made it!” Hana said.

“Thank you” Riley said with a bit of hesitation.

“So, this is the Masquerade! What do you think of it?” Hana asked after picking up on Riley’s nervousness.

“It’s…a little overwhelming” Riley admitted.

Hana was sympathetic, “I know what you mean. I have been coming to these events since I was a little girl and it still feels that way sometimes.”

“So it never gets easier?” Riley said with a sense of shock.

“To be honest, it gets more complicated. At least as a child I could run around and have a little fun.”

Wanting to lean into her inclination to have a sense of adventure and feel more like herself, Riley asked “Who says we can’t do that now?”

“Believe me, it would cause quite a scandal…”

Hana was about to say more but someone had clearly caught her eye… “Please excuse me, there is someone I need to greet” as she turned to head across the room.

Riley stood paralyzed for a moment. Hana hadn’t helped calm her down much. Court was certainly a whole new world if just having a little fun could cause a scandal.

“I’m not in Kansas anymore…” she sarcastically muttered to herself knowing immediately her mom would appreciate the reference.

Feeling even more like she needed a friendly face, Riley resumed scanning the room hoping to find Maxwell. As her eyes scanned the far reaches of the ballroom she noticed Drake, standing alone in the corner, casually dressed compared to the other guests.

_“Ha…why doesn’t that surprise me”_ she thought and started making her way towards him. As she walked up, Drake politely nodded and performed a stiff bow… “Good evening, my lady” he said.

“So you DO have manners” Riley exclaimed with a giggle. His expression quickly went from polite to surprised.

“Riley? Is that you?”

“Hi Drake. You didn’t recognize me?”

“I was caught off-guard. You uhhhh….you clean up well” he said as she watched him look her up and down. His obvious appreciation brought a smile to her face.

“Drake…was that actually a compliment?” she said flirtatiously.

“Uh…no! Looking the part doesn’t mean you’re going to be welcome here, you know.”

All hope of flirting went out the window, he was sticking to grumpy, jaded Drake.

“Well, you are as charming as ever” she replied trying to make it clear she was frustrated.

“Hah, compared to most of the nobles here, I’m your best friend.”

“Drake, I believe you” she said. Part of her said it because she did believe him for some reason, the other part just wanted to see if saying something genuine and nice could break through the grump.

“Well, that’s the first smart thing you’ve said” he replied…still grumpy.

“Thanks” she said, obviously dejected. Drake picked up on it and tried to soften his tone a bit.

“Look, I am not trying to be a jerk. I’m just trying to help” he told her.

“You have a very peculiar way of helping” she said sounding a little hurt.

“I am just saying the things that I wish someone would have told me a long time ago.”

Riley softened a bit remembering what Maxwell had said about Drake never fitting in or being welcome. Before she could ask him about his life at court, they were interrupted by a voice coming from behind Riley.

“Ahem! Pardon me, but I absolutely must steal her away.”

Suddenly a hand was around Riley’s arm, pulling her away from Drake before she even had a chance to see who it was. The look on Drake’s face as the distance between them grew told her that this was probably NOT a good thing.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?” Riley exclaimed.

They finally stopped a few feet from the dance floor and Riley wrenched her arm away, turning to see a tall, slender, regal looking red-head looking her over. She had the most piercing green eyes that Riley had ever seen.

“Forgive me for being forward, I have never seen _you_ here before. I always notice when the herald announces a new name. I make it a _point_ to know all the ladies at court. I’m Lady Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis, Duchess of Lythikos….Lady Riley Anne Nevin…I can’t say I’m familiar with your house. It must be nouveau. Seeing as you’re the new girl at court, let me give you some advice. When you are presented to the King, you should kiss his shoe when you curtsy to him.”

Riley arched her eyebrow at Olivia’s “advice”…clearly this was the behavior Drake was warning her about. These ladies were out for a crown and not above sabotage. She may not have been raised among royalty but kissing the King’s shoe was just absurd.

“Really?” she questioned, deciding to play along.

“Yes, its Cordonian custom to show deep respect and reverence for the monarchy. You are so lucky that I was here to warn you! Otherwise, you’d look completely ridiculous.”

“Yes, of course, so lucky…thanks.”

Olivia turned and proudly walked away, clearly thinking she had gotten one over on Riley. Riley turned to head back over to Drake but a moment later Maxwell was rushing to her side.

“Prince Liam is here! Ready to see him again?”

Across the room, Liam was standing next to his father, the King, as a receiving line began to form. Suddenly overcome by nerves, Riley turned back to Maxwell, “do you think he’ll be glad to see me?”

“Only one way to find out…Go talk to him. It looks like they’re ready. I am going to present you to King Constantine first. You’ll want to make a good first impression on him so he will consider you a worthy match for his son. Then you’ll get your big chance to talk to Liam.”

“Ok, I’ve got it, lets go!”

Maxwell took Riley’s arm and guided her over toward the dais where the King was seated. There were a few girls in front of them, so Riley went through how to properly curtsy in her head while they waited and she chuckled at how silly she’d look if she had fallen for Olivia’s trick. A moment later she was in front of the King.

“Your Majesty, may I present Lady Riley Anne Nevin.”

“Of course, Lord Beaumont” the King replied, looking at Riley expectantly.

Riley smiled and dropped into a low curtsy.

“Your Majesty” she said as she rose back up to meet his gaze.

“It is a pleasure to meet the suitor Lord Maxwell’s house has chosen. I hope you enjoy your time in Cordonia.”

“Thank you” she said, unsure of how a single curtsy and very few words could really count as making an impression.

Maxwell took Riley’s arm and they fell in line behind the ladies waiting to see Prince Liam.

“_Lord_ Maxwell, huh?”

“That’s my title” he replied. “You could refer to me as ‘His Lordship’ from now on if you really want.”

“Ehh…I like you better as just Maxwell.”

“Look sharp, we are almost to Liam. Here is your big moment, don’t blow it.”

Maxwell stepped aside as Riley took a deep breath and stepped forward, coming face to face with Liam.

“Hello. You’ll have to forgive me my Lady, but I don’t think we’ve met” he said as he searched her face through the mask.

“Oh, and how does a Prince greet a beautiful mystery woman?”

“With a kiss on the hand, I hope?”

Liam reached out; Riley smiled and placed her hand in his as he raised it to his lips and brushed a kiss across her knuckles.

“Now, I believe I know every other lady here, so your very presence is baffling me. I can’t stop my mind from racing. Is she a high-ranking aristocrat from a distant country? Or a wealthy woman of the world? What brings you here?”

“What if she were only a hard-working woman from the city that never sleeps…here to surprise you.”

“You have certainly done that” he replied, considering her words. “The city that never sleeps…” he repeated. Riley’s smile grew and he held her gaze looking deep into her eyes as a look of recognition crossed his face. “Riley?” he exclaimed, “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“So…this is a good surprise, I hope?”

“The best! But how did you get here?”

“Maxwell and his brother are sponsoring me. He tracked me down this morning outside the bar and invited me to come and join the other suitors.”

“Really? That is amazing! I can’t believe you came all this way for me.”

“Well, I am adventurous and maddeningly impulsive. Even though it was only one night, I thought I felt a connection that could be worth exploring. Of course, these aren’t usually the circumstances under which I’d explore that. It feels a little insane honestly…but, here I am. Any advice for me?” Riley finally finished, realizing she was rambling.

“Don’t let the other ladies intimidate you. Most of them are actually very nice, but they can be…” he trailed off, searching no doubt for the ‘princely’ delicate way to express his thought.

“Competitive?” Riley finished for him.

“Exactly. But you can’t really blame them. That is the whole reason for this, after all. This entire series of events is set up not just to give me time with my potential matches, but also to give my parents, the Council and the people of Cordonia time to get to know the future queen. From now on, everyone will be watching you.”

Riley took in everything he was saying. If she was being honest, that sounded like a lot of pressure, not a way to deepen an early connection between two people. For the second time that day, she was left wondering if this was really the best idea, even if it was a fun adventure. But she couldn’t admit that to Liam.

“That sounds fun” she lied.

“I knew you’d be up to the challenge” he said flashing her a big smile. “I am sure you will charm them just as you have charmed me.”

_“Who are you?” _she asked herself. It was not at all like her to say anything but what she honestly thought. She was constantly being told by her family that she had no filter, except at work, where it was required. She could have berated herself internally even further, but her train of thought was interrupted by Liam.

“Unfortunately, the receiving line isn’t the best place to talk. We only have a few more minutes before the next lady arrives.”

“In that case, I want to know, what do you think of all this?” She wasn’t sure what she expected him to say, maybe she wanted to hear him say that he didn’t think a competition was a good way to find a life mate; that he would buck tradition and pave his own way to find and build a relationship the way non-royals do…maybe just maybe if he said that, she wouldn’t have to feel so bad about agreeing to this even though deep down she didn’t feel right about it.

“I know it seems a little silly…but it is tradition. And I know how important it is to Cordonia that we find the right queen”

Riley’s shoulders dropped a little at his answer, but she refused to let the smile leave her face. She had become an expert at maintaining that smile, years of service jobs will do that. Just then she could feel the next lady lingering behind her.

“I’m sorry Riley, our time is up.”

“I understand” she said, trying not to sound as deflated as she felt. “We really aren’t in New York anymore, are we?”

“No. But I hope I will see you again later tonight, if you’ll save a dance for me.”

Riley nodded in agreement as Maxwell joined her, offering his arm and led her away from the Prince.

“Liam looked _really_ happy to see you” he said excitedly.

“Yeah, but is that going to be enough? I also have to impress the royal court and the people of Cordonia. This isn’t dating and winning Liam’s heart, and falling in love…_that _I could do. This is a job interview, Maxwell.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time for impressing the court and the people. And my brother and I will be there to help you every step of the way. Remember, we want you to win this thing.”

“Right” Riley said, trying not to let Maxwell see how disappointed she was. He was missing the point, or maybe she had missed it….Maxwell hadn’t hidden the fact that things would be like this, but maybe she was too blinded by notions of love based on a fateful carefree night in New York. Those notions kept her from seeing that she really _was_ chasing a crown and not necessarily love.

“For now, it would be a good start to get to know the other courtly ladies” Maxwell said, once again interrupting her thoughts. “They’re your competition but if you get to know them, it wouldn’t hurt to try to make a few allies.”

“I’m on it” she said half-heartedly as she waved to Maxwell before walking outside to join Hana, Olivia and the other noble ladies who were getting drinks at an ornate outdoor bar.

“Riley,” Olivia exclaimed, “you were awfully familiar with the Prince. You didn’t say that you knew him.”

“Well Olivia, not that it’s any of your damn business but you never asked…you were too busy with the bitchy, catty games trying to ensure I made a fool of myself.”

“Oh, but it is my business. Everything that has to do with Prince Liam is my business. After all, I will likely be his queen when the ‘competition’ is over.”

“I wouldn’t count on that.”

“Listen Riley, you should know that whatever happened between you and Liam, you don’t really have a chance with him. You might have been able to capture his attention when it was just the two of you, but you can’t keep up with the ladies here. We are from the finest families in Europe, and we’ve been preparing our whole lives to marry a prince. You can’t just waltz in here at the last minute and steal him from us” gesturing to the others. “Kiara here is the daughter of a diplomat and is fluent in ten languages…”

“Le Prince va tomber amoureux de moi” Kiara exclaimed. Riley had no idea what she had said but she couldn’t deny that she was beautiful with her dark skin, long dark hair and petite frame, and speaking the language of love didn’t hurt.

“Penelope can trace her lineage back through six hundred years of royalty” Olivia continued.

“It is an honor to represent my people here” Penelope replied. She was slightly plainer looking than the other girls, her brown hair styled in a simple wavy bob and delicate, almost child-like features. She didn’t have the elegance of Hana or the exotic beauty of Kiara or the commanding (albeit evil) grace of Olivia…but Penelope did seem to have an air of kindness which was in stark contrast to Olivia as well.

“Even Hana has been training to learn the courtly graces of conversation and seduction” Olivia said.

Hana looked shocked that Olivia had even acknowledged her… “Uh, thanks” she said in reply.

“But if anyone has got the inside track with Prince Liam, it’s you Olivia. You’ve known him his entire life” Penelope added.

“It’s true. We grew up at the palace together as childhood friends. Before his older brother abdicated, it was just assumed that Liam and I would be married one day. I have no intention of losing him to one of you harpies. No offense” Olivia said.

“Wow, thanks for all that, truly Olivia!” Riley said, turning to the others, “I can’t believe you all let her talk to you like this” as she searched their faces for any hint that it bothered them.

“She’s only stating the facts. There is no point in being emotional about it” Penelope chimed in to defend Olivia.

“We all knew what we were getting ourselves into when we came here, Riley. Didn’t you?” Kiara asked.

“Don’t worry ladies. I am sure little Riley will learn her place here eventually. Or else I will make her life a living hell” Olivia replied before Riley could answer. She was so smug it took everything in Riley to maintain her composure and not smack that smile off Olivia’s face.

“And what, exactly, do you think my place is here, Olivia?”

“Oh, somewhere below Penelope and Kiara, but you know what? Probably above Hana. Though I am surprised Hana is here at all after what I heard about her last attempt at an engagement. We all know her family will throw her at any available bachelor if it means she can climb another rung on the social ladder. But honestly, it’s a bit much to expect that Prince Liam is going to accept damaged goods.”

Hana’s face turned bright red and her eyes welled with tears.

“I…I need to…Excuse me” Hana whispered as the tears began to flow. She pushed past everyone and ran for the palace.

“Girls like her shouldn’t bother being here if they can’t handle the truth” Olivia proclaimed.

“Olivia, you are acting like a bitchy child, not a queen. If this is how you behave, I wouldn’t trust you with childproof scissors, let alone a kingdom” Riley shouted.

“I…you can’t” Olivia stammered.

“I believe I just did!” And with that Riley turned to head back to the palace. She wanted to find Hana but she hadn’t seen what direction she went so she headed toward the ballroom, hoping to catch sight of her and desperately seeking a drink. Before she could get too far, Maxwell stepped into her path.

“There you are. You look…upset.”

“That’s a word for it.”

“Well, no time to brood. The last dance is about to start and I think you and Liam deserve this one” as he nodded across the room where Riley saw Liam talking to Penelope who had also made her way inside, just as the first notes of the waltz were beginning. “It might be a little rude to cut in but…”

“Say no more…I know what to do.”


	4. Some Days You Gotta Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Some days you gotta dance, live it up when you get the chance_  
_cause when the world doesn’t make-a no sense, and you’re feeling just a little too tense_  
_you gotta loosen up those chains and dance_  
  


Riley approached Liam and Penelope with a mixture of caution and confidence, listening to snippets of their conversation as she got closer. Penelope was going on and on about poodle statutes and Riley could tell by the pensive look on Liam’s face that he was doing his princely best to sound interested. She got the sense that her interruption would be a welcomed one, at least on Liam’s part.

“Excuse me, may I cut in?” she asked.

“If you must…” Penelope replied, sounding more let down than mean.

“I must, thank you Penelope.”

Penelope reluctantly walked away and Liam turned to Riley looking very pleased to see her.

“You handled that very well.”

“I try.”

“You do more than that. Honestly, you seem as comfortable here as you did back in New York.”

_“All those acting classes in college are paying off then”_ Riley thought to herself, opting to take the compliment and not tell Liam that she felt out of place and was having second thoughts about being there.

“Shall we dance?” she asked.

He bowed and took her hand to lead her to the dance floor as the orchestra began to play a dreamy waltz. As they stepped onto the dance floor, Riley hesitated…“I don’t….I’m not sure I know the steps” she admitted.

“Just follow my lead.”

Liam placed one hand on her waist and used his other hand to hold hers while she placed her free hand on his shoulder. She could feel the strength in his hands and the warmth of his touch, both making her relax as they started to glide across the floor. The closeness of their bodies felt like an embrace and she breathed in the scent of his cologne, it reminded her of an ocean breeze. It surprised her that the way he moved was easy to read and anticipate, allowing her to follow along in perfect unison.

“You’re an amazing dancer.”

“My parents would be thrilled to hear that all those years of dance lessons paid off” he laughed. “I am very glad that I got a moment alone with you, Riley.”

“Well, relatively alone. There are only about one hundred people watching us right now.”

“Unfortunately, that is about as much privacy as we might expect…though I do have a trick up my sleeve…” he said with a wink as he began to guide her across the ballroom floor and waltzed the two of them out a set of French doors to an empty balcony.

“We can get a little more privacy out here at least.”

“Nice moves” she joked. It reminded her of the scene in Cinderella where she and the Prince had danced right out of the ballroom and into the gardens, lost in each other. _“But this is no fairytale”_ she reminded herself, no matter how nice it might be to get caught up in the notion.

“I try. Now, I want to know how you are. I trust you are being well taken care of here?”

“Maxwell has been very sweet so far. He and Drake flew me here, which was an interesting experience, and he got me set up with a room and an appointment at the boutique so I could buy this costume. I haven’t met his brother yet but he said I would after the ball tonight.”

“Ah, the Duke…He’s…different from Maxwell. More serious. But their house has an excellent reputation, mostly due to him. What about Cordonia? What do you think of my home so far?”

“Cordonia is beautiful but I miss New York. I didn’t think I’d be homesick, and maybe its too soon for that since I’ve only been here for a day but I think I even miss my crappy apartment.”

Liam looked let down…“I’m sorry to have taken you away from your home. I hope you’ll give Cordonia a chance to win you over. It’s…well, it matters for whomever is to be Cordonia’s next queen.”

“Oh right…” Riley exclaimed, realizing her honesty probably hadn’t done her much good in terms of the competition. But how could she be anything but honest? Would Liam want her to hide her feelings or lie just to make her look like a better choice for queen? Wouldn’t he want to know the heart and hopes and dreams of the person he was going to spend his life with? “I guess that’s a pretty important quality in a queen-to-be…”

“Especially given Cordonia’s recent history.”

“What do you mean?”

“These past few decades have been somewhat rocky for us…The first queen abandoned my father and my older half-brother…I am not clear on the exact details but…”

“Do you know why she left, at least?” Riley was somewhat familiar with the scenario…she had an older half-brother herself whose mom had abandoned her dad before he had met her mom. Not exactly the type of thing you look to have in common, but she was curious about the details and how it effected the country and Liam.

“She couldn’t handle the pressures of courtly life. She came from a lesser noble family, so she hadn’t been long at court before the marriage. And my own mother passed away when I was still a child.”

“Oh Liam, I am so sorry, I…I..I just lost my mom a little less than a year ago and even as a grown woman its so hard, I can’t imagine that kind of loss as a child.” Another thing in common.

“It was a long time ago.” 

Riley was slightly taken aback by how dismissive his answer seemed. Maybe it was part of the princely persona, not showing too much emotion. She couldn’t imagine ever talking about the loss of her mom that way, even if more time had passed, it was too life changing to be dismissive about. “And so, the current queen?” she asked.

“She may not be my mother, but she is a wonderful woman who’s done her best to lead Cordonia alongside my father. Instability in the monarchy is always dangerous for a small kingdom like ours. Weakened currency, a rise in crime, a drop in tourism…all because of the lives of the rulers.”

“So that’s why you care so much about finding the right queen.”

“Exactly. I can’t just follow my heart…as much as I might want to. There are too many other people I need to think about. Sorry, I didn’t mean to burden you with this.”

“Liam, you can tell me anything. I’m here for you. You’ve got a lot resting on your shoulders.”

“True, but I can at least take a moment to sprinkle in tales of my misspent youth.”

“I wouldn’t mind hearing those either” she said, appreciating the change to lighter subjects to escape all of her thoughts on this competition.

“One summer when I was only eight,” he began, “my father decided to throw me into the rigors of governing. He made me sit through hours of meetings for three weeks straight. Finally, I couldn’t take another minute and I decided to liberate myself.”

“Wait, YOU played hooky?”

“Ha ha, yes…Drake and I stole a monster supply of chocolate from the kitchens and we hid out in the gardens, just over there. We spent the evening making up games to play in the garden maze…Our best one was maze-tag. You can see the entrance to the maze over there, by the hedges.”

“Maze-tag? Let me guess, you played tag in the maze?”

“You’ve got it. Not our most cleverly named game, but whoever was ‘it’ had to run after the other person in the maze. You lost if you were ‘it’ by the time the other person got to the center. We played that for hours, until we nearly collapsed from exhaustion. But we were too stubborn to go back. We used the last of our strength to climb up the tree in the center of the maze and vowed to live out there. We fell asleep in that tree, and I only woke up when I fell off the branch and landed flat on my back, swearing up a storm. I hope this doesn’t destroy your image of me as a proper prince.”

“Not at all, I happen to swear up a storm often, without much prompting, actually. Plus, I enjoyed my time with ‘just Liam’ back in New York, remember? No, what surprises me most is that Drake knows how to have fun.”

“Drake is the best!”

“That hasn’t been quite my experience so far.”

“I know he can be rough around the edges, but you’ll never find a more loyal friend.”

“I hope I get the chance to see that side of him while I am here. But now, I want to meet the Liam who plays hooky and sleeps in trees.”

“I miss those carefree summers. But I am afraid those days are behind me.”

Just then, Riley heard the music swell from inside the ballroom as it moved to the end of the song. Liam took her hand and resumed their dance, moving her gracefully toward the doors and back inside. As the music wound down, Liam pulled her close and the waltz steps came to a stop as he just held her and swayed to the final notes.

“This song is coming to an end, and the Masquerade with it. We’ll have to say good night soon” he said.

“Is this how its going to be for the next few months? Stealing a couple minutes here and there?”

“As I said, things are different here…I should spend some time with the other girls to be fair to them. But believe me when I say I wish this night didn’t have to end.”

“Who says it has to?”

“Uh-oh. The last time you got that gleam in your eye, we ended up on a boat to the Statue of Liberty.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Never. What are you proposing?”

“Would you like to meet me at the garden maze?”

“Yes…but my bodyguards would never allow me to go out there alone.”

“You won’t be alone, I will be there.”

“They’d probably like that even less. We shouldn’t…”

“Then why are you smiling?”

“Because we both know how much I _want_ to.”

“Well, I will be out there in twenty minutes. I hope I won’t be alone.”

The waltz came to an end and Liam stepped back looking at her with surprise in his eyes. The crowd politely applauded and Riley turned to walk away. Liam gently grabbed her arm, spun her close as if still dancing and bent his head toward hers… “I’ll see you in twenty” he whispered.

Riley smiled and watched him walk the room to bid good evening to the other guests and ladies as she strolled back out onto the balcony and toward the garden maze. She didn’t notice Drake was still watching her from the corner.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Riley found a bench in the royal gardens looking out to the maze and made herself comfortable. Finally having a moment alone gave her time to reflect on the last twenty-four hours. It was amazing how just last night, an evening with not one, but two guys, that she was hopelessly attracted to had led her here. She couldn’t deny that she had developed some kind of connection with Liam…Liam the man, not the Crown Prince. Under any other circumstances she could see herself pursing a relationship with him and maybe even falling very quickly. He was kind and gentle, polite almost to a fault, he said all the right things to make her feel adored and under all the prim and proper he had a fun light-hearted side that seemed to pair well with her impulsivity. They could be a match made in heaven…_ “if he were just a normal guy”_ she thought to herself. And then there was Drake; there was something about him that she was almost magnetically drawn to. It baffled her because he wasn’t particularly _nice_ and normally she would write off a guy like that without a second thought. But somehow, she thought there was more to him and she wanted to know what it was. He didn’t come with the strings of competition or the pressures of the court; that…out of all this, felt _normal_.

All joking aside, she had watched season upon season of reality matchmaking shows and always found herself wondering why those girls would put themselves through something like that. How a man could possibly fall in love with someone who was just showing their best self in the face of competition? Yet here she was in Cordonia, about to do the same thing, TV cameras included.

If Liam truly was picking the best queen, love be damned, did she even stand a chance against these women who had been born and bred at court? And if he did fall in love with her, would it really be with _her_, her true self, considering Maxwell and Bertrand would be coaching her on all aspects of what to do and say? One day…one damn day and she was mentally exhausted.

Riley had spent so much time lost in thought, she almost hadn’t noticed that twenty minutes had passed and there was no sign of Liam. She got up from the bench and began to move toward the entrance of the maze to explore on her own when she finally saw him approaching from the back of the palace.

“Cutting it a little close there…I thought I was going to end up searching for the center by myself” she said.

“I was trapped in a conversation about table seating for the picnic after the next event, but I managed to tear myself away for you…Shall we?” he said as he extended his arm and walked Riley further into the garden.

“Its really beautiful here at night” she marveled.

“I wish I could take credit, but the gardens out here were my mother’s vision. I think it was her last wish before…well. Sometimes when I stroll this garden at night, I think of her” he said looking up at the stars.

Riley gave his arm a gentle squeeze. Earlier on the balcony he had seemed somewhat cold and dismissive about the loss of his mother but now he was being more open, less ‘royal’ and guarded.

“I’m sure she appreciates that. I believe they know when we think of them. I wish I had somewhere like this, somewhere that had been _hers_ to turn to when I miss my mom.”

“Thank you. The garden holds a lot of good memories as well.”

“Fond childhood memories of little Drake and Liam, playing maze-tag…”

“Ha ha, yes, the best! You probably think its silly, don’t you?”

“I think its adorable. And sounds like a lot of fun. In fact, we should play!”

“Wouldn’t that be a little undignified?”

“Maybe that’s the point”

“Well, in that case…” he tapped Riley on the shoulder and took off into the maze. “You’re it” he yelled over his shoulder.

“Cheater!”

Riley ran after him and got close enough to tap his arm. “Tag! You’re not as fast as you think!”

She quickly jumped back out of his reach and started running with Liam chasing after. Straight ahead she saw the maze entrance and the wet grass shortcut straight to it. She took the short cut and picked up speed putting more distance between her and Liam. Weaving through the maze, she could sense he was gaining ground. Remembering Liam’s story earlier, Riley recalled that there was a tree at the center of the maze. She started using the tree as a navigation point to maneuver through the twists and turns and finally emerged around the last turn seeing a straight path to the tree where a swing hung from its branches.

Liam gained ground and had almost caught up but Riley hid in a bush with a plan to ambush him. He slowed down, having lost sight of her and slowly walked passed her hiding spot. She jumped out of the bushes behind him. Hearing the sound, he turned quickly and rushed forward to tag her but his momentum took him right into her and they were both knocked off balance. He wrapped his arms around her as they toppled to the ground, laughing as they rolled toward the tree, coming to a stop just beneath the swing.

“We made it, the center of the maze” he said.

“And I do believe I win” she declared.

“How do you figure that?”

“Easy, I’m on top!”

“Hey, we don’t know who tagged who at the end there. I want a second ruling”

“Well, we don’t always get what we want…even princes.”

Liam let out the most genuine laugh she had heard from him but she noticed his face quickly turned serious as he gazed up at her.

“Something about you,” he said, “it just feels right to be around you.”

“I feel the same way…at least…I do when its just us.”

He reached up to touch her face, still maintaining his deep gaze into her eyes. He lifted his head toward her and gently brought his lips to hers but before he could deepen the kiss, Riley pulled away and stood up.

“It’s been a long day, Liam. I think I should be getting back.”

“As you wish my Lady. Thank you…this was unexpected, yet somehow perfect.”

“You laughed more in this maze than you did all night at the Masquerade.”

“I guess I really needed this, thank you.”

“No problem, I had fun too” she said, taking his arm to head back to the palace.

They walked in silence until they reached the grand staircase.

“Good night, Liam.” 

“Goodnight, Riley” he said, kissing her hand before they parted ways.

Riley ran through the evening in her mind as she walked to her room in the West Wing.

_“He kissed me…why didn’t I kiss him back?” _she mused.

Deep down she knew why she resisted. Their time in the maze was just like their time in New York, just Riley and Liam, not Lady Riley and Prince Liam. In New York she resisted going further than a kiss, thinking she’d never see him again. Here, she pulled back because of the overwhelming enormity of the situation she found herself in. His lips had been warm and inviting, it wasn’t that she wouldn’t enjoy kissing him…it was a protective reaction. She knew they liked each other when there was no court, or social season or titles. But he kept reminding her that those things _were _there. If she gave into the feelings she had for the _man_, she might fall too hard too fast and end up getting hurt by the _Prince_ when he chose based on duty, with his head and not with his heart in the end.

Too tired to keep thinking, Riley entered her room and collapsed on her bed. She didn’t care if she slept in her costume, she just wanted to sleep. As she laid there concentrating on her breathing, about to doze off there was a knock at the door, which she opened to find Maxwell.

“Maxwell! Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I know its late, but there is someone you should meet” he said stepping aside to reveal a stern, imposing looking man standing behind him. “Bertrand, this is the woman I was telling you about…meet Riley.”

Bertrand stepped into the room and looked Riley up and down. He appeared to be several years older than Maxwell. While there was a family resemblance, he certainly did not have the same friendly face.

“This is the girl you have chosen to represent our house?” he said, sounding unimpressed

Maxwell clearly couldn’t read the tone in Bertrand’s voice…. “Yep! Nailed it…right?....Riley, this is my older brother, Bertrand.”

“It’s nice to meet you Bertrand.”

Bertrand’s mouth fell open… “The proper way to address a duke is ‘Your Grace’!” he exclaimed.

“Oh, I am so sorry, Your Grace.”

“At least it looks like you can be trained.”

“Hey! Watch it, I’m not your _pet_!”

Maxwell stepped in… “He didn’t mean it like that, Riley”

“Hmmm…Maxwell, a word with you…in private, please” Bertrand demanded.

The two men stepped out into the hall and slammed the bedroom door. Riley could hear that they were arguing but couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. She crept closer and was certain she heard her name. She pressed her ear to the door and heard Bertrand berating Maxwell for his choice of suitor. Maxwell tried to explain that he had seen a connection between Liam and Riley and that they hit really hit if off after they met at the bar where she was their waitress. The mere mention that Riley had been a waitress seemed to offend Bertrand’s sensibilities. He reminded Maxwell that they could have had their pick of noble born women across Europe and told Maxwell that this was his worst decision ever. Maxwell was putting up a good fight saying that Riley could make Liam truly happy but Bertrand wasn’t swayed by the sentimentality. Riley was fuming and had heard enough. She walked to the other side of the room and began gathering her things. When the Beaumont brothers walked back into the room, her suitcases were on the bed and she already had half her things packed.

“Riley, what are you doing?” Maxwell cried.

“Isn’t obvious? I’m out of here, I know when I’m not wanted. Go find one of those gorgeous noble women from Europe.”

“You were listening?!? Perfect! A waitress with no manners.” Bertrand said.

“I’d argue that _YOU_ are the one lacking manners! Berating your brother, belittling someone you barely know. I am _so_ much more than just a waitress. I am an independent, college educated woman who _happens_ to work as a waitress as a means of getting by in an expensive city while I work to eventually further educate myself in pursuit of a career. Not everyone can be born of noble blood and have wealth and standing handed to them; some of us have to work for it. I was invited here, and now I am clearly not wanted, so as I said, get yourself another girl” she said, turning back to her things.

“No,” Maxwell pleaded, “you can’t do that. We already said you were our pick, so if you go, we have no one.”

“Maxwell is unfortunately correct. We’re stuck with you.”

“Wow,” she scoffed, “damn convincing argument. You’re really making me want to stay.”

“Perhaps Maxwell didn’t fully explain this to you, but if our house puts forth the Prince’s choice, we’ll win fame and recognition…”

“Something we could really use right now, actually, ‘cause we are kind of broke” Maxwell admitted.

“MAXWELL! You overstep! That is family business, not to be shared.”

“Sorry.”

“You’re broke? There is no shame in that, I’ve been broke plenty of times. But I guess that explains why I had to buy my own dress for the Masquerade” Riley said.

“Precisely.”

“Sorry about that. We can only afford the very minimum, I should have been more upfront when I invited you here. But no one outside our family really knows how bad things are.”

“And they can’t know! You say there is no shame in being broke, but for a noble house, there _is_ shame. We’d be ruined and our name would mean nothing.”

“So, do you get money if I marry the Prince?” she asked.

“No, not directly. But we can leverage the prestige to great effect. It would be best to get that leverage before others find out our situation. In the circles we run in, if word of our financial ruin got out, it would be a scandal” Bertrand explained.

“But our name still means something in Cordonia, for now. At the very least, we can introduce you to the right people, get you invitations to the right events, I only regret that we can’t offer you more” Maxwell said.

“Speaking of which, have you prepared for the next event” Bertrand asked.

“I’m standing here with half-packed suitcases, still not sure whether I am staying or going…I’d say its fairly fucking obvious that I haven’t prepared for any kind of event.” Bertrand’s eyes went wide, presumably due to her language but Maxwell was the first to speak up.

“Riley, you can’t go. I know you can win this” Maxwell pleaded.

“I was already having _serious_ doubts Maxwell, and no offense because I feel bad for your situation, I do…but knowing what’s in this for you and your house, just makes me doubt things even more. I said yes to coming here because of that spark between Liam and I in New York….I could see it becoming love under _normal_ circumstances but none of this is god damn normal!”

“I know that Riley, but if anyone could get the Prince to think with his heart over his head, its you! And would it really be a bad thing for him to have the best of both worlds, a woman that could be queen that he also loves? I think you have what it takes to be both for him. What it would mean for our house is just bonus.”

Maxwell had just said what she had been thinking out in the garden….maybe Liam could have both if he allowed himself to see it that way. But staying would mean putting an awful lot of faith in “maybes”. God, how much she wished there were a phone to heaven….if ever she wanted her mom’s advice, it was now.

Riley stood there still on the verge of seething anger…“I’ve known him for a DAY, Maxwell! I still think you are jumping to an awful lot of conclusions after 24 hours. So much of this doesn’t sit right with me and god, there is so much to consider…God, I don’t know why the hell I am even saying this but tell me about the next event.”

“YES! That’s the spirit Riley, stay and fight.”

“I didn’t say I was staying, Maxwell! Tell me about the damn event so I know what to expect. I have _a lot_ to think about and if I choose to stay, we will regroup the morning of the event.”

“In 3 days time, it is the Derby” Bertrand stated. “You do know what a Derby is?”

“Yes, _Your Grace_,” she said with a hint of disgust, “I know what a Derby is…I’ve been to the Kentucky Derby in the US. It’s a horse race.”

“Well, this will be your first opportunity to make an impression on the press. They will be covering the event.”

“Yeah, they don’t get a lot of opportunities to see the royals, so they’ll jump at the chance” Maxwell added.

“I was wondering when the TV camera portion of this reality show I’m living would begin…I assume the press is important then” Riley said.

Bertrand nodded, “Yes, very! Everyone in Cordonia will be influenced by what they write about you.”

“We’re a monarchy, but we serve the people. You’ll need their approval if you’re going to become queen” Maxwell explained.

“Speaking of which, you should consider your attire. The Queen will be present at the Derby and the right outfit will go a long way to earning her favor. I recommend going for a Derby look that is modern to impress her” Bertrand added.

“I’ll keep that in mind. But now I would like to get some sleep.”

“I made an appointment for you at the boutique” Maxwell said.

“We’ll speak again right before we head out for the Derby” Bertrand said.

“IF I am staying gentlemen, big IF!! If I stay, I will attend my appointment and we will regroup after that. Good night.”

“Good night” they said in unison as they headed for the door.

Riley could hear them begin arguing again as soon as she closed the door, but she didn’t bother trying to listen this time. She knew it would be more of the same. Bertrand scolding Maxwell for his choice and both of them panicking over what it would mean for the future of their house if she chose to leave.

She changed into pajamas and placed the white costume gown neatly into one of her half-packed suitcases. Once she was settled in her bed, sleep did not come, her mind was racing and she wanted her mom. It had been ten months since she was last able to pick up the phone and call her for advice. Ten months since she had been fine the one day and gone the next and it had shaken Riley to the core. Even at twenty-six years old, Riley still _needed_ her mom. _“She would know what to do, she would know all the right things to say” _she thought. She reached into her suitcase and grabbed what she affectionately referred to as her “ugly sweatshirt” and wrapped it tightly around herself. It had been her mom’s and she always hated when her mom wore it, considering the brown and black plaid pattern to be hideous. But two days after her mom passed, she was leaving Florida to fly home and saw it hanging in the foyer of her parents’ house; she just stared at it. When her dad told her she could have it, she didn’t hesitate. It was a piece of her mom to hold onto in the tidal wave of grief she was awash in. Nuzzled in the warmth, she settled in and did the same thing she had been doing for months when she felt this way; she tried to listen to her heart, willing herself to _feel_ what her mom would say and as the tears rolled down her face, the exhaustion took over and Riley fell into a deep but restless sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------

After having several days to herself to think, Riley woke up the morning of the Derby and decided she wasn’t going to give up. She would try what she felt was the best approach…be herself as much as she could through all the courtly training and let fate control the rest. Coming to Cordonia was an adventure that came with the chance of finding happiness so she was going to take that chance wherever it would lead.

After removing her things from her suitcases, she threw on some casual clothes and headed down to the boutique. If she had been hoping for a good morning with a quiet personal appointment for shopping, that wasn’t what she found when she got there. Instead, she walked in and came face to face with Olivia, getting ready in her Derby outfit. She had on a mint green dress with a ruffled bodice and sleeves, accessorized with a giant concoction of yellow feathers on her head that couldn’t even be considered a hat.

“Oh! I’m surprised to see _you_ here. I thought you’d have gone home by now” Olivia said upon noticing her. “Surely you’ve realized that you don’t have a chance at winning.”

“Surely you’ve realized that you can’t intimidate me, Olivia. New York is filled with crass, mean people like you and I’ve held my own…I don’t back down.”

“Hmmm…well they do say that chickens are too stupid to know when they are being led to the slaughter. But even chickens have prettier plumage than you, my dear.”

“You’re one to talk….you look like you have a baby Big Bird growing out of your head.”

“This my dear is fashion. I can’t wait to see what you wear to the Derby. Anything less than runway couture, and the press is going to walk right past you. Do they even have derbies where you come from?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m sure you haven’t gone to them…Toodles”

“You be wrong but, have a great day” Riley replied with her snarkiest smile.

With Olivia finally gone, Riley turned her attention to the racks of dresses in search of a modern outfit that would make her stand out. She took several options into the dressing rooms, trying to consider if there was something she could pair with anything back in her room to save some money since she wasn’t getting any help from Maxwell in that department. But after trying on three dresses, she finally settled on the fourth because it was absolutely stunning, and very different from what she imagined the other ladies would be wearing. It was made to look like a top and skirt but was all one piece. The top was white, bustier style with thin straps and a modified sweetheart neckline; the skirt was baby pink adorned with large red rose clusters and green leaf accents. She chose a sheer black hat accented with white ribbons to wear with it and headed back to her room to accessorize. She had the perfect pink crystal necklace to wear and she had brought a pair of black strappy booties with a four-inch heel that would look great.

One last look in the mirror, satisfied with that she saw, she turned to head out the door.


	5. Wild Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Faith has been broken, tears must be cried…let’s do some living after we die…wild horses couldn’t drag me away, wild, wild horses…couldn’t drag me away_  
  


Riley opened her door to find Maxwell pacing the hall in front of her room. He was muttering, “Just knock, just knock…she’s in there, she didn’t leave, she wouldn’t.”

“I’m right here, Maxwell” she announced.

“Oh Riley! Riley, Riley, Riley…you didn’t leave!”

“No Maxwell, I’m staying…for now. I made a commitment and I came here looking for something. I don’t know where any of this will lead but I am here and clearly ready to go” she said twirling so he could admire her outfit.

“You look _great_! Perfect choice! Now lets step back inside to go over somethings. We have preparations for both the Derby and the picnic to discuss.”

“Picnic?”

“Yes, there will be a picnic hosted by the Royal family after the Derby has ended and preparation is key. You will need to ensure proper table etiquette and…”

“Maxwell, I know you are supposed to ‘train’ me but I do know how to conduct myself at a picnic. I won’t stuff my mouth, pick my teeth, or stab Drake with a fork…no matter how tempting that last one might be” Riley smiled at the thought of hopefully seeing Drake again and being able to tease him.

“Right, well Bertrand said I should go over _everything_. Speaking of which, how would you address Bertrand?”

“Your Grace.”

“Right! And in case it comes up, his full title is Duke Bertrand Beaumont of Ramsford, also known as Duke Ramsford.”

As if he had been standing outside awaiting a formal announcement, Bertrand walked through the door.

“Maxwell, how’s progress?”

“As planned. Riley and I were just about to review her entrance to the Derby, and how to get out of the car without flashing the press…”

“Adjust skirts before moving and keep your knees and feet together while swiveling out” Riley recited.

“Anyone who can run an internet search can spout off that kind of protocol. We are asking you to be a _lady_” Bertrand huffed.

“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing that I _am _a lady! I was raised with manners by excellent parents Bertrand, not a pack of animals despite your assessment of me as a lowly commoner waitress.”

Bertrand rolled his eyes and turned to Maxwell, “Maxwell, I hope you don’t mind if I take the liberty of testing Riley myself.”

“Pretty sure it doesn’t actually matter if I mind or not” Maxwell replied, turning to take a seat.

“Indeed. Well then Lady Riley, lets pretend I am meeting you for the first time…Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Riley.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Duke Ramsford” Riley said with a curtsy. Bertrand then took her hand with his right hand and kissed the back of it.

“Now, what did I do wrong?” he asked.

“You used the wrong hand. You should have taken my hand with your left hand. Otherwise it is an insult.”

“Very observant of you.”

“And you thought I couldn’t learn anything.”

“Don’t get too complacent, you are only ever one wrong move away from a scandal.”

“Gee, thanks for the reminder.”

“Anyway, I came to inform you that our limo is waiting downstairs to take us to Honeyhill Downs, we’ll continue our review on the way.”

Riley collected her things and the group headed out of the palace to the waiting limo. Bertrand wasted no time returning to preparations once settled in the car.

“Now, as we mentioned earlier, how you come across to the Cordonian people is very important, and the press can make or break you. What the press writes, the people read. If the people love you, then it will be easy to convince them that you deserve their prince.”

“So, you’ve got to impress the press, so to speak. You’ll be surrounded by them as soon as we get to the Downs” Maxwell added.

“All right…What kind of questions should I be expecting?” Riley asked.

“It will depend on who is doing the interview…They’ll start with easy questions; who you are, where you’re from, that sort of thing” Bertrand advised.

“People want to understand your story….so think about how you want them to see you” Maxwell said.

“Then the hard questions…I don’t know what they’ll ask but…” Bertrand trailed off.

“But….be myself?” Riley asked. That was her plan after all.

“Heavens no,” Bertrand exclaimed, “Be a future queen who loves Cordonia and acts with grace and poise. And for the love of King and country, if they ask you about Cordonian apples, make sure you take the question seriously.”

“Cordonian….apples?”

“It’s the national fruit, and one of our most important exports” Maxwell explained.

“Ok, got it!”

“Do you? How confident are you feeling about this?” Bertrand asked.

“I feel great! It will be fun.” Riley felt confident that she could intrigue the press, still be herself but with a little extra poise and how hard could questions about apples be…

“I hope your overconfidence won’t be your downfall” Bertrand replied.

“Well, I believe in you” Maxwell said.

Moments later the limo pulled around to the entrance of the racetrack. There were hundreds of Cordonian gentlemen and ladies wearing bright colors and big hats, ready to enjoy the races. But before anyone could get inside there was a throng of press waiting to greet them, eager for interviews. They were all behind a line of velvet stanchions. 

“Wow, its so exciting. It’s like walking the red carpet for a Hollywood movie premier.”

“This is _not _the glitz and glamour of some Hollywood premier for the self-aggrandizing actors and actresses…this is _the _outdoor event of the social season.”

Maxwell looked over at Riley with a reassuring smile and opened the door of the limo.

“This is your stop, my lady.”

“You’re coming with me, right?”

“No, we don’t need to be interviewed” Bertrand said haughtily.

“Ok, but where should I go after I talk to the press?”

“The ladies vying for Liam’s hand have their own section; just continue down the red carpet and search for the pink tents, and you’ll be fine” Maxwell said.

“We’ll see you out there” Bertrand added.

Riley slid out of the car, careful to remember how to avoid a skirt mishap and was only two steps from the door before a group of reporters swarmed her. With the flurry of microphones, Riley had to gracefully move out of the way to avoid being hit in the face. She nervously looked back at Maxwell, wanting desperately to get back in the car but he gave a reassuring nod, closed the door and they were gone. With no other options, Riley turned to face the press.

“Over here! Donald Brine from _Cordonia Broadcasting Center_. We’ve heard about the new lady on the social scene! What’s your name?”

“Lady Riley Anne Nevin of House Beaumont.”

“Our viewers care about getting the real story. Tell us about yourself.”

“Well…I’m a mystery.”

“Most of the ladies here can’t wait to talk our ears off” he said.

“Well, I think in time you will find that I am not like most of the ladies here.”

“A fascinating spin…” he smiled while tapping notes into his phone. “Now, I have heard early rumors that you’re Prince Liam’s favorite, what do you think makes you stand out?”

“Prince Liam first noticed me for my sense of adventure and our shared love for the Statue of Liberty.”

“A true American girl. Can I get a photo of you?”

“Of course!”

“Throw us your best look.”

Riley channeled her inner Hollywood starlet and posed to show off her modern, sexy Derby outfit giving her most aloof look with the hint of a coy smile.

“Wonderful, just wonderful. You’re very photogenic” the reporter praised. Riley could hear him muttering as he returned to typing notes into his phone…“The Mystery Woman sweeps the Derby red carpet…” he typed.

Feeling successful in her first interview, Riley turned to move along and an attractive woman in a designer suit waved to get her attention.

“Lady Nevin, Ana de Luca here on behalf of _Trend_, fashion and celebrity news magazine. Now, to get into it…Lady Nevin, as an outsider, what do you think of Cordonia?”

“My first sense of Cordonia has been that it is a country full of charm and wonder.”

“The people will be happy to hear that. Lady Nevin, if you marry Prince Liam, you’ll be our next queen. What qualities make you fit to rule Cordonia?”

Riley tried to hide her nerves, the harder questions were starting and she truly had given no thought to what might make her a good queen, or if she even wanted to be one, but she maintained her composure; having just decided to stay, now was not the time to break under pressure.

“I believe I could rule Cordonia because I am graceful and composed. The people can trust me to look out for them and to keep a cool head in times of crisis. I’d also consider myself brave, caring and honest.” _“All of the qualities getting me through this competition really” _she thought to herself.

“That will be a nice soundbite. Last question…Hypothetically, how would you handle news about low crop yields from the Cordonian apple orchards?”

“My first act would be to comfort the people. I know how important the Cordonian apples are to the country and its people, and they deserve to know that I’d take the problem seriously. Then of course we would talk about ways to deal with the crisis at hand.”

“I can use that…thank you for your time Lady Nevin. Glad to have someone interesting like you in the running.”

“Thank you!”

Riley turned in preparation for more reporters but the crowd behind her had grown and the reporters were flocking to the newly arrived, pushing her further down the red carpet. Riley proceeded to the field, waving for a few final photos and began scanning for the pink tent that Maxwell had told her about. She didn’t see any pink tents and had caught no sight of the other suitors while scanning the crowd. The fast pace of all the people moving around her had kept her moving across the field and she found herself approaching a stable. Hoping to find someone who could point her in the right direction, she stepped inside.

“Hello, anyone in here” she called out. 

She looked around but found no one, just a lone horse in its pen that seemed leery of her and backed away. She turned to leave but a gust of wind slammed the door that she had just come through shut. The loud noise caused the lone horse to panic and Riley hadn’t noticed that his pen door was loose. The horse let out a loud _“neighhhh”_ and burst out of the pen. Riley turned back just in time to see him charging and though instinct told her run, she was frozen with fear. The horse was coming right at her and had reared up on his hind legs letting out an even louder whiny. She screamed and began stumbling backward, tripped up by her heels when suddenly she noticed someone dart between her and the horse just as she lost her balance and fell backward into a pile of hay.

Riley looked up to see what had happened and was surprised to see Drake standing with the horse who had calmed down and was nuzzling into him.

“Whoa there. Whoa” Drake said as he combed the horse’s mane with his fingers. He gently pulled the horse’s head down and locked eyes with it. “Nothin’ to worry about big fella. I’ll get this girl outta here for you” he said as he led the horse back to its pen.

Riley just sat on the hay in awe. Drake was so gentle yet commanding with the horse, so different than the grumpy demeanor she had become accustomed to seeing from him. And she was overwhelmed with gratitude for him.

He turned to catch her staring at him… “You okay, Riley?”

Riley took Drake’s extended hand to pull herself out of the hay and dusted off before flinging herself at him… “Drake, you saved me” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him tense up. Hurt that he didn’t return the hug, she backed away.

“Really? I thought I was saving the horse…these Derby runners are like athletes. Can’t risk an injury tripping over a stray human.”

Riley couldn’t hide her disappointment at the return of his usual sarcasm… “Charming. Did the horse knock the sense out of you?”

“Nah…In fact, I got away without a scratch.”

“What are you even doing here?” she asked with obvious irritation.

The question made him seem nervous as he ran his fingers through his hair. If she hadn’t been so annoyed by his initial reaction to her gratitude, his nerves would have seemed cute…sexy even.

“Look…I…the truth is, Liam told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t end up in the wrong place…exactly like now.”

Riley was shocked… “He told you that?”

“Yeah, good thing I followed his instructions, huh? Speaking of which, you should get back to the racetrack and your adoring fans…”

_“What is his deal!?!? Why does he act so aloof like he hates me?”_ “I’d love to get back, but I’m lost. Maxwell told me to look for the pink tents, but I never saw any and then I ended up here.”

“He’s wrong. You’re looking for white tents next to the starting line…Can’t miss them. Good luck” and he turned to go. Not wanting him to leave, Riley called out…

“Wait! You’re not coming with me?”

“No…I am due to meet Liam. He has his own private tent. We usually just hang out there and get some drinks, watch the ceremonies, place our bets on horses…It’s pretty sweet.”

“In that case, I’m going with you.”

“What?” Drake couldn’t hide the surprise on his face.

“It sounds more fun where you’re going. Take me with you.” She was sure Drake would assume that she wanted to go to see Liam, and yes, that would be nice…but she wanted to spend time with Drake. Any other girl would probably consider his sarcasm and grumpy persona a turn-off but to Riley, it was a challenge, and she liked a challenge.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to…” he said.

“What are they going to do? Put me in Princess jail?”

The slightest hint of a smile crossed Drake’s face which Riley took great pride in. He shook his head and turned to leave the stable but didn’t stop Riley from following him. They walked in silence across the field until Drake stopped in front of one of the large enclosed private tents that were circling the track.

“Here. You go ahead. I am going to grab some beers for us” he said handing her a pass.

Riley proceeded into the tent and saw Liam standing at the open front staring intently at the racetrack.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked, giggling as he jumped in surprise.

“Riley! I was just….”

“Just what?”

“If I am being honest, I was just thinking about you. All of the ladies, actually. I was wondering where you were in the stands.”

“Well, I can’t answer for the other ladies, but wonder no more. Here I am.”

“I know I shouldn’t be surprised since you have proven to be full of tricks, but how did you manage this?”

“Drake was kind enough to let me tag along after he found me lost in the stables.”

“Drake has never been one to follow the rules…maybe that is why he’s my best friend.”

“Speaking of which, I had a funny conversation with Drake. He said you told him to look out for me.”

“Ah, right. I guess you caught me, I did say that to him.”

“That was thoughtful, but why Drake? No matter how hard I try with him, I get the sense he doesn’t like me.”

“Because I’d trust that man with my life.”

“Really. Are we talking about the same Drake? Kind of grumpy, sour all the time?”

“Ha ha, he is all of those things. But there is another side to him. And when the chips are down, there is no one in the world I trust more.”

Riley tried to reconcile the many sides of Drake. If she was being honest with herself, she did see the trustworthy, loyal side of him…glimpses of it. His easy, casual nature had caught her eye in New York, his well-intentioned though poorly delivered warnings about the competition, his gentle demeanor with the horse…all things that made her want to get to know him more but he made it so damn hard by covering it all up with grump. Liam broke her train of thought…

“Ah, they’re leading the horses to the starting gates now.”

Riley joined Liam at the railing and watched as the majestic-looking thoroughbreds pranced forward, tossing their heads and nickering.

“I love watching the horses” Liam mused.

“What strikes me is that they are so powerful”

“Horsepower. Heh. Cars are still measured by the strength of horse, aren’t they?”

That hadn’t been what she meant but she smiled and agreed.

“These horses have grace to them too. Watching a horse gallop at full speed is like watching a waterfall. An unstoppable force in fluid motion” he said. A moment later she heard the sound of a throat clearing as Drake let himself into the tent. _“Was he clearing his throat because he thought he’d be interrupting something….”_ Drake was holding three beers and handed one to Liam before approaching Riley with the other.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything” he said. _“I knew it, what kind of girl does he take me for.”_

“Of course not, Drake. I’m happy to see you” Riley said.

“You are?”

“Yeah, come join us.” Riley had taken a seat on a small sofa and patted the seat next to her for Drake to sit.

“You’re just in time,” Liam said, “the last race is about to start! I say Twilight-Dash takes the crown.”

Drake had taken the seat next to Riley and she was enjoying the feel of him close to her; her nose tingled breathing in his scent, a sandalwood musk with a hint of vanilla.

“That’s not a bad prediction,” Drake said, “but I’ve been studying the stats. My money is on Marabelle’s Dream.”

“Want to bet on that, Drake?” Liam asked.

“Sure. The usual?”

Riley was enjoying the banter between them, it was another small glimpse of non-grumpy Drake. “What’s the usual?” she asked.

“Ever since Drake and I were kids, we’d bet each other push-ups.”

“Not just any push-ups” Drake said.

“Push-ups while the other person sits on your back” Liam laughed.

“That’s so cute” Riley giggled.

Drake puffed out his chest, which Riley enjoyed because it looked strong and muscular beneath his shirt. “It’s not ‘cute’ its…rugged and manly” he said.

“Yes, very tough I’d say” Liam agreed.

Riley couldn’t help but laugh at them, “Oh, right. Of course.”

She caught Drake’s eye for just a moment and gave him a wink which seemed to fluster him causing her to laugh again while he looked away and ran his fingers through his hair.

“So, do we have a bet?” Liam asked.

“You’re on” Drake replied.

“Except perhaps one change to the usual. I think we’d be incredibly rude to leave Riley out. Maybe she should be the one to sit on the loser’s back.”

Riley smiled, perhaps too brightly _“win win for me…sit on the back of one of two hot guys!!!”_

“I’d be happy to help” she said.

“There we have it then” Liam said.

With the terms of the bet settled, the race got underway. Riley and Drake rose from where they were seated to join Liam at the railing and leaned forward in anticipation.

Twilight-Dash took the early lead as Liam cheered. Drake reminded Liam that the race wasn’t over and began yelling for his choice, Marabelle. The horses rounded the third bend of the track and Marabelle was gaining on Twilight-Dash, causing Drake to yell even louder with his cheers for her. They reached the final furlong and it looked like Marabelle had a shot, they were neck-and-neck. With one final burst, Marabelle charged ahead and over the finish line.

“Ha ha, I knew it” Drake cheered. They watched as Marabelle’s Dream was led to the side of the track and wreathed in roses.

“Liam, I do believe you owe me push-ups.”

“Well, here we go…”

“If you think I’m going to bow gracefully and let you out of the bet, you are dead wrong” Drake teased.

“Oh, I know. That is one of my favorite things about you, Drake. You never let me get away with anything. Now, I can’t get these clothes all sweaty.”

Liam pulled off his blazer and shirt, revealing a well-toned muscular chest and arms.

“Show off” Drake huffed as he shook his head. But he noticed that Riley wasn’t looking at Liam, catching her eye as she was looking his way.

Liam dropped down into push-up position… “Riley, I believe I need your assistance here?”

Riley was still gazing at Drake and stammered, “Oh…right, right…I’m on it” as she lowered herself to sit on Liam’s back, never breaking eye contact.

“Is that all? I barely feel anything” Liam said.

“Maybe I should get on there too…” Drake offered.

Liam counted as he went with Drake jeering him about how easy it was until he got to ten and declared he was done. Riley stood, letting him get up and he pulled his shirt and blazer back on.

“Never let it be said that I’ve ever backed down from a bet” Liam said as he clapped Drake on the shoulder.

“And you lose all the time so that’s saying something” Drake joked.

“I must have done something very wrong at some point in my life for you to be my best friend.”

“I think it’s part of my job to keep you humble. Hard to do with all these gorgeous women chasing after you.”

_“Wait, what…does that include me…does he think I’m gorgeous”_ Riley thought. She smiled over at Drake who got noticeably flustered again and turned away.

“Speaking of which, now that the races are over, it’s probably time to get back to the social barrage. Next up is the lawn picnic” Liam said.

“I guess that means I should be getting back to where the other ladies are…Bertrand and Maxwell are probably looking for me.”

Drake looked back at Riley and let out an audible sigh, “I’ll go see where they are.”

Once Drake was out of the tent, Liam stepped up to Riley…“Thank you for coming here, Riley. I am not exaggerating when I say you made my day.”

“This made my day too.”

“You don’t know how glad I am to hear that” he replied. Riley was immediately hit by a pang of guilt because it wasn’t _just_ the time with Liam that had made her day, it was Drake too…_“ugh, what am I doing”_ she thought as she heard a throat clearing again. _“This again, what does he think he’d be walking in on, Jesus” _as Drake entered the tent again.

“I just saw Maxwell run out to bring the car around. The ladies are a few tents down, and they are headed to the lawn picnic. I can show Riley over there.”

“Thank you, Drake!” Riley said with a big smile.

“Goodbye Riley…until we meet again” Liam said.

Drake and Riley turned and exited the tent together to walk across the field. Riley stayed close and even once allowed her hand to brush Drake’s while watching for a reaction. It seemed to cause him to tense up just a little, just like the hug, but she wasn’t sure. 

“Hey, Drake?”

“Hmmm…”

“Why did you keep clearing your throat before you came into the tent? What exactly did you think you’d be interrupting?”

He was noticeably flustered again…“Ahh…well, I mean…you’re here to court Liam, so….”

“That’s not really an answer, Drake. Did you think you’d find me throwing myself at him? I’m really not that type of girl.”

“Ahhh, I…um…sorry, didn’t mean to make assumptions.” Drake stopped as they arrived at the tent where the other suitors were standing around before Riley could say anything further.

“I can’t believe we didn’t get to see the Prince at all…” Olivia whined.

“He’s sure to be at the lawn party though…” Penelope replied.

Drake turned to Riley… “I guess I leave you here. Good luck.”

“Sometimes I feel like I’d rather face a rampaging horse than deal with the others.”

“I don’t know…You didn’t fare so well in front of the horse.”

“Ha ha, I guess that’s true” Riley said, holding Drake’s gaze. “Hey Drake…thanks again for saving me.”

“I know I can be a jerk, but I’d have to be a real low-life to let a horse trample a girl.”

“Well, I mean it, thank you” she said as she reached out to touch his hand before turning to walk toward the ladies and catch up with them. Warmth had washed over her whole body when their hands touched and she wondered if he felt it too. She didn’t look back so she never saw that he was still watching her.

She caught up to the group just in time to be harassed by Olivia again.

“Look who finally showed up. _Fashionably late_ has its limits, you know.”

“Riley, I was worried about you. What happened?” Hana asked.

“Oh, well, I kind of got lost.”

“It’s only the second event and you can’t even keep up? Tres embarrassant” Kiara proclaimed.

“I know it can be overwhelming…how the press swarmed us all when we arrived” Hana said offering a reassuring smile.

“Now that the races are over, what happens next?”

“Now the real party starts!”

“So we’re off to the best party ever?”

“Well if your idea of the best party ever is a tea party with lemonade, finger sandwiches and butter cookies.”

“I love a good tea party.”

Riley and Hana bonded over shared stories of their childhood tea parties as they walked toward the line of waiting cars. Hana shared that a tea set was one of few toys she had as a child, though when she played she had to use inanimate objects like Mr. Sock and Princess Snickerdoodle as her guests. Riley marveled over how different their childhoods were. Hana told Riley how excited she was to have Riley for companionship at today’s tea party, particularly since Princess Snickerdoodle was never one for conversation. Riley let out a hearty laugh and relished in the fact that through all this craziness and competition, she felt like she was making a friend, something she was in desperate need of. Soon they reached the cars.

“See you there, Riley!” Hana shouted.


	6. Queen of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Playing with the Queen of Hearts…knowing it ain’t really smart…The joker ain’t the only fool, who’ll do anything for you_  
  


Maxwell and Bertrand had continued to coach Riley on the way to the picnic. Bertrand seemed to like the idea of her growing friendship with Hana.

“Was that Lady Hana Lee you were walking with? You two looked friendly”

“Hana and I are becoming friends.”

“Hmmm…interesting. An alliance with her family isn’t the worst thing as long as you don’t let it distract you from the Prince. In any case, your focus today should be on impressing the Queen. She holds more sway than anyone else at court.”

“Even more than the King?” Riley asked in shock.

“Socially, yes. Don’t underestimate her. Thankfully you heeded my recommendation to wear something modern. That will curry her favor.”

“Yeah, that will help,” Maxwell said, “But more than that, you need to get her to like you.”

“Well, if I am going to get her to like me, tell me what she likes.”

“The Queen enjoys fashion and likes a woman with grace and style. She tends to favor the ladies who are originally from Cordonia, so you’re at a disadvantage there” Maxwell explained. “But I am sure your natural charm will win her over.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Maxwell.”

Bertrand stepped in to offer his perspective, “She has high regard for royal protocol. You should call her ‘Your Majesty’ when you first meet her, and ‘ma’am’ thereafter. Etiquette-wise, don’t forget that you must always stay a step or two behind her when keeping company with her.”

“Oh! She also loves to play games and is quite competitive” Maxwell added.

“Really? Nice, something we have in common!” Riley laughed.

“Ultimately,” Bertrand interrupted, “she is concerned about how the Prince’s bride will be partly responsible for Cordonia’s future. Keep that in mind when talking to her.”

“Got it.”…_“it always comes back to proving I’m worthy to be queen”_

“I hope you do. You might have performed well with the press, but remember, Riley, it only takes one slip-up to tear apart the reputation you are trying to build” Bertrand reminded her.

She nodded absent-mindedly as she gazed out the window. “_Is that all this is, one big performance?”_ Once again she found herself thinking that the only time she had felt normal today was in the stable with Drake and in the tent with Drake and Liam during the race. Life wasn’t meant to be a performance. She had spent far too much of her life trying to prove herself worthy, with her family, her friends, her teachers and bosses and an ex or two along the way. And anytime she tried _act_ like what any of them wanted her to be, all she was, was miserable. The only person who had ever truly loved her for who she is was her mom; the one person she no longer had. She wanted that again, one person by her side, loving her just for who she was and if that person was going to be Liam, he’d have to realize that she could be a queen, even if she wasn’t the perfect one in anyone else’s mind.

As she pondered whether that was even possible, she noticed that they had arrived back at the palace and were pulling up to the picnic grounds. Maxwell helped her out of the limo and she looked around at all the tents draped in floral garlands set with tea tables underneath.

“Wow, this looks like something right out of _Downton Abbey_!” she exclaimed.

“You’ve been to an abbey? I find that hard to believe” Bertrand said.

“It’s a TV show brother. Pretty good, if I say so myself. Very upstairs, downstairs, that sort of thing.”

“Good god, television? Do not bring it up with the Queen” Bertrand instructed. “Now Riley, go stand over there with the rest of the ladies in the receiving line.”

Riley followed Bertrand’s gaze and saw the other suitors standing patiently in front of one of the more regally decorated tents and made her way to them.

“Welcome to the tea party” Hana said.

“Cutting it awfully close there” Olivia chided nodding toward the herald. Riley had arrived just in time for him to announce the coming of the Queen of Cordonia; Regina.

A petite woman with gray-blond hair styled in a graceful bob stepped up in front of the crowd. She was wearing an elegant gray gown with silver swirls and a matching suit jacket over it.

“Welcome, all…I am so delighted you could join us this afternoon” she announced as she made her way through the crowd greeting guests. She was accompanied by a tall, slender woman; her blond hair slightly shorter than the Queen’s but styled in a similar way. She wore a long, green, fitted gown that flattered her figure.

“I wonder who that lady with the Queen is…” Hana whispered.

“Hmmm…she looks familiar. I think her name is Madeleine” Riley whispered back, knowing she recognized her from somewhere.

Apparently their whispers hadn’t been quite as low as they thought because Olivia was quick to interject…“That…is _Countess _Madeleine of Fydelia to you, and if you haven’t heard of her, then you really are behind the times.”

“Her name was all over the tabloids at one point. She was betrothed to the former Crown Prince until he abdicated” Penelope added.

“It was particularly embarrassing for her to be thrown over like that. She was the one who was chosen during that social season, after all. To go through all that and not be royal…” Kiara explained.

“Poor thing must be the Queen’s guest as a consolation prize” Olivia said.

Before Riley could say anything she noticed that the Queen had reached the suitors and was talking briefly with each of them. She was at the end so the Queen reached her last. When the Queen stopped in front of her, Riley dropped into a low curtsy…“It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty.”

“Ma’am, this is the one I was telling you about…” Riley heard Madeleine whisper to the Queen who nodded.

“A pleasure to meet you, Lady Riley Anne Nevin” the Queen replied. “The press speaks well of you. It takes great effort to manage one’s image so responsibly. And you have selected the appropriate attire for the event. They are touting you as ‘The Mystery Woman’, someone who they can’t quite figure out…I hope you realize no one can remain a mystery long when they are a public servant and must attend to the people.”

“Yes, of course ma’am. Trust me when I say I’d take my service quite seriously.”

“Lady Riley, tell me, what do you think is the best quality for a ruler to have?”

“I believe the best quality would be a sense of duty. Loyalty to the kingdom you represent and the people you serve will carry you through any crisis.”

“Good answer.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Governance is not to be taken lightly. You will be bombarded daily by a hundred little decisions. Few will be glamorous, many will weigh on you. Loyalty to the kingdom and to the people must guide your every decision”

“Yes ma’am, I agree wholeheartedly.”

“As heads of state, we have a responsibility to the people and the press act as their eyes. We must always portray a sense of calm and dignity. If the rulers appear in control, then everyone will be reassured. Hysteria benefits nobody. Do you agree?”

“Yes ma’am. I believe a stoic leader makes for stoic people.”

“Precisely. We must set the example, which is why we must not enable the scandal hunting impulses of the press.”

Riley couldn’t help but feel that her answers felt overly rehearsed, said in just the way she had been trained, not at all like herself. She knew they were good answers, her degree was in Political Science and Governance after all, but she felt like she had quoted a textbook. In that moment she wondered how much of herself she would lose in this competition.

“Ma’am, I hate to interrupt,” interjected Madeleine, “but it is time to begin the game.”

“Yes, thank you for reminding me. Everyone, please follow me. It is time to begin the ceremonial croquet match” the Queen announced as she began leading everyone to the field. “Know that one of you will be the next queen, and I expect you to represent Cordonia well. Madeleine here has been the embodiment of dignity and devotion. It is my hope that you may all learn from her example.”

“Thank you, ma’am” Madeleine replied with a smile.

The procession of ladies came to a bend on their way across the lawn. Riley noticed that the Queen was coming dangerously close to bumping her and took two steps back, recalling Bertrand’s lesson from the car. As she stepped back into position, she noticed the Queen glancing back at her with a slight smirk…_‘that was a test!’ _she thought.

The lawn had been set for the match with a number of croquet hoops. As they came to a stop, Riley saw Prince Liam waiting near the game equipment, greeting the ladies as they passed. When she stepped up to the Prince, Riley held out her hand and Liam brushed a kiss over her knuckles…“Lady Riley, I am so pleased to see you.”

“Prince Liam, it is nice to see you again too” Riley said with a curtsy as she returned her attention to the Queen who was announcing the tradition of the game.

“Custom has it that the Queen and the Prince play a round of croquet with two of the season’s suitors. I have chosen Madeleine as my partner.”

A noticeable flurry of whispers rose in the crowd. The noble ladies could not hide their shock. 

“She’s a suitor” Penelope said.

“Pas bon” exclaimed Kiara,

“That scheming little…” Olivia seethed.

Madeleine no doubt heard the whispers but remained calm and dignified with a smile as she stepped to the Queen’s side.

“As for myself,” declared Liam, “I shall choose Lady Riley.”

Riley stood momentarily frozen trying to force a smile, overcome by the shock of having been picked and a little fearful to play in front of such a crowd. Olivia broke her from her trance… “Riley? But…” she exclaimed.

Penelope sshh’d her…“The Prince has made his choice.”

Riley tentatively made her way to where the Prince was standing with the Queen and Madeleine and they broke into teams and gathered their equipment. Riley followed Liam’s lead to the beginning of the circuit to set up.

“Looks like we found another way to steal a few moments” Liam said.

“Looks like. I love croquet! We had a set growing up, I used to play with my brother in our backyard…that is of course until I got hit in the head with his mallet while he swung wildly. I didn’t play much after that.”

“Well, I am sure it will all come back to you. And I promise to control my swing.”

“I’d appreciate that,” she laughed.

“Looks like we are up first.”

Riley watched as Liam smoothly knocked his ball through the hoop and then stepped up to take her shot. She tried to mimic his stroke and calmly knocked the ball through the hoop.

“Nice swing” Liam praised.

The game proceeded through the circuit with Riley doing her best to follow Liam’s every move, but she was distracted by the Queen and Madeleine who appeared deep in conversation. While Liam set up his next shot she decided to approach them and join their discussion.

“Am I interrupting anything?” she said

“No, we were simply discussing how to best undress when meeting the ministers during the coucher” Madeleine said.

Try as she might, Riley couldn’t hide her confusion… “We do what now?”

“Oh goodness, Madeleine, you are too funny” the Queen said.

“Forgive me Riley, it was only a joke. I hope you won’t begrudge us a small laugh at your expense.”

Riley hated being the butt of jokes, having spent much of her childhood tortured by her brother’s jokes and pranks; but she knew she had to keep her cool so she smiled at Madeleine with a slight nod.

“Now, let’s give Riley the opportunity to speak her mind. Tell me your thoughts on governance, my dear” the Queen said.

“Governance is an art lost on most” she replied recalling something one of her Poli.Sci. professors had said back in college.

“A sad truth” the Queen agreed just before Liam called out to Riley to come take her turn. It was the end of the circuit, the last shot.

“My apologies for interrupting your conversation, but I do believe it is your turn. No pressure or anything, but if you hit the peg in the center, we’ll win the game.“

Riley stood back to survey the shot. It was an easy one, it would be no problem to win. But she recalled Maxwell and Bertrand telling her to impress the Queen and that the Queen was competitive. Would throwing the game impress her, or winning? Riley knew, as a competitive person herself, that she would never want anyone to just hand her the game, she’d want to win fair and square on her merits. Stepping up Riley gently tapped the ball which rolled across the lawn and pinged the center peg.

“I believe that means victory is ours” Liam proclaimed.

The Queen walked up to them and gave a slight bow before turning to Riley… “I am glad you had the guts to finish the game. Too many ladies have thrown the game on purpose to impress me. That’s why I decided to make it a _point_ to lose this match.”

Riley was shocked… “You mean..?”

“It was a test….and you passed” the Queen replied. “I am sure we’ll have times in the future where we’ll find ourselves on opposing sides. Next time though, I expect we won’t be playing croquet….and I won’t be holding back.”

Riley bowed her head and curtsied in acknowledgement before turning with Liam to place down their equipment.

“It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Nevin” the Queen said. “You’ve shown yourself to be unlike many of the ladies at court, which is no small feat in my eyes.”

“You honor me, ma’am” Riley replied.

At that, the Queen turned to address the other ladies and the crowd.

“Thank you all for coming, and I look forward to seeing you at the next event.”

The Queen and Madeleine walked away with royal guards while the rest of the guests dispersed to the tables for lunch. Riley and Liam took a seat together and were soon approached by Hana.

“Riley, Prince Liam, that was well played” she said.

“Thank you, Lady Hana. Won’t you sit with us?” Liam asked.

“I’d love to.”

The three of them engaged in light hearted conversation as servants begin to make their rounds serving tea, cream and tiny tea sandwiches. To Riley’s surprise and delight they are soon joined by Drake and Maxwell.

“YES! We finally get to eat!” Maxwell exclaimed.

“If you can call this eating” Drake said.

“I gotta say, Drake, I kind of agree” Riley offered.

With a hint of a smile Drake looked over at her… “Thank you, Nevin. At least somebody else understands.”

She noticed that he had called her by her last name, and she liked it, it felt familiar. She was proud of her name and family. But, never knowing how Drake would take anything she said, she didn’t want to mention it. She stuck to talking about the food.

“I’m just used to eating something a little more…hearty” she said.

“Anyway,” Maxwell interjected, “onto the big question! Riley, do you think you impressed the Queen.”

Not real thrilled about having her moment with Drake interrupted, Riley shrugged nonchalantly… “Well, I think I impressed her…I guess.”

“Fantastic, its like watching a bird learn to fly on its own” he said.

Riley turned to Liam… “Do you think the Queen approved of me?”

“Yes,” he said, “I think you performed quite gracefully in front of her.”

Riley closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hoping no one would notice…_ “there’s that word again…performed.”_ When she opened her eyes, she saw Drake watching her.

“Enough about Riley,” Drake said. “All the little sandwiches are gone and I’m still starving.”

For the second time that day, she wanted to throw her arms around him and thank him…whether he knew from watching her that she was uncomfortable, or whether he truly just cared about the food, he deserved her thanks because he changed the subject away from the Queen and her own _performance_.

“Not to worry,” Maxwell said, “there’s more food waiting for us back at the palace.”

“I could really go for a cronut right now” Riley said.

“A what?” Liam asked.

“I think you mean donut, Riley” Hana offered.

Riley looked around at them shocked… “You haven’t heard of cronuts before?”

“Can’t say that I have” answered Maxwell.

“Really!?!? Okay, guys…we have a critical problem to fix. None of you have had cronuts.”

Maxwell looked hesitant… “Please tell me it doesn’t have anything to do with crows.”

Riley threw her head back with laughter… “No, Maxwell! It is the sumptuous inside of a croissant mixed with the glazed outside of a donut. It is one of the best pastries ever invented.”

“It sounds…_American_.”

“From New York with love! We have to get some!”

“While that sounds like quite an adventure…I don’t think the schedule will allow for it” Liam said.

“Then how about a little jail break tonight? Think we can sneak out of the palace and go on a cronut run?” Riley said. She was a little tired of hearing about schedules…other than events, she had been cooped up in the palace since she arrived, she wanted some freedom. “I am pretty sure I saw them in a window at a nearby bakery while we were driving here.”

“That _does_ sound like fun” Hana said.

“Very tempting,” Liam said, “Are you sure you want to do this, Riley?”

“Positive! Guys, meet me outside when it gets dark. It’s time to have an adventure.”

“Finally, we’ll have some fun away from the palace” Drake said. Riley smiled at him…._my thoughts exactly._

The rest of the afternoon passed peaceful while the group of new friends sipped on lemonade and enjoyed each other’s company. Liam had excused himself fairly early to spend time with the other ladies but it hadn’t bothered Riley…it meant that she was no longer _performing_. She relished in getting to feel relaxed and natural. She enjoyed every moment but was all too happy to head back to her room to rest and change before meeting up with her friends later.

\---------------------------------------

After a short nap, Riley got up and showered and took pleasure in pulling out her own casual clothes. She opted for dark, tattered skinny jeans, a slightly sheer and low-cut white spaghetti strap tank top, layered silver necklaces and a black cardigan. She decided to leave her hair down with its natural wave, allowing for the possibility that her friends would see her purple “peek-a-boo” highlights for the first time. She had been doing her best to hide them from everyone, just like she had had to at work. She touched up her make-up, put on a slightly darker plum lipstick and slipped on a pair of wedge sandals before heading into the night to meet her friends.

Maxwell and Hana arrived at the gates at the same time as Riley, all dressed in their casual best…or as casual as she could get in Hana’s case. She was still wearing a dress but nothing as fancy as she wore to the Derby.

“Hana, that is such a cute dress” Riley said.

“Thank you! I didn’t know exactly where we were going so I didn’t want to look inappropriate”

“You look perfect for a casual night sneaking out with friends.”

Riley looked across the lawn and saw Drake strolling up, looking slightly different than usual. Gone was his usual denim on denim ensemble, replaced by a fitted white henley and dark, more designer looking jeans. As he joined the group, Riley noticed he was looking her up and down, but he avoided making eye contact. A blush rose to her cheeks as she realized she was doing the same; admiring how the henley clung to his muscles.

“Hey guys, any sign of Liam?” he asked.

“No, Prince Liam seems to be taking a while” Maxwell said.

“Well, he’s the Prince, we’ll be lucky if he can sneak out at all.”

“There he is!” Hana pointed.

Liam walked up to the group looking a little like he had just done a full exercise circuit with beads of sweat on his forehead, dressed in khakis and a maroon lightweight sweater.

“You made it, are you ok?” Riley said.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had to sneak out my own bedroom window…I nearly fell into the rose bushes, but I stand before you unscathed” he said.

“And now the real adventure begins!” Riley proclaimed.

They slipped through the gates and wound down the road toward town, everyone holding their own conversations. There was a slight chill in the air and the wind was picking up slightly the closer they got to the beach.

“Hey, Nevin….” Riley heard from behind her.

“Oh, hey Drake.”

“Is that purple I see in your hair?”

“Huh?” Riley ran her hand through her waves, realizing the wind had been blowing it all over. “Oh, yeah um… just a few highlights…I thought some color would be fun. I did it a few weeks ago, before I met you guys. It should wash out soon though, so I’ll just keep hiding it till then.”

“Shame…I kinda like it” he said as he dropped back to talk to Maxwell. Riley felt herself blushing and smiling.

The beach path finally wound down in front of a small row of shops.

“Is it just me, or is it more fun to be out at night when you’re also breaking the rules?” Maxwell said.

“It’s more fun when you know you’re headed to something delicious!” Hana replied…ever the one to want to avoid the subject of rule breaking.

“And after a day spent answering to the press and the Queen, this is the sweetest freedom” Liam added.

“And it’s about to get sweeter” Riley said pulling open the door to the pastry shop.

Maxwell pushed his way through. “We need all your finest cronuts, please!” he shouted from the doorway.

“I think you are supposed to go to the counter, not just shout from the doorway” Hana scolded.

Drake was just shaking his head… “Yeah, like normal people.”

“I’ll handle this,” Riley said stepping up, “you guys take a seat.”

Riley went to the counter and ordered one cronut for everyone and returned to the table with the tray. The only seat open was next to Drake. She moved to slip into the chair and accidentally bumped her leg against his.

“Watch it, Nevin. You’re on my side”

“Sorry, did I miss the part where you own the bakery”

“You don’t let anything go, do you?”

“Nope” she said with a wink.

“You’re going to be trouble. I can tell” Drake said. Riley swore she noticed a faint smile and glimmer in his eye and she blushed but Liam broken the spell…

“Well, these look delicious” he said.

“What’s more important is how they taste! Let me at ‘em” Drake said.

Everyone reached for the tray and grabbed a cronut.

“All together?” Riley asked.

They all began to count to three….one…two…thr…and hadn’t finished before Maxwell had a mouthful of cronut….

“Mmmmmmmm, delicious” he mumbled with a mouth full of food.

“Maxwell!” Drake exclaimed.

“I regret nothing…Mmmmmmmmm…flaky, crusty, glazed cloud of flavor…”

With the moment ruined, everyone else dug in.

“I really must take some of these back home,” Hana said. “I’ve never tasted anything so light and fluffy and sweet.”

“This rivals the finest pastries from the palace chefs. Even Drake is smiling” Liam declared.

Drake looked up sheepishly…“What? I like a good dessert. Who doesn’t?”

“The last time I had something _this _good, Bertrand hired a pastry chef from a Michelin-star restaurant to make his birthday cake” Maxwell said.

“Wait a second,” Riley said, “Are you saying that Bertrand used to actually have fun?”

“Ha ha, yeah, he wasn’t always like he is now.”

“There was a time when Bertrand would’ve been here with us tonight” Liam added.

Riley was shocked… “Really??”

“Yes, we were all close, once. But he’s grown distant in the past few years.”

“Aww,” Maxwell interjected, “Bertrand’s gonna be fine. He’s just sorting some things out. You know what? I’ll even bring him back a cronut.”

“That’s sweet of you” Hana said.

“It’s a noble thought, but we’ll see if that cronut actually makes it back to the palace” Drake said.

Maxwell looked a little guilty with a sheepish grin on his face… “I hope you’re not implying that I’d eat my brother’s cronut.”

Drake raised an eyebrow at him…“Wouldn’t you?”

Maxwell laughed…“Well, it’s the thought that counts anyway, right?”

“I can’t believe how good those were!” Hana declared.

“What did I tell you? Have a little faith in me” Riley said.

“That was a treat! Thanks Riley” Maxwell said, smiling at her.

“We should sneak out more often” Drake offered.

Liam shook his head slightly… “I wish I could.”

They were having so much fun enjoying each other’s company, that Riley decided to grab one more round of cronuts so they could sit and laugh and talk a little longer. As they sat, her knee drifted over and was resting on Drake’s, but this time, he didn’t say anything or pull back. Hana finally brought them all back to reality by looking at the clock.

“Wow, its gotten late.”

“We really should be getting back” Liam said.

“Don’t want the Kingdom to panic over a missing Prince?” Riley joked.

“Precisely. I’ve already been gone for quite some time.”

Drake joined in on the joking… “Historians will tell of the day when Cordonia nearly collapsed because the Prince went out for cronuts.” Everyone laughed.

“Okay, maybe its not that bad,” Liam said, “but we should still head back to the palace.”

Riley cleared the table and returned the tray as they all headed for the door. They were back out on the beach path, talking away about the fun they had had when Riley noticed a shadowy figure lurking nearby that suddenly stepped into the light. They all jumped a little before noticing it was Liam’s bodyguard, Bastien.

“Bastien? What are you doing here?” Liam asked.

“I couldn’t let you go out without security, Prince Liam”

“But…but how did you know?”

“Please, Your Highness. I was assigned to your brother before this. I’ve seen every trick in the book.”

“I am sorry to have troubled you.”

“Like I said, I was assigned to your brother. Compared to him, you’re hardly any trouble at all. But…”

“But…we should still be getting back” Liam said with obvious disappointment in his voice.

“You go on ahead. I’ll trail behind and keep an eye on things.”

“Thank you, Bastien.”

The group continued down the boardwalk toward the palace trying to keep the conversation as light as it had been before Bastien showed up. Riley couldn’t figure out if Liam was disappointed because he didn’t want to go back or because he got caught not acting ‘princely’ but since he was engaged in conversation with Hana, she decided not to ask. Behind her, Drake was walking on his own so she dropped back with him a good distance from the others.

“Well, you win this round, Nevin.”

“Don’t tell me that even big, bad Drake thinks that cronuts are worth the hype.”

“I can admit when someone is right. It’s one of my charms.”

Riley laughed… “I didn’t know you had any…Charms, I mean.”

“Ha ha. You’re kind of funny, you know that?”

Riley blushed. “I’m really glad you joined us, I didn’t think you’d want to come.”

“And pass up a chance to get away from the palace? You should know me better than that by now.”

“I hardly know you at all, but I want to. If you ever say more than two words to me, its all laced with dire warnings and doom.”

Drake looked down… “Being around the nobility has had that effect one me. Look at this…everything is better away from the palace. No stiff etiquette, no having to watch your back all the time. We can be ourselves out here.”

It was like Drake had been reading her mind for days. She wanted to reach for his hand, she wanted to admit it all to him but she stopped herself.

“Are you saying you can be less negative?”

“I am saying you’re more fun when you’re not trying to play princess.” He was right… ‘_god damn it, he’s right!’_ she thought. She almost broke…she reached for his hand but just as her fingers brushed his, the warmth rising once again, Maxwell dropped back next to them….

“Hey, you two are falling behind. Catch up or we’ll leave you!”

Drake looked down at their hands, ever so slightly touching and looked back up and held Riley’s gaze…. “Looks like we should catch up to them. Shame, I was enjoying myself.”

“You can have fun after all? Call the press, I’ve made an earth-shattering discovery.”

“It’s not really a discovery. You were just blind to it this whole time. You’re like the last person to discover the Earth is round.”

“Hey!”

“Last Riley to the group owes me drink” and he took off jogging. Riley jogged after him, but without much effort. She wanted to get there last, she wanted to owe him that drink…it meant she’d get to spend more time with him. They caught up to the group, still side-by-side and walked the rest of the way to the palace, laughing in the moonlight.

**\-------------------------------------------------**

Riley spent the next few days keeping to herself again. There had been no events planned at the palace and she wasn’t quite sure when the next would be, but she was enjoying the solitude. She had taken a few walks with Hana, getting to know each other better and truly felt that she had found a friend. Liam spent most of the time in and out of meetings. He did join her for lunch one day and she enjoyed the company and the ease of spending time with him. She still felt a warmth and connection with him but with his responsibilities and the other suitors, she felt it wasn’t necessarily growing though he did make efforts to make his affections clear.

There had also been one night when she found she couldn’t sleep that she decided to wander the Palace. The peaceful quiet while everyone slept was a nice change of pace from the usual hustle and bustle. Without even meaning to, she found Drake sitting quietly by himself in a drawing room. The door was slightly a jar and she could see him looking lost in thought sipping on his usual whiskey. The urge to go in and talk to him was strong but she resisted, choosing only to watch him and wonder what he was thinking before she turned and went back to bed, getting lost in her dreams…dreams that included Drake. 

She woke up the next morning to the sounds of an insistent knock on her door. She laid for a moment thinking of the events since she had arrived. She had come to Cordonia because of her connection to Liam on the night they met, yet she couldn’t stop thinking of Drake. Sure, he had attracted her eye that night in New York, anyone would have to be blind not to notice how physically he attractive he was…. _“ok…hot, really”_ but aside from a glimpse of a softer side now then, he wasn’t particularly nice. But for some reason, she thought that was nothing more than a façade, there was more to him. Liam on the other had was the _image_ of perfection, polite and kind. In all honesty, she knew he was the kind of man most women would swoon over and she couldn’t deny that she felt something but she wasn’t swooning; she wasn’t _falling_. She just didn’t know how it would be possible to explore her connection with Liam, how she could fall for him, when what she really wanted was to know more about Drake. There was no time to really think about it more though, the knocking, the damn knocking just wasn’t stopping.

Riley quickly put on her robe and threw open her door to find Maxwell and Bertrand standing in the hall.

“Rise and shine, Riley” Maxwell cried.

“Maxwell, what the hell! I am standing right here in front of you…clearly I am rising…the shining is a different story. Why are you here so early and how are you so cheerful?” she asked.

“We just heard where the next social event will be, and if we’re going to arrive there with everyone else, we should get packed. It’s going to be FUN” he said.

“Where are we going?”

“To the northern region of Cordonia, to the snow!”

“Snow! I LOVE snow! Winter’s in New York were _amazing_!!!!”

“I wouldn’t celebrate so soon,” Bertrand said, “the family that is hosting us up there, the place we are staying, belongs to the Lythikos duchy”

“Ooookkkayyy, and what does that mean?”

“It means, that you are about to go straight into Olivia’s home territory. If you thought she was difficult here, then this will be a whole new experience and if you want time with Prince Liam, you are going to have to beat her at her own game, on her home turf where she will have the advantage” Bertrand explained.

Olivia was a handful; okay, a bitch really…she was mean and arrogant and downright horrible to be around. She already acted as if her being Queen was inevitable, that she had all the advantage and the leverage. If being on her home turf only enhanced that, Riley had no desire to go to Lythikos, no matter how much she loved snow.

“CRAP”


	7. Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Lately, I’ve been, I’ve been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be…_  
  


After packing at the palace and a few days of travel with Maxwell, Riley soon found herself standing in the Alps, joined by Drake and Hana, and surrounded by beautiful snow-filled vistas overlooking the Nevrakis chateau. It was hard to balance the awe of such beauty with the dread of being in Olivia’s duchy. Maxwell, as usual was a bundle of positivity and excitement….

“Welcome to Lythikos! Land of ice, snow and mountains.”

“This is where Olivia lives?” Riley asked.

“Some of the time, yeah. She’s primarily at Lythikos Hall, which is further south, but she’ll host us up here for the social season, so we can take advantage of the snowy festivities.”

“And so she can take advantage of Liam, of course.”

“She does have the edge here, but that is no reason to admit defeat!” Hana said.

Riley wasn’t even sure why she was so bothered. She still didn’t feel like her heart was really in the competition. It felt almost like it had nothing to do with actually wanting to win, she just didn’t want Olivia to win. Liam really was an amazing person, kind and caring, the complete opposite of Olivia; Olivia didn’t deserve him. She couldn’t imagine how Liam could possibly consider Olivia fit to be Queen, let alone how he could possibly love her. _“Its not about love, remember…”_ that nagging voice told her. 

“So what happened to your brother, Maxwell?” Drake asked. “I notice he’s not around lecturing Nevin. I thought he hated to miss out on the chance to eat fancy food and rub elbows with the royals…”

“Bertrand was called away for some business having to do with our estate.”

“Bertrand is gone? This is starting to sound like a real vacation after all!” Riley said excitedly. She couldn’t help but notice Drake’s negative attitude toward nobles seemed to double when it came to Bertrand but she also couldn’t deny that he had a point.

“That’s one way to put it. Now we can really enjoy ourselves” Maxwell said.

“Well, it is beautiful out here…” Hana conceded, “even if it is so very cold!”

“Didn’t you pack anything warmer?” Drake asked.

“Not exactly,” she said, “I didn’t realize it would be snowing quite this much…but I’ll survive. What do you guys say; should we check out the inside of the chateau?”

“Good idea,” Maxwell said, “Riley, let’s go! I can show you where your room is.”

They walked across the snow-covered field to head into the shelter of the chateau. Maxwell led Riley through the lavish and grand estate, upstairs and down a series of hallways before reaching her room in the far west wing of the home. He opened the door and anxiously rushed her through getting settled in.

“You’re room, my Lady. We’re all in this wing; you, me, Drake and Hana. Get settled quick! We’ve got an entire day in the snow planned out. Plus, I already see Liam and Olivia out on the lake, ice skating. You have to get out and get some time with him. Do you have something warm to put on?

“I wasn’t quite thinking of weather like this when I packed back in New York. I think its clear by now that I didn’t bring appropriate attire for _most_ of what we have done so far. I assume this estate has a boutique too? Seems to be a running theme so I’d be shocked if it didn’t” Riley said.

Maxwell laughed and led her out of her room back toward the front of the house and into a spare sitting room that had been set up as a boutique. Riley searched the racks for something appropriate for the day’s activities. She found a pair of fleece lined skinny jeans which she paired with a heavy weight white turtleneck sweater and chose a stylish light brown wool wrap coat and a luxurious fleece scarf and gloves. Once she was dressed and ready for snow, she and Maxwell headed back outside to the pond where they laced up some ice skates.

“Do you know how to ice skate, Riley?” Maxwell asked.

“I used to go skating in the city when I was growing up in Pennsylvania and when I moved to New York I went skating at Rockefeller Center nearly every weekend during the holidays. I think I could skate circles around you, Maxwell.”

“Be my guest.”

Riley gracefully glided onto the ice with Maxwell following close behind. Several other members of the court where already skating around in pairs, including Prince Liam and Olivia at the center of the pond. It was clear even from a distance that Olivia was doing her best to flirt with the Prince and use their history to her advantage.

“Keep your eyes on the prize, Riley. Get out there and grab some time with the Prince. I will distract Olivia” Maxwell said. Before Riley could even say a word, Maxwell called out to Olivia…“Olivia, you gotta see me do a spin!” as he hipchecked Riley, sending her flying across the ice. Despite the surprise push from Maxwell, Riley was able to maintain her balance and skate over to Prince Liam while Olivia went over to indulge Maxwell.

“Lady Riley, a pleasure to see you as always. You are a vision of grace on those skates” Liam said.

“Why, thank you!” Riley smiled.

“I take it you have come to skate with me today?”

“That was my hope”

“Then please, accompany me” Liam said, offering her his arm.

Riley took his arm and they began skating side by side around the pond while Olivia was otherwise occupied.

“You look very lovely, and warm, today” Liam complimented her.

“Thank you, luckily the boutique had appropriate attire. I am very glad I put on this coat. Maxwell told me we were coming to the snow, but I had no idea it would be so cold here. Do you and the court come here regularly?”

“Not often. However, when we do, Olivia has always been very generous by having us at her estate. But actually, I used to come out here frequently when I was younger. Olivia and I would play in the snow together.”

“I have to be honest, I sometimes find it hard to believe you and Olivia are so close. Tell me more about that.”

“Olivia…can be a tough person to get along with.”

“That’s an understatement…the words I would use are far less polite. She is cruel and arrogant. She is basically the opposite of you.”

Riley surprised even herself with how blunt she was. But she couldn’t help it, since their very first meeting, Olivia just had that effect on her.

“Oliva had a difficult childhood. Her parents were killed in a political assassination when she was only five years old. She was alone, without family at her estate for the better part of a year before my parents and I officially visited. She was supposed to be in the care of her aunt, but the woman had left to summer on the Riviera, abandoning her. Olivia didn’t have anyone, she was so alone.”

Riley felt a pang of empathy for Olivia… “Didn’t she have servants?”

“The servants were doing their best, but they were traditionalists, Nevrakis-family trained for decades. After a lifetime of holding the nobility up on a pedestal, they weren’t prepared to give her what she needed most…Love. The first few days of our visit, she was sullen and withdrawn. I thought she hated me. But one night, I heard her sobbing through the wall. I actually believed it was a ghost, at first, but once I got over my fear and decided to investigate, there she was, little five-year old Olivia, weeping and clutching one of her mother’s gowns, saying over and over again, ‘Come back. Please come back.’ I knelt beside her and held her until she cried herself to sleep. I knew we couldn’t leave her there. I convinced my parents to invite her to live at the palace with us. For almost two months, she wouldn’t leave my side. Just about drove Drake crazy, actually, but…”

Liam cut off when they noticed Olivia skating toward them. Despite her near hatred for the woman, Riley’s heart broke for Olivia. She could picture the little girl, holding the one piece of her mother that she still had. She could picture it because she had lived it. After holding her mom’s hand while she took her last breath, Riley had collapsed to the ground; broken, crying and mad at the world, begging her mom to come back. She was a grown woman and had felt like her world was ending, she couldn’t imagine how it felt for a five-year old. The whole experience had changed Riley, she was a different person, her life had been divided into “before and after” the loss. But Olivia hadn’t had much “before”…she had grown up without the love of her parents, or anyone for that matter. And now, instead of a broken little girl and because of the lack of love, she was a cruel woman that was interrupting Riley’s time with Liam.

“That Maxwell is a persistent one” Olivia declared.

“He can be very high energy” Liam agreed.

“Yes, I can tell. So…Riley, I bet you’ve never seen a countryside this spectacular. Aren’t you impressed?” Olivia asked.

It was almost painful how obvious it was that Olivia craved praise, but Riley took the high road none the less.

“Actually, it’s gorgeous. Your home is truly lovely. The snow, the lake, the trees, it is all absolutely breathtaking” Riley replied much to Olivia’s surprise.

“Oh, well…yes, it is.” But her surprise didn’t stop her from getting in a stab. “I am surprised someone like you can appreciate the elegance and splendor of nature” she said as she wrapped her arm around Liam’s. “Now, Prince Liam, I do believe you owe me a round across the pond” as she dragged Liam away.

Riley wasn’t surprised, she expected this to be the running theme of their time in Lythikos. She continued to skate on her own, observing as some of the other nobles struggled on the ice. She noticed she didn’t see Drake anywhere and was wondering where he was until Hana skated up gracefully.

“Looks like Olivia stole Liam from you.”

“Its ok…Liam has obligations. I don’t take it personally.”

“That’s level-headed of you” Hana observed as she continued to skate in elegant circles.

“Where did you learn to skate like that? Judging from watching everyone else, not everyone skates that well.”

“Ice skating lessons, one of the many lessons my parents insisted on.”

“That’s an unusual choice, I can’t say my parents sent me to anything other than sports practice and girl scouts. Ice skating was just a leisure activity for us.”

“My parents felt it would appeal to suitors. I was told a display of elegance can go a long way.”

“But do you even like ice skating?”

“Its okay. When my parents were selecting my activities, whether or not I enjoyed something wasn’t really a factor. So…now I have all sorts of skills that I don’t have much interest in.”

Before Riley could say anything else, Olivia and Liam completed their lap around the ice and came over to announce to the group that it was time to hit the slopes. 

After shedding her skates, Riley headed to the ski lift and rode to the top of the mountain. As she stood surveying the hill and watching the other nobles stumble around yet again, Drake skied up beside her.

“So Nevin, you finally made it to the slopes.”

“Oh, there you are! What’s wrong Drake? Were you starting to miss me?”

“Hardly. I was just getting bored up here by myself.”

“I noticed you didn’t go skating” she said, hoping he’d like that she had been looking for him.

“Figure skating isn’t really my thing.”

“Really? I think you’d look good in a tutu” she said with a laugh.

“Some mental images aren’t worth the effort.”

“I happen to think that particular image would be enjoyable, but I suppose skiing is manly enough for you.”

Gesturing to the other nobles, Drake said “I’d hardly call what’s going on here skiing, but I am looking to change that. How about a race?”

“What makes you think I can ski any better than any of them?”

“Maybe I am starting to have faith in you, Nevin.”

Riley tried to stop herself from blushing… “I might have a little faith in you too, Drake.”

Drake tried to hide a smile and resorted to his usual sarcasm… “It’s the apocalypse after all…Anyway, I’m going to start skiing down this slope in a minute, and if I get to the bottom before you…Well let’s just say I’m calling that a win, and I might never let you hear the end of it. Ready…set…don’t wipe out!”

At that, Drake took off down the hill.

“Hey, cheater!” Riley yelled as she took off after him.

Riley had skied a handful of times, but she had never raced…she had never skied with any kind of speed because she wasn’t exactly good at it. But the thrill of racing Drake drove her to throw caution to the wind, and her competitive nature drove her desire to beat him. She sped down the hill, chasing after him with the wind whipping in her face. She was pushing down the fear and panic that were threatening to rise within her, bending her knees to try to pick up speed because he was still so far ahead. She was going so fast, she hardly noticed Olivia and Liam gently skiing hand in hand off to the side. Olivia’s flirtatious laugh carried on the wind like an echo but Riley was staring intently ahead, watching Drake swerve around a large branch that had fallen on the slope. He slowed down just enough to yell for Riley to watch out but her amateur skills made her unsure of her ability to swerve around it. At the last minute, in a moment of sheer reckless abandon, she decided to jump it and much to her own surprise, she sailed right over it and landed flawlessly, picking up even more speed. A second later she heard Drake exclaim, “Wow!” as her momentum carried her right passed him, giving her the win.

“I WIN!” she yelled.

“I am not too thrilled, but if you’re going to hop a branch like that, you deserve the win. Nice moves, Nevin” he said with clear admiration in his voice.

Riley smiled and stood to catch her breath for a moment when she heard Drake inhale deeply and then sigh.

“This trip hasn’t been half bad so far. Shame that tomorrow it’s back to waltzing and bowing and all that” he said.

“At least I can ski better than I can waltz…which is barely at all” she said.

“Wait, you can’t waltz? I thought I saw you dance with Liam at the Masquerade?”

“Yeah, but he did all the work. Wait…you were watching me?”

“Ehh…ummm…no, not watching, I just noticed. Seemed like you did alright” he said nervously.

“Well, whatever…I just followed his lead. Why? Is it important?”

“Oh Nevin, Nevin, Nevin…what would you do without me? There is a ball tomorrow. All of the ladies are expected to dance the Cordonian Waltz in front of everyone.”

“Oh, god! I am going to look stupid, aren’t I? I am going to look bad in front of the entire court!”

“Hey, on the bright side, it’ll probably be hilarious to watch…”

“Drake! That’s not nice! If you are going to go through the trouble of warning me about the waltz, then you should at least teach it to me. Private dance lessons?”

Riley noticed a little glint in his eye…to her, the thought of being in his arms to learn the waltz was enticing, but her hopes were quickly dashed.

“Sadly, I can’t help you there. I don’t know the steps” he said. “You should ask Hana. If anyone knows everything forwards and backwards, its that one.”

Riley found it hard to hide her disappointment…“Yeah….maybe” but Drake didn’t seem to notice and moments later, Olivia was announcing it was time to return to the lodge to warm up.

“Thanks for the race, Nevin. I actually had fun.”

“Maybe you aren’t as bad as you seem” Riley said with a smile.

“You’re going soft on me, Nevin” Drake said as they walked together back toward the lodge.

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

Once they were inside the chateau, everyone was directed to a sitting room where hot chocolate was being served. Drake and Riley joined Hana and Maxwell in front of the fire to enjoy their drinks.

“Did you have fun today, Riley?” Maxwell asked.

“Today was super fun! And now we have hot chocolate, it can’t get any better than that.”

“This is wonderful. Look, the little marshmallows are shaped like hearts” Hana exclaimed.

“Just…just adorable” Drake said in his usual sarcastic tone.

“Watch yourself…we’ve got incoming” Maxwell said as Olivia approached where the group was sitting.

“Well, hello my dear guests,” Olivia said. “I hope you’re enjoying my spectacular hosting.”

“I always enjoy my time here with you, Olivia” Maxwell said, ever the one to keep peace.

“Yeah, its…something” Drake said, obviously wanting to say something much more harsh.

Olivia picked up on Drake’s sarcasm and in typical Olivia fashion, proceeded with one of her thinly veiled attacks.

“Did you see that we have eclairs, Drake? They always remind me of dear, darling little _Savannah_. She’d gobble them down like a sow at the trough” she said, her intent to get under Drake’s skin being obvious to all those listening.

“Don’t talk about my sister” he seethed.

Riley wasn’t surprised by Olivia’s needling, it was clearly common for her. But she had had no idea that Drake had a sister and couldn’t help but wonder why it was such a sore subject as she watched the tension building within him. It didn’t stop Olivia though, continuing to play coy…“Why ever not? She was such a fixture at court, and then she just up and disappeared. You never told us what happened, and usually gossip is quick to spread.”

“She left because of people like you” he spit, his anger clearly reaching near its boiling point.

“She always was the sensitive sort. Ladies like that don’t last long here” Olivia taunted.

Riley never took her eyes off of Drake during the exchange. Her heart was racing and she could tell he was hurting under the growing anger. She saw his jaw clench and fists ball up, but then with obvious effort to stay calm, he looked at his watch and stood from his chair and said, “You know what? I just remembered, I’ve got somewhere I need to be. If you’ll excuse me…” He bowed to everyone he had been seated with before turning to leave the room.

Olivia just couldn’t leave well enough alone and called after him…“Wait, Drake, dear! Come back! I wasn’t finished with you!” Despite having watched Drake control his anger, Riley couldn’t contain her own.

“Olivia, leave Drake alone before I slap that fucking smile off your face!” she yelled, not caring that half the room had stopped to look at her. She did however notice that Drake had stopped, he was looking at her with surprise and…something else…but she couldn’t read him and a moment later, he left the room and walked out the front door.

Olivia was undeterred and without Drake to taunt, she turned her ire on Riley.

“Oh, does Cinderella have a soft spot for the rough-around-the-edges commoner?” she teased.

The words shook Riley. She did have a soft spot for Drake, she had been losing sleep over her thoughts of him but no one else had picked up on it. With Maxwell never letting her forget that she was there for Liam, she couldn’t let it be known.

“Maybe I just don’t like seeing anyone get treated like shit” she lied.

“How noble of you! What a valiant hero you are, people must sing songs about you. As charming as this has been, I must get back to Prince Liam. I promised him a _private_ tour of the Lythikos castle” Olivia said before turning on her heel and stalking off.

Riley, Hana and Maxwell sat in stunned silence for a moment, trying to digest what had just happened.

“GOD she is such a bitch” Riley said.

“I can’t believe the things Olivia says. Poor Drake.” Hana sighed.

“Yeah, he doesn’t usually let Olivia get under his skin like that” Maxwell said.

“Well, I hope he’s alright,” Hana continued, “I saw him go outside, but its not a good idea to be out there right now. I heard there is a storm coming in tonight. What could he be thinking?”

Riley looked outside and noticed that Hana was right, the sky had become dark and had an ominous tone. She had seen the sky like that on many winter nights in Philly and New York just before near blizzard conditions would roll into the city. She knew Drake was hurting and didn’t want him to be alone. She certainly didn’t want him to get caught in a storm.

“Well, there is only one way to find out what he’s thinking” Riley announced getting to her feet.

“Riley, you can’t be thinking of going after him! You shouldn’t be out in the storm either!” Hana cried.

“I’m not wearing this jacket for nothing. I am going to find him and see if he’s ok and with any luck we will both be back before the storm gets too bad. I’m not leaving him alone after what Olivia just did” she declared as she tightened her coat and headed out the door.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

Riley didn’t know which way Drake had gone but she looked out across the field toward the pond and the ski slope and didn’t see any sign of him, so she set out in the opposite direction into the woods. She noticed that while she was close to the chateau there had been several sets of foot prints from all the guests that were there, but as she went deeper into the woods, she was now only seeing one set. After walking for what felt like well over a mile, she came upon a clearing where she saw Drake just standing and staring into the woods. She wanted to watch him…he was so guarded that she wasn’t sure she could get him to open up, but watching him…watching him could help her understand him. She watched as he punched a tree with his gloved hand while he muttered…“dammit, dammit.” He looked up at the sky…“Where did you go Savannah? Why didn’t you tell me?” His sister…whatever had happened, whatever Olivia had stirred up, was eating him up. Suddenly, Drake sensed that he was being watched and he was staring right at Riley but unable to make her out in the dark.

“Who’s over there? Come out, now!” he shouted.

“Its….its just me, Drake.”

“Riley? How long have you been watching me? What are you even doing out here?”

“I saw you going off on your own, close to dark with a storm coming, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I was worried about you. After what Olivia said to you…I could see that it struck something inside you…that it hurt you.”

“No offense, but you’re the last person I need looking out for me.”

“Wow, thanks! I know we’ve got this whole sarcastic banter thing going on but forgive me for actually caring!”

“That’s not what I…. dammit Nevin, I’m not trying to be a jerk. I only meant that you shouldn’t have to worry about me. You should only be looking out for yourself. I heard what you said to Olivia. Do you have any idea how bad that could be for you?”

“Well, that’s not how I work, Drake. And I don’t give I shit what anyone thinks of what I said to Oliva. I worry about people that I care about, not just myself.”

“Ok Nevin….I’m sorry, I guess I just…forget it.”

“What did you come out here to do, exactly?”

“If you really want to know, you’ll have to trust me.”

“I’d trust you with my life” she said, the softness in her voice not lost on Drake as he smiled at her.

“Ok, here goes…”

Drake stepped toward Riley and placed his hands on her shoulders. Even through layers of clothes, his touch caused the heat in her body to rise and her cheeks to flush…until his gentle touch became a shove and she stumbled backward.

“Hey” she yelled, falling into the snow. Her initial anger at the shove faded as she looked up and saw the most star-filled sky she had ever laid eyes on. Shooting stars were streaking across the sky and lighting up the night, and she felt peace.

“Drake!” she exclaimed, hearing a small thud as Drake fell back, landing right next to her.

“Yes, my lady?”

“This is absolutely gorgeous.”

“Nothing beats a clear view of the sky during a meteor shower.”

“I’m glad I didn’t miss this. I have never seen anything like it.”

“Really? Would’ve figured you’d rather eat bon-bons and dress up tiny dogs, or whatever Olivia had planned for the night.”

“Not exactly my scene…any of it. I’d enjoy that as much as you enjoy dancing.”

Riley could feel him looking at her but she kept her eyes on the sky, afraid to look at him. He was laying so close to her that even in the freezing cold, she could feel his body heat and she loved it. She didn’t know what looking into his eyes would do to her, she didn’t trust herself to find out. Even as the stars continued to shoot across the sky, the clouds were creeping in.

“Looks like we were just in time to see this before the storm comes” Riley said.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to miss it. I used to do this with my little sister, Savannah, every year.”

Riley wanted to know more about his sister, about him…but after the way Olivia had gotten to him, she was afraid to ask…

“Drake…” she said, trying to find the words, but to her surprise, he continued, like he knew what she was thinking.

“We grew up around the royals. My dad used to do security for Liam and his brother, and my sister and I were allowed to hang out with them. Liam and I ended up getting close, even though I didn’t have the lineage to merit it. Savannah on the other hand, got along with everyone, and they were all friendly with her. She _loved_ living at the palace when we were kids, being around all the pretty dresses and jewelry…but it got harder when she was older.”

“What happened?”

“She…It was hard on her. She couldn’t take it, I guess. After what happened with…I…I guess I don’t really know what happened, but I know that I failed her. I couldn’t protect her. I couldn’t protect her from this place…or these people.”

Riley finally looked over at Drake. The anger and raw emotion in his voice was drawing her to him. He was looking toward the sky, his right hand over his face, his left hand still on the ground between them. She couldn’t stop herself…she laid her hand on his while he laid there quiet for a moment.

“Sorry, it’s…I guess I’m still not ready to talk about it,” he said. “This is more than I’ve talked about it with anyone in the last year, actually.”

“Really? Does this mean that you trust me?”

“I don’t trust anyone, Nevin…but if I did, I’d start with you” he said as he interlaced his fingers with hers much to her surprise and delight.

“Drake, that’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to _anyone_!”

He let out a small laugh…“Maybe.”

They laid there staring at the sky silent for a few more moments, still holding hands as snowflakes began to fall and Drake sighed.

“We better get back. It would be quite the scandal if I let one of the Prince’s suitors freeze to death out here on my watch.”

“I’m not ready to go yet,” she said, squeezing his hand, “but I’d hate for my untimely demise to cause you any difficulty.”

After all her efforts to avoid it, their eyes finally met for a fleeting moment and a soft smile crossed his face.

“Not to mention that Maxwell would never let me hear the end of it” he said.

His smile made her heart flutter; she realized in that moment that she loved making him smile.

“I’m sure that Bertrand would even be upset, in his own way” she said, delighted that it made him laugh a little.

“Bertrand? He’d only be upset if he couldn’t turn it into some kind of press event. Now, lets go.”

Drake helped her to her feet and they began slowly walking back to the estate through wind and mounting snow. Riley looked at Drake, just a few steps ahead of her and followed her impulse to reach out and take his hand again. She heard him let out the faintest gasp as he stopped and looked back at her with surprise.

“For, you know…safety” she said.

“It is really slippery out here” he said. “We should both be careful.”

“Exactly.”

Riley interlaced her fingers with his and they walked the rest of the way back to the chateau hand-in-hand. When they got to the front door she stopped and turned to him, not letting go….

“Drake…thank you.”

“For what, Nevin?”

“For sharing that with me…and I don’t mean just the stars. I’m sorry if I upset you by following you, but I needed to know you were okay, and I ended up having a really nice time with you.”

“I didn’t stay mad long, Nevin. I’m glad you were there too.”

“I want you to know, you can always talk to me.”

Their eyes stayed locked…Riley felt so strongly that there was something there, at least for her. In that moment, all she wanted was for him to kiss her. She couldn’t make sense of what he did to her; what he made her feel. She felt herself leaning in and noticed he seemed to be too, like a magnet was drawing them together. Never before had she hesitated to take the lead, but something held her back and she didn’t know what.

“It’s late, we should get some sleep” he said, breaking the spell. They walked inside, their hands still linked, about to climb the stairs to their rooms when they heard Hana call out to them and they quickly dropped each other’s hands.

“Riley! Drake! You’re back, thank god! I was so worried about you, I couldn’t sleep.”

“You were waiting up for us?” Riley asked.

“Yes, it is so cold out and the snow was just getting heavier and I was so scared. You must be freezing, especially you Drake, wearing only that!”

“Yeah….uh…colder than I realized. I am going to go warm up and go to bed. Thanks Hana, good night” Drake said.

“Good night Drake” Riley said, unable to hide the look of longing her eyes.

“Night Nevin” he said as he walked up the steps, looking back at her and leaving Riley convinced, just for a second, that the look in his eyes matched her own.

“We should get to bed too. We have the ball tomorrow and need to be well rested if you are going to pull off the Cordonian Waltz” Hana said, bringing Riley back to reality.

“I don’t think any amount of sleep is going to improve my chances.”

“What do you mean?”

“As Drake reminded me earlier, I don’t know the Cordonian Waltz.”

“Oh dear, its rather late but I suppose if you wanted to…I could show you.”

“If you really don’t mind, I’d love to waltz with you.”

“Great! Let’s go up to my room.”

Riley and Hana made their way to Hana’s room, chatting about the events of the day and once they arrived they set about moving furniture to make room for dancing.

“Hana, I really appreciate you helping me like this.”

“It’s no problem at all, Riley. I am just sorry I didn’t think to ask if you knew it. It’s a good thing Drake’s looking out for you.”

“Yeah…good thing.” Riley wanted to tell Hana. She desperately wanted to talk about how she was feeling about Drake…how good it felt to hold his hand, how natural it felt to be around him and how even though she had come here for Liam, she couldn’t stop thinking about Drake. But she couldn’t. She and Hana had gotten close very quickly, it had only been a few weeks since she arrived and she already considered Hana her best friend, but this was too big to share just yet. “Alright…so, the Cordonian Waltz…how complicated is it to learn?”

“That depends. Do you consider yourself a good dancer?”

“I’d say I have rhythm, and I took some lessons and did some dancing in high school.”

“Well, then this should be no problem for you. The Cordonian Waltz is a choreographed dance with specific steps. As long as you know your part for each of them, you can follow your partner easily. Let’s put on some music and get started” Hana said as she started some waltz music on a portable speaker. “Ready? I’ll be the Prince in this situation, so you can learn your part…Lady Riley” she said in a deep voice with a bow.

“Prince Liam” Riley said, giggling while she curtsied to Hana.

“Now we get into position. Let’s have you put your left hand on my shoulder and hold my left hand with your right. Then we start with a box step, one…two…three…one…two…three. It’s the most basic movement and kind of like a bridge between the other steps.”

“So far so good, box step…got it.”

“Now, the next three steps are the reverse, spin and the twirl. First, I’m going to lead you into the reverse” she said as she shifted her weight and stepped forward, applying slight pressure to Riley’s hand. In response to the pressure Riley, moved backward and they effortlessly glided in a line down the length of the room.

“Perfect” Hana said.

“I mostly just followed your lead.”

“That’s a good thing. You were able to read to me. Did you feel when I put the slight pressure on your hand? It was a cue to move backwards.”

“Yeah, its an interesting way of communicating.”

“Ultimately, the waltz is like a conversation. You and your partner make a connection, responding to each other to make the dance work. It’s kind of romantic…Actually the Cordonian Waltz is supposed to be a courtship dance, which is undoubtedly why Olivia chose it for the formal ball tomorrow.”

“A courtship dance?”

“Yeah, the last two steps are meant to be the most flirtatious…there’s the spin…just relax into this” she said as she moved to grasp Riley’s hands and swing her around in a spin. Riley laughed as she felt the room spinning around her.

“This feels too fun to be a formal dance. Am I doing this right?”

“You are doing it perfectly.”

“Do you ever get dizzy from all the spinning?”

“There is a trick to that…Just focus your attention on one thing. Now, for the last step, the twirl…”

Hana twirled Riley around so that her back was to Hana and wrapped her arms around her drawing her close so they were back to chest and they swayed to the music as the song faded.

“And that’s the Cordonian Waltz!” Hana declared. “If you know those steps, you’ll be more than fine. How do you feel about dancing it now?”

“I feel mostly good about it…as long as I have a partner like you that I can read.”

“I am so glad I could help!”

“You’re a good teacher. Ice skating, waltzing…How are you so good at all these things?”

“As much as I’d like to claim it’s natural talent, its as I said before. My parents have been pushing me to learn all the courtly and social arts since I was young.”

“You must have had no free time.”

“Between school, dance, music lessons and etiquette classes, my schedule was very full. My parents expected a lot. They were devastated when they didn’t have any sons, so they pinned all their hopes on me. Every day of my life has been about grooming me to bring fame and fortune to my family by winning some prince or noble’s hand…for all the good its done.”

“Hana…I’m sorry. That sounds like you had not much of a childhood and some crazy expectations to live up to. Even without all the training, any prince or noble would be lucky to have you because of your heart! I don’t want to pry but….Olivia said you had a previous engagement?”

“Yes, I did. Last year, my parents arranged a very advantageous match for me, but it didn’t work out. Only a few weeks before the wedding, the groom pulled out of the arrangement. It was scandalous, and since then, my parents have been rather upset with me and desperate to find another match.”

“Do you mind if I ask what happened? With your fiancé?”

“Peter was an English nobleman. He was well off and had an ancestral title and home…all of the things my parents always wanted for our family. We’d spend long afternoons horseback riding and sailing. He was very kind. That and he had been raised with romantic notions about true love and a lifetime of happily wedded bliss. It should have been perfect. But, the simple truth was that I didn’t love him. My parents never asked me what I wanted, never gave me reason to think that I might also love the person I’d marry. So when he proposed, I knew I had to accept. I tried my best, but he became suspicious. At our engagement party a month before the wedding, he cornered me and asked if he was what I wanted. I told him everything he wanted to hear, but I couldn’t hold back the tears, couldn’t hide that I was lying and he knew. He knew I was miserable and I don’t think he understood why I would’ve gone through with it, but how could he…he was born with what my family was seeking. He didn’t make a big deal of it and we tried to quietly call things off but there was a lot of public speculation about it which wasn’t helped by the fact that he married someone else a short time later.” Hana let out a long slow breath, as if she had just felt a weight lifted off her shoulders by talking about it. “It’s behind me now. My parents are upset but they have given me another chance. Here, now.”

“Hana…it sounds like deep down, you want to marry for love too. Aren’t you worried that history will repeat itself…with Liam?”

“I am hopeful things will turn out different and I don’t want to disappoint my parents.”

“But Hana, _you_ are the one that has to live the rest of your life within your marriage. You have to be happy with the decision and do what is best for you.”

“I don’t think I have ever thought about what’s best for me…what about you Riley? This isn’t exactly the American way, with suitors and social season. What do your parents think, what do they want for you? What do you want out of it?”

“No, this certainly isn’t how I’d find love back home. But to be honest, since my first love, I hadn’t met anyone back home that even made me think of a future. I idolized my parents’ marriage…they were so in love and they were best friends. It wasn’t wedded “bliss”, it was work built on a foundation of love that made them willing to put in the work. They were so different, they challenged each other…my dad grounded my mom, my mom brought my dad out of his shell…that’s what I want, all of it. I don’t know if its what I’ll find here but I just knew that I felt _something_ when I met Liam, something that seemed worth exploring, so I came when Maxwell invited me. My mom passed away last year, so I don’t know what she would think of all this, probably that I’m crazy. My dad definitely thinks its nuts but he’s been supportive. All they ever wanted for me was to find what I want.” Riley stopped, starting to tear up. She wasn’t sure if the tears were because of what her dad had lost when her mom died, or because she missed her mom, or because she wondered deep down if this whole adventure could lead her to the type of love she wanted.

“That’s beautiful Riley. Your parents sound very special and so supportive.”

“They are! I’m sorry Hana…I wish it was the same for you.”

“Well, its not all bad. They have been encouraging me to spend more time with you.”

“With me? Why?”

“Ummm….well, they know you have a connection with the Prince…and if I’m close to you then I’m closer to Liam.”

“Wow,” Riley said, not sure whether to be hurt or impressed by her parent’s cunning. “That’s quite a strategy.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t sound good…please, I want you to know that I _like_ spending time with you. I’d spend time with you even if it had nothing to do with Liam. I consider you my friend, Riley.”

“I really like spending time with you too, its good to have a friend around here.”

Just then, the clock struck midnight and as if on cue they both started yawning.

“I think we should get some sleep” Hana said.

“Yeah, probably a good idea, I’ll see you tomorrow and thank you!” Riley said giving Hana a hug.

“Good night, Riley.”


	8. Hanging by a Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_I’m living for the only thing I know, I’m running and not quite sure where to go…And I don’t know what I’m diving into…Just hanging by a moment here with you_  
  


Riley got to have a nice quiet morning, it was a nice change of pace. Maxwell, the human alarm clock, hadn’t come knocking on her door. There were no lessons or lectures since Bertrand wasn’t around. It was refreshing and relaxing, something that had been in short supply since she arrived in Cordonia. She opted not to partake in any outdoor activities, preferring the warmth of the chateau. The storm had dumped several inches of fresh snow and it was even colder that it had been the day before. She sat on the window seat figuring she could enjoy the view of the glistening snow without being out in it. She had gone down for breakfast to bring back to her room and bumped in to Hana so they made plans to meet at the boutique that afternoon to get ready.

In the meantime, she let her thoughts wander. To the night in New York when she met the guys, to the choice to come to Cordonia to be a suitor, to her growing…whatever it was…with Drake. She knew one thing for certain, she didn’t enjoy the competition. Her alone time with Liam was great but it was few and far between and even then it was always evident that this royal life would be his priority. She couldn’t fault him for it, he was going to be King after all. He had to think of his people and his country. But did she want to be queen…for that she had no answer. And then she thought of Drake…it felt so natural to be around him, more like what she expected falling for someone to be like. They were becoming friends, friends that she could imagine growing into so much more, like her mom and dad had been.

She thought about calling her dad or one of her brothers; someone to talk to that she could trust telling that she had feelings for both men. But her dad wasn’t good at those conversations. While he was a great dad, loving and supportive and kind, even though he tried he couldn’t fill the void of best friend and confidante that had been left when her mom died. Her brothers were a little better, but still, they were men…not exactly experts on the female mind and heart. They might listen but she doubted they’d have any advice on what to do. _“Maybe the time will come that I can talk to Hana”_ she thought.

Just then there was a knock on the door. She opened it expecting Maxwell but instead, as if she had mentally summoned her, she found Hana.

“Hey Riley. I know we said we’d meet downstairs but I was walking by. Wanna head to the boutique?”

“Sure, lets go get beautified!”

They walked down toward the front of the chateau to the room that had been set up with racks of gorgeous dresses and suits for the visiting nobles and found they had the whole place to themselves. Hana quickly shuffled through dresses, grabbing only one and taking it to the dressing room. Moments later she popped out from behind the curtain wearing an elegant silver gown that had a deep v neckline and shimmered in the light.

“Ta-da, how do I look?”

“Hana, you are going to set the ball on fire. Everyone is going to be talking about your dress!”

“You think so?”

“I’ll force people into awkward conversations about it if I have to.”

“You’re too funny, Riley,” she laughed. “Come on, lets pick your dress so we aren’t late for the ball.”

After skimming through what seemed like endless racks, Hana exclaimed “This is PERFECT Riley, try this one!”

It was a winter white, satin, halter neck gown with the deepest V she had ever seen; down to her belly button with a gorgeous rhinestone broach where the V ended. Riley felt slightly self-conscious but otherwise amazing in the dress. To add a bit of winter flair in honor of their surroundings, she opted to add a white faux fur shrug. She stepped out of the dressing room to show Hana.

“WOW!” Hana said.

“I take it you’re impressed?”

“That’s one word for it. Let’s go, everyone needs to see you in this dress.”

After a quick stop at Riley’s room to grab a necklace and drop off their casual clothes, Riley and Hana headed to the chateau’s ballroom. They arrived to find Maxwell waiting for them.

“Ladies, it is a pleasure to see you both this evening” he said with a bow. “And Lady Nevin, I must say, you look utterly becoming. Truly, a diamond of the first water.”

“That’s…unusually formal of you. What gives?” Riley asked.

“_Tonight_, I am representing the Duchy of Ramsford at this important social event.”

“That sounds like something Bertrand would say.”

“He’s been calling me all night to remind me.”

“Ahhh…that explains why I haven’t seen you all day. So, you’ve got to be on your best behavior or else Bertrand will get on your case?”

“Pretty much.”

“Well, we should be finding our seats…there are place cards, lets look for ours” Hana said.

“Umm…about that...” Maxwell said. “Turns out _I_ am sitting at the head table with Olivia and the Prince…But you two are at the farthest table in the back. I guess Olivia put together the seating plan.”

“Oh well, she can put me in the back if she wants, the company will be much better at our table” Riley said. “No offense, Maxwell.”

“None taken. Hell, I’d join you guys if I could! Err…I mean, I should say, Olivia has greatly honored me.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell Bertrand”

“Sorry to leave you guys, but…”

“Don’t worry about us, Maxwell. Riley and I will make the best of it.”

Maxwell looked over at the head table where Olivia was standing, laughing with Liam before looking back, rolling his eyes and walking away. Riley and Hana couldn’t help but laugh, watching his forced formal persona before walking to the back of the room. Maxwell hadn’t been kidding, it was the very last table, right outside the kitchen doors and there was a familiar face already seated waiting for them. Riley smiled, appreciating that he had made at least a modest effort with his attire; black dress pants and a steel grey, collared button-down shirt.

“Welcome to the table of exiles” Drake said.

“Drake! I am so glad to see you. I was worried we would be stuck with some stuffy nobles” Riley said, trying not to make her excitement too obvious.

“Its probably meant to be an even bigger slight that we’re with a commoner” Hana said.

“Well, Olivia totally missed the mark this time” Riley replied.

“Thanks, Nevin. That actually means something, coming from you.” Drake had the faintest hint of a smile on his face and couldn’t take his eyes off of Riley.

“Drake, you don’t seem bothered at all to be seated in the back” Hana observed.

“What can I say? After enough years of getting treated like this, you build up a thick skin. Besides, back here? Out of the spotlight? At least we can relax.”

Riley and Hana took their seats as servers bustled around them carrying dish after dish of delicious smelling food to the tables around them.

“The food looks amazing. I hope they serve us soon. I am starving” Hana said.

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up. Where we’re seated, we’ll be the last to eat. If there’s even any left by the time they get to us” Drake told her.

“But the lobster bisque…do you really think we’ll go hungry?”

“Not if I can help it,” Riley said. “This can’t be too different from hailing a New York taxi.”

Riley scanned the room and found a server walking toward them and summoned her inner actress.

“Excuse me, please, I am about to faint….I need food.” She stood up, reaching a shaking wobbly hand out to the server, purposefully stumbling over her own feet to really sell the weakness angle. “I haven’t eaten all day, I think I might….” Her words trailed off as she went for the kill and started to fall forward.

“Hey” Drake yelled and in a flash he was in front of her, catching her before she could hit the floor. “Please…food” she muttered up at the server from her place in his arms. They were warm and inviting, gently wrapped around her. The feeling of his strong calloused hands on her bare back was electric, she wanted to stay there. She gazed up into his beautiful hazel eyes, getting so lost in how the green caught the light that she didn’t even notice the server had placed a bowl on the table before rushing off.

“I can’t believe that actually worked, Nevin” Drake said as he helped her back to her feet. “Just warn me before you decide to take a dive, next time I might not catch you” he said, gently placing her back in her seat.

“Oh Drake, you know I like to keep you on your toes” she teased, still deliriously happy from having been in his arms.

“Well, lets examine our riches. One piping hot bowl of lobster bisque to split three ways?” Hana said.

“Let’s dig in” Riley exclaimed.

They each took a spoon and scooted close together to share the bowl. Riley hated seafood so she carefully avoided any pieces of lobster, opting for just a few small spoonfuls of broth, leaving the rest for her friends.

“This is actually really good” Drake said.

“I am in lobster heaven” Hana declared.

“Solid work, Nevin”

“Yes! Thank you, Riley. We’d be lost without you.”

“Aw, thanks guys. Glad I could finally put those college acting classes to use! I am sure the rest of the food will show up soon.”

“Acting classes huh…is there a story there?” Drake asked as they polished off the bowl.

“I went to college with the intention of continuing on to law school. Early on when I was picking classes, I had a mentor who was an assistant district attorney for the city and I asked his advice on electives. He told me that being in front of a court room was a lot like acting and suggested I take acting and public speaking classes.”

“Huh…not the answer I was expecting.”

“Oh, really? And what were you thinking?”

“That you had moved to New York to be an actress and when we found you working as a waitress you were just doing it to make ends meet between auditions and shows.”

Riley laughed…“Drake, that is so cliché. The only thing you got right was that I was trying to make ends meet. I had tried a few times to go back to law school but other things just always got in the way.”

They talked and shared stories, watching others get served all around them. Riley told them how she had just gotten accepted to school again when her mom died, and how her world was so rocked she decided not to go. Hana talked about her dreams of being an actress when she was a little girl because she thought it looked so glamorous and liked the idea of pretending to be anyone but herself. Drake didn’t get in on the story sharing but seemed content to ask questions and always looked completely engaged as he intently listened to Riley’s stories. The conversation was flowing so easily that half an hour had passed before Hana finally mentioned the food again.

“Wow, the service here is terrible.”

“All by design” Drake said.

“Even if its on purpose, at least its not the worst service I’ve had.”

“You’ve had worse service than this” Riley exclaimed.

“Believe it or not, I’ve been to a wedding where food wasn’t served till midnight! They got so behind schedule and did an open call for speeches before dinner and it took hours!”

“Oh, heavens” Drake said in feigned shock. “I can tell you a real horror story…Let’s set the scene. Casual get together, lots of people I don’t know, but that’s fine. There’s a bar, man’s true best friend. So I figure I’ll grab a drink and _they are out of whiskey!” _It was cute how serious he thought that was.

“That is practically a crime!” Riley mocked.

“I couldn’t believe it either. How can you have a party without whiskey?”

“You _can’t” _Riley said playfully.

“You really surprise me sometimes, Nevin. Thought a girl like you woulda just laughed at me for feeling that way” he said, holding her gaze.

“Once again, Drake, you underestimate me.”

“I gotta stop doing that, huh? It’s too bad we probably won’t see a real drink with dinner. From what I’ve seen, Olivia’s got quite the stash.”

“From what you’ve seen?” Hana asked.

“I did some exploring, and I happened to stumble across her wine cellar.”

“Really?” Riley said, obviously intrigued.

“Yeah. It’s pretty impressive actually and not a bad place to get away from all of this for a while. Why don’t you join me there for a drink tonight, Nevin? If you’re not afraid of sneaking out after hours…”

Riley couldn’t help how big her smile got…alone time with Drake sounded like heaven in that moment. She had been thinking about it since the night they went for cronuts and he said she owed him a drink. Before she got a chance to say anything, a server finally appeared and placed two more bowls of soup on their table, soup that was severely disappointing compared to the first bowl.

“There is no lobster in my bowl,” Hana said, “its just…bisque. This is the saddest soup I’ve ever seen.”

“I am not usually one to complain about free food, but this is ice cold compared to what we had earlier” Drake said. “Which means Olivia did this on purpose.”

Always the one to look on the bright side, Hana replied “At least we got to have a taste of the real meal, thanks to Riley’s quick thinking.”

“And we know that Olivia’s intentionally screwing with us” Riley said.

Their conversation was interrupted when the orchestra began to play. Olivia got up to greet the room and welcomed everyone to Lythikos. She boasted about the festivities and her hospitality which they all knew to be lacking, before inviting the court to join her for the Cordonian Waltz.

“But we haven’t finished eating” Hana said.

“I don’t think she cares” Drake replied.

“Well, let’s do this,” Riley said, rising from her seat with Hana doing the same. Drake didn’t move. “Aren’t you joining us?” Riley asked, her eyes imploring him to dance with her.

“Waltzing isn’t my thing. I’ll be here with the…food”

Riley walked with Hana toward the dance floor, feeling dejected and glancing back at Drake a few times. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of her. As they approached Maxwell, she noticed on the dance floor that Liam was asking Olivia to dance which made her wish for Drake’s companionship even more.

As if reading her mind, at least partly, Hana explained, “It would be unspeakably rude for Prince Liam not to dance this waltz with the hostess.”

“I guess that’s what happens when you have home court advantage” Riley said.

“That doesn’t mean you won’t dance though…in fact, Lady Riley, may I have the honor of this waltz?” Maxwell asked.

“Let’s do this!” she said.

“Dance, dance, dance!” he chanted.

“Would Bertrand approve of that?”

“Ummm…I mean, Lady Riley, let us dance, dance, dance” he said in a more dignified tone as he led her to the floor to take their places and she mentally ran through the steps that Hana had taught her.

Once they were in classic ballroom position, a look of panic crossed Maxwell’s face. “Oh god, wait a second. Do you even know the Cordonian Waltz?”

“I practiced with Hana but a little warning from you would have been nice.”

“Sorry, I knew I was forgetting something.”

“Its fine, Hana was an excellent teacher. Now its time to see if that practice paid off!” she said as the music began to pick up and the couples began twirling around the dance floor. She followed Maxwell in perfect unison through the box step and responded to his queues as he stepped forward and she stepped back to glide the length of the room.

“Very nice, Riley” Maxwell praised.

Just as she caught sight of Liam elegantly raising his arm to spin Olivia, Maxwell did the same and she found Drake across the room and focused on his face to avoid getting dizzy and relaxed into the move. It was her favorite part of the dance and she found herself laughing as Maxwell executed the final twirl and pulled her in close with her back to his chest and just swayed with his arms around her. Her mind’s eye flitted to Drake, pretending they were his arms like it had been when he caught her in her faux faint. She stopped herself from getting too caught up in the romance of the moment and her thoughts and commented to Maxwell that the dance seemed a little scandalous for a ballroom.

“The Cordonian Waltz is a romantic dance,” he explained. “In the old days, it used to be that this waltz was the only way couples could flirt.”

“I can see why, its very intimate” she said as her eyes found Drake across the room again, still watching her. With that the swaying was over but the music hadn’t ended and Maxwell was gently pushing her forward. Hana hadn’t prepared her for whatever this was.

“Time to switch partners” Maxwell explained, reading the question on her face. “You’ll go through the same steps, so just do what you did with me and you’ll be great!”

She glided forward with his gentle push and on the next strain of the waltz, she was standing face-to-face with Prince Liam.

“Hi” she said, slightly more sheepishly than she intended. Even with Drake on her mind, Liam still gave her the occasional butterflies.

“Why, hello there” he said.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

“You mean on the dance floor of a private ball during a choreographed waltz?”

“Well, when you put it that way, it seems inevitable that I would run into you…but to be fair, I haven’t seen a lot of you lately.”

“True. I have been a little preoccupied. Olivia is the hostess…and I would be remiss in my duties if I didn’t spend time with all of the women here.”

Duty and suitors, here was her daily reminder…“I understand. You’re not just marrying for yourself. It’s for the Crown.”

“Yes. No matter how I feel…Well, we’ll have to see what happens in the coming weeks” he said as he led her into the twirl, pulling her back against him, his arms tightly around her before he lowered his mouth to her ear…“But Riley, you should know…” unable to finish before the next move spun her out away from him and Olivia came into view.

“Ahem, Lady Riley…I believe he is _my_ partner now.”

Riley released Liam’s hand, hardly breaking her gaze as she danced back to Maxwell for one last go ‘round of the waltz.

“Watching you two together…I can tell that Liam cares for you a lot” he observed.

“Yeah…sometimes I feel that. But this is all so strange. Its not like he can sweep me off my feet and carry me out of here…like normal people. And I see him for minutes at a time every few days, how are we supposed to get to know each other?”

“When you’re royalty, the rules are different.”

“I know that, and yet…” Riley stopped when she saw the surprised look on Maxwell’s face. She was about to admit that she didn’t want to be there, that someone else who didn’t come with suitors and strings had gotten her attention…but Maxwell’s surprise wasn’t in response to her. She followed his gaze just in time to see Olivia lean in and passionately kiss Liam in the middle of the dance floor.

Riley wanted to gasp or scream, but she knew to expect this of Olivia so she kept her cool. What she hadn’t expected was that Liam would stay so calm, allowing Olivia to wrap her arms around him and deepen the kiss, only pulling away after a moment that seemed far too long. Instead of surprise on his face, he had his look of princely composure, always for his image, always for the crown. He leaned in close speaking into Olivia’s ear before taking her hand and walking out of the ballroom.

The music ended and the ballroom was a buzz over what everyone had just witnessed. Riley wasn’t sure if Liam walking out of the room with Olivia would actually help or spur the rumors and whispers. At the edge of the dance floor the other suitors were talking in hushed voices about Olivia’s bold display. Riley couldn’t tell if they were upset, listening to them it sounded like they felt Olivia was acting from a place of insecurity or using her history with Liam to her advantage. Maxwell pulled Riley away from the group and spoke in a low voice…

“We have a chance to play politics here.”

“Is it the type of politics where I slap the fucking smirk off of Olivia’s face?”

“Wow, that’s twice since we got here that you threatened to slap her! Anger management, Riley, anger management…breathe! No, this is the type of politics where we get strategic to gain an advantage. Attacking Olivia’s alliances would be the political equivalent of a slap. Look at Kiara. She is clearly upset by Olivia’s display and she is alone right now. This is your chance to get on her good side and drive a wedge between her and Olivia. And if she has good things to say about you, it will help your reputation at court.”

More game playing was the last thing Riley truly wanted. Strategy and game playing shouldn’t have anything to do with falling in love or winning Liam’s heart, but the sad reality was his heart had very little to do with what she had gotten herself into and she owed it to Maxwell to keep giving the competition a shot.

“I’ll give it a try” she said, making her way across the room to Kiara at the appetizer table.

“Excuse me, Lady Kiara.”

“Oh! Lady Riley. Comment ca va?”

“Ca va bien,”…“_thank god for the basics of 9th grade French”_

“Magnifique. What can I do for you?”

“Let’s discuss Olivia. What did you think of her little display?”

“I can’t believe her. She wouldn’t have the guts to do that anywhere else. She’s gone mad with power here.”

“I think Olivia clearly has the upper hand. She’s the greatest threat here. It’ll take more than one of us to beat her.”

“Interesting…”

“We need to stick together. Otherwise we don’t stand a fighting chance against Olivia.”

“Are you proposing an alliance? I wouldn’t normally entertain the idea, but you are fitting in remarkably well. You certainly look like you could be an important ally.”

“Thank you. And yes, an alliance is exactly what I am proposing, mutual support. Olivia’s friendship is a one-way street. Why should you always let her get her way?”

“You make a fair point.”

“We all need someone to speak well of us. We can help each other out. We need to have each other’s backs if we’re going to take down Olivia”

“That’s not a bad idea. You know…we could both benefit from a little well-place support here and there.”

“I’m glad we see it the same way.”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I should mingle with what time I have left. A bientot.”

Kiara turned to walk away as Maxwell came rushing up.

“How’d it go?” he asked.

“Fine Maxwell…I got her to see the benefit of an alliance, all is right with the world and this _competition_” Riley scoffed as she walked away. None of her conversation with Kiara had felt right and she didn’t want to be there anymore. As she made her way out of the ballroom to hide in her room, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

“Hello, Lady Riley. As usual, you are a vision…you look lovely” Liam said, taking her hand and leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“Liam…you kissed Olivia” was all she could say…she didn’t care about the compliment or that he seemed happy to see her. He had been going on and on for weeks about being fair to all the ladies and working to maintain the appearance of appropriate relations with all of them, she was just shocked by such a public display and his _lack_ of reaction to it.

“It was an unexpected advance. She caught me by surprise.”

“You should have thrown her off of you.”

“I thought it would be better to handle it quietly and cause less scandal…I didn’t want to embarrass her.”

“Did you ever stop to think about appearances? You were walking her out of here to handle it quietly, but some people might have thought you were taking her to find some more alone time after such a passionate kiss.”

“You’re right…unfortunately I think she put us in a position with no _right_ way to handle it. I did the best I could. I’m sorry if it upset you.”

“You’re not mine to be upset about, Liam.”

“I know we haven’t seen each other much this trip.”

“This is Olivia’s turf, its to be expected. Its been a hectic few days.”

“A strange few days. I spend all of these events rushing from person to person, trying to say the right things and keep all the nobles happy. But at night I find myself lying awake for hours in the grand suite, unable to sleep.”

“Don’t you get tired feeling like you are always performing? I’ve been here a few weeks and its hard. You’ve done this all your life.”

“I suppose you’re right…hence the sleepless nights in the suite.”

“Well…I guess on the bright side, the grand suite sounds fancy. Probably not a bad place to lie awake.”

“Oh, it’s the best room. Its upstairs at the end of the quiet east wing. It comes with everything…even a hot tub under the stars, overlooking the mountains.”

“Sounds beautiful and serene for escaping all of these pressures at the end of a long day.”

“It would be perfect, but I would love to have the right person to share it with. I was wondering…you do think you could manage…umm…coming to see it?”

Riley hesitated. She loved their secret times together as _Liam and Riley_, she had since that first night in New York. But the more she played the game, the more she saw of the competition, the more she feared that even if _Riley _fell for Liam in private, _Prince_ Liam would hurt her by picking someone of other than _Lady Riley_ to be queen. And then there was the matter of that drink with Drake.

“I’m not making any promises…” she said just before Penelope interrupted them.

“Prince Liam, if I may…” she said.

“Of course. I know we haven’t spoken all day, Lady Penelope. Lady Riley, good night” he said with a wink as he kissed her hand and turned to walk away with Penelope. She lingered in the ballroom for a moment, looking around to see if she could find any of her other friends but they all seemed to go their separate ways. Grabbing one final glass of champagne, she noticed that Liam’s time with Penelope had been short and he was leaving the ballroom. She downed her drink, said a few more goodbyes and turned to leave.

Walking back to her room she reached the foyer where the stairs split in two toward the East and West Wings. Behind the main stairs was a spiral staircase that seemed to lead downstairs to a lower level, though it hadn’t been included when they received a tour. It very well could lead to the wine cellar that Drake had mentioned. Down the hallway toward the East Wing, she could see a light at the very end of the hall where Liam had described his room as being, all of the other rooms were dark.

_“If I am going to do this, it seems now would be the time without getting caught” _she thought to herself. She told herself that she could just go and see the room and the view and spend a little quiet time with Liam, getting to know each other. There was nothing wrong with that. And it was early enough that maybe Drake would still be up for a drink afterward.

She crept up the steps, careful to keep quiet so as not to draw the attention of anyone that might still be lingering in the halls. Most of the court guests were in the West Wing so it would certainly stand out if someone saw her going into the East. She tiptoed up the steps and down the hall past multiple dark rooms before arriving in front of Liam’s door and knocking gently.

“Lady Riley, welcome. I take it nobody saw you.”

“I can be pretty stealthy when I have to be” she said, wishing that it wasn’t the case that she had to be.

Liam took her hand and led her across the room… “I want to show you something” he said as he walked her onto an outdoor patio.

The snow-covered mountains loomed large in the distance and the faint glow of the village homes of the people of Lythikos were illuminated at the base. There were as many stars in the sky as there had been the other night when she was out with Drake, though there were less clouds and no meteor shower on this night. At the far end of the patio there was a hot tub with steam rising from it meeting the cold air, surrounded by candles.

“Wow, this is beautiful!” she exclaimed.

“Now you see why I wanted to share it with someone.”

“Did you…light those candles for us?”

“Oh! I…well, yes. I wanted this to be…magical.”

Her heart skipped a beat for a moment. _“God I could fall for this man…what girl wouldn’t want this?”_

“Riley…are you ok? Do you like it?”

“Yes, Liam…I like it.”

“You look so beautiful in the firelight.”

“Thank you for doing something so thoughtful.” She meant it…it was thoughtful and sweet and romantic and something out of a dream…but those type of dreams never included multiple suitors and a crown on the line. 

“Riley…I have never really had someone that I wanted so badly to please. I feel like I’d do anything to see you smile and know that I was the cause.”

He was falling for her. It was evident when he looked at her from across the room at events and evident when they had these private moments together. She couldn’t deny that she felt something too. But none of that meant that he thought she would make a good queen, or that she had the approval of all the other people that had to approve. And did he even really know her? Did she know him? All of this romance and sentiment could fade and they’d be left realizing they fell in love with an _image._ None of it meant he would pick her in the end. And…what he had said…about making her smile, it was exactly what she had thought the other night when she realized how much she liked making Drake smile. _“If I take that to mean that Liam is falling for me…does that mean that I am falling for…Drake??? Oh god, a few weeks ago I had no romantic prospects and now here I am with feelings for two guys” _she thought.

“Ahem...” Liam interrupted, “I don’t know about you, but I am ready to get into the hot tub” Liam said as he began removing his shirt. Despite the candles around it, it had never occurred to Riley that they’d actually be getting _in_. Soon, Liam stood before her in nothing but his underwear… “Your turn” he prompted.

Riley hesitated briefly before removing her wrap and unzipping her dress.

“Do you have a t-shirt I could put on? Do Prince’s have t-shirts? This dress is too low cut for an undergarment and I’m not comfortable being without something” she asked. He laughed and left briefly, returning with a t-shirt which she slipped on before letting her dress fall to ground.

“Wow, it is _cold_!” she said shivering.

“Then lets warm up” Liam said as he took her hand and guided her into the hot tub. The warm water surrounding her body felt incredible. She sank deeper into its heat and leaned directly up against a jet, closing her eyes and feeling her stress melting away.

“Riley, I feel like I have been waiting for this moment the entire trip” she heard Liam say, causing her to snap her eyes open and bringing her back to reality.

“I think I know what you mean” she replied, believing he meant that they could finally be alone together and be just themselves again.

“I feel like I can be myself around you. You don’t know how rare that is for me. I’ve spent so long building up this image for the rest of the world…but you let me just be Liam” he said, just as she had known he would.

“I happen to like Liam” she said. Because she did…it was the court and the princely image that she could do without.

“I am glad to hear that,” he said. “You may be the only woman here who truly knows me. That’s why I’ve got to be careful with you.”

“Careful? Because truly knowing you won’t mean anything at the end of all this?”

“I would never forgive myself if I…if I hurt you in any way.” Without directly answering, he had just told her what she already knew…knowing him wasn’t enough.

“I know what I am getting myself into” she said, because she truly was painfully aware. “Besides, you are the model of a good person. You are always thinking of others and putting them first…whether it’s Olivia, your people or your friends. You are loyal and caring and sweet. I feel lucky to know you and I know you would never hurt me intentionally.”

“You are far too kind, Riley.”

“I’m just calling it like I see it.”

She truly believed all of those things, he was all of things at his core and though she very well could end up hurt in the end, she would never blame him.

“I thoroughly believe that if you thought I was a pompous ass, you wouldn’t hesitate to tell me. You are a refreshingly honest person, Riley. I trust you. Everything you say.”

_“You give me too much credit” _she thought as she noticed him leaning in to get closer.

“Maybe that is why I am so drawn to you” he said.

There was electricity in the air again, the same feeling that had passed between them in the maze when he kissed her. But once again, it didn’t feel like the right time…he had just kissed Olivia. He had just admitted without even saying the words that their connection might not be enough in the end. Without saying a word, she reached up and wrapped her arms around Liam’s neck, pulling him into an embrace. It was still intimate without going as far as a kiss. Liam stroked her face and pulled back, staring intently into her eyes.

“What’s the matter Liam?”

“I was just thinking…what does love mean to you, Riley?”

“Love is…sacrifice, dedication and commitment. I had the greatest example of love growing up with my parents and those things were at the core of their relationship. It wasn’t always easy but they were always willing to put in the work because of how deep their love ran.”

“All important things to make a relationship work. You were lucky to have that example.”

“What about you? What does it mean to you?”

“I don’t know that I have ever thought about it in the past. I certainly wasn’t raised to have any expectations of romance in my life. It was only when I saw my brother fall completely in love that I realized how important…how life-changing love can be.”

“What are you saying?”

“I am saying…Oh, Riley. I shouldn’t be saying anything to you, not right now. Part of me is furious with myself that I am not treating everyone fairly like a good prince should. But the other part of me wants to damn all these princely responsibilities and throw myself into you.”

_“Oh. My. God. He said it…he said it.”_ This was what she had been wanting, this was what she needed in order to let herself fall. But could he do it. He was obviously torn, but which way would he ultimately go. There was only one way to find out…

“I could throw myself into you too” she said, almost as a test to see his reaction.

“I know…And I probably wouldn’t resist long. But I don’t want to do something you might come to regret, even if you don’t feel that way now.”

And with that, she felt she had her answer. The only way she could come to regret throwing herself into him was if he let his princely side win, and clearly deep down, he always believed that’s what would win.

“In this moment, lets just enjoy the little time together while it lasts” he said.

Liam wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the view and sitting in a comfortable silence. They watched as the sky grew darker, signaling that it had gotten later than either of them realized.

“We should probably head in” Liam said.

“You’re right, but I enjoyed it while it lasted. Will I see you soon?” she asked while getting dressed.

“You know I can only stay away from you for so long” he said as he walked her to the door. With a quick embrace and a kiss on her hand, they bid each other good night. The halls seemed even darker and quieter than when she had first come up. She made her way back to where the stairs split the wings and noticed there was still a light coming up from the spiral staircase below. _“Drake”_ she thought.

After her time with Liam, she needed to forget about court, forget about competition. Why did it feel so good in the moment and so awful afterward? She had just finished telling Liam that love was about sacrifice and dedication, love was work…but was it work to _fall_ in love, or was it work to stay there? In all of her years growing up with her parents, hearing how they met, it seemed like the falling was the easy part…it was all the stuff that came after that took the work. And the fact that just falling for Liam, or wanting him to fall for her would be so much work, made it less appealing than…._ “than what?…than what I could have with Drake.”_

She crept down the main stairs and around to the spiral staircase, trying to listen for signs that she was going the right way or that he was even down there. Without much evidence she decided to head down anyway and at the base of the stairs she found herself directly in the wine cellar. Drake was sitting in the corner on an oversized chaise, an empty glass in hand, looking deep in thought but he sensed her presence and looked up.

“There you are, Nevin. I was beginning to think you didn’t have the guts to show. Ya know, breaking the rules, out after curfew, and all that.”

“Haha, I told you I’m a bad ass and actually, I couldn’t wait to see you again.”

“Aw, come on, Nevin. You’re gonna make me blush” he said, a coy smile crossing his face.

“Now that I’d like to see” she said, unable to control the huge smile taking over her lips.

“So, what are you drinking?” he asked.

“What’ve you got?”

“Nothing yet. It seems like Olivia has a _very_ extensive collection of fine Cordonian wine. I am no expert, but from the names I recognize, nothing in here is under a thousand dollars!”

“Wow, that’s insane. And it would just make drinking Olivia’s wine absolutely savage! She might not be my best friend, but that’s a little too far for me.”

“I thought you might say that. Luckily, I have a backup option…a bottle of my favorite whiskey. So, pick your poison.”

“As if you have to ask…whiskey, of course.”

Drake grinned, the approval and admiration he felt was evident… “My kid of woman” he said quietly.

After taking a seat on the other end of the chaise, Riley took a long sip of the whiskey and enjoyed the warmth as it went down, leaning her head back and closing her eyes for a moment. 

“So. You came down to the wine cellar to drink whiskey? Doesn’t that seem a little silly?” she asked without opening her eyes.

“I came down here to get a little commoner time by myself where I don’t have to bow and kiss hands for a few minutes.” She opened her eyes while he spoke and noticed him staring at her so intently.

“Drake, if you hate the nobility so much, why do you stick around?”

“I can see why it might seem ridiculous to you.”

“To be honest, I just don’t see why you put yourself through it?”

“It’s Liam. It’s always been for him. I would’ve left a long time ago, but Liam needs me.”

“Your loyalty to him is admirable, but don’t you want a chance at happiness. He’s going to be King, he’ll have people looking out for him. Who is looking out for you?”

“I don’t need anyone. As for him, I know he’s got nobles and coutiers all around him, but most of them would stab him in the back if they thought they could profit from it. I’ve seen so many underhanded moves that I don’t trust any of them anymore. And these are from our friends. And this latest one…”

There was so much there to unpack…how could he think he didn’t need anyone. A man that loyal and caring was deserving of his own happiness. But in the moment, all she could focus on was his insinuation that someone had just betrayed them…

“Wait, what happened?”

“I…I’m not sure I should tell you. Its still being resolved.”

“Drake, you are always saying I need to watch out…it’d be nice to actually know what for.”

“You remember Liam’s bachelor party?”

“Of course.”

“We found out someone close to us that night was trying to sell pictures to the tabloids.”

“But who? Who would do that?”

“We haven’t tracked down the source yet, but I just got a message from Bastien that we were able to buy the photos back before they were printed.”

“Call me crazy, but I don’t remember anything that scandalous happening…aside from Maxwell getting a drink dumped on him it was a pretty chill night compared to some bachelor parties.”

“You know how tabloids are. A picture with a drink in his hand, and suddenly the crown prince of Cordonia is on a drunken rager. And then there are the pictures of the two of you together.”

“What? But we weren’t…nothing happened. We talked at the club, I took him on a boat and then I brought him back to you…”

“When the two of you were talking…lets just say it was clear to anyone watching or taking photos that he was into you. That’s enough for them to speculate on. The headline the tabloid was going to run was ridiculous…Prince Liam’s Drunken Fling Before the Ring!”

“Haha, how ironic! Once I found out it was _his_ bachelor party I asked him if he was looking for a fling before the ring and made sure he knew I wasn’t that kind of girl.”

“You really went through most of the night not knowing whose party it was?”

“Yeah, I assumed it was yours since I couldn’t get you to flirt with me” she admitted.

“Guess I was too naïve to realize you were trying” he said shyly, looking down at his glass.

“So, you really have no idea who would do this?”

“Not really. There are a lot of people who would be desperate for those photos…I just hope it wasn’t one of the guys. The pictures they had…those would’ve been hard to take unless that person were someone close to us…”

“Drake, I’ll be careful.”

“Good. Money and power make people do crazy things, Nevin. I just don’t want to see you get hurt because of it.”

“Drake…” she said, reaching for his hand.

“I mean, sometimes I look at you…and I see this wide-eyed baby deer who just stumbled into the hunter’s campsite.”

“A baby deer, huh? So you think I’m cute?”

The look of shock on his face made her laugh.

“That’s not what I…er..”

“My, my, seems like for once you’re speechless.”

“Your unique talent, Nevin, seems to be putting me in my place.”

“_Someone’s_ gotta do it, and I rather enjoy it.”

“What is it about you? You’re so frustrating, but…”

“But…you can’t stop thinking about me? Love being around me?”

His eyes locked with hers, something in them told her she was right but whatever damn walls he had built up, he was doing his best to make sure they were impenetrable.

He shook his head, breaking their gaze… “Forget it. How about a toast instead?”

“What are we toasting to?”

“To the moments in between.”

“I’m not sure I follow…”

“All the nobles think about are the big events. The grand balls, the press appearances, the banquets…they don’t even realize that the moments that matter the most are all the ones they’re missing. Moments like right now, just the two of us and some cheap whiskey. The ones that really mean something. At least…it means something to me, anyway.”

“Drake…it means something to me too.” She couldn’t believe how desperately she wanted to kiss him in that moment. Everything he had said in that toast was everything that had been in her heart since the day she arrived. Everyone around her was missing the point…missing out on life, trying to uphold an image and be courtly and noble…but what did that add to life? Drake got it, Drake got her without her even showing him, he saw her.

Drake raised his glass… “To the moments in between.” Riley scooted closer to him. She wouldn’t kiss him, she still felt something holding her back, but she needed to be close to him. They clinked their glasses and after downing the rest of her drink, she laid her head on his shoulder.

“This is the most fun I have had all day” she said.

“Me too, Nevin” he said, surprising her by leaning his head into hers. “Its getting late, and I don’t want to get you in any trouble.”

“Not yet, Drake. That’s so thoughtful of you, but not yet” she said holding out her glass. He obliged and poured her another drink before pouring his own. And they sat there, her head on his shoulder, him leaning in and she took his free hand. It felt so good, so natural and she just wanted to feel it a little longer. When the drinks were gone, he took her glass and helped her to her feet.

“I’ll walk you to your room.”

“Thank you, Drake.”

“I am a gentleman, Nevin, even if not one by birth” he said with a smile.

“You try to hide it, Drake…but I can see it” she said, not letting go of his hand while they climbed the stairs. She held it the whole way to her room, it was like a life line, she needed the connection. At her door they said good night, the longing and heat between them obvious, at least to Riley. She went in and closed the door, leaning against it and putting the hand he had just been holding to her cheek. With a door between them, she had no way of knowing he was doing the same thing on the other side.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next few days in Lythikos passed uneventfully. After the night of the ball, they had two days before they traveled again; two days where there were no planned activities. Riley enjoyed the downtime. She mostly stayed in her room…reading books, calling her dad and video chatting with her brothers and niece and nephew. She didn’t get into the depths of her feelings with any of them, only regaling them with tales of the nobles and the fancy balls and all the gowns she had worn. On the afternoon of the first day, she and Hana took a walk in the woods to take advantage of a day that wasn’t freezing and they ended up in the same clearing where she and Drake had star-gazed. Riley almost found herself ready to talk to Hana but unable to find the right words, she just admitted that she was having doubts about being there. It was a start. When they returned to the chateau, Hana showed her a piano she had found in the parlor and played some for Riley. It was peaceful to just enjoy the music with her friend.

Late on the night before they were to leave, Riley found herself unable to sleep again. She got up and began walking around the dark halls again in her pajamas. If anyone saw her, Bertrand would surely have a fit that she wasn’t in designer clothes. Her modest pjs were a comfort from home; oversized comfy pants, a little tank top and slipper socks…she felt cozy and more herself than in any designer gown. She had her hair down in loose waves, the purple fading but still evident…no one but Drake had noticed it yet.

Her walk took her to the main stairs and she noticed from the second floor that there was a light on in the wine cellar again. Quietly she made her way down the stairs and found Drake in the same place as the night of the ball, half empty bottle of whiskey on the table and a full glass in his hand. His head was resting on the back of the chaise and his eyes were closed as he seemed to be taking deep measured breaths.

“Got enough to share?” Riley asked.

Drake jumped… “Damn, Nevin…do you always go around scaring people?” His eyes were drinking her in, she felt exposed but she liked it.

“In fairness, you had your eyes closed…I think I would have startled you no matter what I did.”

“Fair point. And yes, I have enough for you” he said leaning forward to grab an empty glass off the table. Riley didn’t waste any time this time trying to keep things polite. She sat down right next to him, nuzzled in and took the glass of whiskey he was offering. To her surprise, he didn’t seem to mind.

“What brings you down here, Nevin?”

“Can’t sleep. I was up walking around and saw the light, came down hoping it was you.”

“Really?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, Drake…” she said smiling up at him before she once again placed her head on his shoulder, her hair falling gently down his chest. If she couldn’t bring herself to say the words, she was at least going to show him how much she wanted to be there.

“Ahh…well, I’m glad you’re here. What have you been up to these last few days?” He seemed more relaxed with their closeness, reaching up absentmindedly to stoke a stand of her hair, looking down at her with a gentle expression.

“Keeping to myself mostly, enjoying the time away from all the events and competing. I got to talk to my dad and brothers, see my niece and nephew on video chat…all in all, good moments” she said, reminding him of their toast.

“You never really talk about your family…”

“Neither do you”

“Touché, Nevin…but really, tell me something.”

“Not much to tell. Classic ‘American’ family, mom and dad, boy and girl….”

“But you said brother**_s_**…”

“An older half-brother from my dad’s first relationship. I didn’t grow up with him, his mom took off, left my dad and took him with her. We found him through the miracle of the internet on social media about 6 years ago. Thankfully he wanted to know us and despite not growing up together, we have a ton in common so we’re close.”

“Damn, Nevin…that sounds like something out of a movie.”

“Yeah, its probably the most interesting thing about my family. Anyway…yeah, I’m blessed to have a great relationship with all of them. I wouldn’t say that it made losing my mom easy, but having each other to lean on has made it…survivable” she said with tears welling in her eyes. “Someday, when I can talk about it, I’ll tell you about my mom…if you want to hear it,” she said, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes as he put an arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze…“your turn!”

“Well, you know about Savannah…we were close, till she left. I think you remind me a little of her, the whole baby of the family, spoiled little sister thing…”

“Is that how you see me Drake?”

“Sometimes, but I can also tell that you can take care of yourself.”

“The rare Drake compliment. I’ll take it…and, I get that from my mom.”

He sat there looking down at her for a moment, she could feel his eyes lingering on her but she didn’t move, content to be close to him. They each had a second glass of whiskey and talked some more, as much as they could despite the walls they were both struggling to keep up. Riley wanted to stay right there, but exhaustion was starting to hit her hard and she couldn’t stop yawning.

“You should get some sleep, Nevin. Long couple days of travel ahead tomorrow.”

“I know…you should too.”

“I’m gonna stay a bit longer, bottles almost gone, no sense in wasting it. You go…G’Nite Nevin” he said as she reluctantly rose from her seat.

She turned and looked at him sitting there with a tiny half smile on his face, the smile that it gave her so much pleasure to bring out. “Good night, Drake” she said as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. She saw him blush but headed to the steps before he could really react. She didn’t see the smile grow or know that he once again put his head back, closed his eyes and thought of her.

Sleep came quickly once she was back in her room and the next morning she was up bright and early meeting Maxwell and the others outside with her luggage.

“Looks like everyone is about ready” he said.

“I can’t believe its time to go” Olivia whined.

“I’m ready to get back to warmth” Kiara said.

“Riley! Are you excited for the Royal Regatta when we get back?” Hana asked.

“Ummm…Royal Regatta?” she asked…yet another thing Maxwell forgot to mention.

“It’s the ceremonial boat race, your next big event. You’ve been to a regatta before, right?” Maxwell asked.

“Ahhh…no.” _“This should be interesting”_ she thought.


	9. Sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Sailing takes me away to where I’ve always heard it could be…Just a dream and the wind to carry me…And soon I will be free_  
  


After a good night’s sleep in her bed back at the palace, Riley was woken up by Maxwell the human alarm clock on the morning of the Regatta. She had breakfast with the Beaumont brothers and Maxwell was trying his best to get her excited about the day’s events on the way back to the West Wing.

“Ahhhh…its nice to be back. Don’t get me wrong, I loved our ski chateau adventure, but give me a good beach party any day!” Maxwell said.

“Is that what’s going on today? I thought we were watching a bunch of boats race.” Riley said.

“Well, the Royal Regatta is a morning of boat races, followed by an afternoon beach party!”

Bertrand was oddly silent through their entire exchange, as he had been through most of breakfast as well.

“Hold up,” said Riley, “something is different today. It’s _Bertrand_. He hasn’t said anything grumpy all morning.”

“Um…what?” Bertrand exclaimed as if broken from a trance.

“Normally you’d be saying things like… ‘Its not a beach party, it’s a dignified beach soirée’ or ‘Don’t embarrass House Beaumont, commoner’”

Maxwell couldn’t help laughing… “He does say stuff like that, doesn’t he?”

“I suppose I’ve been distracted lately. I’ve been dealing with some complicated matters concerning our estate.”

“Oh…I’m sorry to hear that” Riley said.

“Thank you, I suppose. Now, I apologize for being distracted. You have my full attention. I have to ask, is that what you plan on wearing, Riley?”

“And he’s back!”

“You may want to wear something more seaworthy. Not only will you be participating in the first race…”

“Wait!” she interrupted, “I’m going to be doing what now?”

“But the Regatta is open to the public, so the press will be there to take photos and do interviews. It might behoove you to wear something more nautical.”

“Ummm…Bertrand, can we go back to the part where I’m racing?”

“Anytime a social season involves picking a royal bride, the first race of the Regatta is traditionally one that all the suitors participate in. It’s mostly for show.”

“Oh, so no pressure to win then!”

“Oh, there’s pressure. The Regatta is one of the King Constantine’s favorite events. He bestows an honor upon the woman who wins the ceremonial race, so its an opportunity to get in his good graces. But you needn’t worry, I’ve commissioned a qualified crew to man your boat. You just worry about looking good at the railing.”

“So, what you’re saying is I should go to the boutique?”

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to look” Maxwell said.

“I’ll skip my room…” Riley said turning back in the opposite direction to get to the boutique. 

She had the place all to herself and was able to quickly pull together something that fit Bertrand’s description of seaworthy and nautical.

“Everyone knows that nautical means navy and white…” she said looking in the mirror. She had chosen a pair of navy-blue linen shorts, short enough to show off her tone and tan legs but long enough to be tasteful and paired it with a white boat neck ¾ sleeve sweater that had navy blue stripes. She accessorized with a rope belt, tying it in a perfect sailor’s knot around her waist. She returned to her room to shower, do her hair and make-up and dress before Maxwell picked her up to head to the marina.

Riley was thankful for the alone time to get ready. Whenever she had the Beaumont brothers hovering on mornings like this, she could feel the stress getting to her. She wanted to decompress before facing the day and, listening to music and dancing like a fool was the best way she knew how. She cranked up her favorite playlist and sang in the shower followed by bopping to the beat while she ironed her hair and applied make-up. Once her outfit was on, it was time for an all-out dance party. Her iPod had just started playing _Shake That_ by Eminem and she was in front of the mirror, in the zone. The music was loud and she never heard her door open. She opened her eyes just as she started shaking her ass along with the lyrics and nearly jumped out of her skin…

“Maxwell! Drake! What the fuck!” she yelled as she made her way across the room to turn off the music.

The two men were standing in the doorway and could barely catch their breath from laughing so hard.

“Nice moves, Nevin.”

“Riley! We need to have a dance-off…I have finally found a worthy opponent!”

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you to fucking knock?”

“Lady Riley, that kind of language is unbecoming of a lady of the court” came Bertrand’s stern voice, interrupting them all from behind Maxwell and Drake.

“Oh, just fucking perfect…how many people are we trying to fit in my damn room today?”

“Nevin’s language is nothing compared to the song she was just listening to.”

“Don’t listen to them Riley, that song might be my new jam.”

“Okay…okay, enough. Let me get my shoes and we can go! Once we are out the door, I will go back to being a perfect lady who doesn’t say fuck…even though its my favorite word…and we will all forget this ever happened and never speak of it again.”

\-----------------------------------------

A short while later Riley stepped out of the Beaumont limo, marveling at how many boats were in the water. They all had huge, colorful sails and looked graceful as they cut through the water with ease.

“This is great, the weather is perfect for sailing” Maxwell said.

“Yeah, sun’s out, guns out Maxwell” Riley said while flexing a muscle and then twirling with her arms in the air, basking in the sun.

“All right, that’s enough of that you two,” Bertrand scolded. “Keep your wits about you. Lady Riley, you must always remember that in a crowded venue like this, a photo can be taken at any time…refrain from silliness.”

“Right…don’t act like myself, god forbid I be seen as a happy woman who likes to have fun, got it” she said, rolling her eyes.

“And a word of advice,” he continued, ignoring her obvious annoyance, “If the press corners you, be sure to hint that the Prince likes you, but you don’t want to be too obvious about it.”

“So…don’t be myself, but hint that the Prince likes me…we’re close, but not too close….I’ll leave off the part that he likes a highly trained illusion of a person.” She could feel her anger toward Bertrand rising so she didn’t wait around for his inevitable huffy response.

Making her way through the crowd, she headed towards the docks to look at some of the boats. She knew the Beaumont boat was in Dock Slip B and wanted to see what she would sailing. As she walked, Prince Liam heading her way wasn’t hard to spot since he was tall and regal and stood out in a crowd. He jogged up to her just as she found her boat.

“Riley…fancy seeing you here. It must be a strange coincidence we keep showing up at the same events” he joked.

“Coincidence indeed” she said feigning a little laugh as Liam leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

“You look beautiful today, I like the rope belt.”

“Hopefully I don’t have to use it…but I do have a race to win today.”

“Ah yes, the ceremonial race. You know, its an honor to be part of the Regatta tradition.”

“So I keep hearing…the tradition of rich people having private boats?” It was probably the most sarcastic thing she had said to Liam since they had met but she couldn’t stop herself. Events like this just made her feel more and more out of her element and wonder if she wanted _this_ life. But in true _Prince_ Liam fashion, he missed the sarcasm and gave her the princely history lesson on the tradition.

“The Regatta’s more symbolic than that. Since Cordonia isn’t very big, we don’t have many glorious battles as part of our identity…or at least, we haven’t for several hundred years. But we do have a defining moment. When a storm ravaged our neighbors across the sea, Cordonians responded by manning every available boat to bring humanitarian supplies to the devastated area. It was one of our finest hours. So, this Regatta symbolizes the generosity of the Cordonians and the strong bonds we’ve forged with our neighbors.”

“That’s very noble. I am honored to participate” she said, slipping out of real Riley mode and into performance mode undetected with ease. “Now, tell me the truth…are you enjoying yourself?” she asked, wanting to see if he’d slip out of princely mode to answer.

“It’s a beautiful day, the staff has been well-prepared, and we’re ready to celebrate our seafaring tradition. My father in particular seems in high spirits. But he always loves this event.”

“That’s all good, but you gave me the answer you’d give to the press…you didn’t answer my question and you aren’t even smiling. What’s wrong?”

Liam looked uneasy, shifting his weight from one foot to the other while looking at the ground.

“Well, my father loves the Regatta so much, I’ve never had the heart to tell him that I hate sailing.”

“Liam, you should tell him! Don’t you think he should know?”

“You don’t know my father the way I do. It would devastate him. And besides, pretending to enjoy it for a few hours once a year is the least I can do for the old man. I actually used to enjoy sailing, but one bad experience soured me on it.”

“Putting others first…called it the night we met…hasn’t changed. So, what’s the story on the bad experience? Why do I get the sense that this is a young Liam and Drake story?”

“I don’t know how you do it, Riley…you see everything! Yes, it’s a young Liam and Drake story. Let’s just say one day I felt the call of the sea and Drake and I snuck out with one of the royal sloops. The weather had been good when we left but turned gray and windy quickly when we were a few kilometers out. With more experience we might have been fine, but the choppy water capsized our boat. We had to swim back. I am not sure which was worse, the cold or the taste of the saltwater, and even worse, we had to push the boat back the whole way so we could return it and not risk getting caught.”

“Wow, good thing Drake was there and you had each other.”

“Actually, Drake saved my life. Moments before the boat capsized, the boom swung and hit me hard, knocking me overboard. I’ll never forget that without even a seconds hesitation, Drake jumped in right after me.”

“Drake really stepped up!”

“Like I said, I trust him with my life.”

_“I do now, too”_ she thought.

“Anyway, I never told anyone that story. No one ever found out what we did…although my interest in sailing did drop quite a bit after that.”

The sound of the herald trumpeting broke up their conversation. King Constantine was announced and stepped onto a stage in front of the crowd for his opening remarks.

“Ladies and gentlemen of Cordonia…I welcome you all! Today is a momentous day. As you know, I have a soft spot for the Royal Regatta, and it remains one of my favorite events of the social season. Because this event has always held historical significance and personal importance, I have chosen today to make my announcement…That as of the end of this social season, I’ll be stepping down as your reigning monarch and in a few weeks’ time, Prince Liam will be your new King.”

There were audible gasps from the crowd and Riley looked up at Liam. Even in the very public setting, Liam wasn’t able to hide the surprise on his face. Several reporters pushed to the front of the crowd to lob questions at Constantine.

“I expect you all have questions. I promise you in due time that I will release an official statement. For today, allow an old man time to enjoy the festivities. Let the Regatta begin.”

Still unable to compose himself, Liam took Riley’s arm and began leading her further down the docks and away from the crowds.

“Liam, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. But, its…a shock, to say the least. I always knew my father would retire, just not so soon. To realize that I’m going to become King in a matter of weeks…Well, that’s a lot. Clearly, I can’t let the press see that this came as a surprise to me, hence coming down here.”

“Well, not many people have to ascend to the throne and choose a wife all at once…I’d say your surprise it warranted and not something you should have to hide.”

“It means that my future bride will be thrown directly into the role of queen, which is a lot to expect of someone as well.”

“It seems this really caught you off guard.”

“My father usually keeps my counsel on all matters. I wonder why he didn’t discuss this with me. But I will talk to him later. We should just try to enjoy today.”

Riley reached out a comforting hand to Liam but noticed that members of the press had spotted them and were headed their way.

“We should answer a couple of questions to satisfy them. Time to put our best smiles on…”

“No can do. I reserve my best smiles for the people I care about, not the press.”

“Ha ha, at least give them half your best.”

Moments later they were surrounded by reporters that Riley recognized from the Derby a few weeks ago.

“Your Highness…Donald Brine from CBC…a few questions please?”

“Of course” Liam said.

“The King’s announcement was quite a surprise! What do you think about it? When did you find out?”

“As much as I’d love to answer, my father has made it clear that he’ll issue a statement later. For now, I can’t comment.”

Riley was both impressed and intimidated to see Liam just flip on _prince mode_ for the press. There was not even a hint of surprise in his face anymore, no indication in his unwavering tone that he had been thrown for a loop.

“If you can’t talk about the announcement, then we’ll have to talk about something else” the reporter said. “You’re looking awfully friendly with the mystery woman…”

“Is that what they are calling Lady Riley?” Liam laughed.

“The public does find her an enigma. But lets cut to the heart of the real mystery…What’s the connection between you two? After all, the social season is nearly half over. And with the King’s announcement, you’re basically choosing the future queen in a matter of weeks.”

“I was always aware my future bride would be queen. The immediacy of my becoming king doesn’t change much at this time.”

As cameras flashed to grab pictures of them, Riley stepped up next to Liam.

“I will gladly answer your question about the Prince and me…I care for him and we are still getting to know one another, which is what this social season is about.”

Liam smiled… “I couldn’t have put it better myself.”

“Do you feel the same way about Lady Riley, Your Highness?” the report asked.

“Yes, I care for her. But as she said, we are still learning about one another.”

“Now that is something the people will love to know…” the report said as he hurried to jot down notes on his phone.

“Lady Riley, surely you are aware of the historical significance of the Royal Regatta?” asked the stylish Ana de Luca from _Trend_ magazine. “Do you have anything to say on this momentous day about it?”

“Of course. I believe the Regatta is symbolic of Cordonia’s generous spirit. The people’s effort to give humanitarian aid and relief is truly inspiring and I believe it represents Cordonia’s interconnectedness with its neighbors.”

“Well-put” Liam praised.

“I agree” Ana stated.

“As wonderful as it has been to connect with all of you, the races are about to start, and Lady Riley is due at the starting line” Liam said.

“One last thing! Can we get a photo of the two of you together?” Donald asked.

“Of course” Liam replied, reaching out to put his arm around Riley. She politely leaned up and gave Liam a kiss on the cheek as the press snapped the photo.

“Perfect” Donald said as flashes went off all around them. “Thank you, Your Highness, Lady Riley…it has been an absolute pleasure.”

As the reporters turned to leave, Riley and Liam followed behind on their way to the Beaumont boat.

“I think that went well” Liam said. “I can tell by now when they like someone. I’m glad…The people take their cues from the press, who seem to have a positive view of you. Come on, the race is going to start soon! We should get you to your boat.”

As they walked to the boat, Riley went over the morning in her head. Once again, it had all come down to performance. Bertrand telling her not to act silly, or rather, not act like she was having fun had really made her angry. And then there was the press…Liam said they liked her but they weren’t seeing the real Riley either. Her answer to Ana de Luca’s question had been nothing more than repeating what Liam had told her about the Regatta only moments earlier, yet another _trained_ response. They had told the press they were getting to know one another, but were they? She had already shared more about herself and her life with Drake than she had with Liam. And even though there were obvious walls between her and Drake, they were walls of their own making….which wasn’t the same as the confining walls of the social season.

Riley looked up from her thoughts as they reached Dock B and saw Maxwell waving at her, standing in front of the very impressive yacht.

Liam wished her luck and turned to take his place on the viewing platform with the King and Riley waved as he walked away. She turned to hop on the boat where she found Maxwell and Drake preparing it for sail.

“Drake? What are you doing here? Maxwell, didn’t you leave with Bertrand? And shouldn’t there be other people? Like…an actual crew?”

“Yeah, _Maxwell_. What happened?” Drake said.

“Well…I have good news and bad news” Maxwell said.

“Tell me the good news first.”

“The good news is that you _have _a crew to man the boat for the race.”

“Okay….”

“But the bad news is that _we’re_ the crew.”

“What happened to the people Bertrand hired?”

“Yes, well, our funds being what they are…they dropped out. But not to worry! Drake volunteered to help!”

“He ‘volunteered’?”

“Maxwell begged me” Drake said.

“I thought I was rather dignified.”

“Practically in tears, actually.”

“And you both know about sailing?” Riley asked.

“I used to own several boats and Drake is an excellent boatman!”

“Drake, thanks for doing this” Riley said, giving him her best smile.

“Aw, shucks Nevin. I couldn’t leave you…up the creek without a paddle.”

“Ha…ha..Wait, what about Bertrand? Why isn’t he here?”

“His words were, and I quote ‘_Have we fallen so far? Is this what becomes of House Beaumont?’ _And then he muttered something about ruin and reducing our name to rubble and then I _hope_ he went for a drink or something after that.”

“Sounds about right. What about Tariq? He looks like a guy who could sail a boat.”

Drake couldn’t control his laughter.

“Drake! It was just a thought” Riley said.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry to say, Nevin, you’re not going to be cruising around like the other ladies. You’re going to have to do some work to help us win. I hope you’re up to the job.”

“I’m up for it! I hope YOU can keep up.”

“You’re on, Nevin.”

Drake tied the last rope inside the boat and declared that they were casting off. He unfurled the sails and steered the boat to the starting line. To the left was Olivia’s boat and to the right was Hana’s.

“Good luck to you both!” Hana yelled.

“I don’t need luck. I know I’m going to win! I hope you both like losing!” Olivia shouted.

“Maxwell, how do we win this thing?” Riley asked. She didn’t care about the King’s honor or recognition or winning favor…Riley was fiercely competitive and she just wanted to beat Olivia.

“Riley, you will be watching the wind indicator for us. Whenever it shifts, tell us, so we can adjust the sails” Maxwell said.

“We’ll tell you what else needs to be done as it comes” Drake added.

“Sounds doable.”

“Looks like the race is about to start” Maxwell declared.

King Constantine was standing on an elevated platform by the starting line with Prince Liam and Queen Regina. He lifted a starting pistol above his head… “Racers, ready!” And he pulled the trigger.

Riley watched as the sails on her boat unfurled and caught the wind. But glancing over, she saw a smug look on Olivia’s face as her boat took the early lead.

“I’ll be waiting at the finish line” she yelled.

The wind picked up and propelled the Beaumont boat forward, closing the gap a little.

“Hold it steady!” Drake yelled.

Just then Riley noticed the wind indicator shift.

“The wind changed” she yelled.

“Adjusting sails” Maxwell cried.

Drake and Maxwell were bustling around the boat, fixing the angle of the sails. As he approached, Maxwell handed Riley a rope.

“Hey Riley, tie this down for us. We need to hold the sail in place.”

She took the line and wrapped it around the notch on the deck. She proceeded to secure the line with a strong and sturdy sailors knot. As she looked up she saw Drake looking back at her and a buoy floating not too far in the distance.

“There’s the halfway point! We just have to turn around the buoy and head back to the finish line!” Maxwell yelled.

“We’re coming in too fast! Brace yourself!” Drake screamed as he turned forward again.

The boat made a hard turn to the right, the edge of the deck skimmed along the water’s surface. Spray was coming up everywhere. Riley grabbed onto some rigging and hung on for dear life as the spray soaked her.

Drake righted the boat out of the turn… “Let’s keep going, we’re almost there.”

“The wind is picking up in our favor” Maxwell said.

“Back to stations. Nevin, secure the jib” Drake ordered.

“And that means to…?” Riley asked.

“Catch the wind coming from behind us.”

Riley ran to the front of the boat, careful not to slip on the still wet deck and worked to redirect the front sail to the wind. She moved it just right to catch the wind and watched as the sail stretched with the force, sending the boat speeding forward. It was just enough wind speed to pass Olivia. Riley laughed as she heard Olivia screaming at her crew to make the boat go faster, to no avail as the Beaumont boat crossed the finish line.

“We did it!” Riley yelled as she flung herself at Drake, wrapping her arms around him. He tensed up but gave into the hug and embraced her back.

“You really pulled through for us, Nevin.”

“WOOOHOOO” Maxwell yelled.

Riley looked to the shore where she saw King Constantine and Liam applauding her victory. Drake maneuvered the boat back to the dock and the victorious crew stepped forward together to be greeted by Prince Liam and the King.

“Congratulations, Lady Riley. That was some impressive sailing out there” Constantine said.

“I can’t take all the credit, sir…Just most of it.”

Constantine laughed, turning to Liam… “This girl has a sense of humor, Liam”

“I know, Father” he said with a smile.

“Lady Riley. I commend you and your crew. Please enjoy the rest of the festivities.”

“I wish we could stay and chat more, but the official races are about to begin, and we need to head to our places.” Liam said.

“So, where do we go?” Riley asked.

“I’ll be with the rest of the royal family. You will likely be with the other suitors on the Nevrakis yacht.”

“You mean _Olivia’s_ yacht?”

“I know you two don’t get along…but the party she hosts should be fun. Perhaps you and Hana can keep each other company.”

A trumpet sounded for the start of the official race.

“You should go. I think that’s your cue. I will be fine, wherever I end up” Riley said.

Liam bowed and then turned to race toward the royal booth. Riley looked around and spotted Hana on the docks.

“Hana, thank goodness. You’re going to Olivia’s boat, aren’t you?”

“I won’t be there, sadly…My parents wanted me to host my own viewing party, but unfortunately I’m not as popular as they expected. Olivia’s really got her hooks in the ladies here. My parents invited dozens of nobles, but no one accepted. But it would be the ultimate embarrassment to not even go to my own party!”

“Aw…Sorry, Hana.”

“Its not so bad. There’s going to be lots of appetizers and champagne and a lovely viewing deck…all just for me, I suppose.”

“Hana, if its okay with you, I would love to come to your party.”

“Are you sure you want to hang out on my family’s boat?”

“You think I want to share a boat with Olivia? Yuck!”

“Then I’m glad to come to your rescue. Please, follow me.”

Hana led Riley to her yacht where there were platters of decadent chocolate covered strawberries and champagne flutes set out next to cushioned seats and silken pillows.

“Welcome to my humble yacht.”

“Ummm..Hana, everything is so nice, this is anything but humble!”

“It’s a public appearance and my family wants to look good in front of the royal family. They think it is of the utmost importance that I impress everyone here, no matter how extravagant the display.”

“Well, I’m no member of the royal family, but consider me impressed! Seriously, just one bottle of champagne is probably worth more then what I made in a whole week waiting tables in New York. There is so much here, we should have invited the guys.”

“That would have been fun! Maxwell ran off to find Bertrand though and Drake said something about having to help with the food for the beach party. So this is all ours, what’s mine is yours. Please, enjoy whatever you want.”

Just then a server came around with a tray with both champagne and mint water.

“Well, Riley, what will you have?”

“Champagne, of course!” Riley said while taking a flute and watching Hana grab one too.

“Cheers!”

Riley looked around and saw that there was champagne chilling in buckets everywhere…way more than they could drink…way more than anyone could drink.

“Hana, this is a lot of champagne, even if you had had a full party!”

“Well, the yacht is new and hasn’t been named yet. Naming it would have been cause for celebration. But since you are here, I’m hoping you will help me christen it.”

“You want _my_ help?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun!”

“What do you even name a yacht? The Flying Cordonian? Heart of Gold?”

“Aphrodite”

“I feel like it needs to capture us and Cordonia…you have a heart of gold, I’m from the big apple, Cordonia idolizes apples, what about…Golden Apple?”

“Riley, I love it!”

“All aboard Golden Apple!”

“Not so fast. We need to officially christen her first!

Hana reached for a full bottle of champagne and handed it to Riley.

“What do I do with this?”

“You break it over the side of the boat.”

“Hana, its your boat…you should do it.”

“But we named it together…lets do it together.”

They both grasped the bottle and smashed it on the railing. The champagne bubbled as it ran down the side of the boat and the girls laughed and cheered.

“Golden Apple is in business just in time for the races! The boats are taking their positions.”

Hana pointed out across the sea where Riley saw boats lining up at the starting line, their large, brightly colored sails dotting the horizon.

“Which boat do you think is going to win?” Hana asked.

“The boat with the pirate flag.” Hana looked shocked at the answer. “What? I think pirates are cool.”

“Remind me to schedule a pirate themed party next time.”

They heard the starting pistol fire and the sails inflated as they caught the wind and took off. It wasn’t long before they were out of sight entirely.

“How far do they go?” Riley asked.

“Quite a ways. We won’t see them again for another couple hours. It’s a long race. In the meantime…Want to take to boat out for a ride?”

“Absolutely!”

Hana approached a deck hand to send word to the crew and within minutes the boat was pulling away from the dock. Riley sat on one of the plush loungers and watched over the railing as the boat cut through the crystal-clear water.

“This view is amazing, Hana.”

“I’m glad you are enjoying it. Riley, thank you for coming to my party.”

“Hana, I should be thanking you for this party…its been amazing.”

“Oh please, you are the one that made it a party by coming with me. Otherwise it would’ve just been an afternoon of me crying into my champagne.”

“What a terrible thought!”

“I don’t know if I have expressed enough how much your friendship means to me, Riley. You have never been anything but nice to me. You listen to me, you really hear me and you care about my thoughts and my happiness. Not once have you judged me. It means the world to me and I hope that I can be just as good of a friend to you.”

“Oh, Hana…I am so lucky to have you in my life. I came here with no one…I didn’t even know the guys to be honest. And you could have been like the other girls and seen me as a competitor and treated me mean, but that’s not who you are. You are an amazing person.”

“You’re too kind Riley…really. Let’s toast”

“What are we toasting to?”

“To friendship!”

They clinked their glasses and Riley leaned back in her lounger, looking out to the horizon.

“Hey Hana…”

“Yes.”

“You know how you said I listen and never judge?”

“Yes, and I meant it.”

“Thank you…so can I talk to you about something…and ask that you not judge me?

“Oh, Riley. I would never judge you. You can talk to me about anything.”

Riley finally had the courage but not the words so she just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind…“Should I stay in the competition if I have feelings for someone else?”

“Only you can decide that, Riley. Do you have any feelings for Liam?”

“Yes, I do. And I hate how that sounds…how can I have feelings for two people? But my feelings for Liam are clouded by this competition…does that make sense? I mean, I like him, a lot. I like _Liam_ but I don’t like the courtly, princely image that he has to maintain. I don’t like that I am being trained to act like someone that I am not, someone that could be queen. And with the other person, there is none of that. I can be me, and it feels so natural and right. I’m sorry, I am rambling.”

“Riley, all I can say is that it is totally possible to have feelings for two people. But once those feelings become _love_ for one of them, it will overshadow whatever it was you felt for the other. And all you can do is dig deep when it comes to what’s holding you back with Liam. He _will_ be King, so that image isn’t going to change, if you come to love him, you’ll have to love all of him, including that.”

Riley felt the tears welling in her eyes. She knew Hana was right, she wasn’t necessarily _in love_ with either man, but it sure felt like she was getting damn close…and the fear of having to give up one in favor of the other made her heart ache…she knew the time would come where it could only be one.

“I think that’s what scares me. When I met Liam in New York, there was definitely a spark but even before he told me who he was, I was intimated by him…like he was _too_ good and _too_ smooth, but I was intrigued too because you can’t help but start to feel at ease around him, like he’s genuine. And then I came here…I have literally watched him turn this persona on and off. He did it today with Constantine’s announcement. From day one, none of what comes along with the royal image has felt right to me. I am not sure it is something I will ever get used to or actually want as part of my life. Which is why I question if I should even stay.”

“Well, staying will allow you more time to decide if loving the man is enough to make you love the King and want to be Queen, as well as decide what your feelings are for Drake. If you leave, you won’t have either.”

“Hana!! I never said it was Drake!”

“Best friends know these things, Riley.”

Riley felt herself blushing. A small part of her was relieved that she had talked about it but at the same time nervous that if Hana had picked up on her feelings for Drake, others eventually would too. And she was no closer to knowing if she could love both sides of Liam, that was going to take more thought…as well as depend on whether or not she even wanted to be a queen. If pressed for an answer right now the answer would be no, but she couldn’t tell Hana that, she’d probably never admit that to anyone other than maybe her family.

“Thank you for listening, Hana. You’ve given me a lot to think about and I can’t tell you enough how much your friendship means to me.”

“You mean the world to me too, Riley. Now, I have to go tell the crew to take us back to the docks…I see the ships returning.”

Hana gave the crew instructions to return to the docks with the other spectating boats and the yacht docked just in time to see the winner cross the finish line.

“Oh my goodness, Pirate sails won!” Hana exclaimed.

“Called it!” Riley laughed.

The girls watched as the winners met with the royal family on the docks. The royal family greeted them warmly and presented each of them with a medal and a wreath.

“Look at those smiles” Riley said.

“Yeah…” Hana said, sounding let down.

“What’s wrong?”

“They look so happy. It’s just…my whole life I’ve done nothing but lose.”

“But Hana, you’re amazing at everything.”

“Nothing that really counts. I lost my fiancé. I lost my family’s respect. They think I’m a complete failure.”

“Hana, you don’t need praise from your parents and your worth doesn’t depend on having a fiancé or securing a title. You win people over by being an amazing, talented person and a loyal friend.”

“Riley, you always know the perfect thing to say to make me feel better. Thank you”

The crew finished securing the boat to the dock and Riley and Hana disembarked and joined the other suitors on the dock.

“Now the _real_ party begins” Hana said.

“Maxwell already told me how excited he is for the beach party” Riley said.

“Its not just a party. Its an extravaganza” Olivia interjected.

“And it means more time with the Prince too” Penelope added.

Riley rolled her eyes, wondering how much time any of them would really get with Liam, and if it would be quality time at that. She was looking forward to just having an afternoon on the beach with her friends.


	10. Summertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Like a first slow dance and a first long kiss, There ain't nothing baby better then this,_  
_It's like a beach blanket and a bottle of wine, It feels something like summertime._  
  


Riley felt lighter from having talked to Hana. She still wasn’t sure what she was going to do with her feelings for both men but, she was staying. She had to stay in the competition to stay in Cordonia and she needed to be there if she was going to sort anything out and find happiness. But for the rest of the day, she just wanted to have fun.

As Riley and Hana walked passed the marina to the waiting limos and town cars, they were joined by Maxwell.

“Ready for the beach extravaganza?” he asked.

“I…think so? Why? Is there something I should have prepped? Will the press be there?”

“Nope! Its just a fun party on one of the most gorgeous private beaches in the area.”

“That sounds amazing and the water is so unbelievably beautiful. I can’t wait to get out of this dress and into my bikini” Hana said.

“Damn…I knew I was forgetting something. Riley, you didn’t happen to bring a swimsuit did you? Never mind, we can buy one on the way.”

“Okay, I think there is a boutique in the marina. Hana, why don’t you go on ahead? We’ll see you at the beach.”

Hana hopped into her car while Riley and Maxwell ducked into the boutique to buy a swimsuit.

“I can’t believe how unbelievably unprepared I have been in terms of my wardrobe for practically every single event in the last few weeks” Riley mused.

“I’m sorry, Riley. I wish House Beaumont could offer you more support in that area.”

“Its ok, Maxwell. I am making do. I packed almost everything I own when we left New York but even if I had a swimsuit, I am not sure it would be appropriate or fancy enough for this type of extravaganza.”

“Well, ahhh…hopefully this will do because it seems like it’s the only one” Maxwell said as he pulled a single swimsuit with a cover-up from a rack filled with boating and fishing attire.

Riley took the suit from Maxwell and stepped into the changing room. It was a simple white bikini that would look amazing against her tan skin. It was paired with a sheer aqua coverup that had a deep v that was accented by intricate silver beading and showed off the swimsuit underneath. There was a tie around her waist to provide a skirt-like appearance over the bikini bottoms.

“So?” she asked, stepping out.

Maxwell’s jaw dropped and he seemed to be staring in a daze.

“Maxwell…earth to Maxwell….how does it look?”

He shook his head as if breaking from a trance…“That….ah…that looks _good_ on you.”

Riley laughed at his reaction. She had come to think of Maxwell as a brother and the _last _thing she needed was another guy to think about, but she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“Thanks, Maxwell.”

“Lets get to this fancy beach party, before we miss all the fun!”

\-----------------------------------------------

Riley had been very happy when Maxwell said there would be no press at the event, no performance necessary. And she was relieved to see that they weren’t even lurking around on the outskirts of the beach hoping for a picture. But her hopes of a peaceful, relaxing, performance free afternoon with friends were almost dashed when Maxwell spent the entire drive pressuring her to find Liam when they arrived.

“I don’t see him anywhere, Maxwell.”

“He’s right over there, with Madeline and the Queen.”

“Ok, so….am I supposed to go interrupt that?”

“No, probably best not to. You might only get one shot at spending time with him today…better to do it when Queen Regina is not around.”

A feeling of relief washed over Riley but she tried not to make it too obvious to Maxwell. The notion of performing was bad enough but it seemed to ramp up even more when she was with the Queen, so she was more than happy to avoid it.

“Let get some food” Maxwell suggested.

They made their way over to a buffet set-up at the far end of the beach where they found Hana checking out the appetizers.

“Have you tried any of these yet?” she asked.

“What are they?” Maxwell questioned.

“Some kind of avant-garde gourmet seafood thing…”she replied.

“They seem a little…fishy. Literally” Riley said.

“It’s a bit high-end, but we should give it a try” Hana suggested.

“I’ll pass. I don’t do seafood. I don’t even like looking a live fish in aquariums and this looks like it could still be moving. Maybe something more normal…like crackers?”

“Or lobster thermidor” Hana said.

“That’s…ah…not what most people would consider normal…and still fish!”

“Oh” Hana said, looking a little dejected.

“Hana has refined tastes” Maxwell offered.

“I’m sorry, Hana. I wasn’t trying to offend you…this is just so much more than I am used to. But you guys go ahead…I’ll just see what else they have when the other food comes out” Riley said.

Maxwell and Hana each grabbed one of the appetizers while Riley tried not to grimace watching them.

“Mmmm…squishy” Maxwell said, which made Riley have to hide a little gag.

“Well, it tastes like caviar, and very expensive caviar, at that!” Hana exclaimed.

“Probably for the best that you didn’t try it, Riley. Its like a salty, fishy, Jell-o. But it looks like more food has arrived” Maxwell said as he gestured toward another table where Drake was standing.

Riley caught Drake’s eye and smiled as he waved them all over to the table.

“I hope you all came hungry because the real food has arrived” Drake exclaimed.

“There’s so much of it” Maxwell said.

“Is this barbecue?” Hana asked.

Drake’s eyes lit up…“Oh, yes. Classic Americana. You’ve got your pulled pork, chicken kabobs, brisket, ribs, vegetables and sauces unique to regions around the world. And you can’t forget the classic sloppy joe.”

“A…what?” Hana cried.

“Seasoned ground beef with onions, tomato sauce, and whatever else you feel like throwing in there.”

“You had me at ‘not fish’” Maxwell said.

“Me too!” Riley exclaimed.

“It looks messy, but intriguing” Hana replied.

“I love sloppy joes, Drake! They were basically all I ate through middle school. This all looks amazing, can’t go wrong with lots of barbecued meats!” Riley said.

Drake couldn’t hide the huge smile on his face. “Thank you, Nevin. Finally, somebody else around here can appreciate a simple dish.”

“It does seem a little strange to have such casual food here” Hana said.

“Liam thought Nevin would appreciate it. A little taste of home” Drake replied.

Riley was a little shocked and touched. “This was his idea?”

“Mostly,” Drake said, “from a purely selfish angle, I’m not exactly a caviar and oysters kind of guy, so…”

“Got it” Riley said. Clearly, while Liam might have thought of the general concept, Drake had taken the lead on putting the food together and Riley smiled at him with great appreciation even though he wasn’t seeking any of the credit.

“Anyway, lets dig in. I _love_ a good barbecue. Reminds me of cookouts on the lawn or summers with family.”

“Awww, Drake, that’s actually kind of sweet.”

“It is not, Nevin. Now, would you rather talk or eat?”

“Hmmm…let’s talk about what happened to the real Drake. You’re being awfully nice…sharing food with us, talking about family cookouts…which by the way are some of my favorite memories from home too so you can admit that it was sweet. Or, you know, you could just frown or something.”

Drake scowled but it was very clear to Riley that he was trying his hardest not to smile. “Happy?” he asked.

“Mildly…I’m keeping my eye on you.”

“Don’t strain yourself.”

Riley laughed and playfully bumped into Drake as she moved towards the table to fix a plate and he lost the battle not to smile.

The friends filled their plates with the assortment of barbecue and made their way to an empty picnic table, Riley taking the seat next to Drake.

“So…how does one eat a sloppy joe? Utensils or hands?” Hana asked.

“It’s your choice” Drake explained.

“There’s no protocol? How are you supposed to eat elegantly at social gatherings?”

“It’s a sloppy joe. The name says it all, there isn’t going to be anything elegant about this.”

“You just have to stop caring what everyone thinks, Hana. Like this” Maxwell said as he started devouring the food on his plate.

“I think my parents would murder me if they saw me doing that” Hana said.

Hana opted to use a fork and knife to eat her sloppy joe but did declare that it was delicious. Maxwell, who had the fullest plate out of all of them was devouring the food with reckless abandon.

“Mmmm…rich, tangy, sweet…and so good” he managed to say between bites.

“I accept tokens of appreciation in cash, credit or check” Drake said. Having her suspicions confirmed by Drake’s comment, Riley leaned over and placed her hand on top of his, giving it a slight squeeze.

“Liam’s idea, huh?” she whispered. “I knew this was you…thank you, Drake. It means so much that you did all this” she said with a smile.

“Ahhh…no…I mean, yeah, but…”

“Its ok, Drake. You can take the credit…you don’t have to pretend that Liam is the only one that cares about me.”

“You give me too much credit, Nevin” he said, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

“And you don’t give yourself anywhere near enough” she said.

Their moment was interrupted by Maxwell’s laughter, pointing out that Hana had barbecue sauce on her face. Hana turned bright red with embarrassment as she tried to wipe it away and ended up getting more on her cheek. Maxwell handed her a napkin and tried to reassure her that there was no need for embarrassment.

“Hey, according to Drake, getting messy is half the point!” he said.

“Well, Maxwell, it looks like a sauce container exploded on you, so mission accomplished” Riley said as they all erupted in laughter.

They sat for a while, enjoying the food and company. Their laughter filled the air and Riley reveled in the fact that she felt like she was just having a beach day with friends back in the States. Those had been some of her favorite times during high school and college and it was a refreshing change from the other events that had occurred in the previous weeks. She thought again about how much credit Drake deserved because the casual food had made all the difference.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I am ready to enjoy the water” Drake said with the food nearly gone.

“I am ready to stretch out like a beached whale” Maxwell said, patting his full belly.

“Suit yourself. You coming with me, Nevin? Hana?”

“Yes, but hang on, we need to put on sunscreen before we go” Hana said.

“Do we really?”

“_I_ would love some sunscreen” Riley said.

“Luckily, I brought enough for everyone” Hana replied.

Hana pulled two bottles out of her bag and handed one to Riley before pulling off her dress to show off her adorable taupe crocheted bikini. She sat down next to Maxwell and began applying her sunscreen, asking him to help get her back.

Riley looked over at Drake, who was waiting impatiently. Their eyes locked and she couldn’t help herself as she slowly removed her cover-up, trying to be a little seductive, to reveal her white bikini. Drake’s eyes went wide as he looked her over and his jaw dropped a little before he looked away, blushing. Riley watched as he removed his own shirt, unable to pull her eyes away. She had been able to tell for weeks now that he was muscular and tone under his clothes, but seeing him shirtless with his tight, smooth chest and tone back made a heat rise within her. She wanted to touch him and rub her hands over his muscles, and sunscreen was the perfect excuse. She walked over to where he was standing, holding out the bottle…

“Here, I’ll do you…” blushing at how it sounded after she said it.

“This doesn’t really seem necessary” he said, clearly avoiding eye contact.

“Sun safety is no joke, Drake”

She squeezed some of the lotion into her hands, rubbing them together first to warm it up before starting with his shoulders. Her eyes closed and desire rose within her as she massaged the lotion down the muscles of his back, making her way over his waist and hips down to the top of his swim shorts. _“I’m enjoying this a little too much” _she thought before getting more lotion and placing her hand on his shoulder to turn him to face her. She looked up into his eyes and held his gaze while she ran her hands over his chest and abs, her eyes dark with desire as she once again approached the top of his shorts.

“Is the lady satisfied?” he asked, never breaking eye contact.

“Put some on your face, or you’ll burn there” she said, reaching up to gently rub the excess on her hands into his cheeks.

“I assume you want me to put some on your back now?” he asked.

“Actually, yes please…” she said, delighting in the thought of his hands on her body.

“You’re killing me, Nevin” he said, blushing.

Drake took the lotion and gently ran his hand along Riley’s shoulders to move her hair out of the way. The gentle brush of his touch sent a shiver through her body, contrasting with the heat that rose in her core. He began massaging the sunscreen into her back, his strong hands running along the length of her body. Without meaning too, she let out a low moan and her breath quickened as his hands came back up to her shoulders and slowly moved over them down the front towards her breasts. She looked back over her shoulder and saw the unmistakable look of desire in Drake’s eyes, ready to lean her body back against his before they were interrupted by Hana.

“Ready to go?” she asked causing them to jump apart like two teenagers who had just been caught making out.

“More than ready” Drake said. “I hope you’re not wearing your swimsuit for nothing, Nevin. Who’s joining me?”

“Let’s go” Riley yelled and they all ran into the water.

Once in the water, a splash fight broke out. Drake started it by splashing Hana, but the girls teamed up and quickly overwhelmed him. They bombarded him with waves of water from both sides until he was coughing and begging for mercy.

“Enough, enough…” he cried, “how about a race, Nevin?”

“You’re a glutton for punishment today.”

“We’ll see how scary you are without Hana helping you out.”

“Alright, you’re on.”

They set the terms of the race. Hana would be the judge as they started on the rocks, swam to the far end of the beach and turned back to the rocks as the finish line. Unlike the ski race in Lythikos, Drake couldn’t get a head start with Hana being judge, but in a flurry of splashes he did swim out to an early lead. Riley put more effort and strength into her strokes to try to close the distance between them and by the time they reached the turnaround point, he was only an arm’s length away with his feet in reach. Riley decided to gain an advantage and on her next stroke, grabbed Drake’s foot.

“Hey, what was that?” he yelled.

“Seaweed?” Riley taunted as she swam passed him.

Riley fought through cramps and sore muscles to maintain her newly acquired lead and reached the rocks just barely ahead of Drake for the win. They climbed out of the water and she and Hana celebrated.

“I thought I had it” Drake said, shaking his head, dejected by the loss.

“Its ok, Drake…can’t win them all” Riley said as she put an arm around him to playfully console him.

Hana gave Riley a colorful seashell as her trophy and presented Drake with a sand dollar as a consolation prize. Unimpressed, he threw it back in the water and Riley splashed him for pouting. They decided it was time for some sunbathing and returned to the beach to join Maxwell who was still sitting fully clothed. He gave a silly excuse about being too fair even for sunscreen to prevent sunburn.

“Bertrand would kill me if I showed up to an event looking like a lobster” he explained.

“Does Bertrand ruin everything for you?” Riley asked.

“Not _everything_” he said, “and I’m having a good time now that you guys are back. Are you having fun, Riley?”

“Yes, its been a nice break from competing for a Prince. I haven’t had too much downtime since we got here. Its been a whirlwind of balls and events, so this is nice.”

“Its good to rest up…although, I do see an opportunity for you. Look over there…” he pointed.

Penelope was sitting near the appetizer table dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Maxwell was insinuating that she try to make another ally… “Looks like she’s having a hard day. This could be your chance to get her on your side. Get over there and charm her.”

Riley shook her head. The afternoon had been perfect so far and now the competition had to creep back in. Getting Penelope on her side was nothing more than show, another performance to prove she could be queen. It was the last thing she wanted to do but she got up, leaving Maxwell by the water and approached Penelope.

Penelope didn’t seem too pleased to see her when she said hello but softened when Riley mentioned being friends. Riley sat down beside her and asked her why she appeared to be having such a rough day. Penelope explained that she had gotten seasick from the Regatta and that the heat on the beach wasn’t making her feel any better. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed by all of the events because she had been led to believe that she would only need to look pretty and flirt with the Prince. She hadn’t found that to be the case however and had come to believe that between Riley, Olivia and Madeline, she didn’t have a chance with Liam. Riley took the opportunity to assure her that there could be more to the social season than winning the Prince if Penelope took the time to form friendships and bonds with the other women. Their conversation was interrupted when Penelope screamed out after a sand crab had latched onto her foot. Riley leaned down and gently detached the crab and returned it to the water. Penelope was incredibly grateful and gave Riley a hug to celebrate their new friendship. Riley was about to return to Maxwell to let him know she was successful when she turned around and bumped right into Liam.

“Riley, there you are.”

“Looking for me?”

“Yes. I brought you a drink. It’s hot out, so I thought you’d like something refreshing” as he handed her a mint lemonade.

“Mmmm” she said, taking a sip, “perfect. Tart and sugary.”

“Just like you.”

“I’m tart?” she asked, a little surprised he considered that a compliment.

“In a way. You certainly have an interesting way of letting your opinions be known…”

“Uh-huh. Not hearing the compliment yet…”

“…And you’re incredibly sweet?” he said, clearly unable to turn ‘tart’ into a compliment.

“Awww, thank you. But I don’t believe you’d come all the way to see me just to give me a drink.”

“Well, to be honest, I was looking for you because I wanted to take you somewhere. I know of a special place called the Forgotten Falls. It’s a short hike from here, but its gorgeous.”

“Is that the next stop for the court today? I thought the beach party was it.”

“Well, no, this is not for everyone. I used to go there often as a kid. It’s a really special place to me. I don’t want to share it with just anyone. But it would mean a lot to me to share it with you. I’d like to go there now if you are up for it.”

Riley knew Liam was seeking alone time again, like the garden maze and his suite in Lythikos. While those times had been special, she had felt good in the moment but felt guilt and dread afterward. These were the moments where they could be Riley and Liam, without the court and she feared that those moments would lead her to hurt in the end. 

“I’m sure its beautiful but it sounds like quite a hike. Between having to help with the sailing today and being out here in the heat, I’m a little tired.”

“I understand, maybe just a walk along the beach then?”

“That sounds...”

Before Riley could agree to the walk, they both turned at the sound of Liam’s name being called in the distance. Constantine was headed toward them.

“Father, you’re on the beach!” Liam said, the surprise in his voice obvious.

“I have been known to leave the palace to grace our shores from time to time.”

“I just mean we rarely get the honor of your presence at the beach party after the Regatta.”

“You have me there, but today, I thought it might be warranted. I am sure you heard my announcement earlier about my retirement. I feel I owe you an explanation. Lady Riley, please pardon us, but I’d like to have a moment alone with my son.”

“Of course, Your Highness” she replied.

Liam assured Riley that he would find her later and she curtsied to them both and walked away. She found a quiet spot on the beach, tucked away from the others and sat for a few minutes to herself, with so much to think about. While she had turned down the hike with Liam, she was disappointed that he got pulled away from taking a walk with her, and the whole scenario spoke volumes in her mind. This is what him being King would mean. There would always be the potential of something pulling him away from her if they were to marry. Sure, most people have to share their spouses with jobs or commitments, but this was a whole country! Just how often would things pull him away. But the King had looked troubled, she hoped Liam was okay.

In the distance, she saw Maxwell, Drake and Hana still sitting at the edge of the water laughing and talking. An overwhelming sense of gratitude came over her for them having been brought into her life. Drake had been proving since the beginning that despite his surly demeanor, he was someone that she could depend on. He helped with the race; she was sure it took less convincing from Maxwell than Drake would admit, not to mention his efforts with the food for the day. She was beginning to care deeply for him and the chemistry between them was becoming less and less deniable as she felt warmth rise in her at the thought of his hands on her body again. Maxwell on the other hand had easily stepped into the role of brother for her, offering the support and protection that she was used to from her own brothers. And she had never had a friend like Hana before, someone so thoughtful and giving, someone willing to listen without judgement. This day, while probably least important to the competition, had been one of her favorites so far in Cordonia.

The sun was beginning to set and people were gathering their things, so Riley rose from her private spot and found Maxwell to head to the limo. She was surprised to find Bertrand waiting for them in the car after not having seen him all day.

“Look who finally made it” Maxwell said.

“I am sure my absence was heart-wrenching for you” Bertrand replied.

“Aren’t you sad you missed out, Bertrand?” Riley asked.

“Roasting in the sun while watching little boats go by is hardly what I consider stimulating. In fact, I wouldn’t even be here right now if I thought Maxwell could handle this on his own.”

“Handle what? I can handle it…probably…”

“Between forgetting to teach her the Cordonian waltz and not warning her that she’d need swim attire, I am starting to wonder if I can trust you with even the simplest tasks!”

“How’d you know about the swimsuit?”

“I have my ways. And I’ll be keeping a closer eye on Riley, even if it means neglecting our estate. So, clear your calendars…we need to prepare for the next event.”

“Can’t we at least take a day off? Today was a long day, we all deserve some rest.”

“You can rest when Riley is crowned Queen of Cordonia, and from where I am standing, that’s not going to be anytime soon.”

“Right, sorry. What I meant was, I would like to spend however much time you deem necessary to train and prepare Riley for the next event.”

“I’m glad we’re in agreement. Now…Lady Riley, we’ll be preparing you for…The Apple Blossom Festival.”

“Great…” Riley said, “what is that?”

“Its kind of what it sounds like. I hope you like apples…because this festivals got a lot of them” Maxwell said.

_“How much time and effort does it take to prepare for apples”_ Riley thought.

She was about to find out…


	11. We are Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_So if by the time the bar closes; And you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home_  
_Tonight, we are young; So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun_  
  


Two weeks! Two weeks was how long it took to prepare for apples. Most of the events had been spaced out by a few days here and there but due to weather conditions over the previous year causing a delay in the apple harvest, there was two weeks between the Regatta and the Apple Blossom Festival. It wouldn’t have really bothered Riley if her days had been her own, but Bertrand kept her busy. She spent most of her time in the Palace library, learning about the varietals of apples produced in Cordonia and the importance of apples as an export. They also spent an inordinate amount of time discussing her wardrobe for the events taking place as part of the festival, there were several over another two week time period. The brothers Beaumont had come to Riley’s room and gone through everything she owned and declared that only one of her dresses would be appropriate. Maxwell took her to the palace boutique but everything there was more suited for balls so they decided to wait until they arrived at Applewood Manor to check the boutique there.

When she wasn’t busy studying apples, Riley was lonely. She called her dad again, as well as her brothers. Once or twice she took a trip into town to shop, buying little gifts to send home for her niece and nephew. Most of the other suitors had returned to their own duchy’s to handle their responsibilities during the break. Even Hana had gone to spend time in the duchy where her mother grew up and didn’t come back until two days before they were due to travel. She saw Drake at meals occasionally and she enjoyed their playful banter and longing looks while eating together but he went to his family’s cabin for an extend period of time. And not once, in the entire two weeks did she see Liam. She didn’t know how to feel about that. She was sure he had stayed away so as not to give her an unfair advantage over the other suitors who wouldn’t get any time with him. But knowing that furthered her doubts, he was following the ‘rules’, not taking any time to get to know her.

Finally travel day arrived and she joined Maxwell and Bertrand in the limo for the drive to Applewood. Since so much of her wardrobe wasn’t needed she was able to pack light. It was a long drive through the Cordonian countryside and after two weeks of preparation, the brothers weren’t flooding her with information for once, so she napped for a few hours before waking up to find they were still driving.

“I hate to be cliché, but…are we there yet?”

“Almost, Riley. Believe me, I am as excited as you to get out of this car…especially since we’re going to Applewood!” Maxwell said.

“I still can’t believe that is really the name of the royal family’s country manor. Everything in Cordonia has been so grand, but the name is so…quaint.”

“It is decidedly appropriate. Applewood Manor borders the largest apple orchard in the entire kingdom, and that’s where they first cultivated the apple varietal Cordonia is most famous for…” Bertrand said, trailing off as a means to test her.

“You can just come right out and test me Bertrand. You had me holed up in a library for two weeks! You almost made me write a research paper! The most famous varietal is the Cordonian Ruby.”

“Very good, I’m almost impressed. The Cordonian Ruby is a red varietal that’s pleasantly crisp with an intense flavor that has notes of honeyed caramel.”

“You know, that’s probably the most poetic thing you’ve ever said.”

“Certain subjects call for a little poetry.”

Riley rolled her eyes…“Like apples…obviously.”

“Precisely. Now, let us review your role this weekend in earnest.”

“In earnest? You make it sound like I need to step up my game. I just spent two weeks preparing.”

“Oh, you do need to step up your ‘game’ as you say…the King has announced his retirement, _everything_ has changed.”

“I guess the announcement was pretty serious. I saw King Constantine talking to Liam about it at the beach party.”

“Really? What do you know about it?” Bertrand asked.

“Well, I know that Liam wasn’t expecting the announcement. He said Constantine usually keeps his counsel on matters of the Crown but gave him no warning about this.”

“Interesting. Anything else? Has he talked to you since?”

“No, haven’t seen him at all since the beach party.”

“He’s probably busy with preparations for the Coronation” Maxwell offered.

“That is precisely the reason we need to make a more concerted effort. We’re no longer playing for the title of princess. If Riley marries him, she will _immediately_ be Queen. The stakes are higher than ever. We must succeed.”

“Bertrand, you know I actually care about Liam, right? I am not _playing_ for a title…any title. This isn’t a game with stakes to me. If he chooses me, it’ll be because he cares for me, and I care for him.”

“That’s good. Use that. Let your sentimental heart fuel your competitive spirit.”

“Bertrand!” she exclaimed, the frustration taking over. There was no escaping from this being a damned competition, no matter how hard she tried.

“I am merely preparing you. The other ladies are only going to get more competitive, and if you do care about him, then you’ll get serious. We’re running out of time after all. There’s only about a month and a half before the Coronation Ball at the end of the season.”

“So soon?” Riley said in shock. She had been in Cordonia for two and a half months already and it felt more like home every day. But in that time, she had become even less and less sure of her reasons for being there. Not to mention that she never thought of love as something that worked on a timetable, if her two previous relationships were any indication. With her first serious boyfriend, Michael, it was a whirlwind…young love usually is. She was 18 when they started dating. He was one of her brother’s best friends and they had all been hanging out together for months. After a _very_ brief fling with another of her brother’s friends had left her heartbroken, Michael stepped up and declared his feelings for her. She was immediately enamored by his promises to never hurt her, he had even asked her brother’s permission to date her. Within weeks they were inseparable. After a month, they said ‘I love you’ and a month later she lost her virginity to him. They talked of marriage and a future very early on. Ultimately, his promise of never hurting her was one he couldn’t keep. They grew to be toxic together and the relationship became abusive in many ways, always fighting and making up only to fight again. She got sick of the cycle after two and half years and they went through an ugly break up. After months of being on again off again and abuse that moved to being physical, she cut all ties.

Not long after, she had moved to New York. She met a man, Matt, while auditing a class at NYU in preparation for returning to law school. They dated pretty hot and heavy and after six months he told her he loved her, but she couldn’t say she felt the same. It hurt him but he hung around for another six months hoping she’d fall; she never did. After a year, he thought they should talk about moving in together and a future, hinting that he was thinking of proposing. Never one to sugarcoat things, she was honest and told him if he proposed, her answer would be no. With that conversation, their relationship quietly ended; Riley realizing she had only stayed as long as she did due to the comfort of it and familiarity while she was getting established in a new city. 

After a second failed relationship, she realized she had lost herself, she didn’t really know who she was and what she wanted because she spent so much time being part of a couple. She also realized that after abuse and other traumas from her first relationship, she didn’t have much faith or trust in people. She needed to learn who she was and learn to love herself so aside from the occasional casual date, she avoided relationships.

But now, she had been here for two and a half months and in actuality she had only truly spent minutes or an hour here or there with Liam, most of their conversations had only gone surface level deep. While love doesn’t have a hard and fast time table, that certainly couldn’t be enough. Was there infatuation? Sure, but in her mind, you need to know someone to move beyond that. In addition to that, after spending so much time getting to know herself, she felt like she was slowly losing it all over again by having to play “perfect future Queen” Riley in public.

“Riley….earth to Riley” Maxwell hollered.

“Huh…what? I’m sorry…you were saying…”

“I was saying, time flies when you are jet-setting around Cordonia.”

“Right…sorry. So, what do I need to do? What are my directives for the day?”

“No time to play coy. Spend as much time with Liam as possible. But if you can’t do that, just try not to get in trouble” Bertrand added. “According to my reports, you, Duchess Olivia and Countess Madeline are the frontrunners.”

“But I know Liam cares for me.”

“His Royal Highness isn’t the only one that matters. Olivia and Madeline may not be foremost in the Prince’s heart, but they are popular with other royals, the nobles, and the public. They are both going to try to undermine you.”

“Thanks for the reminder” Riley said, bristling again at the fact that Liam wasn’t able to choose with his heart. “Olivia’s been trying to undermine me since the beginning, but I’ve stood my ground. I don’t know that much about Madeline.”

“Her mother is Cordonian nobility which is where she gets her title of Countess and she is practically royal in England on her father’s side as well. Her family is powerful, and she’s grown up immersed in the intrigues and maneuverings of courtly life. Don’t underestimate her. She’s used to winning. Anyway…you won’t be able to avoid either lady in public but try your best to keep your cool and be diplomatic, especially when the press is around. You’ve done remarkably well so far, but there is still room to fail” Bertrand explained.

Riley only nodded. When she and Hana had talked at the Regatta, she took Hana’s words to heart, to stay and give herself more time to get used to all of this and decided if she could come to love the man and the King. The more she thought about the ‘intrigues and maneuverings’ of courtly life as Bertrand had called it, she didn’t want to get used it, she was growing to hate it.

The limo turned down a long tree-lined driveway and began slowing down.

“We’re here” Maxwell announced.

Riley stepped out of the limo onto the grounds of Applewood. The large stone manor was elegant and surrounded by lush, well-manicured gardens much like the palace. The vibrant open lawns spread far and wide and stretched to where the trees began to take over and the apple orchard started.

“I could get used to this” Riley said.

“Welcome to Applewood. We’ll actually be here for a few weeks and several events. Lets get you settled in. The festival will be held today and tomorrow. The kick-off event is starting in a few hours, this afternoon” Maxwell said.

“What kind of apple themed activities are we talking about?”

“Delicious ones! Apple picking, apple pie baking, apple tree planting…”

“We Cordonians take our traditions very seriously. Be sure to show enthusiasm for all the events” Bertrand interrupted. “Let’s start with finding something suitable to wear. Nothing too flashy. Just something that says you’re relatable and quaint.”

“Should be easy…I _am_ relatable and quaint” she smiled.

Maxwell and Riley had already determined during the break that one of her own dresses was perfect for the opening of the festival. It was a white off-the-shoulder boho dress with ruffles at the top and covered in a delicate embroidered floral pattern on the bottom. They had added a gold braided belt to show off her waist and a pair of cork wedges to complete the look. After Maxwell showed her to her room, she quickly unpacked and changed before meeting the Beaumont’s back outside at the edge of the orchard.

Maxwell escorted her through the crowd of people waiting for the festival to begin. Further into the orchard all of the suitors stood together in the shade of a large apple tree. Riley joined them and found the only place to stand was between Olivia and Madeline.

Olivia looked over with disdain…“Shouldn’t you be in the back somewhere with Drake and the other commoners?”

“Nice to see you again too, Olivia. And Drake’s company would be preferable to present company, thank you very much.”

“Shhh..its starting” Madeline said.

All of the suitors turned their attention to the King and Queen standing in the center of the orchard, proudly smiling, surrounded by several wicker baskets filled with brilliant red apples. The press was gathered around waiting for their opportunity for questions and pictures.

“Welcome to the annual Apple Blossom Festival!” King Constantine began.

“As is tradition, myself and several ladies of the court will sample the apples of the first harvest of the season!” Queen Regina added as she gestured for the staff to distribute apples to the suitors.

Riley cupped her apple in her hands and marveled at the deep, rich color. “Its so red…it really is like a ruby.”

“Looks delicious” Hana said.

“Oh, it is. I can’t wait for you both to try it” Olivia said.

“You know, I actually look forward to this every year” Madeline added.

Riley noticed that several members of the press had moved closer and were holding their camera’s expectantly as Regina proclaimed, “Ladies, if you will…Please try your apples.”

All around her, the other suitors took a bite. Hana gasped and had a clear look of surprise on her face while Olivia and Madeline seemed composed and declared the apples to be delicious. Riley bit into her apple and was overcome by a sharp, nauseating mix of bitter and sour tastes. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to spit it out but knowing she was essentially on-stage, she fought the urge and swallowed the apple while smiling for the camera.

“That was…tasty” she lied.

“It looks like you enjoyed the Cordonian Ruby, Lady Riley” a reporter inquired.

“It certainly has character.”

Hana leaned over to whisper…“I wasn’t expecting such a sour taste!”

“The first crop of the season always has a particular _bite_ to it. I rather like the taste personally” Madeline interjected.

“You would” Olivia murmured as the King resumed his address.

“It looks like our ladies enjoyed their apples. I’d like to extend a special thanks to our apple growers and farmers for preserving our noble tradition.”

“And with that, Happy Apple Blossom Festival!” Regina added.

As the crowd began to disperse for apple picking, a handful of reporters crowded around Olivia, Madeline and Riley.

“Would it be alright with you ladies if I asked a few questions?” Donald from _CBC_ inquired.

“Of course! Fydelia has always generously supported the CBC. I look forward to a favorable report” Madeline replied.

“And I haven’t forgotten the amazing article about the Nevrakis family history in _Trend_ several years back” Olivia added.

“Your family has always been as fashionable as it is noble” Ana from Trend replied.

Riley felt her nerves start to tingle as she tried to think of what to say…“Well, Mr. Brine, Ms. De Luca, I don’t have a history with the CBC or _Trend_ but I can provide a compelling story. The Prince and I have grown close. I have seen a side of him that he doesn’t often show the public. Wouldn’t you want to hear about that?”

Ana de Luca agreed that _Trend_ would like to hear about Riley’s insights as someone on the inside but Madeline was quick to turn the attention back to herself by reminding the reporters that each of the ladies had a relationship with the Prince and could provide a unique perspective. Olivia didn’t hesitate to jump in with her usual reminder that she had been Liam’s friend since childhood. Riley felt deflated that her tactic hadn’t worked. Bertrand had been right about Olivia and Madeline taking any opportunity to undermine her. The press ended by asking if they had any thoughts on who the Prince would choose.

“He will choose whomever will make the best Queen” Riley replied, “The Prince is loyal and dedicated. He’ll do what’s best for his country and people.” While it wasn’t what she wanted to say, she knew more and more each day that it was the truth.

“But you are still wishing it’ll be you?” Ana De Luca added.

“With everything in me. But I know Prince Liam will do what is right. I am trying to be worthy of being his choice” Riley answered, hoping it didn’t sound as phony as it felt.

“Can I quote you on that?” Ana asked.

“Of course.”

“Very well-put, Lady Riley” Madeline said. “I know, I too find the Prince’s devotion to cause and country inspiring.”

“Thank you, ladies. We got some very interesting answers here, especially from you Lady Riley. We appreciate your time” Donald said as he and Ana took their leave. Olivia stood glaring at Riley, while Madeline seemed to be looking at her thoughtfully, sizing her up.

“That was…informative. Lady Riley, you answered with such grace and poise” Madeline said.

“Well, I’m learning how this _game_ is played Madeline, don’t seem so surprised.”

“It was rather enviable. I only hope you can keep it up without any _mishaps_. Some women can’t handle the pressure.”

“I _can_”

“If either of you thinks you have this thing won, you have another thing coming” Olivia interjected.

“We all know where we stand. May the best woman win” Madeline said as she turned to leave. Olivia stomped off in the opposite direction.

Riley let out a breath that she didn’t realize that she had been holding; relieved to be free of Madeline and Olivia. She looked around the orchard and found Maxwell and Bertrand standing on the outskirts of where the apple tasting had just taken place.

“You did well up there with the press. Madeline didn’t shake you” Bertrand said.

“Yeah, but I definitely saw what you meant. She managed to take everything I said and turn the attention back to herself.”

“Still, this gives me hope.”

“Well, I’m glad you have hope but you know what I would have liked? A heads up about the apple! You said it tasted like honeyed caramel and I have determined that _that _was a lie! You’re lucky I didn’t wretch on the spot!”

“I said it had an intense flavor!”

“Vomit inducing would have been more accurate than ‘intense’”

“Lady Riley, if you can’t handle something as simple as a sour apple, I shudder to think how you’ll crumble when presented with a _real_ challenge.”

Riley rolled her eyes…“Whatever. So what happens now?”

“Right now, I suggest you and Maxwell go down this path and enjoy a stroll through the royal gardens. I have it on good authority that the Prince is there. I will catch up with you later.”

Riley took Maxwell’s arm and started down the path toward the gardens. On their way there, they saw Bertrand near a fountain, arguing with Ana De Luca. They tried to creep closer to listen and only heard Bertrand telling Ana she was being unreasonable before he angrily stormed off.

“Maxwell, what do you think that was about? Should we go talk to her?”

“With Bertrand’s one track mind, I’m sure it was House Beaumont stuff, and he doesn’t let me get involved. He thinks I’ll screw it up.”

“That’s not fair, Maxwell.”

“I see his point. I am kind of a screw-up. Let’s just mind our own business and get you to the Prince.”

“I’m not going to force you, Maxwell, but you are not a screw up and you are as much a member of House Beaumont as he is.”

“Thanks, Riley.”

Maxwell and Riley continued on their way, crossing a small white bridge, over a babbling brook into the royal gardens of Applewood in search of Liam.

“I don’t see him anywhere, Maxwell. I’m worried about him. He’s been a little off since the Regatta.”

“Let’s split up and look for him, Bertrand said he’s here somewhere”

Maxwell headed off over a second bridge crossing the brook toward the center of the garden while Riley wandered down a path lined with pink apple blossom trees. As she approached the end of the path she saw a gazebo overlooking the pond and noticed it had an ‘Exhibit Closed’ sign. With no one seemingly around to stop her, she wandered in and found Liam looking contemplatively at the still water of the pond where colorful koi were swimming just below the surface.

“Liam?”

“Riley! I…what…?”

“Is something wrong, Liam?”

“No…no, its just…its nothing, never mind.”

“Liam…I can tell something is bothering you. What is it?”

“Riley, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Do you think you could handle being the queen of Cordonia? Truly?”

Riley stood momentarily frozen, unable to put together a coherent thought. She hadn’t seen Liam in the two weeks since the Regatta and in that time her doubts had only grown. Deep down she did believe she _could_ handle it, but that didn’t mean she _wanted_ to. But for the time being, she would keep that to herself still…after all, that wasn’t what he was asking.

“I…well, yes, I believe I could handle it. I haven’t spent as much time at court as the other ladies but I do believe I could do a good job.”

“That’s…good.”

Riley could sense the hesitation in his response.

“Is that what’s been on your mind lately?”

“That’s part of it. But as for the rest…I…its not something I can talk about. With anyone. But trust me, if I could, you’d be the one I’d want to tell” he said as he leaned in to give her a warm hug before turning back to the pond.

“Honestly, I will be fine,” he said. “Anyway, its just boring royal business, no need to trouble you with it.”

“Listening when someone I care about needs me is no trouble. But I understand if you can’t talk about it. How about a walk in the gardens to clear your head?”

“I’d love that” he said, extending his arm for Riley to take it.

They left the gazebo and wound their way through the expansive gardens, enjoying the view. Riley was taken with how magical and whimsical the garden felt with all the apple blossoms in bloom. They walked in companionable silence until the path led them back around to where they had started.

“This has been lovely, Riley. I could truly stay here all day…but I have plans with Drake and should be going.”

“Thank you for the walk, Liam. I am sorry if I kept you.”

“No, no…not at all. We are due to meet soon. You’re welcome to come if you’d like. I am sure he’d be happy to see you. He sort of dreads this day every year.”

“Really? I know he hates most courtly functions, but this isn’t a fancy ball. What could he possibly have against apples?”

“Ha ha, no, its not the apples or the festival, Riley. Today is Drake’s birthday.”

“What? I know Drake has the whole grumpy thing on lock but what kind of person dreads their own birthday! That is madness…we should celebrate!”

“Drake isn’t really the type to celebrate. He usually spends the day hiding out in his room. Sometimes I am able to convince him to have a drink with me but that’s as far as it goes.”

“Well, he will do just about anything for whiskey.”

“Yes, that is true…and there he is now” Liam said, nodding toward the entrance to the gardens to Drake, Hana and Maxwell coming their way.

“Drake!” Riley exclaimed with a big smile on her face, waving to him.

“Why do you look so happy to see me, Nevin?” he asked hesitantly as realization hit him…“Oh god…god no…”

“YEP! Happy Birthday Drake!” she said in a sing-song voice.

He turned on Liam with a scowl…“You _told_ her?”

“My deepest apologies, Drake. I forgot that it was such a closely guarded secret.”

“It’s fine. It doesn’t matter, because this is the last we’re going to speak of it ever again.”

“You don’t want to do something fun on your birthday?” Hana asked. “Even I was allowed petit fours and an hour playing with my father’s cat each year.”

“Man, Drake, even Hana feels bad for you.” Maxwell said.

“I don’t need fun to enjoy myself…point me to the whiskey. Besides, what could you jokers possibly want to do that would be fun for me?”

“Are all Americans as fussy as Drake is about birthdays, Riley?” Maxwell asked.

“Drake’s an American?” Riley asked, surprised.

“Half. On my mother’s side” Drake answered.

“Well, I can’t speak for all American’s but I love my birthday…I find reasons to celebrate all month long. But this news of Drake’s American heritage gives me an idea…Do you have any American Western-themed bars here in Cordonia?”

“Official party planner on the case…checking my phone now” Maxwell said.

“How about that Drake? Some good ol’ American fun, a mechanical bull and all the whiskey you can handle.”

“I guess it doesn’t sound _horrible_…but I can’t ask you guys to sneak out for that.”

“Nonsense. I’d love to” Liam said.

“I’d also like to understand more of Riley’s American culture” Hana said.

“And I’ll take any excuse to drink and dance the night away! Plus, I just found the perfect place!” Maxwell said.

“I don’t know…do you really want to do this, Nevin?”

“I almost think we have to go with the outfit she has on” Hana said.

“I say we are absolutely going out tonight! My cowboy boots have just been sitting in my suitcase since I got to Cordonia, begging to be worn!”

“Yes! Let’s go prepare” Hana said.

“Something tells me this is going to be a night to remember” Drake said.

\----------------------------------------------

After going their separate ways to relax and change, the friends regrouped and took the Beaumont limo to the bar that Maxwell had found. It was a classic American Western dive bar with a rustic interior. Country music played loudly from the juke box and a large, mechanical bull sat in the middle of the room.

“The party has arrived” Maxwell exclaimed as they walked through the door.

“Oh? Where?” Hana asked.

“Its us, Hana. He means us” Drake explained.

“Exactly, my good man. As in, _we’re_ the life of the party” Maxwell said.

“We are?” Hana asked.

“Well…some of us” Maxwell said.

Drake looked around taking in the scene with a smile. “I can’t believe you actually talked me into this, Nevin” he said.

“First order of business…we’ve got to get you a birthday drink” Riley said.

“I’ll buy the first round” Liam offered.

“On his _birthday_? Nonsense! Any bartender with a heart would give him a free drink to start the night off” Riley said.

“Free drinks are something that happens when you’re a _woman_, Nevin. Even on my twenty-first birthday I didn’t get so much as a free drop from anyone.”

“That’s crazy! Let me see what I can do. Come on, Drake” Riley said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to the bar. They squeezed into an open spot and Riley leaned on the bar to get the bartenders attention.

“Hey, bartender” she said, giving him her best smile. “My friend here is celebrating his birthday today! Can we get a drink on the house?”

The bartender came their way and returned Riley’s smile while considering her request before saying “Sure, thing, darling…what can I get for you?”

Riley leaned over and whispered her order to the bartender and turned back to Drake while they waited.

“Its like everything I’ve ever known is wrong” Drake said.

“Heh, good of you to admit it. I tell you all the time not to doubt me, Drake.”

“No wait” he said, snapping his fingers, “I figured it out. Of course he’ll do it for you. No one says no to a hot girl.”

“Umm…Drake, you definitely just called me hot” Riley said, feeling the blush rising to her cheeks.

“I…um…I just meant…from _his_ perspective.”

“Suuuurreee you did. I mean, I did tell him it was for you…maybe he thinks _you’re_ hot…in which case I’d have to agree with him.”

“You’re a piece of work, Nevin. We’re holding up the line, you gotta tell the man what you’re ordering.”

“I already did…he’s getting it now.”

“Oh no…I’m scared to see what you ordered.”

The bartender returned and placed down two double shots of Johnny Walker Black Label and wished Drake a happy birthday.

“It’s really starting to feel like my birthday now. I gotta admit, I really thought you were going to make me suffer with an apple martini or a girly umbrella drink.”

“What can I say, its your birthday. Everyone deserves to have at least one day out of the year when people are nice to them” she said, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek.

“A guy could get used to this” he said as a smile crossed his face and a blush rose to his cheeks.

They picked up their drinks and headed back to find their friends.

“There you two are” Hana said.

“Liam just paid the guy operating the mechanical bull. He wants Drake to ride” Maxwell explained.

“Me? No way.”

“I figured you wouldn’t want to, but Liam says you are some kind of expert.”

“Is that true?” Riley asked.

“There is only one way you’d get to find out, and I am not drunk enough to make a fool out myself yet.”

“Personally, I’d rather see Hana try” Maxwell said.

“Oh! I couldn’t!” Hana exclaimed. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly why it would be so entertaining. Okay…tie-breaker vote, Riley! Hana or Drake?”

“I can arrange for more whiskey if that’s what it takes to get Drake up there. But that’s my vote…he is the birthday boy!”

“Yeah, yeah. So you keep telling me” Drake said.

Riley and Maxwell broke out into a chant…“Drake! Drake! Drake!”

“Okay, okay! I’ll do it. Would you jokers just quiet down, you’re embarrassing me.”

“That’s kind of the whole point…” Maxwell said.

With one final glare at his friends, Drake put his whiskey on the table and walked up to the mechanical bull. He assessed the bull before finally slinging his leg over and mounting it. Riley was taken with how rugged and manly he looked up there and felt the warmth rising in her body. She, Maxwell and Hana moved closer to the bull as it started up. It started as slow rocking motions before beginning to buck and twist. Riley watched as Drake easily swiveled his hips, noticing the muscles in his legs tighten their grip on the bull while he kept his hand in the air and maintained perfect balance.

“Hah, not even a challenge” he yelled out to his friends just before the bull picked up speed and started to buck more wildly. “Okay, that’s a little harder.”

“Come on birthday boy! You can last longer than that!” Riley cheered.

Drake took on a look of renewed determination as he looked over at Riley cheering. He tightened his grip on the bull just as it again picked up speed and wildly bucked and pivoted.

“Is that all you’ve got, bull?” he yelled confidently.

At that, the bull spun fast in a complete circle and bucked hard. Drake lost his grip and was thrown from the bull. With no barrier between the bull and the spectators he was thrown right at Riley and they crashed to ground; ending up tangled on the floor with Drake on top.

After gathering his composure, he pulled back slightly, looking down at her. Their faces were dangerously close to one another and she could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. She felt butterflies in her stomach and warmth in her core as she inhaled his musky scent.

“Whoa. Sorry, Nevin. Are you okay?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

“Uh…yeah, yeah. I’m okay. Guess this is what I get for making you do it” she said, smiling up at him. Their eyes stayed locked on each other; Riley was lost in the feeling of his body on top of her until a loud ‘yee haw’ from the next bull rider brought her out of her daze.

“Umm…Drake…we should get up.”

“Uh…right, right…sorry” he stammered as he got to his feet and extend his hand to help her up. Maxwell, Hana and Liam joined them to congratulate Drake on his ride before the music picked up and Maxwell suggested they hit the dance floor.

“I don’t think you can waltz to this” Hana said.

“Yeah, exactly the point. I mean _really_ dance. Like the fun kind of dancing…let me show you.” Maxwell said. They all moved to the center of the floor and Hana watched in awe as Maxwell went into a series of hip hop moves with some break dancing thrown in for good measure. Liam and Riley were standing behind them swaying to the beat while Drake stood off slightly to the side not dancing. Riley danced her way over Drake, hoping she could be more persuasive than she had been in New York.

“I’m getting déjà vu, Drake.”

“I told you, Nevin…I’m not really the kind of guy who dances.”

“Drake, come on…number one…this is _Perm _by Bruno Mars, it is impossible not to dance to! And number two, its so easy, just sway side to side and you are basically set” she said, placing her hands on his hips prompting him to start moving.

“This can’t be it…according to Maxwell there is so much more to it” he said, pointing to where Maxwell was trying to clear space among the crowd. Once he had room, he dropped to his knees and did a series of break-dancing moves that ended with a gravity defying pose.

“Well, I mean….that was impressive…” Riley said.

“I’m never going to be like Maxwell” Drake said, looking down at his feet.

Riley reached out and lifted his chin to bring his eyes to hers. “I think the world can only handle one Maxwell Percival Beaumont. Besides, there’s a reason I picked you to dance with and not him.”

“Didn’t want to try to keep up with his acrobatics while wearing a dress and cowboy boots?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe I just like your style better” she said.

“Come on, Nevin. Its more like lack of style than anything else.”

“Is this a new, humble Drake?”

“Only on the dance floor, my one weakness.”

Riley took a step closer to him, her hands still on his hips as they moved to the music…“I thought I was your one weakness.”

“I…uh..” he stammered.

Moving closer still, she looked up into his eyes, holding his gaze…“I mean, I _am_ the only one who doesn’t let you get away with anything…and I got you out here tonight, didn’t I?”

He smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her body against his…“As far as weaknesses go, you’re not the worst, Nevin.”

The upbeat song had faded into a slow song; _Speechless_ by Dan + Shay. Riley and Drake remained on the dance floor in each other’s arms, swaying to the music, just looking into each other’s eyes.

“This isn’t so bad, is it? I think you’re ready to dance with me at the next ball” Riley said.

“This is a long way from waltzing, Nevin. And you don’t need a dance partner at the balls…you’ll be dancing with Liam.”

“Didn’t I just get done telling you that I like your style…I’d be happy to dance with you.”

“What would you want to go and do something like that for?”

“Oh…I don’t know…cause this feels like a good place to be” she said, as she pulled his arms a little tighter and laid her head against his chest. Riley listened to his heart beat and swayed in time to the music with him until another upbeat dance song came on and Maxwell raced over to pull them into a circle with Hana and Liam. They all took turns stepping to the center of the circle, showing off their best dance moves. Maxwell had more impressive break dance moves. Hana incorporated some ballet, while Liam dazzled with a standing back-flip. The friends all cheered and chanted Liam’s name while he moved back and did a front flip, giving credit for his moves to the gymnastics lessons he took as a child.

They danced the night away until just after last call at the bar before gathering up to leave.

“We shut this place _down_” Maxwell said.

“So…what did you think, Hana?” Riley asked.

“This was scary…but a fun kind of scary.”

“You’ll learn to love going out. Just wait till next time” Maxwell said.

“I hope there is a next time” Liam said, “as long as we can find another way to sneak out.”

“You’ve got me…we’ll always find a way” Riley said.

As Liam, Hana and Maxwell moved toward the door, Riley noticed Drake hanging back and looking over the bar with a soft smile on his face. 

“Not ready for your birthday to be over?”

“Heh…maybe. You know, to tell you the truth, I always dreaded my birthday when I was kid.”

“Did something happen to cause that? I mean, I used to countdown to mine as a kid! Presents, cake and a day all about me…what’s not to love?”

“I had those things too…my parents tried hard to give me the best birthday they could. But I kind of always knew that no matter what they did, Liam’s parents were going to top it. My parents got me a toy T-Rex…Liam’s parents got the entire palace staff to dress up like dinosaurs for his birthday. I got a cake shaped like a car…Liam’s parents got him a cake the _size_ of a car.”

“Drake…that must have been hard.”

“I mean, sure, it wasn’t easy, but I knew we were lucky to live at the palace and even be invited to Liam’s birthdays. So I didn’t really care about that stuff. I never saw the parties as a competition but they were hell on my parents. They knew they could never come close to matching what my best friend was getting and it killed them, even when I told them it didn’t matter. So, around the time I was nine or ten, I made the decision to stop trying. No more parties, no more cakes, no more presents…I told them that all I wanted to do was spend the day with my family doing something fun. My parents loved it. Made them feel like they could really give me something special.”

“Aww Drake, that was a very insightful thing to think of at such a young age. The memories of those fun days stay with you longer than any present or cake anyway. How sweet.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I’m a total marshmallow. Just don’t tell anyone else. I have an image to uphold.”

“No promises…but…”

“But?”

“Well, I made you come out here tonight, I hope I didn’t get in the way of any family traditions.”

“Nah. My family’s not here anymore, so I wasn’t really expecting to do anything tonight. And this, tonight…well its been really _fun._ And if I’m being honest with myself, it felt a lot more like those special birthdays with my family than I thought it could.”

“I’m happy you’re happy” she said as he looked down at her, gazing into her eyes. “This is you happy…right?”

“About as happy as I get…Anyway, we should call it a night.”

Riley pulled Drake into a tight embrace…“Happy Birthday, Drake. I’m glad I got to spend it with you. I am here for you…anytime” she said softly into his ear.

He pulled back and looked down into her eyes again…“Nevin…”

“Yes…”

“Thanks” he said, pulling her in for one more hug before they turned to join their friends in the limo to head back to Applewood. 


	12. I Don’t Want to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_I don't want to be anything _  
_Other than what I've been trying to be lately_  
_All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind_  
_I'm tired of looking around rooms wondering what I gotta do_  
_Or who I'm supposed to be; I don't want to be anything other than me_  
  


After their night out for Drake’s birthday, Riley woke with a smile from a dream filled sleep. She went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast and returned to her room to find Bertrand and Maxwell calling her from the hallway outside her door.

“Rise and shine, little blossom!” Maxwell cried while knocking on the door.

“I’m right here, Maxwell. You’re always telling me to rise and shine when I have already risen and I am always shining” she said playfully.

“Day two of the Apple Blossom Festival. I hope you are prepared to fight for your time with the Prince, Riley” Bertrand said.

“And for all the apples! You’ve made an apple pie before, right? And you’re pretty good at planting apple trees?”

Riley’s eyes went wide…“Ummm….”

“We must prepare for today’s events.”

“I’m already ahead of you,” she said, gesturing to her breakfast. “I got an apple tart with whipped apple butter and some apple cider, so I think I am about as ready as I can be.”

“I don’t care about your food consumption. I care about how you’re going to appear today.””

“Of course you do…” she said, rolling her eyes.

“And you should care too. The best dressed lady will be crowned the Apple Queen.”

“Oooohhh, best dressed, huh? Easy for me. What’s the Apple Queen?”

“Its an amusing tradition where the festival-goers vote on who will run the Apple Court. You’d get extra publicity, the favor of the actual Queen, and the ability to boss people around for an hour.”

“I can totally get behind bossing people around! Something tells me we’re going to the boutique?”

Without a word, Bertrand headed out the door. Maxwell shrugged his shoulders, making Riley laugh as they turned to follow Bertrand. When they reached the boutique Bertrand rushed in, going straight to a rack near the counter and grabbing a garment bag.

“Through a series of promises and threats, I was able to procure a historically accurate rendition of a Cordonian peasant’s best gown from the most prestigious stage production company, available on consignment.”

“Well, this is a change…normally you have me dressing ‘above my station’ and today I actually get to dress like a commoner.”

“With this dress, you will be sure to win the title of Apple Queen!”

Riley grabbed the garment bag and hurried into a dressing room stepping out moments later.

“How’s this?” she asked as she twirled around. The dress was royal blue with a green and yellow band across her chest and puffy white sleeves. It was perfectly fitted in the bodice and flared out at her waist with the skirt hitting her just above the knee. “Are you sure its not too…silly?”

“It’s perfect. You can thank me later” Bertrand said. “Come now, we must get to the orchard.”

Once outside, they crossed the expansive lawn to the edge of the apple orchard where Riley saw that make-shift kitchens had been set up.

“What’s all this for?” she asked.

“Are you ready to show off your baking skills?”

“Absolutely! I spent a lot of time baking with my mom and my Nana when I was growing up. And I made goodies to take in for my co-workers at the bar all the time. They loved it! But why are we baking in an orchard?”

“Because all the festival events take place in the orchard, hence the outdoor kitchens. And the next event involves baking an apple pie for the Queen.”

“For the Queen?”

“Yes, today is all about gaining the Queen’s favor…As we draw closer to the Coronation, she’ll be testing all the potential candidates. Be careful what you say around her” Bertrand said.

“It would also help if you won the pie-baking contest” Maxwell added.

“So…watch what I say, back to _performing_ and bake a winning pie that does nothing towards actually proving my ability to be a Queen…Roger that!”

“Don’t forget building alliances…you won’t be baking alone. It’s a team event so you can rely on the other ladies if you need to. Some of them are amazing bakers” Maxwell said.

“I am sure Hana could whip up an apple pie even if she was blindfolded.”

“Maybe you can get on her team. The other ladies are right over by the first kitchen set up. Get over there, they’re about to start.”

“And make House Beaumont proud” Bertrand said.

Riley joined the other ladies just as Queen Regina made her way to the orchard.

“Greetings ladies, I’m glad to see everyone here again,” she said. “We will soon be dividing into two teams to partake in the apple pie baking contest. I have decided that Olivia will captain one team and Madeline the other. Ladies, please select your teams.”

Not surprisingly, Riley and Hana were chosen last and did not get to be together. Hana joined Team Madeline with Penelope and Riley joined Team Olivia with Kiara. As the teams got set up in their baking stations, the Queen approached Riley.

“Lady Riley, I hope you’ll exceed expectations like last time.”

“Don’t worry Your Majesty, I will bake you a pie that would make angels weep.”

“That’s the spirit. Best of luck, Lady Riley.”

Olivia gathered Riley and Kiara to lay out the strategy for their pie.

“Kiara, you will be making the crust. Riley, you cut the apples. That should be a simple enough task that even you can handle.”

The kitchens became a flurry of activity as Riley got to work slicing a basket of apples. Once they were all perfectly peeled and sliced, she measured out four cups since they would be doubling the recipe. After mixing them with the cinnamon sugar mixture, she placed the bowl on the counter and went in search of Olivia for instructions on what to do next. 

Riley was shocked when she found Olivia; in the other team’s kitchen, caught in the act of swapping their sugar for salt.

“What are you doing?”

“Uh….what do you want?

“I came to tell you the apples are done. Now what are you up to?”

“Official captain business.”

“Riiigghht….the truth?”

“I’m switching the salt and sugar for the other team. Now that you know, you can spare me the moralizing and leave. I don’t have much time.”

“Olivia, you shouldn’t do that.”

“You say that like its going to stop me.”

“You know its wrong.”

“_Duh!_ But I aim to win so either keep lookout for that poodle loving twit, Penelope or leave.”

“I’m not going to act as lookout and I will only leave if you come with me. We are going to win this fair and square.”

“Ugh…fine. Here comes the twit, so you ruined my one chance anyway.”

Back in their kitchen with all attempts at sabotage subverted, Riley sat by the oven waiting for Kiara to finish assembly. As Kiara approached with the finished pie, she tripped on a tree root and the pie went flying in the air. Riley dove off of her stool and threw herself underneath it, catching it just before it hit the ground. After checking to make sure it was still in tact, she placed it in the oven and set the timer.

The ladies enjoyed some light, apple-themed refreshments while the pies baked. Once the timers went off, the team captains retrieved their pies and presented them to Queen Regina.

“Thank you both. We will begin the judging with Madeline’s pie. Both taste and presentation will be judged.”

The Queen thoughtfully examined the pie. The crust was golden brown and had a rose design on top which Riley knew must have come from Hana. The Queen was quite impressed with Hana’s talent. After carefully cutting a slice, she took a bite and declared that it was scrumptious with the perfect blend of sugar and spices. With the compliment on flavor, Riley noticed that Olivia was scowling at her for foiling her sabotage plan. Riley ignored the glare as the Queen turned her attention to their pie. It had a traditional basketweave design on top which the Queen complimented as simple, yet elegant. She declared the crust to be in splendid condition which was a relief after the debacle of almost dropping it. She again cut a slice and took a small, delicate bite. Her assessment was that it was the perfect amount of apples with exquisite flavoring.

“After weighing the strengths and weaknesses of each pie, I declare Olivia’s team the winner! This is one of the best apple pies I’ve had in a long time. Very well-done ladies.”

“You honor us all, ma’am” Riley replied, shooting Olivia a satisfied smile.

“Now ladies, if you’ll proceed across the grounds for our next event.”

Riley took off her apron and was tidying up the kitchen when the Queen approached her.

“Lady Riley, may I have a word? Let us take a stroll” she said, turning Riley toward the orchard and away from the other ladies.

“Of course, ma’am”

“First, I would like to compliment you on your historically accurate costume. It is nice to see you embracing the traditions.”

“Thank you. I suspect this isn’t what you took me on this walk to talk about though, is it?” Riley said, immediately regretting that she might have been too blunt.

“Ah, you are direct, but not incorrect. I wanted us to get to know one another better. I’ve been impressed with how you’ve comported yourself so far. You’ve demonstrated grace and composure unlike most.”

Riley for once felt proud of the compliment. While she felt like she was spending most of the time acting like someone she was not, her grace and composure was thankfully something that she did not have to fake…“Thank you, ma’am.”

“But a Queen, no matter how graceful and composed, cannot be everywhere at once. You’ll need to appoint advisors and ambassadors to act in your stead.”

“Effective delegation is effective leadership” Riley replied. _“True, but still sounds rehearsed…ugh” _she thought.

“Precisely. That is why I would like to hear your opinion on some of those around you. Madeline is one of your strongest competitors. What is your opinion of her?”

_“Crap…I can’t say snooty bitch…here we go with the politically correct answer”…_“She has the pedigree and the skills to thrive at court, and she uses that to her advantage. She could be a valuable ally or a difficult enemy.” _“But really she’s just a fucking bitch” _she finished in her head.

“Interesting assessment. Now…Hana has been a competitor since the beginning, and you two seem closer than the others. What do you see in her?”

“Hana is extraordinarily talented. She is basically a court prodigy and she has helped me find my footing when I didn’t know where to step.”

“She is someone you’d want to keep in your inner circle, I assume.”

“Absolutely.”

“I’ve had similar thoughts about her myself. What you say about your friends can reveal more about you than about them. And Prince Liam’s commoner friend, Drake? You’re by his side quite often despite him having little to do with the competition.”

_“Crap, crap, crap….why is she asking about Drake? Keep calm, must keep calm”…_“Drake is reliable and supportive. He can be moody and rough and the edges, but he’ll come through for his friends in a pinch. Drake is loyal, and I understand why Prince Liam trusts him. I do too.”…_“God, I hope I didn’t give myself away there.”_

“It’s good to surround yourself with people you can trust. A true queen must have a network of allies she can call upon. It is clear that you have been assessing how those around you may help you one day.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I have made some great friends here who help me now, every day. I am blessed that they came into my life.”

“Thank you, Lady Riley. You may return to the other suitors. It is time that I announce the next event.”

Riley curtsied to the Queen and returned to the other ladies who were standing with the gathered crowd. The Queen stepped up to address everyone.

“The Apple Blossom festival symbolizes the growth vital to keeping our small nation thriving. Now, as is tradition, we will honor one distinguished, best dressed lady as this year’s Apple Queen. This is a ceremonial position for the people to decide. Last year, it was our very own, Lady Madeline.”

“And I very much appreciated the honor” Madeline said.

“As for this year…Citizens of Cordonia, who do you wish to honor with this title?”

The crowd erupted into wild cries, a frenzied mix of names, cheers and boos. Riley looked out over the crowd and found Maxwell and Drake standing together, both shouting her name.

“Riley, Riley, Riley” they shouted as they moved through the crowd, encouraging others to join their chant. Soon the chants for Riley overpowered all the other names.

“I think we have a clear winner. Lady Riley will be this year’s Apple Queen.”

The press gathered around as Riley stepped up to take her place next to the Queen. “Donald Brine with breaking news, folks…Lady Riley has been elected Apple Queen….Ana, your thoughts?”

“What will it mean for the race to win Prince Liam’s hand? Our expert panel will weigh in shortly. Stay tuned” Ana said into the camera.

“Woooooo! Go Riley. Party like it’s 1299! All hail the Apple Queen from the Big Apple!” Maxwell shouted over the crowd.

“Lady Riley, it is now time for your Coronation” the Queen said as she handed Riley an apple-shaped scepter. “I pronounce you, Queen of the Apples. Long live the Apple Queen.”

“Your Majesty, it is an honor. Thank you all for electing me to represent you as the Apple Queen. I am happy to accept this esteemed position, and I will treat it with the utmost respect.”

“My Queen, I will serve as your acting seneschal and guide you through the ceremony. Before we proceed, we must fill out the Apple Court. These are the courtiers who will parade behind you. Who will be your cup-bearer? This person should be a close confidant that you would trust with your life?”

“I chose, Drake.”

Drake crossed the crowd and stepped up next to Riley.

“You know the cup-bearer tastes the drinks for poison, right?” he whispered.

“Hence why I need to trust you with my life. You’ll be fine” she laughed.

“I am blessed to carry out your agenda, my queen” he said to the crowd.

“My Queen” Regina said, as she presented a funny hat with bells on the ends, “next, if you will…please name your court jester.”

“I name, Maxwell Beaumont.”

“Step aside, plebians. Three-time jester MVP, coming through” Maxwell shouted as he stepped up to join Riley and Drake.

“You’re not supposed to enjoy this” Drake said.

“I’m sensing jealousy. Did you want to be jester instead of drinking poison?” Maxwell asked as he proudly put on his jester hat.

“Forget I said anything.”

“My Queen, with your court assembled, it is your right to issue an edict before your people” Regina said.

“My people, love binds us together. Whether it is love of country, love of citizen, love of self. These bonds hold us together. Our differences are insignificant compared to the power of love that we share with one another.”…_“Oh, how fucking corny did I just sound?”_ she thought.

As Riley finished addressing the crowd, the Derby winning horse, Marabelle’s Dream arrived pulling an apple cart.

“Oh, magnanimous Apple Queen, please show your generosity and share your bountiful harvest with us” Regina declared.

“I will show you my love and generous spirit, for each of you here is the apple of my eye.” _“Gag me!”_

Riley climbed aboard the apple cart with Drake and Maxwell to parade through the crowd. Maxwell and Drake were handing apples to Riley which she then passed to the clamoring crowd as they made their way through the orchard. As they came to the orchard’s edge, Riley saw Olivia standing on her own, sulking and decided to throw an apple at her. Olivia made a frantic attempt to catch the apple but it went right through her hands and hit her in the chest with a thud.

“How do you like them apples?” Riley yelled, laughing.

“Very funny” said Olivia, scowling.

“The Apple Queen’s power is absolute!”

As the parade around the orchard came to an end, the apple cart pulled up to where Madeline and Queen Regina stood with a potted baby apple tree.

“Your Majesty, please honor your ancestor, last year’s Apple Queen, and plant a tree for the next generation” the Queen said.

Madeline curtsied to Riley as she approached the baby tree…“My queen. Happy wishes for you.”

“Thank you, my ancestor.”

Madeline came close to Riley, maintaining the smile on her face while leaning in to whisper, “not many get the pleasure of being addressed as ‘my queen’. Savor these moments. You may never hear the phrase again.”

“Madeline, I take nothing for granted but unlike you, the title isn’t my top priority.”

“My country is _my_ top priority. But you’re surprisingly level-headed. Maybe being a commoner has taught you to accept your station.”

“No, it taught me to appreciate the little things in life and not be such a bitch.”

“Yes, well…I like complacency in a future subject” she said before turning back to the crowd and stepping to the side to reveal a pre-dug hole for planting the tree. “My Queen, the ground is yours.”

Riley stepped up and removed the baby tree from its pot before getting to her knees and placing it in the hole. While there were shovels nearby, Riley wanted to show that she wasn’t afraid of a little dirt and hard work, deciding to fill the hole with her bare hands. Once finished she rose and showed her hands to the crowd…“The work we do today will benefit future generations. They deserve something worth inheriting.”

“Thank you, gracious Apple Queen,” Regina said. “As your final honor…” she trailed off while Liam approached and kneeled before Riley. “You are entitled to a kiss, my queen” he said, before rising to place a kiss on her cheek. Riley let out an inaudible sigh of relief after fearing that Liam was going to truly kiss her there in front of everyone. She had been trying to control her impulses with him due to her feelings being jumbled so PDA was probably not a good idea. With the tree planted and the kiss received, Liam and Riley waved to the crowd as they began to disperse; Liam took his leave and the Queen approached.

“It is time that I head back to the Manor, but please feel free to enjoy the festival as the reigning Apple Queen,” she said. “Past queens have been popular at the apple bobbing contest.”

“Thank you, ma’am” Riley replied just as Maxwell came rushing up.

“There’s our glorious Apple Queen” he said.

“Thank you for the support, I heard you and Drake cheering out there and encouraging others.”

“Well, somebody had to do it. But anyway, that’s not why I’m here. I _might_ be able to get you some time alone with Prince Liam today! I happen to know that he just made his way over to the manor’s conservatory and he’s alone right now, waiting on some other nobles for a meeting. I could distract them long enough with offers to donate to their favorite causes so you can slip in for a romantic moment alone with him”

Riley hesitated. She knew Maxwell was trying to give her, and more importantly, House Beaumont an advantage but the stolen minutes were getting to be too much, there was no room for quality time.

“Sure, Maxwell. That’d be great” she said, putting on her customer service smile.

“Ok…lets go. The conservatory is on the other side of the estate grounds. I’ll take care of the rest.”

They made their way across the grounds with Maxwell going over in the direction of the other nobles and Riley creeping up to the entrance. She peeked inside to make sure that Liam was in fact, alone, before stepping in. He looked lost in thought as he had the last time she snuck up on him, but he heard her enter and turned at the sound…

“Lady Riley, what an unexpected surprise. I didn’t get to compliment you earlier on your authentic peasant costume.”

“Thank you, Prince Liam. Bertrand says it is historically accurate.”

“Well you look fantastic.”

“Thank you. I hope I am not disrupting your schedule by dropping in.”

“I am supposed to meet with some of my mother’s friends to discuss the flowers, but I am very excited to see you instead.”

“Maxwell is helping with a distraction so we could have a few moments. You’ve been busier than usual lately.”

“This is true…since my father announced his abdication at the Regatta, I’ve been suddenly overrun by nobles wanting to spend a few moments with the soon-to-be king. My Coronation used to seem like a distant future event, but now its actually happening. In a couple of weeks, I’ll be the King of Cordonia. I just thought I’d have more time.”

“You may not believe this, but you’re ready. You have been preparing for this for so long.”

“You say it so certainly, you make me believe you.”

“Well, I mean you should…something you should know about me is that I am always right” she said with a laugh.

“I will be sure to remember that. It’s just so strange to think that so many people will be counting on me…depending on me.”

“Liam, I know we haven’t had much time to truly get to know one another, but I have been around long enough to see you as a leader, as the Prince and with you becoming King, I don’t think the people could ask to be in better hands. You are kind, compassionate and responsible to a fault. But most of all you are always thinking of others. I saw that in you the first night we met and as King, I know you’ll be thinking about what is best for everyone in your care.”

“Those in power have a responsibility to use their power for those who have none.”

“You make it sound like its common sense, but there are a lot of people who don’t think like you do. I have seen it too many times in the government in my own country. But the fact that you truly believe it is why its so important that _you_ are going to be the king.”

“You seem to see me so clearly…but what about yourself? I know there is still much undecided, but let’s say you were to be my selection. You’re such a free spirit, Riley…and I love that about you. But there are expectations that come with being queen. Royal events, life at the palace…children. Do you see your place at my side?”

“Can I be frank, and speak honestly?”

“I’d expect nothing less” he said.

“Well…” she said, taking a moment to compose her thoughts. “I can tell you I share many of your beliefs. Leaders have a duty to their people, to do what is best for the good of all, not just some. A King and Queen should think for the good of commoner and noble alike. I do believe that I would be able to do that. And children…yes, I have always wanted children. But…I’d be lying if I said I don’t have doubts. You say I am a free spirit but its more than that…I am goofy and opinionated, strong-willed and stubborn. I have a big mouth and sometimes that filter you should use to think before you speak…well, mine malfunctions. And while you haven’t witnessed it because I try to be on my best behavior; I curse, a lot…like _a lot a lot_. I don’t know that I could ever be anyone but authentically me. If I had to adopt a public persona and wear a “mask” to be queen, I wouldn’t feel like I was living my life, it would feel like someone else’s. I know there would be comprises to be made but losing who I am is not something I’d compromise on.”

“I appreciate that you are being thoughtful about it. I know it’s a lot to ask. But it means a lot to me that you’re thinking about it and I’d honestly be surprised if you _didn’t _have doubts. Just know, that no matter what, meeting you in New York was one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. You changed my life.”

“I think you give me too much credit, Liam…but I am flattered. My life has been changed too, thanks to you and Maxwell.”

“For the better, I hope.”

“In many ways, yes.”

“Riley, whatever happens, please know that I am grateful for the time we have spent together.”

“I am too.”

“Its been wonderful having this time with you, but I am not sure how much longer Maxwell can stall. While he is full of tricks and surprises, he certainly can’t entertain _all_ of my appointments.”

“I’ll leave you to your meetings” Riley said as she pulled Liam into a hug.

“Until next time.”

Riley left Liam in the conservatory, looking back one last time to see him holding her gaze through the glass. As she made her way back to the manor, she couldn’t help but think about how much meaning he applied to their time together. It seemed to her that all they ever discussed was him becoming King, how he felt about it and if she thought about being Queen. She knew he needed someone to listen to him, someone that wouldn’t judge him for stepping out from behind his royal mask and admitting his fears about ruling. She was happy to be that person, happy that he trusted her…trust was important in a relationship. But even with that, she couldn’t help but think that if he chose her, if she said yes, she’d be marrying someone she barely knew. Not to mention it came with the pressures of a Kingdom.

As she returned to the manor, she saw Maxwell waving from the front door.

“I hope everything went well with Liam, but we’re switching gears for the next event. Now that the festival is over, they’ll be clearing the grounds for the fox hunt next week” he said while making air quotes for some reason.

“We’re hunting fox?”

“Not a fox hunt, a ‘fox hunt.’ Didn’t you see my air quotes the first time? Its more like a race that takes place on the royal hunting grounds. Which means horseback riding through the woods!”

“Horseback riding? Great…”


	13. Walk Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an entirely new chapter that didn't exist in canon...it covers the down time alluded to between the pie baking and the "fox hunt" and it delves into MCs backstory as well as builds relationships with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_There's something in the way you roll your eyes_  
_Takes me back to a better time_  
_When I saw everything is good_  
_But now you're the only thing that's good_

Applewood Manor was quiet for the next week, almost too quiet. Most of the staff spent their time out on the grounds surrounding the manor to prep the trails for the fox hunt. The stables were a bustle of activity, grooming horses and preparing tack so each member of the court would have a horse to ride. Maxwell had made it seem like they’d be helping with the preparation but that had not been the case. Riley would have welcomed the work to keep her busy.

Two days after the festival ended Maxwell and Hana had invited her to go apple picking but Riley had had her fill of apples. They opted instead to have a picnic in the gazebo near the koi pond and play lawn games in the garden. Hana and Maxwell couldn’t help but notice that Riley was quieter than usual as she stood at the edge of the koi pond seemingly in a daze watching the fish.

“Do you know what’s going on with her?” Hana whispered. “She said at the beach party she doesn’t even like live fish but all she’s doing is staring at the pond. She didn’t even care about losing cornhole which is so not like her.”

“I have no idea. Maybe she needs another jailbreak. We have dinner with the court council but let’s talk to Drake and Liam and see if we can sneak out again tonight.”

“Riley,” Hana called out, “we’re packing up to head back to the manor. We have to get ready for the dinner tonight.”

“Oh...oh...right,” she said breaking from her trance. She rejoined them to clean up and they walked back to the manor in silence.

After getting ready, the friends regrouped in the small formal dining room for dinner. Liam had to sit with the King and Queen but Maxwell had already talked to him about the plan for the evening.

Riley was uncharacteristically quiet at dinner again causing Drake, Hana and Maxwell to share worried glances.

“Hey Ri...we talked to Liam. He’s got nothing going on after dinner so we’re gonna head back to that American Western bar tonight. They have karaoke!!!” Maxwell said.

“Huh...oh, yeah, yeah...karaoke sounds good” she said distractedly.

The rest of dinner passed quickly with Riley only contributing to the conversation occasionally. Once all the other nobles had dispersed to their rooms, the friends met outside and piled into the Beaumont limo to head to the bar.

Riley and Drake went to the bar for a round of drinks while the others danced and picked songs for karaoke.

“You okay, Nevin? Something seems off, you haven’t given me a hard time about anything today.”

“Yeah..yeah, I’m fine Drake.”

“I hate to say it but, I don’t believe you Nevin...but I won’t pry. I’m here if you decide you want to talk” he said as they gathered up the drinks and joined their friends.

Everyone but Riley danced while they were waiting for karaoke to start. She sat at a table watching her friends have fun and went up to the bar to get her second double shot of whiskey.

Once the singing began, Maxwell and Hana performed an inspired duet of _Summer Lovin’_ from Grease that was so good it prompted the first smile of the day from Riley. Liam sang a song by a Cordonian artist that Riley had never heard but his voice was strong and powerful and left the crowd impressed. They had all been very convincing and talked Riley into choosing a song too.

Unlike the other singers throughout the night, Riley chose a soft country ballad called _Burning House_. Her friends looked on in awe as she sang. The raw emotion that she exuded could be felt by the audience and her voice was hauntingly beautiful.

_“I had a dream about a burning house, you were stuck inside, I couldn’t get you out...laid beside you and I pulled you close...and the two of us went up in smoke...”_

By the end of the song, she was crying.

“Riley, that was amazing!” Hana gushed.

“You got me right in the feels, little blossom” Maxwell said, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Nevin, you were incredible...but you’re crying...”

“Are you alright, Riley?” Liam asked.

“I’m fine guys...it’s just an emotional song, it speaks to me” she said, brushing them off.

They each had another drink and persuaded Riley to dance to just one song before calling it a night and heading back to the Manor. In the foyer before they all went their separate ways Maxwell suggested they meet for breakfast in the morning and they all said good night.

\-------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning Hana, Maxwell and Drake sat at breakfast together in the Manor’s dining room. Liam had gotten pulled into meetings and text Drake that he couldn’t join them. None of them had heard from Riley. The later it got, the more concerned they got that she hadn’t shown up.

“Should we go check on her?” Hana asked.

“I don’t know...Drake and I know from experience that she doesn’t like too many people crowding her room in the morning” Maxwell said as he and Drake chuckled at the memory of walking in on her dancing.

“Nevin is not a morning person. Maxwell’s lucky he’s lived this long while acting as her personal alarm clock. She had a couple more drinks than usual last night, she’s probably just sleeping it off.”

“Ok, maybe we’ll wait till around lunch. I’ll see you guys later. I’m going to go down to the stables and see if I can go for a ride” Hana said, excusing herself.

Maxwell hurried off to call Bertrand about House Beaumont business while Drake went to his room. He paced around worrying about Riley. Even though she had told him she was fine, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was really wrong. Ignoring his friends’ plan to wait till lunch he headed down the hall to Riley’s room.

As he approached the door, he could hear soft music coming from inside. It was the song she had sung the night before. He gently knocked on the door but there was no answer.

“Nevin,” he said while knocking again. There was still no reply.

Figuring she might not be able to hear him over the music, he tried the door and was surprised to find it open. He moved in slowly, not wanting to startle her or walk in on something he shouldn’t. There was a thin ray of sunlight coming into the room from where the curtains were slightly parted. On the bed he could see the outline of her figure, curled up in a tight ball under the covers. Moving closer he saw her shaking and could hear her sobs over the music that was playing in the room.

“Nevin...Riley...what happened? Are you ok?” he asked, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. She didn’t move; the contact only made her cry harder.

“Riley, you’re really scaring me. Talk to me” he said as he slowly started to pull back the covers that were over her head and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

Her eyes were puffy and tear soaked; the make-up that she hadn’t bothered to wash off the night before was running down her face. Her legs were pulled up tight to her chest as her arms wrapped around them giving herself a hug.

Without opening her eyes or moving, she spoke through the tears, breathless and broken from her sobs.

“Don...d...don’t look at me, Dra...Drake. I...I...I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“Damn it, Riley...I don’t care what you look like. I know somethings going on...just talk to me. You were there for me when I was broken up over Savannah in Lythikos...now let me be here for you.”

In an instant she moved from her fetal position to being nearly in his lap, throwing her arms tightly around him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, her tears soaking his shirt instantly. Wanting to provide her with whatever comfort she needed, Drake pulled her as close as he could and stroked her hair.

“Nevin, if this is what you need, I’m here...and I won’t make you talk if you don’t want to, but I just need to know, did something happen? Give me something.”

He felt her shake her head from where it had rested on his neck and heard her shakily whisper “mmmy...my M..Mom.” He knew her mom had passed away; she had shared that in Lythikos. It was clear through things she said and looks that occasionally passed over her face that she missed her, but this was more than just missing her.

Drake didn’t pry. Whatever was going on, Riley would talk when she was ready. If there was one thing he knew about this stubborn woman, it was that no one could make her do anything. So he held her, and stroked her hair; listening as the music moved from one sad song to the next. It was like she was deeply tied to the songs, some increasing her sobs, some calming her to the point that her breathing finally slowed. He had no idea how long they had stayed like that when she finally pulled back and sat cross-legged on the bed in front of him; wiping her eyes.

“God, I must look awful. Please, I mean it, don’t look at me.”

“Nevin, knock it off. Not even this could bring you close to awful.” He wanted to tell her how beautiful he thought she was, but this was not the time and the ding of his phone broke him from thought.

** _Maxwell: Hey buddy, Hana and I are getting ready to head up to check on Riley. You coming?_ **

** _Drake: hey...I’m actually with Nevin now. She’s in a bad place...something about her mom. But I don’t think she’s up for more visitors, she won’t even talk to me. I’ll keep you posted._ **

** _Maxwell: are you sure? Maybe she’d talk to one of us._ **

** _Drake: I get the sense she doesn’t want to talk to anyone. I promise, I’ll let you know if things improve._ **

While he was texting, Riley had laid back down, staring at the thin sliver of light gleaming through the window. Drake rested a hand on her back as reassurance that he was there as the minutes continued in silence until the sound of her voice startled him.

“This is exactly what it was like last year...a dark, sad room with hints of the sunshine coming in. The sunshine felt like a betrayal...it shouldn’t be beautiful outside when it’s the worst day ever inside.”

Without her even saying the words, he knew what this was; he had experienced it with his dad.

“Riley? Is today the anniversary of the day your mom died?”

Riley nodded silently, fresh tears falling from her eyes even though she had thought she was all cried out.

“It’s so wrong that there is no other word for the passing of a year” she mused. “Anniversary doesn’t seem right for something like this...anniversaries are supposed to be happy.”

“Nevin, I...I didn’t mean..”

“I know you didn’t, Drake...just thinking out loud. I had that thought before you even said it, when I was trying to find the words to tell you what was wrong.”

She reached out and took his other hand.

“Will you lay with me? I’m ready to talk, but I’d like you to lay with me while I do.”

Drake slipped off his shoes and laid down beside her, facing her and wrapping her in his arms. He listened as she told him that while this day was the worst, she had been struggling for the last three. She was reliving it all, every single feeling felt new and crushing as every event replayed in her head. When she had the festival as a distraction, she could push some of it down. But when things had gotten quiet at the Manor she couldn’t stop it.

She told him about the call from her dad in the early morning a year ago...her mom was in the hospital but would be ok. Just a gallbladder attack he said. They’d remove it and her mom would be fine. Over the next few hours she’d go on to receive updates from various family members, each one worse than the last. A rupture they thought, no an abscess they said...she’s septic, they told her. Until finally the call that broke her; her dad sobbing on the other end of the line, her mom was having surgery and only had a 10% chance of making it through. She fell to the ground, all strength gone, begging her dad to make the doctors save her. Riley booked the first flight she could to get there but it wasn’t till the next day; she didn’t know if she’d be too late. Surgery was halted when her vitals had tanked because her mom was in full septic shock. The surgeon found the cause, undiagnosed stage 3 colon cancer had caused a perforation leading to the sepsis. She was stable and sedated when Riley arrived with her brother the next day. A machine was doing 50% of her breathing, her abdomen left open from the surgery being halted and more and more meds were needed to keep her stable. Doctors said the intense effort to keep her stable was not a good sign for completing the surgery. She needed to be off sedation to complete it. When they lifted the sedation overnight, the meds were no longer enough to stabilize her and the septic shock started to shut down her body. Riley arrived at the hospital the next morning to the news that her Mom’s brain activity had all but stopped. While Riley prayed for a miracle in the hospital chapel, her mom died and her dad collapsed; begging them to bring her back. Doctors revived her but explained that with the severity of her condition it was only a matter of time until she flatlined again. When Riley returned to the room, she and her dad and brother made the decision to let her go. Less than fifteen minutes later, they held her hands and Riley made sure that the last thing she said as her mom took her last breath was “I love you.”

As she finished, she was overcome with sobs again.

“I’m sorry…I haven’t told anyone that since the weeks immediately after. At that point, I was so numb. I felt like I was telling people about a movie I saw, not something I had lived” she explained before quieting and closing her eyes again.

Drake fought the tears that he wanted to cry as he listened to everything she had been through. He knew that telling her he was sorry was meaningless, so he just held her. She seemed to relax and focus on her breathing, but she didn’t sleep as he watched her.

“Nevin?”

“Yeah, Drake.”

“I know what it’s like when it’s so sudden like that...I know the thoughts that come along with it...that song you sang? You said that song speaks to you, is it because you blame yourself? You know it’s not your fault, right? You know you couldn’t have saved her.”

“I know...in the days after I told myself I should have done more. Forced her to go to the doctor, to get screenings. Both of her parents had colon cancer, she knew the risks, but she made her choice. She always said if she had it, she didn’t want to know. I just wish I could have changed her mind. I wasn’t ready to live without her. I’m still not. But right now, mostly I’m just thinking I should be home today. I should be there with my brother going to the cemetery, and I can’t be. If I had known we had a week between events, maybe I could have gone. My brother is going to video chat me when he goes, at least it’s a little piece of being together.”

“We could do something here to honor her if you want. There’s something I’d like to show you if you’re up for it. We can bring Maxwell and Hana or go just us, whatever you want.”

“I’d like that, maybe just us for now. I’ll try to be up for other company later.”

“Nevin, I don’t expect you to put on a face for me, and neither will Max and Hana. We won’t try to make you happy when you have every right to feel what you’re feeling. I’ll just be here, and if you want them, so will they.”

“Thank you, Drake. I need some time to pull myself together. Meet me back here in half an hour?”

He nodded and hugged her close one last time before getting up to go. Outside the door he quickly text Bastien to ask for one of the royal SUVs before firing off a text to Maxwell.

** _Drake: Hey Max_ **

** _Maxwell: Hey buddy, how’s Riley?_ **

** _Drake: I won’t say better because it wouldn’t be true, the whole day is gonna be rough on her. It’s the anniversary of her Mom’s death...1st one, always the hardest as I’m sure you know, and not being home is making it worse for her._ **

** _Maxwell: Oh my god, Drake, I had no idea. I get it, I didn’t leave my room on that day after my mom. Is she up for more friends?_ **

** _Drake: I’m gonna take her to town to do something to honor her mom and then we’ll be back. She might be up for something then._ **

** _Maxwell: _ ** ** _👍❤️_ **

Drake shoved his phone back in his pocket and headed to the manor gardens. He cut off some wild flowers to make a small bouquet before heading to the kitchen. He wasn’t sure if Riley would even want to eat but he gathered some fruit, cheese and bread along with a bottle of wine to take with them. Since star gazing in Lythikos he had imagined having a picnic with her. He always shoved those thoughts down, telling himself she was there for Liam. Today he shoved them down because she just needed a friend. After one last stop at the stables for a necessity, he met Riley at her room and led her to the waiting SUV.

She had washed her face and brushed out her hair, not worried about her appearance beyond that. Casual clothes were all she wanted to wear so she threw on some leggings and a white waffle shirt before pulling on her flat, black knee-high boots and wrapping herself in her “ugly sweatshirt” that had both been her mom’s. They drove in companionable silence through the winding country roads till they reached their destination.

Riley took in her surroundings trying to figure out where Drake had brought her. There were woods all around them but in front of them was a large hedge fence, about eight feet high that had a black gate in the middle.

“Is this a...a cemetery?”

“No. You won’t find many cemeteries in Cordonia aside from the occasional private family ones on personal estates. Nearly everyone in Cordonia is cremated. However, there are a handful of memorial gardens and mausoleums in several of the duchies throughout the country. It’s a way of honoring loved ones without using as much land as a cemetery would require. This one is called the Garden of Angels.”

He walked around and helped Riley out of the SUV before retrieving the supplies from the backseat. Riley smiled and her eyes welled up when he handed her the flowers. He took her hand and led her through the gate. All around were pink and white dogwood trees, still in bloom thanks to the warm climate. The garden teamed with flowers both wild and planted. Sporadically throughout the landscape, Riley saw several large angel statues. Drake explained that the statues were public, meaning people could do with them as they wish, including carve a loved one’s name.

“I thought we could carve your mom’s name on one and leave the flowers for her. I know it’s not the same as being home, but you could bring a piece of her to Cordonia” he said as he produced the carving tools he had retrieved from the stables.

Riley cried at how sweet the sentiment was. Looking around she saw a statue of a weeping angel, much like the one her mom had placed in their garden after her Nana passed. It was surrounded by iris, her mom’s favorite. To Riley, it was a sign; that’s where her mom’s name was meant to be.

“It has to be that one,” she said, pointing to the weeping angel.

They walked over to the statue and Riley knelt down to touch the other names. She explained to Drake the significance of the statue and the iris as he knelt down beside her.

“It’s perfect then,” he said. “What was your mom’s name?”

“Emily. Emily Jean Nevin. Most people called her Em, or Em J.”

“That’s a beautiful name.”

“Yeah, it is. I wish I had appreciated it before all this.”

“What do you mean?”

Riley hesitated and looked down at her hands, wringing them.

“Other than family and people I grew up with, you will be the only one that knows this...I was actually named after my mom and my Nana. My given name is Emily Anne Nevin. My dad decided I looked like my mom when I was born and insisted. My mom wanted at least part of my name to be my own so she gave me Anne as a middle name instead of Jean like her and my Nana. But when I turned eighteen I was rebellious and wanted my own identity. I was tired of being “Little Emmie” so I legally changed my name to Riley before I started college. Damn near broke my parents’ hearts. She was the best person I’ve ever known, I should have been proud to carry that name.”

“Nevin, you can’t beat yourself up for that. You had every right to want to be your own person. It clearly didn’t mean you thought less of her or change how you felt about her. Anyone with eyes can see she was your hero.”

“Thanks, Drake. I idolize her, truly, even if I didn’t want the name. I’ve had a mantra since she died… _‘My identity rests solely and firmly on this…I am my mother’s daughter.’_ Everything I do, I do trying to be the person she raised me to be.”

“Well, she raised you to be a damn great person, if you ask me.”

Riley couldn’t help but smile…“The elusive Drake compliment. Couple tears from an emotionally damaged girl and you go all soft on me.”

“There’s the sarcastic girl I’ve come to know and lo…like…let’s get carving.”

Drake’s slip and attempt to cover wasn’t lost on Riley, but it wasn’t the time to think about or discuss her confused and divided feelings. That would have to happen when she was in a better mental place, if that time came anytime soon. Drake got to work carving her mom’s name while Riley watched intently. When he was finished, she laid the bouquet below the name, kissed the tips of her fingers and pressed them to the cold stone. She closed her eyes in silent prayer and whispered _“I love you”_ to be carried on the wind to wherever her mom might hear it.

The rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying the picnic Drake had packed while Riley shared memories of her mom and her childhood. She was surprised that she even found herself laughing. It wasn’t long before the sun started to go down.

“We should get back,” she said. “My brother will be calling soon. After I talk with him, I think I’d like to spend some time with Maxwell and Hana, too.”

They loaded up the car and headed back to Applewood. Riley went to her room to take her call with her brother after making plans to meet her friends in the parlor when she was done. She arrived in the parlor to find her friends all set up for a movie night.

“What are we watching?” she asked.

“Drake told us that you mentioned today that your mom loved _The Wizard of Oz_. Hana and I have never seen it so we thought it would be perfect” Maxwell said.

Riley smiled with tears in her eyes as she sat down to cuddle with her friends on the sofa; Drake on one side, Hana on the other. By the time the movie was over, it was close to midnight and Riley could barely keep her eyes open. Maxwell and Hana gave her quick hugs and headed off to bed, leaving just her and Drake.

“Walk me ‘home’,” she said in air quotes, “and…stay until I fall asleep?” she asked hesitantly.

“Anything you need, Nevin.”

Riley changed into her comfy pajamas in the bathroom and crawled into bed. Drake turned on her music to play softly in the background and sat on the edge of the bed with a comforting hand on her back.

“Thank you for being there for me today, Drake. I don’t know how I would have gotten through this day without you.”

“You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for, Nevin.”

“Heh…thanks. I kind of like this marshmallow Drake.”

Drake rolled his eyes…“Don’t get used to it…my marshmallow center is still our secret, Nevin…” he said, watching her eyelids get heavy and flutter.

“I know…hey, Drake…this song,” she said sleepily…“_there’s something in the way you roll your eyes_…” she said almost as if she were singing it. But, she drifted off to sleep without finishing.

Drake sat and listened to the song for a moment…wondering if maybe she wanted him to hear something in the words. He stood up and leaned down to gently kiss the top of her head…“there’s something about you too, Nevin” he whispered before turning to go to his own room. Everything in him wanted to stay with her. Instead, he’d have to be content to fall into a restless sleep where he saw nothing but her in his dreams.

\-------------------------------------

Riley’s friends stayed by her side over the next few uneventful days at Applewood. They never forced activities on her or expected her to smile; they just wanted to be there. It meant the world to her to have their support. It didn’t happen overnight, but she eventually started to feel like herself again.

Taking advantage of some of the free time, Riley asked Hana for some riding lessons because she had never been on a horse. She didn’t want to make a fool of herself in front of the whole court on the upcoming ‘fox hunt’. Everything else Hana had taught her seemed to come easily, but riding was a whole different story. Luckily they had plenty of time for more than one lesson.

On their last free night before events were due to start up again, Riley was in her room getting changed to meet her friends for some cards and movies in the parlor when there was a knock at the door. She swung it open to find Maxwell holding a stack of DVDs and Drake whose eyes went wide.

“What? Do I have something on my face? Something in my hair? Did I forget pants?” she asked, laughing and looking down.

“Uh...Nevin, what the hell are you wearing?”

“Clothes?”

“No, I mean this” Drake said, reaching out and giving her sleeve a slight tug.

“That would be what’s called a t-shirt, Drake. Pretty sure you know that since you wear one every damn day.”

“Damn it, Nevin...why do you have to make everything so difficult! It’s...an American football t-shirt.”

“Otherwise known as just football where I come from and yes, it is. Fly Eagles Fly!” she yelled, grabbing the hem and shaking her shirt. “They won today, wish I could have watched.”

“But you’re from New York.”

“No, I lived in New York when we met...I’m from Philadelphia, well, suburbs but still Birds country. Why do you even care? Do you like ‘american’ football?”

“Nope, haven’t seen more than maybe 5 games in my life but I told you I’m half American.”

“So...you have family that likes football? Are they Eagles fans?”

“No, Nevin...my mom’s from Texas.”

This time it was Riley’s eyes that went wide...”no, no no no no no....please tell me they’re from Houston?”

Drake laughed...“wish I could...what is it they say...’We dem boys’”

“Shit, Drake...I was just starting to like you. Fuck! I just can’t even look at you the same way anymore.”

“Don’t lump me in with them, Nevin. I’ve never had a rooting interest.”

“Well in that case...once I figure out how to watch games here, I’ll show you the right team to root for. That is, if you can handle watching with me. I’m loud...I scream at them like they can hear me and I say ‘fuck’ at three times my normal rate.”

“I don’t scare too easy, Nevin.”

Riley laughed as they headed off to the parlor. They enjoyed each other’s company for hours, but all playfully agreed they hated playing cards with Riley; she was too competitive. When their movie was over Maxwell started an impromptu dance party which turned into a dance-off. Hana declared Riley the winner while Drake sat in the corner trying to maintain his scowl even though it was clear he wanted to smile at Riley’s win. Maxwell took the loss in stride declaring House Beaumont victorious for having two dance champions in their ranks.

By the end of the night they were all exhausted and had to prepare for the early day ahead. Between thoughts of her time with Drake over the past few days and anxiety over the ride the next day, Riley forgot all about her early wake-up call and she barely slept.


	14. Truthfully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Truthfully, I can’t ignore you, cause I’ve been waiting for you_  
_Truthfully, I’m not desperate, I haven’t changed my mind since we first met,_  
_But the last thing I want to do is tell you that I’m right for you_

  
“Rise and shine!” Maxwell cried as he entered Riley’s room.

“Ugh…go away, come back later! And for Christ’s sake, start knocking!” Riley groaned.

“Wake up. No one’s getting any younger here” Bertrand said.

“Oh. MY. God. Isn’t it a little early for this? What the fuck?” Riley said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Dear lord, Lady Riley, _language!_ Obviously, today’s event starts early. Do you think we enjoy standing outside your door in the early hours like some sort of postal delivery service?” Bertrand replied.

“That’s not what they…never mind. Today’s going to be awesome! Riley, you are going to commune with nature along Cordonia’s majestic countryside.”

“Fine…lets get to it I guess,” she said, dragging herself out of bed. “After the week I have had, maybe some sunshine is exactly what I need.”

“Like a plant” Maxwell said.

“Sure, Max…like a plant. So, horseback riding? Where are we headed on this ride?”

“We will be following an ancient historic hunting trail the old nobility would use. It dates back to before Cordonia was established.”

“Hmpf…I know I asked before but we won’t actually be hunting right? I can barely ride a horse, let alone hunt from one.”

“Hunting is forbidden now, and even if it weren’t the wild animal life is long gone from these parts now. It is just a peaceful ride through the beautiful countryside. We should head to the boutique to prepare.” Bertrand said.

Stepping out in the hall with the Beaumonts, Riley saw Hana leaving her room.

“Hana, you look so fancy today” she proclaimed.

“Oh, thank you Riley. This is just my old riding uniform. I am sure it will have plenty of dirt and scuffs on it by the end of the day. What were you planning on wearing?”

“I didn’t bring a fancy riding uniform…never had a reason for one. I thought some old jeans and my cowboy boots would be appropriate but as usual, Bertrand is not in agreement so we’re heading to the boutique, you should join us.”

Maxwell and Bertrand decided to leave outfit selection to the girls and head outside. Hana and Riley arrived at the boutique to find Olivia selecting her own riding outfit. Hana told her she looked lovely and Olivia of course replied in her usual cocky manner.

“Of course, I do”

“We should get matching outfits,” Riley suggested, knowing it would get a rise out of Olivia. “We could be like a trio.”

“You two look nothing like me, this outfit compliments my dignity and grace which neither of you have. No matter how well you wear it, you’ll never look as good as me.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Riley grabbed a riding outfit from the rack and changed quickly behind the curtain before stepping out for Hana’s opinion. The brown riding pants, white ruffle collar shirt and plum riding jacket were a perfect fit. Hana declared that she looked like she stepped out of a Victorian painting which caused Olivia to scoff and storm out.

With attire all settled, they headed out to the front of the manor to meet with the rest of the court. Bertrand and Maxwell pulled Riley aside.

“Riley, you found an outfit! You look great!” Maxwell said.

“Yes, yes…acceptable,” Bertrand said, causing Riley to roll her eyes. “Now that your ego has been sufficiently attended to, there is another matter. I noticed Prince Liam was preparing his ride when I went to inspect the mounts just now…”

“I take it that means you want me to go find him?”

“Exactly. You should have been by his side ten minutes ago. Maxwell, take her to the stables.”

Maxwell grabbed Riley by the hand and tried to be discreet as he pulled her around the side of the Manor before breaking into a jog to rush her to the stables in the back. They approached quietly and both looked through the window to confirm that Liam was still by himself. Maxwell offered to provide a distraction again to allow Riley some time alone with Liam.

Riley walked into the stables; the door closed behind her louder than she intended which startled some of the horses. Liam was calming one of the horses and feeding her apples when he smiled over at Riley.

“Preparing for the ride?” she asked.

“You seem to have a habit of finding me when I am alone, Lady Riley.”

“Hah, what strange coincidences?”

“Hmmm…coincidences? Or plans in disguise?”

“My sponsors may have a hand in orchestrating such plans but, let’s not overthink things.”

“I couldn’t, even if I wanted to. My mind goes blank every time I see you.”

Riley felt the familiar mix of guilt and butterflies at Liam’s words. It hadn’t been her choice to be there but Liam’s affections were so obvious and sweet as he walked over and pulled her into a tight embrace. He made her feel so adored and it had a way of melting her.

“I hope you are looking forward to the Royal Hunt today. I know some people don’t do well with horses and I’ve never seen you ride before.”

“Up until this week, I actually had never ridden before. Its something I always wanted to try but never got the opportunity. Hana took me out a few times so I wouldn’t have to ride for the first time in front of everyone.”

“Have you selected a horse for the ride yet?”

“Well…no…”

“Luckily for you, the crown has a number of fine steeds you can borrow for the day. And there is also the derby champion who is currently for sale by her owner.”

“She’s for sale?”

“She’s retired now, but still has a lot of life left in her.”

“I am sure she will find a happy home. She is beautiful and if I were to want a horse she’d be perfect but I’ve only had a few riding lessons and I don’t own any stables, even with my flair for being impulsive, I don’t think it would be a smart purchase.”

“I’d be happy to purchase her and keep her at the palace stables for you, Lady Riley.”

“Oh no, no, Liam…that’s too much. I could never accept that. I will ride Autumn’s Ember for today.”

“She’s a little skittish but she will serve you well.”

Liam’s arms had stayed wrapped loosely around Riley’s waist while they talked. She felt warm and comfortable as he was gazing down at her with obvious affection in his eyes. At the moment he was about to lean in for a kiss, there was a clattering at the door and the King came walking into the stable with Maxwell close behind. Riley quickly jumped back from Liam.

“If you’ll hear me out, I can explain the finer points of freestyle dancing” Maxwell shouted.

“Lord Maxwell, I appreciate your enthusiasm but if you’ll please, allow me to inspect my horse.”

Riley and Liam stepped up and greeted the King. After some brief chit chat about Riley’s attire and the ride, the King made it clear that he wanted to speak with Liam and dismissed Maxwell and Riley from the stable. Riley grabbed the reigns of her horse while Maxwell apologized for failing to stall longer and they headed back to rejoin the court. All of the suitors were gathered with the Queen and other nobles as Riley and Maxwell joined.

“How are you always the last to arrive, Riley? And you dragged that terrified excuse for a horse with you.” Olivia asked.

“Maybe you should be more concerned with yourself and this competition, Olivia, rather than always keeping tabs on my comings and goings” Riley said. Before Olivia could respond, the crowd fell to silence as King Constantine and Prince Liam arrived on horseback. A stream of servants followed closely behind them, leading out horses for the rest of the crowd.

“Please join me on this special day when we honor the rich history of those who came before us” Constantine announced.

The nobles and suitors mounted their steeds as Constantine proclaimed, “Let us ride.”

Constantine and the rest of the Royal family led the group through the apple orchard and into the forest. The ride on the forest trail was smooth and Riley was feeling more comfortable on her horse, but it didn’t last long. Once the group cleared the forest they began to wind up a mountain trail that had rougher terrain and was slowly narrowing the higher it went. Riley started to feel anxious and could sense the horse getting skittish as well. She looked around hoping to find someone to ride with her but Maxwell and Bertrand had fallen to the back of the group and seemed deep in discussion.

At the head of the trail, Riley could see Liam riding with his father, the Queen and Madeline. They were all laughing at a story the King was telling about an encounter Liam had with a foreign delegate’s border collie as a child. Riley couldn’t help but feel a pang of envy. Stories of his youth were the kinds of things she wanted to know about Liam but Madeline clearly had the advantage and their favor due to her relationship with the Queen.

“I can’t believe Madeline. She’s playing dirty, using her friendship with the Queen to spend time with Prince Liam” Riley heard Olivia say from behind her. Riley dropped back in step with Olivia.

“Wow, Olivia. Its like you read my mind. Madeline plays nice but its all an act.”

“Good, I’m not the only one that see through her.”

“Sounds like you might actually be giving me a little bit of credit, Olivia.”

“Perhaps I am. Keep your eyes out, I don’t trust her one bit” Olivia replied before riding ahead.

Moments later, Riley was joined by Hana.

“Howdy! You look a little lost there, partner” Hana said.

“You give a girl a horse and suddenly she thinks she’s a cowboy” Riley laughed.

“Well, I do know how to ride like one.”

“Of course you do. And I am eternally grateful for the lessons.”

“I also know the English, Mongolian and Arabian styles of riding. Nothing says aristocrat quite like horse riding skills. I wish we had had more time so I could have shown you.”

“Now you’re just showing off” Riley laughed.

“My family made me learn them so I’d be able to impress the different courts around the world. But I only rode because I had to be there, I did nothing more than look the part. Some of the other girls were _very_ into horses. I guess you’d have to be into them to actually want to watch people ride dressage.”

“What’s dres…”

“Um…excuse me,” Hana interrupted, “Penelope and Kiara are looking for me.”

“That’s new.”

“Since the three of us have fallen out of the running, we’ve become a little friendlier with each other.”

“Out of the running? I know the press claims there are front runners but do you really think a choice has been made? I’m happy you are making more friends but you shouldn’t give up. Do you feel anything for Liam?”

“Thanks to you, I consider Liam a good friend, which is more than I expected to get out of this experience. Of course, my parents would consider all of my new friends to be political alliances but none the less, I enjoy their company. If you’ll excuse me, Riley, I am going to join them.”

As Riley watched Hana ride up to the girls, she heard someone call out from behind her.

“Nevin!” Drake called out, waving. Riley slowed down and allowed a few other nobles to pass and dropped back next to Drake.

“There you are,” he said. “You look….uh, very dignified today.”

“Oh my gosh, opening with a compliment? And you were looking for me?”

“Careful, don’t want you falling off your horse now.”

“I think you’d catch me if I fell” she said playfully. “I’m actually surprised you’re out here with all the nobles today.”

“Turns out I had an opening in my schedule. And there’s something oddly satisfying about watching nobles fuss over their stuffy blazers.”

“Is that why you’re not frowning…as much as usual anyway.”

“It has more to do with the company I keep.”

“A second compliment!”

“One more and you win the jackpot.”

“I hope its all your whiskey.” _“Or a kiss would be nice…”_ she thought as she noticed Drake smile and sigh.

“You know,” he said, “when we first met, I wanted to dislike you so badly…”

“You _wanted _to dislike me? Why?”

“You were crashing Liam’s bachelor party! It was supposed to be our last night out together before all of this. We’ve always been like brothers, doing everything together…Now I’m lucky to see him for five minutes without a noble girl throwing herself in front of him. Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“I know what you meant. And in case you haven’t noticed, I rarely throw myself in front of him, so I personally take no offense.”

“Anyway, I know we got off to a bad start, but somewhere along the way…things changed. Hell Nevin, I don’t know why I’m telling you any of this.”

“Well, I mean, I am too adorable to dislike.”

“Fair enough” he said with a smile.

“You think I’m adorable?”

“I’m saying you’re allowed to believe that you’re adorable.”

“Nice try, Drake. You think I’m cute, admit it.”

“I’ve made a terrible mistake” he said, shaking his head and smiling. “This has all been touching, but I need to rescue Liam from his family for a couple minutes.”

“Thanks for the company, Drake” Riley said as she watched him ride ahead. She couldn’t stop herself from wishing he had stayed with her. From behind her, Riley could hear Bertrand berating Maxwell so she slowed down to see if she could support her friend. Bertrand rode ahead just as she came up beside Maxwell.

“What was that all about?” she asked.

“Oh, you know, estate things…the consequences of failure and eternal ruination of our family name and fortune. Just the usual, really.”

“I’m sorry, Maxwell. You seem in good spirits though. I am glad you don’t let Bertrand get to you.”

“Well, I don’t think we are going to fail. You and Liam are close. Even when he is busy with his family, he sneaks glances back at you” he said, nodding to the front of the trail where Liam was looking back at them.

Riley was struck by the all too familiar pang of guilt…“Um…Maxwell, about that…I, um…I don’t know how to say this. I like Liam a lot, I do….but I think I am falling for someone else.”

“What?! No…Riley, _please_ don’t say that! The social season can be a confusing time. Its easy to bond really quickly with people here throughout the activities. You can’t trust how you might be feeling right now.”

“But, Maxwell…I’ve barely spent any time with Liam. How can I not trust the bond I feel with someone I _am_ spending time with, someone I’m getting to know. I don’t have that with Liam and I have so many doubts.”

“Even if you’re having doubts, you’re here for the Prince.”

“Maxwell, please, listen to me…”

“We’re coming to our stop, Riley.”

Riley was hurt by Maxwell’s dismissal. She knew that the Beaumonts were counting on her to restore their house, but she thought Maxwell was her friend. It was disappointing to feel like he would so easily brush her feelings aside and not care about her happiness. It had taken a lot of courage for her to admit what she did. She hadn’t even used the words ‘_falling for’_ with herself or Hana. But it was true, the more time she spent with Drake, the more she was falling. 

Maxwell had ridden ahead and moments later they came through a tree line at the top of trail that opened up to a clearing with an old mountain village.

Constantine dismounted and climbed a small platform at the front of the crowd.

“Everyone, we have reached our hunting lodges. Our forebears would dine on the day’s hunt here, and though we no longer hunt, we will still have a great feast. But first, we race to celebrate our ancestors.”

In the distance, Riley could see Liam, still on horse back heading to the tree line at the far end of the village.

“If the suitors would line up, please,” Constantine said, “the first to reach Prince Liam will be served first at the feast.”

This was yet another event that no one had told Riley about. Being only her third time on a horse, she wasn’t keen on the idea of a race, but she lined up with Hana and the other suitors. Constantine yelled for them to start. Riley pulled on the reigns of Autumn’s Ember and squeezed with her heels to prompt the horse. While everyone else went forward, Riley’s horse took off to the left, away from the tree line. Riley pulled hard on the reigns to try to urge the horse back in the right direction but just as she got her course corrected, Hana galloped passed Liam, winning the race.

“That was superb horsemanship in action. Servants, prepare the first plate for Lady Hana” Constantine announced. “Let’s all take some time to rest. Dinner will begin shortly.”

All of the riders dismounted their steeds at the edge of the village where the servants were waiting to tie them up. As Riley waited for someone to take Autumn’s Ember, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Hello, Lady Riley” Tariq said.

“Tariq! I haven’t seen you since New York, its been so long. How was your ride today?”

“It was a long journey, but I happen to own a pair of boots as soft as a newborn kitten.”

“Mmm…that’s an odd comparison. They aren’t actually made of kittens though, right?” It seemed like an odd question, but Riley never knew what to expect from these nobles.

“Hardly,” he said. “I can only hope your ride was at least half as comfortable.”

“It was enjoyable though I am a little sore. Thank you.”

“I’d be happy to recommend a masseuse. I know I will be partaking in a massage when we return.”

Riley wasn’t sure what to make of Tariq’s sudden friendliness. They had barely spoken two words to each other in New York and she found him to be pretentious and rude. She didn’t want to be too dismissive though since she was constantly being reminded that she needed the favor of those at court.

“That actually sounds lovely, thank you, Tariq” she said, trying her best to sound genuine.

“Splendid. I’m happy to see that you also appreciate the finer things in life.”

Riley was about to explain that she didn’t much care about finer things, but they were thankfully interrupted by Liam.

“Lady Riley, may I have a word?” he asked as Tariq took his leave. “Finding a moment is harder with all these people around.”

“Thank you for choosing to spend that moment with me, but we have company” she said as she nodded in the direction of Maxwell, Hana and Drake joining them.

“Hey Liam, Nevin…the feast is being put out.”

“And they’ve got dishes supposedly blessed by the spirits of the nearby ruins” Maxwell said.

“Oooh! I have heard legends about those ruins. They sound magical. People travel from all around just to see them” Hana said.

“It’s a shame we’re not schedule to go there” Liam said.

“We aren’t? I was so hoping to…” Hana said.

“Why don’t we go anyway? Another one of our famous capers…sounds like a once in a lifetime opportunity” Maxwell suggested.

“It would be nice to spend some time together without the crowd. Who’s in?” Liam asked.

“Let’s have another adventure” Riley said.

Liam took the role of guide and led the group through the valley and into the forest. About a mile down a narrow dirt trail, they came into a clearing filled with old ruined temples. It was beautiful and serene with a creek running through the middle and trees growing at obscure angles through and around the ruins. Hana and Liam were immediately taken by the beauty and the history but Drake seemed unimpressed.

“There is something so calm about this place. Can’t you sense it?” Liam asked.

“The only thing I sense is about a million snakes and probably a couple of rock monsters getting ready to attack us” Maxwell said.

Hana seemed panicked at the idea of rock monsters until Liam reassured her that there were no rock monsters in Cordonia. Riley wanted to explore and take it all in, but there was a lot to see. The group moved closer to the ruins and went their separate ways. Riley followed Maxwell to the bank of the river, hoping for another chance to talk to him and finish their conversation from earlier. He was quieter than usual and began skipping stones across the water.

“Five skips is my record,” he said. “Its not much, but it’s respectable. Want to give it a try?” He asked, handing Riley a large, flat stone. “The trick is to clear your mind and become one with the rock. It is an extension of your will.”

Riley’s mind was anything but clear and she could tell that this was not the time to try to get Maxwell talking again. She took the rock and threw it at the surface of the water with a side arm motion. It skipped across the water seven times before sinking to the bottom. Maxwell was impressed and picked up another stone of his own while Riley tried to strike up conversation.

“Hey Maxwell, you know, I don’t really know all that much about you.”

“There’s not really much to know.”

“Really? I’ve seen you talk about yourself for hours at social events. We’re friends, right? Aren’t there things you share with friends?”

“All my talk at social events is small talk, nothing real.”

“So, tell me something real. Like…do you miss the way things were for your house?” Riley wanted to know if the repair of House Beaumont was as important to Maxwell as it was to Bertrand.

“You mean the wealth, the fame, and the endless parties? I do miss those things, but…I miss Bertrand’s happiness most of all. He took pride in the status and tending to the affairs of our house. He feels personally responsible for our current fall from grace and it pains him everyday.”

Riley was touched that Maxwell cared so much for Bertrand’s happiness, even though it still hurt that he seemed to brush aside her own. “You really care for him” she said.

“Of course I do, he’s my brother. But there’s no need to dwell too much on it, we’ll be fine.”

“Do you always see the bright side of things?”

“Bertrand thinks it’s a defense mechanism. I just like to believe a little, you know. Somebody has to.”

“That’s one of my favorite things about you Maxwell. Stay you!”

“I don’t plan on changing.”

Riley gave Maxwell as quick hug and headed off to continue exploring. A deeper talk about her own feelings would have to wait for another time. Riley ducked into an interesting looking old temple and came across Hana examining a faded mosaic. They marveled together over how the beautiful tiling had survived hundreds of years. Riley mused that all anyone can do is survive the ravages of time, as beauty is fleeting. Hana told Riley about ruins in Shanghai and how such works were a reminder of what can be accomplished when people work together. She shared her hope that she could one day create something that would be as lasting as the ruins. Riley assured Hana that her journey in life was inspiring and that she could share it through poetry to inspire others. Hana wondered if it was silly to care about what people might say of her once she was dead, but Riley reminded her that its natural to want to leave a lasting mark. The sun was beginning to go down and the girls got cold and headed off in search of their other friends.

Riley found Liam, looking contemplative as usual, while standing in front of another temple.

“These ruins are beautiful” she said.

“They are, aren’t they? To be standing among buildings that contain such history.”

“There is certainly a sense of awe to it.”

Liam explained that his father reminded him often of their country’s history. With Constantine’s reign coming to an end, he had become concerned with his place in history which made Liam think of his own as well. Liam had always known that as he ruled much would be written about him and he often wondered how historians would view his reign and what his legacy would be.

“It will be whatever you choose. Your actions will determine what people think” Riley assured him. “For the record, I think you will do great. You will become known as ‘King Liam the Compassionate’. You care about your people. They’ll remember you for that.”

“This is what I love about you, Riley. One minute, I can feel the weight of all of Cordonia on my shoulders and then with you by my side, I don’t feel the weight. I feel possibility. I feel capable of anything. I should have known that you would be the person that could turn it around.”

Riley suddenly felt weight of her own. She didn’t know if she could be what Liam wanted her to be, the person by his side. The more time she spent with him, despite all of his charms, she felt distance between them that he didn’t seem to notice. 

“Liam, you give me too much credit. You are capable of anything, no matter who is at your side” she said, not wanting to lead him on.

Liam stepped toward her and took her face in his hands. “You make me believe things no one else can” he said as he bent down and lightly brushed his lips to hers.

Riley tried not show how startled she was, slowing stepping back and giving him a small smile. “We should find the others,” she said. “It’s getting dark.”

They agreed to round everyone up and meet back at the tree line. Riley set off in search of her friends and found Drake sitting against a tree near the river bank.

“Hey, Nevin.”

“I don’t think this counts as exploring, Drake” she said, taking a seat beside him.

“Archaeology isn’t really my thing.”

“Isn’t it worth at least looking around. Its not like you come here often.”

“I looked. There’s some old buildings, that’s about it.”

“So why did you come out here if you don’t really care for these sorts of things?”

“I don’t think we’re going to get many more times like this. I mean…Liam is going to be King soon. And you could very well be his queen. Everything is going to change.”

“Drake, the only certainty in any of that is that Liam will be king. And you know he will make time for you. You’re his best friend. Your adventures together are the stuff of legend.”

“They’re more like footnotes.”

“I don’t understand why you are so hard on yourself. He’s not going to push you out of his life. You’re not expendable to the people that care about you.”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

“I know you’re not expendable to me,” she said, blushing. “And this is Liam we are talking about, you mean so much to him.”

“I know….it’s just that I’ve seen this play out before. But I guess if anyone will buck the trend, its Liam….Nevin…We may have had some ups and downs between us, but I want you to know that I’ve enjoyed this little adventure with you. Not just the ruins, but the whole thing, since I walked into your bar in New York. You’re…you’re not bad.”

“I’ve enjoyed our time together too, Drake. I hope you know how much I care about you too.”

“Nevin…I,” he stammered, shaking his head. “You’re something else…”

“Good thing its just us here…that marshmallow center is showing again. We really need to get you out of here before you completely lose it” she said, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. “All this reflecting isn’t healthy for you.”

He absentmindedly reached up to touch the cheek she had just kissed before catching her gaze and moving his hand away. “You’re right. If I stay much longer, I might melt into a big ball of mush.”

Drake stood up and reached out his hand to help Riley up. They walked to the tree line and found that Liam had gathered Hana and Maxwell.

“There weren’t any ghosts” Maxwell complained.

“Why are you sad about that?” Hana asked.

“I don’t know, I’m kind of curious what a ghost would have to say. Would’ve made a good story.”

“You can always lie. I’ll back you up” Drake offered.

“There’s an idea” Maxwell said.

“Maxwell! You’d lie?” Riley said.

“Entertaining people is more important than telling the truth.”

They all laughed as they headed back to the village, following the delicious smell of the feast. When they arrived, they were surprised to see an elegant buffet table where all of the nobles were filling their plates. Riley marveled over how many selections of meats there were to choose from. Hana went in search of fruit.

“I wouldn’t mind putting a bunch of fruit on a stake and waving it around like a sword” Maxwell proclaimed.

“Alright, lets grab our food before Maxwell gets any other crazy ideas” Drake said.

“And I could wear a watermelon as a helmet…I’d be unstoppable.”

Everyone laughed at Maxwell’s antics while they piled their plates high. They found a table to sit together and Maxwell stood to propose a toast to their friendship. Everyone dug into their food and enjoyed the quiet company and good conversation of friends before mounting up for the ride back to the Manor.

After returning their horses to the stable, Riley gathered with Maxwell and Bertrand at the entrance to the Manor. She was exhausted and ready for bed.

“I think I am going to soak in the tub and then sleep forever” she said.

“Or at least until the country jamboree starts tomorrow” Maxwell said. “Hope you are ready for another _parrrtyyyy_!!!”

Bertrand rolled his eyes….“This is how I die…”


	15. I Don’t Know Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_We could be strangers in the night; We could be passing in the shadows_  
_We couldn't be closer if we tried; When we're caught in the headlights_  
_We could be faces in the crowd; We could be passing in the shadows_  
_Upping the risk of being found; When we're caught in the headlights_  
_Dangerous; Your love is always dangerous_  
_And now I'm lost in us; We're livin' in a lying trust_

Riley woke up the next day thoroughly exhausted; she’d barely slept a wink. Despite a relaxing bubble bath her entire body was sore. Muscles that she didn’t even know she had were aching. That alone would have been enough to keep her awake, but her racing mind was the real culprit. She couldn’t stop thinking of her conversation with Maxwell. Every time she went over it in her head, she thought of ways she could have better expressed herself. She should have forced him to listen to her; reminded him that her happiness was at stake just as much as their house reputation. It hadn’t been her intention to tell Maxwell about her feelings but her brief conversation with Drake during the ride had emboldened her.

Of all the things she had experienced in Cordonia so far, Drake was the biggest surprise. Her early attraction to him started off as nothing more than a healthy curiosity; a desire for some innocent flirting. Despite his grumpy and unlikeable demeanor, she had continually been drawn to him. Over the weeks they had spent together, she had felt something change between them but hearing him admit during the ride that he felt it too had caused her heart to swell in a way she didn’t know it could. It was obvious that he was still trying to maintain his walls, but it was even more clear that she was slowly cracking them down. All he had shared with her, all she had shared with him, all the ways he had been there for her; it all felt like what she had always imagined falling would be like. She wasn’t sure if he felt the same, but at least now she knew he felt something. If only knowing was enough to make her feelings and choices clear.

Every time she thought about what she and Drake could be, Liam’s face flashed before her. Coming here had been chasing a fairytale; Maxwell wasn’t wrong, she did come here for Liam. But since she had been here, the fairytale became more like visiting Oz. She had pulled back the curtain and all was not as it seemed. Liam was kind and affectionate, strong and intelligent, it could be and should be easy to love him. When she looked at him, only him, she could see happiness. But when she looked at the life she’d be choosing, the life of a queen, she could only see losing herself. Maybe they could ground each other, maybe they could carve out enough of a place to be nothing but themselves; but it was a risk and so far her feelings for him hadn’t deepened enough to convince her it was a risk worth taking. Perhaps Maxwell was right in a way, if it weren’t for Drake maybe she’d see things with Liam more clearly. It was too late now though, turning from Drake wasn’t possible, not when she felt herself drawn to him even when he wasn’t around.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Riley drug herself out of bed, pushing her thoughts away for the time being. Eight near sleepless hours of endless thinking had been enough. Clearly she hadn’t solved a thing. She showered and threw on one of her own dresses before running to meet Maxwell and Bertrand in the main hall. A large group of nobles had already gathered, sharing in a brunch buffet and admiring the paintings that decorated the room. The champagne was already flowing and Maxwell was ready to get yet another party started.

“Focus, Maxwell. There is no time for your party antics right now” Bertrand scalded.

“But I have so many new tricks.”

“Come on Bertrand, what is the point of all these parties if we can’t celebrate like there’s no tomorrow” Riley protested.

“For House Beaumont, there may very well be no tomorrow.”

“So...perfect time to party!”

“Hardly! Our first order of business is to make you presentable for the country jamboree. You shouldn’t have even come to brunch without visiting the boutique.”

“I happen to think I am naturally presentable, thank you very much! But, I guess I will visit the boutique since Duke Ramsford commands it so” she said with a dramatic bow.

“Today’s events are charmingly rustic...lawn games and activities. Maxwell will help you select something appropriate.”

Riley and Maxwell turned toward the boutique while Bertrand stayed behind to mingle. Once inside the boutique, Maxwell moved quickly through the racks and immediately found the perfect rustic dress. It was a white dress with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline with a delicate peach and pink floral print and a white ruffle hem that hit mid-thigh. Back in her room Riley accessorized with a braided belt, knee-high brown boots and her treasured heart shaped locket.

“Now we’re ready to turn this party into a country party” she declared to Maxwell.

“Darn tootin’”

“Probably don’t say that again” Riley laughed.

“Yep! Knew it was a mistake as soon as I said it.”

Riley and Maxwell left her room to head to the manor grounds and found Hana in the hallway engrossed in a phone call that sounded intense. They hung back at a comfortable distance, giving Hana space but ready to offer support if she needed it.

“I’ve tried everything...I’ve remembered my training...yes...yes, I know.....honestly, no, I do not think it likely that the Prince will choose me” they heard her say.

Riley realized that she must have been talking to her parents. Hana hadn’t seemed bothered at all that she wouldn’t be Liam’s choice but it was clear that she hated disappointing her parents. Riley gestured for Maxwell to continue on without her as she approached her friend and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. As Hana continued to defend herself and her actions to her mother, Riley whispered words of encouragement; reminding Hana that her life was own.

“Don’t let them decide your life...tell them what’s best for you. You are more amazing than anyone I know...if anyone can handle themselves, it’s you.”

Hana became empowered by Riley’s words. “Mother, there is more to my life than pleasing you. I have done everything you have ever asked of me and all it has done is made me miserable. If you really want me to be happy, you’ll let me figure out what that means for me” she said before hanging up the phone.

“Hana, I’m so proud of you!”

“I’m proud of me too. I can’t believe I stood up to her, that felt...great! I...oh my goodness...I can’t believe I said those things, I hung up, she’s going to be furious!”

“My mom used to say ‘let her be mad, she can only get glad again.’ She’ll come around. You’re not being unreasonable.”

“Maybe you’re right. I need to stay strong even when she pushes back. It is my life. Thanks for helping me do that.”

“All I did was remind you how fucking awesome you are. You had the courage to do the rest. Now, let’s go, we have a party to get to!”

\---------------------------------------------------

Riley and Hana arrived on the manor grounds and found Maxwell on the lawn mingling with the other nobles. The jamboree was in full swing with lively activities set up all around. In the courtyard there was badminton and croquet; archery was set up closer to the orchards away from the larger crowds.

“Not bad... could use more music but that archery looks pretty sweet” Maxwell said.

“Not to mention dangerous” Hana replied.

“Looks like Maxwell’s got his sights set on archery” Liam said as he walked up, joining the group.

“You think they’ll let me shoot an apple off someone’s head? You’re a Prince, you could decree it, right?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea!” Hana said.

“I bet I could do it blindfolded. I saw it in a video once” he said as he took off toward the targets.

“Ummm...maybe we should alert the paramedics to be on standby” Riley said.

“I sincerely hope that won’t be necessary” Liam replied.

“I’ll keep him from hurting anyone. You two enjoy yourselves” Hana offered as she took off after Maxwell.

Liam offered Riley his arm and they began walking toward the courtyard.

“Are you any good at ring toss?” he asked.

“I’m more of a beginner but I have a competitive side that drives me.”

“I was going to say I’ll go easy on you but something tells me that won’t be necessary.”

They reached the ring toss court and each picked up three rings. There was a line on the ground indicating where to throw from and about twenty feet away was a center peg surrounded by four outer pegs. Liam explained the scoring and offered Riley the first turn. She carefully launched her ring and it landed gently around the center peg. Liam laughed as she did her victory dance before taking his turn. After they had each thrown all their rings they quickly tallied the score and Riley was declared the winner.

“Well played, Lady Riley. It was nice to have this time together.”

“I enjoyed it too, Prince Liam. I’m beginning to see how hard the time is to come by.”

“I had hoped for some time alone. This manor has a maze like the palace and we had such fun there. Sadly, it appears the games are winding down and I am due to give the opening address at dinner.”

“I wouldn’t want you to be late to your own speech. Maybe next time.”

“Yes, perhaps. It’s too bad,” he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek, “I probably could have been convinced. Maybe we will have more time to explore the mazes after the Coronation.”

Riley stood frozen, speechless. Liam would be making his choice at the Coronation...saying they’d have more time after meant....Riley hesitantly found her words.

“Aft...after the Coronation? You’ve never talked about the future like that...you haven’t made a choice.”

“Riley, I’ve been thinking a lot about the choice I will be making at the end of the social season and...” Riley waited, her breath caught in her throat...she needed more time, he couldn’t say it...“_please don’t say it_” she thought. “I can’t say anything official, yet. Not until I have the approval of my parents and the court, which won’t be for a few days. But I want you to know I can’t wait for the Coronation” he finished.

Riley let out the breath she had been holding...“I am looking forward to it too” she said. Maybe she was reading too much into what he was saying...and even if he chose her, there was no guarantee that his parents or the court would approve. She felt like the walls were closing in, she was running out of time to figure out her feelings.

“We should be going,” Liam said, breaking into her thoughts. “Dinner is about to begin.”

Riley took Liam’s arm and they walked in companionable silence to where dinner was being served in the orchard. There were banquet tables set up beneath the canopy of the trees while white fairy lights were strung from the branches above. Nobles were mingling while the servants hurried about to keep the tables stocked with food and drink.

Liam bowed to Riley before excusing himself to join the King and Queen at the head table. Riley joined the mingling and couldn’t help but overhear some of the other suitors discussing Liam’s choice. Kiara seemed to notice that the King and Queen favored Madeline and Madeline relished in the praise. Penelope chimed in that she thought Riley would be chosen and would make an excellent Queen. Riley couldn’t help but wonder if Penelope truly felt that way or if she was only saying it due to the alliance they had forged at the beach party. Madeline was quick to dismiss Penelope’s opinion. She looked to Kiara for further support but Kiara felt that despite Madeline having the support of the King and Queen, Liam did seem to favor Riley. Madeline struggled to hide her disappointment and excused herself. With Madeline coming her way, in an effort to avoid being caught eavesdropping, Riley quickly turned away and ran right into Tariq.

“Oh, Tariq! I apologize.”

“It’s nothing Lady Riley, truly. It is always a pleasure to see you.”

“Thank you. How have you been?”

“As splendid as you look, my dear.”

“Woah, Tariq...isn’t it improper to compliment a suitor of Prince Liam like that?” Riley hated to pull the suitor card, especially since she’d have no problem if it was Drake complimenting her but she had no interest in hearing it from Tariq whom she’d barely seen in 3 months.

“I would hardly consider it improper to recognize beauty in any form.”

“Uh, thanks?” Riley said, attempting to move passed him.

“You know, I have to tell you,” he said, undeterred, “after speaking with the other ladies here, I find myself having such an…appreciation for you.”

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean by that.”

“You are a breath of fresh, New York air.”

“I don’t think anyone says that...New York air is anything but fresh.”

“The other suitors are absolutely boring. One only talks about her dogs. Another only sulks. And don’t get me started on Olivia.”

“They all have their charms, Tariq.”

“If they do, I’ve yet to find them. They all have good breeding, wealth and manners but they are absolutely dull. How disappointing. Whereas you, Lady Riley...you grow more interesting every time we speak.”

“I’m not sure how interesting I can be after two very brief conversations, but...thanks, I guess.”

“I must unfortunately take my leave. May you have a fantastic evening.”

Riley stood dumbfounded, watching Tariq disappear into the crowd just as Maxwell came up beside her.

“There’s our little social star! Was that Tariq you were just talking to?”

“Uhh…yeah, what the hell is his deal? That was awkward! I guess he thinks we’re friends now, but it felt more like he was hitting on me.”

“That’s just Tariq, he’s always been...different. Don’t worry about him. Come on, Bertrand got us a table.”

Riley followed Maxwell to the table and took her seat just as Liam stood to give his opening address.

“If I may have everyone’s attention, please. I’d like to say a few words before we close this evening. First, I’d like to thank you all for joining us out here at the country estate. I’ve had the honor and the privilege to have you in my court, and I couldn’t have asked for better company. As I step into my father’s place in a few days, I only hope that I can be half the man that he has been for Cordonia.”

The crowd cheered and applauded and in true Maxwell fashion his voice rose above them all...“long live Prince Liam.”

“Thank you, thank you all. When we next meet like this it will be the last event of the social season. As per tradition, this event will be hosted by the illustrious House Beaumont.”

The crowd cheered again while Maxwell continued to hoot and holler and Bertrand beamed with pride. Riley stared at them wide-eyed before shaking Maxwell’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Maxwell...does he mean us?” she whispered.

“Awww...you said ‘us!’ You really do think of yourself as part of our house.”

“Well, yeah, of course. But aren’t we a little...err...strapped for funds right now? Can we afford to host a party?”

“I don’t think we have a choice. Like Liam said, it’s tradition. We can’t exactly back out.”

“Yes,” Bertrand chimed in. “If we back out, we might as well announce in the daily papers that we are officially ruined.”

As the applause from the crowd died down, Liam continued.

“The Beaumont’s will surely give us another legendary night to remember. Until then, I thank you again, and wish you a good night. Cheers.”

Dinner passed quickly and the members of the court all made their way back into the Manor to retire for the evening. Riley was in her room with the lights dimmed and had just slipped out of her dress when she heard the door open.

“Maxwell, what the hell, I thought we had finally come to an understanding about knocking!” she called out as she turned toward the door. In the dim light, the unwanted visitor’s face was still in shadow, but she could tell it wasn’t Maxwell and she screamed.

“Good lord! Riley! Disrobing in my room, what a forward gesture.”

She immediately recognized the pretentious voice...

“Tariq! Your room? But...” Riley began to back away as she anxiously searched for something to cover herself.

“Please, don’t misunderstand. I’m not upset...”

“I AM! GET OUT” she cried, but still he persisted.

“I suspected we would get here but I never thought it would be this soon” he said as he moved closer and reached out to touch her.

“Tariq! Wait...”.

Before she could speak any further, he took her hand and placed it on his chest. She tried to pull away but his grip was strong.

“Lady Riley, I must say your feelings are ardently returned. You have thoroughly enchanted me, just as you enchant everyone you come across and now I know you feel the same way about me.”

He pulled her body to his and began running his hands all over her. She pushed against him, shouting his name and telling him no but she couldn’t seem to put any distance between them. He grabbed the back of her neck with great force and roughly started to kiss her. When he finally broke the kiss, Riley screamed again. She attempted to break away when Tariq turned her around and placed her back against his chest but his grip was still too strong. A mixture of sobs and screams escaped her as he aggressively groped her breasts. Just as his hand moved for the clasp of her bra, Riley heard the door open again.

“Get away from her!” she heard, recognizing Drake’s voice as he grabbed Tariq by the shoulder and tossed him to the ground. Riley scrambled to the far side of the bed and crouched in the corner crying while the two men fought.

“Unhand me. How dare you enter my room without permission!” Tariq yelled as he threw a punch straight at Drake’s face. Drake momentarily lost his balance but recovered quickly and tackled Tariq back to the floor. They rolled around exchanging body blows until Drake finally got the upper hand and shoved him to the far side of the room.

“Who the hell do you think you are bursting into my room?” Tariq demanded without approaching again.

“This is Riley’s room! And I heard her scream. It seems like the only one bursting in uninvited is you!”

“Drake, please get him out of here” Riley cried.

“So this isn’t meant to be a romantic interlude where we declare our love?” Tariq said.

“NO! Get the fuck out!” Riley screamed as she continued to rock and cry on the floor.

“I am deeply sorry. I apologize for this transgression. I was incredibly wrong.”

“Damn right you were. You heard the lady, get the hell out!”

Drake grabbed Tariq by the collar and threw him out the door, slamming it behind him. He cautiously approached the end of the bed where Riley was still cowering in the corner.

“Nevin, are you ok?”

Riley looked up, tears still streaming down her face and in an instant she threw herself into Drake’s arms.

“Oh, Drake, thank you” she said through her sobs. “You were here for me when I needed you.”

“I’ll always be here for you” he said softly, holding her tighter. “I mean...for Liam’s sake of course...he’d never forgive me if I let something bad happen to you. And you know what, I’d never forgive myself either.”

Riley pulled back and looked into Drake’s eyes. The warmth in his gaze sent a shiver through her body. “Don’t make this about Liam, please.” Drake didn’t respond, his gaze just lingered.

“Uh...Nevin” he said, nodding down at her. Riley looked down and realized that she was still only in her strapless bra and panties. She quickly pulled a blanket from the bench at the foot of the bed and wrapped herself in it before sitting down. The silence between them was anything but comfortable and Drake felt the need to break it.

“Anyway...I’m sorry I had to barge in...I heard you scream and then saw you half naked with Tariq all over you...you can understand, it looked bad.”

“I get it...I’m glad you barged in. I don’t even want to think about what could have happened if you hadn’t. I tried to get away from him, but he was too strong.”

“Are you okay?”

“I will be...in time. God, I can’t believe I have to do this again…” she said absentmindedly.

“What do you mean...again?”

“Nothing....nothing, Drake” she lied as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

“Nevin? Were you...I mean, have you been...” He didn’t want to say the word, it was just too awful to think about.

“N...no...yes...I mean...it was an ex-boyfriend. When we were together there were times he didn’t take no for answer. I was young and didn’t know any better. I figured that just being his girlfriend was like a ‘standing’ yes that negated all my no’s. I never looked at it as forced until he did it after we had broken up. It took me years to trust again...but I got through it in time. Thanks to you, this didn’t turn into that...I promise I’ll be fine.”

“Damn it, Nevin...you didn’t deserve that, you didn’t deserve this. No guy has the right...if you were mine...”

Drake nervously ran his hands through his hair, unable to complete his thought; unable to concentrate with the way Riley was looking at him.

“Drake…”

“I should go, Nevin...before someone gets the wrong idea about me being in here” he said as he got up to walk to door. He had made it halfway across the room when Riley saw him visibly wince and reach for his ribs.

“Drake, your hurt.”

“Nothing a few shots of whiskey won’t fix” he said continuing toward the door.

Riley moved from the bench toward Drake, the blanket still wrapped around her. “Let me look, it’s the least I can do for you saving me.”

“You trying to get me to take my shirt off, Nevin? Shit...sorry, that was insensitive, I didn’t mean...”

“Drake, it wasn’t insensitive, I told you I’ll be fine, I can take a joke. I just want to help.”

“I’m fine, save your fussing for someone else.”

Riley stepped passed Drake and blocked the door.

“Jesus Christ, Drake...you got hurt for me. I’m not letting you leave this room until you let me take a look at you! And yes...you can start by taking off your shirt. I think he hit your ribs pretty hard. They could be broken.”

“Wow, you’ve got a real bossy side, you know that?”

“You think that was bossy? Drake, take that damn shirt off now or I will take it off myself.”

Drake stood in stunned silence at Riley’s demand. When he didn’t move to immediately take off his shirt, she stepped forward to gently pull it off of him. Her breath caught at the sight of his bare chest. She began slowly moving her hands over his ribs and back, feeling for breaks, trying not to make it obvious that she was enjoying touching him more than she should.

“So, see anything alarming, Doctor Nevin?”

“You’re going to have a few spectacular bruises, but I don’t think anything is broken.”

“Tariq hits harder than I expected. He almost impressed me.”

Riley looked away and she couldn’t stop the tears from falling again.

“What is it, Nevin?”

“I just can’t believe you got hurt because of me. It’s all my fault.”

“NO!” his voice boomed. He placed his hands on her arms and looked her deep into her eyes. “I got hurt because of Tariq. Nothing that happened tonight was your fault. Don’t ever let yourself think that, okay, Nevin?”

Drake reached up and ran his fingers through Riley’s hair, never once breaking his gaze. Riley felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. “You can be so...never mind” he said, shaking his head and finally looking away. “Weren’t you supposed to be tending to my wounds?”

“Oh...right,” Riley said, breaking from her own trance. “I think I have ice. The servant fills the bucket every night in case I need to chill champagne or something” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Or ice down a friend’s bruises” Drake laughed. “And it looks like you have a stocked mini bar as well.”

Riley moved across the room and wrapped some ice in a cloth at the sink. Drake pulled a bottle of whiskey from the mini bar and poured them each a glass as they sat next to each other on the oversized chaise. Riley’s blanket slipped slightly from her shoulders when she reached out to press the ice to Drake’s chest.

“Hey, that hurts” he exclaimed.

Riley eased up, lightening the pressure she was applying...“is that better?”

“Yeah, much. Didn’t realize you could be so gentle, Nevin.”

“I’ve got a gentle side...You just don’t see it very often.”

“I could stand to see more of it” he said, turning and catching her gaze again. After a moment he looked away, his eyes drifted to her bare shoulders and a blush rose to his cheeks.

“Thank you,” he said, reaching to pour himself more whiskey. “I know I don’t act very grateful for anything most of the time, but I do...care about you.”

Riley felt like she was going to explode...warmth was rising inside her and she could feel the pull to Drake getting stronger. “I care about you too, Drake” she said.

“You...you do?”

“Yes, I do...very much” she said as she gently reached up to cup his cheek.

He reached up and held her wrist, leaning into her hand for just a moment before pulling away.

“You shouldn’t say things like that, Nevin.”

“Why not?”

“You’re here for Prince Liam...all the suitors are. Hell, the entire court is really. All the nobles, all the royalty; all the servants even. Everything and everyone in this place exist to orbit around Liam. You could almost hate him for it, if he weren’t so damn likable. It’s dangerous for people like me and you to forget that.”

“I’m my own person, Drake...I don’t exist to orbit around anyone. I don’t understand what you’re getting at.”

“Hell, Nevin...don’t make me say it...” Drake looked down at his whiskey and finished it in one gulp. Riley waited with bated breath for him to continue. “If we had met somewhere else, anywhere else...at a club in New York, at an airport or at a party...if you hadn’t been our waitress that night and I hadn’t been sitting next to Liam...do you think all of this...do you think it could have been different...between us?”

Riley reached up and turned Drake’s chin so she could look him in the eyes. “Yes, it would have been different. You still would have been gruff and made me work to break down those walls, and I still wouldn’t let you get away with anything...but the rest...it would have been different, everything would have been different. Maybe...maybe it still could be.”

Riley felt herself leaning in, her eyes flitting from Drake’s eyes to his mouth. He reached up and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers, whispering her name as he began to lean in too. Just at the moment she felt his warm breath, as their lips were about to brush, Drake jumped back.

“What the hell am I doing? I need to go.”

Drake grabbed his shirt and moved for the door, slowed by the pain running through his torso. In an instant, Riley leapt up, dropping her blanket and wrapped her arms around Drake’s waist, pressing her nearly bare body against his back. His breath caught.

“Nevin...don’t, you shouldn’t.”

Riley moved to face him and pulled him into another embrace, burying her head in his warm, strong chest. Hesitantly, his arms came around her.

“Damn it, Drake! Don’t you get tired of being so damn careful all the time?”

“Constantly” he said. There was a hunger in his eyes as he tilted her head up and pulled her closer. Slowly his face came down to meet hers, his breath warm and fingers tangling her hair as his lips ghosted across hers, grazing them like a whisper. A soft moan escaped Riley’s lips and Drake pulled away.

“I’ve got to get out of here. Now. Before I do something we both might regret.”

Drake pulled on his shirt and moved to open the door. Riley sank back into the chaise, her knees pulled to her chest and head buried in her hands.

“Drake, please...” she started.

“Nevin, lock the door behind...huh?” Drake said, looking at the door in confusion.

“What..what is it?”

“This door doesn’t have a lock. I...I noticed it wasn’t locked when I found you in here last week but I brushed it off.”

“I thought they were all like that.”

“No, all the other doors on this floor lock. It’s probably nothing...”

“Probably?”

“Just...be careful, okay?” he said, holding her gaze one last time before he turned and left.

Riley grabbed a chair and wedged it under the door knob before climbing into bed. Sleep alluded her and tears overwhelmed her as she ran over the events of the last few hours. She wasn’t even thinking about Tariq...all she could focus on was Drake. After all that had happened, she no longer had to wonder...she hadn’t been imagining that he felt something for her. The longing in his eyes and his words were clear. Every fiber of her being had wanted to beg him to stay with her but he pushed her away.

She had finally cried herself to sleep just before sunrise. Only hours later she was awoken by Bertrand and Maxwell at her door.

“I hope you’re packed. We’re already late as it is” Bertrand said.

“Late for what, I thought we were just traveling today?”

“We need to make it home to begin preparations...”

“For the party of the year!!! Nothing you’ve seen so far will compare. I hope you’re ready for a Beaumont bash” Maxwell exclaimed.

“And more importantly, all the advantages that come with hosting the court” Bertrand added.

Riley tried to match their excitement and enthusiasm but it was a futile effort. She didn’t care about the party, or the advantages...she just wanted to talk to Drake.

“I’ll change and meet you at the car,” she said. “I’m ready to put Applewood behind me...”


	16. Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_You don't have to say that you want me; With anything but your eyes_  
_I can tell that you need me; By the quiet in your smile_  
_And the way that you wait; To kiss me goodnight_  
_I hear everything, everything you can't say_  
  


Riley joined the Beaumonts in the limo and they departed Applewood for the long drive to Ramsford. She had looked for Drake on her way out but found no sign of him. She had hoped to sleep for most of the ride, but Maxwell was too wound up and talkative.

“I, for one, thought Riley’s performance at the Applewood events was spectacular” he said.

“She did fine” Bertrand replied.

Riley was in no mood for where the conversation was heading.

“Can we stop talking about me like I am a damn actress and you’re reviewing my movie? I get that this is a ‘competition’, I know what’s at stake; but my life is not a fucking _performance_.”

Maxwell and Bertrand were staring at her with their mouths hanging open, not sure what to say and it made Riley feel bad for snapping.

“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have snapped like that…I just…I feel like some highly trained monkey being paraded about in front of the court and every time we have an event we talk about my ‘performance.’ I’ve gone through your lessons and reigned in huge parts of my personality but I am still trying to be _me_ through all of this. If the endgame here is marriage, I want the person I marry to know me and love me for me…not because I perform well.”

“Lady Riley, you’d do well to remember that the Royal social season is…” Bertrand started.

Riley held up her hand… “Save it, Bertrand…I know. Just drop it. I barely slept, yesterday was an eventful day…I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

Riley turned toward the window and closed her eyes. After a short nap, she woke to find that the atmosphere still felt heavy. Maxwell was uncomfortable with the tension in the air and tried to lighten the mood by talking about all of the highlights of the jamboree. He filled Riley in on courtly gossip, who seemed to be aligning with who as well as a noble getting hit with a racket during the badminton tournament. Tales of his antics during archery lightened Riley’s mood slightly until he shared the biggest news of the day…

“The real big news was that a reporter managed to sneak onto estate grounds…You hardly ever get someone who can do that.”

“I thought security was always high at these events, Maxwell…did she cause any trouble?”

“No, she was quickly caught and ejected. She should’ve known better than to come to a private event. Honestly!” Bertrand said. “Now, enough reminiscing. I cannot stress enough the importance of our upcoming fete. The Beaumont Bash is the final event before the Coronation, and expectations couldn’t be higher.”

“Which means we have to throw the best PARTY!!!!”

“The very reputation of House Beaumont is on the line.”

“And remember, Riley, just like Olivia had the advantage when she hosted the royal court, now _we’ll_ have the upper hand.”

“Are you prepared, Riley?”

“I won’t let us down” she said, lacking all enthusiasm.

“I suppose that cliched assertion is the only thing I can rely on” Bertrand said.

Riley shook her head and rolled her eyes before leaning back and almost dozing off again. She was startled out of her light sleep when Maxwell exclaimed “We’re HOME.”

Out the window, Riley watched as the limo navigated the driveway of a grand estate. There were rolling vineyards surrounding the large manor; it looked straight out of Tuscany. The limo rolled to a stop and the Beaumonts ushered Riley around the side of the house to a covered outdoor living space overlooking the lush grounds.

“Wow, this is some fine real estate.”

“It is beautiful in all its splendor” Bertrand said.

Maxwell plopped down on the luxurious furniture that flanked the large outdoor stone fireplace.

“Ahh…the cushion still remembers my shape” he said, wiggling his butt into the seat.

“Its all very grand and cozy at the same time…but it also feels empty for a noble’s estate. Shouldn’t there be, you know, people?” Riley asked.

“To cut costs, the house staff isn’t scheduled until tomorrow but the caterers and cleaning crew from the event planning company should’ve been here by now.”

“It’s a big place. You gotta shout to reach them” Maxwell said. “HELLOOOOOOO!! We’re home!”

The calls just echoed through the empty halls of the manor. Bertrand went inside to look around and returned to the patio in a panic with a letter in his hand.

“They backed out of the event” he shouted.

“Why would they do that?” Maxwell asked.

“It appears…there was a…ah…a paperwork issue. A logistical hiccup it seems. And rather than wait for our arrival, they cancelled. This is going to be a disaster.”

“Bertrand, relax. There has to be something we can do. This isn’t the first time the crew we hired hasn’t shown up” Riley said.

“Don’t remind me.”

“I’m just saying…Maxwell and Drake pulled through on the boat, if we work together now, we will pull this off too.”

“I suppose you’re right. There is no alternative except to cover for this mess before the entire royal court arrives tomorrow. Maxwell, call in every last favor you can. We need extra hands to clean the estate. I’ll see what I can do about getting the flowers and furnishings for the ballroom.”

“Lady Riley,” Bertrand continued, “the kitchen should be fully stocked. We’re going to be feeding a lot of mouths tomorrow, so anything you can prepare in advance will be valuable. Maxwell will help you when he is done making calls.” 

“I’m on it…TEAM, break!” Maxwell said, as he walked into the manor firing off texts and making phone calls.

After getting directions from Bertrand, Riley made her way to the kitchen. It was a large, open industrial kitchen like you would find in a restaurant. The walls were lined with pantries and open shelves of food and supplies. Riley began opening the pantries and rummaging through the shelves looking for ingredients she could work with.

“Caviar…squid ink…truffles…Where is all the normal food?” she muttered to herself.

As she continued to hunt for something she was familiar with, Maxwell came into the room.

“Calls have been made, so now I can concentrate on food. Any culinary ideas?”

“All of this stuff looks fancy and I have no idea what to do with any of it!”

“The fancier the stuff, the less you have to do! Just dump it on a plate and call it ‘deconstructed’!”

“That is either the worst idea ever or you are a genius!”

“All we have to do is sell it to them. Restaurants do it all the time. When we are done you will recognize my brilliance. I’ll grab caviar and some other stuff to go with it. You get some fancy serving spoons.”

Riley searched the kitchen for the spoons while Maxwell raided the pantry.

“I’m sorry the helpers bailed…I can’t believe this happened again” Riley said as they regrouped at the counter.

“Yeah, me neither. Bertrand told me he had everything covered and not to ask any questions. But I am sure this is my fault somehow.”

“Maxwell, you shouldn’t take the blame for everything. Bertrand is at least as much to blame, if not more so, than you.”

“He knows that. He’s even harder on himself.”

“That’s not an excuse for him to berate you. You should stand up to him, Maxwell.”

“It’s not that simple. Look, I appreciate your concern over my relationship with Bertrand…but its nothing I can’t handle.”

“I’ll keep my nose out of it but I am here if you ever need to talk.”

“Thanks, Riley. I appreciate that. Now…we’ve got a _party_ to prepare. Let’s focus on these appetizers.”

Maxwell set out all the ingredients he had gathered while Riley grabbed trays and laid out the little spoons she had found.

“Ok, what’s the plan?” Riley asked, assessing their supplies.

“Here, put a little caviar on the spoon, then a little sprig of garnish and finish with a dash of paprika.”

“Does paprika go well with caviar?”

“It’ll be a novelty….here’s to culinary experimentation!”

Riley and Maxwell continued to work on the appetizers like an assembly line, but it was moving slowly for the amount that they needed.

“Where are these friends you called, Maxwell?”

“Oh, you know, all of them said they were busy, or they couldn’t make it, or that something came up. I couldn’t even get a hold of Tariq…not that he’d even know which end of a broom to hold. But don’t worry! We can do it together!”

Riley bristled at the mention of Tariq. She hadn’t told Maxwell what had happened, and she didn’t plan to, but she had no desire to see Tariq again any time soon. Pushing down the thoughts, Riley picked up her pace knowing that there was way too much work to do to slow down.

“Team work makes the dream work!” Riley said, trying to sound positive.

“Oh…that could be our new house motto if we pull this off.”

“What’s your house motto now?”

“I think something about vendettas and giant squid. We used to be a sea-faring people.”

They were still working away, no where near finished when they heard the kitchen door open.

“Hello? Anyone in here?”

Riley recognized Drake’s voice right away and her heart began racing. She had wanted to find him before they left Applewood so they could talk. Here, in the kitchen with Maxwell was not the time for that. She didn’t know how she’d function with him in close proximity without being able to mention what they had shared the night before.

“Drake! Drake! Drake! You came!” Maxwell shouted.

“Yeah, yeah. Calm down, its not that big of a deal.”

“Yes, it is. We _are_ friends.”

“You promised me whiskey.”

“Friendship whiskey.”

“Drake, you made it!” Riley exclaimed.

“Yeah, yeah…behold your knight in shining armor.”

“Always coming to my rescue…” she said, trying to meet his gaze.

Drake wouldn’t make eye contact with her and instead moved toward Maxwell…“Alright, I’m here now. What needs to be done?”

“Riley and I are plating some fancy appetizers. Come join us…”

Riley looked over at Drake expectantly and moved over to make room for him. Without even looking her way, he took the spot on the other side of Maxwell, keeping Maxwell between them. She kept sneaking glances at Drake, but he remained focused on the food until eventually they had prepped all the ingredients they had.

“I think we are done! All that’s left is to come up with a good name for them” Maxwell said. “Maybe ‘Jewels of the Sea’.”

“Why not called them ‘Stuffy Rich Person Food’?” Riley suggested.

To her delight, Drake laughed…“I didn’t know you were funny, Nevin.”

“I’m hilarious, actually!”

“That’s too on the nose. Everyone who eats this will know they are consuming stuffy food, but they can’t openly admit” Maxwell said. “Jewels of the Sea it is then.”

Drake and Maxwell began moving the prepared appetizers into the fridges while Riley cleaned up the work station. Once all the trays were safely stored, Maxwell started rummaging around in the pantry again.

“Great start on the appetizers, team. Now its time for the main course” he said.

“Do you even know how to cook from scratch?” Drake asked.

“Well…” Before Maxwell could answer, he received a text message and pulled out his phone. “Oh, thank heavens. Bertrand found another company to handle the main course. Let me tell you, nobody would’ve wanted the science experiments I was about to produce.”

“Dodged a bullet there” Drake replied.

“So if the food is handled, what’s next on the ‘We’re in Panic Mode’ list?” Riley asked.

“I should stay here and clean the kitchen, but Bertrand might need help in the main hall. Last I saw him, he was looking for cleaning supplies.”

“Oh boy…has a Duke ever had to clean a day in his life? I guess we commoners can go help him” Riley said, looking toward Drake.

“I’ll stay here and help Maxwell. We’ll come find you once we finish down here.”

Riley tried to hide her disappoint as she left the kitchen and headed to the main hall. When she arrived, she was shocked by the sight of Bertrand on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor. He was still wearing his signature suit and sweater vest, which were wet and dirty from his efforts. There were beads of sweat forming on his forehead and he looked miserable.

“Uh…Bertrand?”

“What?”

“I’ve never seen you do manual labor before!”

“Laugh all you want, I’d expect nothing less. But this house is something special, and I’ll get down on my hands and knees to preserve it if I have to.”

“I wasn’t laughing, Bertrand…it hurts that you think I would. I came to help.”

“Its fine. I have it under control.”

“God damn it, Bertrand…could you just stop being so…_Bertrand_ for a second and let me help!”

“Oh…well, if you are going to insist, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Remember to get in between the tiles.”

“I’ve been scrubbing floors since I was a kid, Bertrand…I promise they will shine.”

Riley grabbed a brush and some cleaning solution along with a bucket of hot water and moved to the other side of the room that Bertrand hadn’t gotten to yet. She worked tirelessly, scrubbing each tile till it shone and got in between the grout lines till they were spotless. When Bertrand finished his side of the room he came over to inspect Riley’s work.

“Not bad. I suppose I owe you my…my thanks.”

“I’m House Beaumont too, Bertrand. I am glad I could help.”

“I suppose you are, Lady Riley. Now, we should find Maxwell before he is left unattended for too long.”

“He has supervision, Drake’s here. I haven’t heard anything banging around the kitchen and there hasn’t been any screaming, so Drake must be keeping him in line.”

“Are you guys talking about me?” Maxwell said, startling them both as he approached from behind. “We just finished up. That was quite the ordeal. I hope it’s at least a year before I ever have to clean another kitchen again. Luckily, with Drake, it went faster than I thought.”

“Speak of the devil” Bertrand said.

“I hope that was a reference to my impish charm” Maxwell laughed.

“It wasn’t.”

“A man can dream.”

“Now that you are done with the kitchen, we need to do a thorough dusting. Just be careful with our displays. Your help was appreciated, Lady Riley, but I can finish the floors. Maxwell will need you more. This house needs to be in top condition before guests arrive.”

Riley left her place on the floor and walked with Maxwell to gather dusting supplies. They set to work in the main hall first, dusting the walls, vases, busts and paintings that decorated the room. Riley moved to the space under the grand stairs and was surprised to see a large collection of various weapons decorating the wall. Not convinced they were real, she reached out and touched the tip of a dagger, pulling her hand back in surprise at how sharp it was. Maxwell came around the corner laughing as Riley inspected the tiny speck of blood on her finger.

“I see you found our weapon wall.”

“Why are these here? Does everyone in Cordonia decorate with weapons?”

“These are a selection from our armory, which most houses have. These particular weapons are very important to our family and Cordonia’s history. But…the best thing about them is that they act as a variety of exciting bottle openers!”

“Bottle openers! What exactly is going to happen at this party? Because it sounds like blood will be spilled.”

“Nothing is more important that safety here at House Beaumont.”

Riley raised a questioning eyebrow…“Really?”

“Well, having fun first. Second is keeping Bertrand from getting mad. Then probably something about dancing…but right after that? Definitely safety…see, its top 5” he said, getting distracted by his vibrating phone. “Anyway, Bertrand just said he and Drake are working in the ballroom. We’re done here so we should go see if they need help.”

Maxwell led Riley down the hall to the grand ball room. It wasn’t as large or ornate as the ballroom at the palace, but it was beautiful. Floor to ceiling windows with minimal window dressings surrounded the room allowing for sweeping views of the vineyards. There were modern crystal chandeliers lining the ceiling, bathing the room in a soft, elegant glow. Round tables with gold chairs covered in elegant linens filled the space. When Riley and Maxwell arrived, Bertrand and Drake were arranging center pieces and setting the tables with linens and china.

“It looks gorgeous in here” Riley exclaimed.

“Thank you,” Bertrand said. “Maxwell, these tables in the back are ready for napkins. Can you help? Lady Riley, if you could assist Drake?”

Maxwell moved to the back of the room and grabbed a stack of linen napkins for folding. Riley moved across to where Drake was arranging flowers in a vase.

“Why, Drake, I never knew you had such a flair with peonies?”

Riley noticed Drake tense up as she moved closer and reached across him to grab a vase. It had been a while since he was that tense around her.

“The things I do for you people…” he said as he maintained focus on the flowers, not once looking at her.

They worked without talking for a few moments before they both noticed the commotion coming from the back of the room. Maxwell and Bertrand were locked in what appeared to be a heated conversation. Riley was surprised when Drake moved closer and leaned in, hopeful that they’d get a chance to talk. Drake, however, was focused on the brothers.

“Does anything about any of this seem off to you?” he asked.

“Off how…?” Riley asked.

“Shhh…just listen.”

They both stood in silence as Bertrand began raising his voice. He was yelling at Maxwell about money that had disappeared from the estate account. Maxwell looked like a child getting scolded and denied knowing anything about the family finances, but Bertrand continued to lay the blame at Maxwell’s feet before finally storming off. Drake turned back to Riley with a questioning look.

“Well? Doesn’t it seem like something weird is going on?” Drake asked.

“I suppose it does seem like there is something suspicious going on in House Beaumont. I wonder what’s actually going on with their money issues.”

“I’m going to find out what it is. Besides, it sounds like Maxwell might be in over his head this time. I think he really needs my help. But, knowing him, he’d never ask.”

“I didn’t realize you and Maxwell were that close.”

“After all the time I have spent with him in the past few weeks, I’m starting to find him less annoying.”

“High praise” Riley said, rolling her eyes.

“Besides, we scrubbed the kitchen cabinets together. I think I am invested now.”

“Who knew that cleaning together could be the basis of friendship.” she laughed. 

Drake just shook his head and went back to arranging vases. Riley was beginning to get annoyed that he was being so aloof. It appeared that his interest in the Beaumont’s troubles was just a distraction since they had been forced to work together and Drake could no longer avoid her.

“Drake, there is something else we should talk about. About last night…”

Drake’s breath caught and his hands stopped, frozen in the middle of placing a flower in the vase. After a moment he took a deep breath and began working again without looking at her.

“Last night?” he said, as if he had no clue what she was referring to.

“What you said…about how you feel…”

Drake finally looked up and had a serious and sad expression on his face. “Riley, I don’t think we should talk about this here.”

She was shocked at his use of her first name, he never called her by her first name. The sadness in his eyes was almost overwhelming.

“Somewhere private then?” she suggested.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“The way you look at me, sometimes, Nevin…If we’re alone together again, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop myself from doing something stupid this time.”

“Drake…” Riley moved closer. She wanted to tell him he wouldn’t have to stop himself…she wanted him to know she had been thinking and feeling the same things. Before Riley could finish, they heard Bertrand yelling from the back of the room and Riley jumped away from Drake.

“Why are you two standing around chatting like ladies at an afternoon tea? You both said you’d help, so _help_” Bertrand yelled.

“Right away, Duke Ramsford” Drake replied.

Riley reached for another vase and leaned across the table to grab another box of flowers. When she turned back, Drake was gone. She looked around the room and saw him exiting the ballroom. She quickly checked to make sure Bertrand wasn’t looking before deciding to follow Drake. Once in the hallway, she noticed him at the end, slipping into the door of the last room on the left. She looked over her shoulder one more time to make sure Bertrand hadn’t noticed her leave before slipping into the room Drake had disappeared into.

Riley found herself in what appeared to be an office. The walls were lined with bookshelves and display cases. There was a large mahogany desk set back toward the back wall and in the center of the room there were seating areas with wing back chairs as well as a small gathering table. Drake had his head down rummaging through papers on the gathering table.

“Drake, what are you doing in here?” Riley asked.

“Nevin!” Drake jumped. “So you followed me, huh? This is the Beaumont study.”

“How did you even know this was here?”

“I used to come to this house a lot, back in the day. We ran in the same circles, being friends with Liam and all that. My sister, Savannah, used to think the Beaumonts were the epitome of courtly life so we were constantly attending parties here when we got older. She practically worshipped them.”

“And you didn’t?”

“I found them to be more of an acquired taste.”

“Meaning they both annoyed the hell out of you.”

“Yup. Pretty much. Anyway, the bashes were always crazy, as I am sure you’ve heard. Whenever I got tired of their antics, I’d sneak off and come here to their study because I knew Savannah wouldn’t want to leave.”

“So, you’ve always hated parties and Savannah was the fun one?”

“Yes, she _was_…”

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean…I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

“I know, Nevin. I just hate that I don’t even know where she is now.”

“You don’t have any way of finding her?”

“She stopped answering my calls and deleted all of her social media. Wherever she is she doesn’t_ want_ to be found. Even by me. And you know what? I don’t blame her. I failed her. I don’t even know how, but I know that I failed her. I didn’t protect her from…from whatever it was that made her leave.”

“Drake, you can’t do that to yourself. She didn’t give you a chance to help her. Maybe, whatever it is, its just something she needed to deal with on her own.”

“Maybe. But she’s my little sister…I helped her learn to tie her shoes. I tried my best protect her when Dad was gone and Mom left. It kills me to think there’s something she didn’t think she could trust me with.”

“Its possible she thought she’d be letting you down and couldn’t bear to do that. I have older brother’s too, and I have had things in my life that I knew they’d support me through but my own fear of disappointing them made me keep it to myself. Do you have any idea what it might be about?”

“All I know is that she was so happy…and then one day, after one of these Beaumont parties, she wasn’t. She locked herself in her room, and I could hear her crying. A couple days later, all of her things were packed, and she was just…gone.” Drake looked away quickly. Riley had seen the tears welling up in his eyes. “That’s enough about that” he said as he moved to the far side of the room to examine more paperwork.

Riley didn’t know where to look and didn’t feel entirely comfortable being in the study without permission.

“Are we even allowed in here?” she asked.

“They never lock the door, so I guess they don’t care that much about who comes in. Besides, the point of this room is more to show off.”

Riley walked among the display cases and admired all the ribbons and medals. Drake looked up from the paperwork and watched as she took it all in.

“As you can see, the Beaumont family has a lot to brag about.”

She came to a stop at the largest display case that was lit from within. There was a set of gleaming trophies and a framed picture of both a young Maxwell and Bertrand on horseback.

“I guess Bertrand and Maxwell had a habit of winning” she said.

“A family tradition.”

“I can see why Bertrand is always so worried about upholding the Beaumont name.”

“Their house goes back a long way. I could never pity a rich kid like Bertrand, but I come very close sometimes. He’s got a lot of pressure on him. I think his parents gave him a lot of talks about his heritage and Cordonia. And its not like Maxwell is much help with anything.”

“Aww…Maxwell tries….sometimes.”

“Heh. Maxwell has always been more interested in having fun. He couldn’t care less about prestige and honor. That’s one of the things I like about him, actually.”

Riley turned away from the display case to find Drake intently watching her. His eyes lingered on her for a moment before he looked away. It was clear that he was tense as Riley noticed a subtle shaking in his hands while he shuffled through papers. Without thinking, she moved across the room to where he was.

“Drake…” she said hesitantly, looking for the right words, “we need to talk about us.”

His hands froze and he let out a deep sigh… “There is no ‘us’.”

“Drake, I don’t think you mean that” she said, placing a hand on top of his. Riley felt a pang of electricity when their hands touched and Drake flinched.

“Nevin, the truth is that my best friend is head over heels for you. So, it doesn’t really matter how I feel. Because that’s where it has to end. Liam is the only one who’s ever looked out for me. The only one who gave a damn about me after my dad…after he was gone. The rest of the court was ready to cast us out, never mind that he died protecting the royal family.”

“Drake…I’m sorry. That’s terrible.”

“I didn’t care much, but my mom and Savannah…it would’ve devastated them to have to leave. Liam made sure we had a place at the palace as long as we wanted one. I could never betray him by falling for his girl. So that’s what it all comes down to, Nevin. Whatever I feel…it doesn’t matter.”

“I understand why you’re loyal to him…and its one of the things I admire about you. I just don’t understand the rest of it…how could he be head over heels for me? He barely knows me. And I am not his ‘girl’…I am one of many girls here in this stupid competition. So, what about what I feel? Doesn’t that matter to you?”

“How you feel…of course I care how you feel. I just didn’t think…I mean, what are you saying, Nevin?”

What she said next came without hesitation, surprising even herself. After weeks of being torn and not knowing exactly what her feelings where, she suddenly felt sure like maybe she had known all along.

“I’m saying that I care about Liam, I came here for this competition, to compete for him but I have hated every minute of it…except the minutes I’ve gotten to spend with you. You’ve been here for me, you’ve protected me…you _know_ me, not the ‘me’ that talks to reporters and acts like a perfect lady but the _real_ me. And you’ve allowed me to know you too. I’m saying…that I want you.”

“Oh, Nevin…you shouldn’t have said that.”

Drake took a ragged breath and finally looked at her, nothing but desire in his eyes. She watched as all of his resolve crumbled right in front of her. The familiar pull that had started in Lythikos drew her into his arms. Riley threw caution to the wind, pulling his face to meet hers, pressing her lips to his. It started slow and tender but with weeks of desire pent-up in both of them it quickly became deep and passionate.

When they finally came up for air he pressed his forehead to hers.

“Nevin...” he said, barely a whisper, “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Desire overwhelmed him has he pulled her body tight against his own and crashed his lips to hers again. Eagerly, his tongue moved across her lower lip seeking entrance which she gladly granted. As their tongues explored each other, Drake ran his hands down Riley‘s body coming to rest on her hips. When he pulled her closer at the waist, she could feel his hardening length against her leg and heat rising within herself. The fabric of Drake’s shirt bunched between Riley‘s fingertips as she pulled at it eagerly with hunger building inside her. Drake broke the kiss and slowly moved his warm lips to her neck as she moaned his name.

“I never thought that this would be more than a fantasy” he whispered as he nipped and kissed behind her ear.

“Are you saying you’ve thought about this before?” she asked breathlessly, her head dropping back to enjoy his kisses on her neck.

“More than I’d like to admit” he said as he moved to look in her eyes.

“Me too” she whispered just before he pulled her into another kiss. It was deep and desperate and Riley needed more. Her hands moved to the buttons of Drake’s shirt, working hurriedly to unbutton them. His hand moved down from her neck, brushing the side of her breast before working over her hip to her thigh and under the hem of her dress. He began rubbing circles on her bare thigh while she worked to remove his shirt. With his fingers inching closer to her already wet panties, Riley let out a moan. Suddenly, Drake pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” Riley asked

“Someone could come in here. One of them might come looking for us. We shouldn’t just...” Drake shook his head and took her face gently in his hands. “Even without a drop of whiskey, why do I feel drunk when I’m around you, Nevin?”

“I don’t think anyone’s ever told me I’m intoxicating” she said smiling up at him.

“Don’t smile at me like that. I don’t deserve it. We shouldn’t be doing this. I don’t know what I was thinking” he said, stepping back from her.

“Don’t say that... please, Drake. We both want this.”

“Wanting it doesn’t make it right. You came here for...”

“I swear to god, don’t say it, Drake!! I am so tired of everyone reminding me what I came here for and pushing me at Liam. Don’t tell me that what I feel for you is wrong because out of every fucking thing that has happened since I got here, it is the only thing that feels right. Don’t push me away, Drake.”

Riley could tell from the look on his face and sadness in his eyes that the walls were back up. Her heart ached knowing that he was about to shut her out again.

“I’m sorry, Nevin...we...I...I can’t think about this right now. We came in here for a reason.”

“Are you fucking kidding me, Drake? You’re going to put solving some Beaumont mystery above the fact that we both just admitted what we feel for each other?”

Riley watched as Drake began opening the drawers of the desk. Anger rose within her as he continued to search and ignore her. She couldn’t stand to be there with him a moment longer.

“You know what...fine!” she yelled as she turned for the door.

Just as she opened it she heard Drake exclaim...“Whoa.”

“What?” she snapped.

“If I’m not mistaken this is a fat envelope full of cash.”

Riley turned back and looked back and forth between him and the envelope in his hand; shock, confusion and anger all over her face. She didn’t want to stay; she couldn’t stand how easily he could throw his walls back up and ignore what just happened between them. But in that moment, her desire to help the Beaumonts outweighed her anger with Drake. They were her family now and she needed answers to help them. Maybe with some answers, all of their hopes wouldn’t rest so squarely on her shoulders.

“That’s got to be the money they were just fighting about” she said. “But why is it just here in the study?”

“There’s an address on the back...in Paris. It looks like someone was going to mail this today.”

“We need to take this to Maxwell.”

“Really? You want to trust Maxwell with an envelope full of cash?”

“Let’s just say I trust him more right now than I trust Bertrand. I’ll text him to meet us here.”

Riley fired off a text to Maxwell and the response came quickly. Drake paced the room, flipping the envelope over and over in his hands. Riley moved toward him, pushing through her anger and hurt to place a comforting hand on his arm.

“When Maxwell gets here, we’ll either know more or we won’t, but...there won’t always be a distraction Drake. I’m not going to just forget what happened here today, you can’t avoid it forever.”

Drake finally looked away from the envelope, meeting her gaze. “I know, Nevin.” Riley leaned in and brushed her lips to his gently, only pulling away at the sound of the door knob just before Maxwell burst into the room.

“What’s up? Your text sounded serious” he said.

“This _is_ serious. Drake and I were in here and we found this envelope full of cash.”

Maxwell grabbed the envelope from Drake’s hand, anxiously fiddling with it. “Oh, umm, wow. This must be the money Bertrand was looking for earlier. Thank you. You guys saved my life. Bertrand was ready to kill me over this. I think it’s too late to get the staff back but at least we found it.”

“But…how do you think it ended up in here? That’s not something that usually gets left lying around.”

“Oh, you know, its been so crazy lately…Bertrand probably put it here to give to the staff and then forgot about it or something.”

“I don’t think Bertrand would forget about something like that” Drake said. “And your staff is here in Cordonia, not France.”

“Yeah, I’ll have to talk to him about all that” Maxwell said.

“You know you can talk to Nevin and I if you’re in some kind of trouble Maxwell, we’re here for you.”

“I’m in no more trouble than my usual, Drake…parties, peacocks…you know. But I appreciate it and thanks for finding this. I owe you guys. But now, we better get back before Bertrand realizes we’ve stopped cleaning.”

Riley watched as Maxwell shoved the envelope in his pocket before they all headed back to the ballroom. Drake grabbed her arm and pulled her back to fall out of earshot of Maxwell.

“Something is off. You getting that feeling too?”

“Hmm…I have a lot of _feelings_, Drake…but yeah, since we’re apparently focusing on just this, it does seem like Maxwell is hiding something” she said, glaring up at him; her eyes a mixture of anger and pleading.

“Well, I want to know what it is.”

“Of course you do,” she said, shaking her head. “Maybe we’ll find more clues while we’re prepping the rest of the house.”

“We’ll see. Keep an eye out, but try not to be obvious about it.”

“Fine,” she said, yanking her arm away from him. “I’ve gotten good at _performing_, remember?” she said before storming back into the ballroom.

After a few more hours, all the centerpieces were made; all the tables were set and all the guest rooms had been cleaned. Drake went to get settled in his room while Riley met up with Bertrand and Maxwell at the grand staircase.

“Whew, I just did the last of the bathrooms! I think this place is finally ready to go!” Maxwell said.

“Yes, the house is…actually acceptable” Bertrand conceded.

“Wow…does that mean something actually meets the Duke’s high standards?” Riley joked.

“Do I need to call a doctor?” Maxwell joined.

“Hilarious you two, really. No, a doctor will not be necessary. Its just that tomorrow will be something special…I can feel it.”

They were about to head to their quarters to get some rest when there was suddenly a knock at the front door. Bertrand went to answer as Riley and Maxwell began to head upstairs. Bertrand was shocked to find Prince Liam waiting at the door.

“Oh! Your Highness! You’re…early” Bertrand exclaimed. Riley and Maxwell stopped in their tracks and made their way back to the entrance.

“What a pleasant surprise” Bertrand said.

“I hope I am not disturbing anything by arriving early.”

“Of course not. Maxwell and I will check that your room accommodations are in order. In the meantime, I’m sure Lady Riley here will entertain you.”

“Thank you, Duke Ramsford. I’m sure she will” he said, smiling across the entrance at Riley.

Riley stood frozen, unsure of how to react. Just hours before she had been professing her feelings to Drake, kissing Drake and now it was fairly obvious to her by the look on his face that Liam had arrived early to have time with her. As Maxwell and Bertrand made their way up the stairs, Liam walked right up to Riley and gently placed his hands on her arms.

“This is a surprise” was all she could manage.

“You’re assuming I’m here to see you, hmm?”

“The thought had crossed my mind. After all, you shouldn’t be here at all, the party isn’t until tomorrow.”

“Something about you consistently compels me to do things I shouldn’t. I arrived early because I knew you’d be here, and I wanted to see you before the festivities began. I know all this must seem strange to you…jet-setting around Cordonia, attending grand formal events…I imagine its much different from ‘dating’ as you usually know it in New York.”

Riley laughed nervously…“Yeah, you could say that. I don’t know exactly what I was expecting when I agreed to come here, but…this is much different than I imagined.”

“I appreciate that you’ve thrown yourself into courtly life with such enthusiasm, but I wanted to meet you halfway, so to speak.”

“Oh? And what would halfway be?”

“I had an idea, its maybe a little silly, but…will you go on a date with me?”

Riley couldn’t hide her surprise, standing in shock with her mouth open before she managed to choke out “A date?”

“My first true date. I want it to be with you.”

“Ummm…wow. I…don’t know what to say. We’re on an estate, surrounded by vineyards. Where would we go? What would we do?”

“Leave that to me. I promise it will be a proper first date. Tonight, I want to be Riley and Liam, two normal people going on a normal date. What do you say? I know its last minute.”

Riley wasn’t sure how comfortable she was with the idea. She couldn’t imagine that one date, as normal as it could be, would make her feel any different about what a life as Queen would be like. As Liam’s choice drew closer, she felt more sure that she didn’t want to ‘win’ and agreeing to a date could be leading him on. But Drake had pushed her away, he was pushing her toward Liam in fact. Not to mention that she owed it to the Beaumonts to continue making the effort.

“I am a little tired after today so I am not sure I’m up for the full date experience. There was so much to do today to prepare the house for tomorrow. But…if you’re trying to do the New York way of dating, we could start by just having some drinks together.”

“There is a lot of pressure when you have the King and Queen visiting; I understand. I wouldn’t want to keep you up too late. Drinks would be a nice first mini-date.”

Riley led Liam to ballroom bar that had already been stocked with alcohol and glasses for the Bash. Grabbing two rocks glasses, she poured them each a whiskey.

“You really are a whiskey girl, huh? Not usually my drink of choice unless I’m drinking with Drake.”

“Oh…I…I’m sorry. I just assumed. Can I get you something else?”

“No, this is fine.”

“Well, I guess if anything, my little assumption gives us a starting point for a time honored first date tradition…ice breaker questions…so Liam, what _is_ your drink of choice?”

“I am a red wine drinker…the drier the better. Do you enjoy wine?”

“I do on occasion, but I don’t think we could be more opposite…I prefer white and the sweeter the better for me.”

They spent the next hour laughing over their answers to the often-silly ice breaker questions. Riley learned that Liam was a dog person and shared that she loved dogs but admitted that she liked cats too; primarily because cats have an ‘I don’t give a shit’ attitude that made them her spirit animal. Liam believed in aliens but didn’t believe in ghosts while Riley believed in both and enjoyed ghost tours. When Liam asked about her childhood she told him about her two brothers and how close her family was but stayed away from the heavier subjects. Liam talked about growing up with Leo, his close relationship with his mother and distant relationship with his father as well as more tales about Drake. It was the first time she felt like they were talking about anything of substance, and the conversation flowed so easily, but Riley was flooded with pangs of guilt at the mention of Drake. The more she learned about their bond, the more she understood why he was fighting his feelings. Understanding didn’t make it hurt any less though. After a little more than an hour and another drink, they called it a night to allow Riley to get some rest.

On her way up to her room, she lingered outside of Drake’s door, hearing the faint sound of music. She recognized the song; _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons. It was one she listened to, often when her heart was hurting over something. An image of Drake with whiskey in his hand, head back and eyes closed, like she had found him once in Lythikos, passed through her mind. She wanted to knock, to hold him, to be close to him but she knew he needed space, so she retreated to her room. All she could do was stare at the ceiling, listening to her own sad song playlist until exhaustion finally took over and she slept.

\-----------------------------------------------

Nothing changed, even in Ramsford…bright and early, Maxwell was at Riley’s door and Bertrand wasn’t far behind.

“Rise and shine, our little budding princess!” Maxwell cried.

“Yes, up, up, up! Today is the big day” Bertrand exclaimed. “We’ve prepared the house from top to bottom, and now, for the final step. Preparing our representative lady.”

“Let me guess…you have a boutique here too.”

“Go, go, go. Maxwell, make sure she’s presentable.”

“Right away” Maxwell said, grabbing Riley by the hand.

“Let me put some clothes on if you’re going to rush me to the boutique.”

Maxwell pulled Riley along but instead of pulling her to the hall, he pulled her right into her closest. There on the rack was a single dress.

“That’s a….quite a selection.”

“Its all we could get ahold of, but I thought it’d make you look like the princess you’re destined to be! The local dress shop said they’ll charge it to us if we want to keep it. I think we do…”

Riley felt like she was destined to be anything _but_ a princess. The dress however was the closest she had ever seen to the Cinderella dress of her childhood fantasies, with a little more bling. It was a soft, icy silver-ish blue, off the shoulder gown. It was fitted through the bodice and flared out to a traditional princess skirt and had delicate crystal beading all over. When she put it on it fit like a glove.

“All I need is some glass slippers and a magical pumpkin carriage” she said as she twirled for Maxwell.

“I’m not sure I can rustle those up, but you look incredible! That will be perfect for tonight. But, first we have to go finish preparing for the BEST PARTY EVER!”

Riley changed back into casual clothes, hanging the dress back in the closet. There were still some last minute preparations to get the new catering company settled in the kitchen. Heading out with Maxwell, she found it hard to focus on her tasks with visions of her gown in her head. She couldn’t help but think that tonight she might be dressed like Cinderella, but it wasn’t the Prince she was longing to see.


	17. Rewrite the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_You think it's easy; You think I don't want to run to you_  
_But there are mountains; And there are doors that we can't walk through_  
_I know you're wondering why; Because we're able to be just you and me within these walls_  
_But when we go outside; You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_  
  


With all the preparations completed, Riley returned to her room to get ready. Embracing the Cinderella look, she was able to remove a small piece of fabric from the underskirts of her dress to use as a headband. Among her own items from home she had a black choker and a pair of acrylic and crystal heels that were as close to glass slippers as she could get. She had found the heels years ago on clearance, but they were still expensive. She fell in love with them thanks to her Cinderella obsession. Her mom had laughed at her and asked where she would ever wear them. Riley had told her they’d be the perfect wedding shoe, even if they just sat in her closet till that day came, so her mom bought them for her. Sitting in her closet, and more recently her suitcase, was exactly where they had been since that day.

With her hair in a high up do, headband in place and shoes on, Riley was ready to go. Her eyes lingered on her reflection in the mirror, tears threatening as she wished her mom could see her. Thankfully there was no time for tears when Maxwell began eagerly knocking at the door.

“Wow! Amazing Riley! Do you know what time it is?”

“Time to impress?”

“Exactly! And you look fantastic. Way to represent House Beaumont!”

“Well, it’s a big night for our house.”

“If he were here, Bertrand might actually shed a tear.”

“Sure he would, right before ordering me to do something else.”

“Actually, its me he’s ordering around tonight. He sent me here to escort you.”

“Escort me where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Maxwell took Riley’s hand and led her down the hallway to the grand staircase. They passed through the entrance foyer toward the drawing room before Maxwell stopped in front of a closed door. When they entered Riley found herself standing in the Ramsford boutique.

“I _knew_ there was a boutique here. But what are we doing here, I’m already dressed?”

“I need to oversee a few adjustments to the ballroom decorations. Be your charming self in here” he said before leaving the room.

Riley stood staring at the closed door, wondering why Maxwell was acting so weird. Deciding there was no need to stay, she headed toward the door just as a dressing room opened and Liam walked out.

“Liam!”

“Lady Riley, yet another strange coincidence running into you.”

“Yes, quite the coincidence considering I was told to wait here…even though I’m already dressed.”

“I think perhaps _someone_ is trying to give us time alone together again.”

“Yes _someone_…the Beaumonts are more wily than I thought.”

“I appreciate House Beaumont’s wiliness…There is no one else I’d rather be left alone with. You look like a princess.”

“Thank you. You know its funny, _Cinderella _is my favorite movie and when I was a little girl I’d look out my window and wish on a star that I could have a dress just like her’s. I guess it only took 20 years for that wish to come true. So, what are you wearing tonight?”

“I was just deciding that now. Would you like to help me?”

Liam showed Riley the two suits he was considering and she suggested he go with a classic black tuxedo with a medal of the Cordonian Crest over his chest pocket. He had just finished dressing when Maxwell returned. Liam kissed Riley on the cheek and took his leave.

“Whew, those were _some_ adjustments that needed overseeing.”

“Uh-huh. Maxwell…was that just another elaborate ploy you and Bertrand put together to get me alone with Liam?”

“What? Us?” he said, feigning shock. “Its not like we’re sponsoring you to win the Prince’s hand or anything. That’d be silly.”

“You’re sweet Maxwell, but it is silly. Liam and I aren’t going to fall in love spending five minutes together here and there. I’ve been here almost four months now and I have still barely scratched the surface when it comes to knowing him…or he me. Nice try, though.”

“I get it, Riley. When you win his hand, you’ll have all the time in the world. Now, I do actually want to escort you to the ballroom. The party is starting soon, and as hosts, we should be there to greet everyone.”

Riley looped her arm in Maxwell’s and they headed off. The ballroom was even more impressive than it had been the day before when they set it up. The cloth-draped tables looked luxurious and had been arranged perfectly, adorned with the centerpieces she and Drake had made. The plates and silverware were sparkling under the light of the chandeliers that all had been dimmed to a soft glow. Riley walked to the dais at the front of the room where the head table was. Laying open on the end was a binder with a diagram of the room and tables.

“Is this the seating chart?” she asked.

“Sure is. Bertrand must have arranged everyone already. He put you next to Prince Liam and the King and Queen so that’s ready to go.”

Riley looked over the chart, scanning the names of all the guests before her eyes fell to Olivia’s. She tapped it thoughtfully, remembering Olivia had ‘exiled’ her in Lythikos. While ultimately she had ended up where she wanted to be, with Drake, she couldn’t help but consider getting back at Olivia.

“You know…through all the hustle of yesterday, I never had the chance to give the seating arrangement my…um, approval.”

“Approval? Oh no, Riley, what are you thinking? I remember what Olivia did to you back at her estate. Are you considering payback? She and the other suitors have already been separated from Prince Liam while maintaining a respectable position among the court overall.”

“You know what...we’ll leave her be. She can’t stand Madeline and Kiara, sitting with them should be payback enough. I wouldn’t want to ruin anyone else’s evening by forcing them to put up with her. I had fun in Lythikos with Hana and Drake, I’m over it.”

“Bertrand will thank you for keeping the peace.”

“No he won’t, but I didn’t do it for him.”

The only place Riley could have moved Olivia would have put her near Drake. Knowing how Olivia tortured Drake, she couldn’t put them near each other, and she couldn’t swap them because he’d hate being near Madeline and Kiara just as much.

“Well, I thank you on behalf of House Beaumont” Maxwell said pulling her from thought. Just then the ballroom clock struck the hour. Bertrand entered and the doors were thrown open for guests.

“You look uncharacteristically happy” Riley said as Bertrand approached.

“Why wouldn’t I be? We are showing off the splendor of House Beaumont. And, fortune willing, it is also our chance to show the court just how well you and the Prince are suited right before the Coronation. If everything goes well, tonight will be a grand accomplishment.”

“Let’s put our focus on the ‘splendor of House Beaumont’ part Bertrand. I’m not a show pony. I’ll smile and dazzle our guests but…you know what, forget it. The guests are entering.”

Riley walked to the ballroom doors leaving Bertrand and Maxwell staring after her, speechless. She was tired of explaining to them that performing for the King and Queen and the approval of the court wasn’t enough to make her marry a man. They hadn’t listened before, they weren’t going to listen now when they were so hung up on showing off their house. She stood at the doors, smiling and greeting each guest while Maxwell and Bertrand hurried to join her. People began mingling and finding their seats while servers brought around drinks and appetizers.

Bertrand’s spirits seemed to lift, forgetting all about Riley’s outburst as guests lavished praised. Maxwell beamed and whispered to Riley that if Bertrand’s mood kept up, they might get to see the fun Bertrand. Maxwell was determined to make it a night to remember. Moments later, Drake walked through the doors. Riley beamed at the sight of him.

“Welcome to the Beaumont Bash. You’ll recognize some of these fine floral arrangements as yours…” she said, greeting him with her brightest smile.

Drake’s eyes went wide and quickly swept her over.

“Nevin…you look…”

Riley waited expectantly for him to finish. The look on his face said it all but in the blink of an eye it was apparent that he caught himself…“you look ready for the party. Everything here really came together.”

“Still holding back I see,” she said. “It does look wonderful in here, but you hardly look dressed for the occasion.” It wasn’t her intention to be harsh but she was hurt by his obvious efforts to shut her out.

“You don’t like my look?” he asked. “This is a clean shirt.”

“I guess that’s the most I should expect. I don’t think I’ve ever really seen you dress up for these fancy events. It might be a nice change of pace.”

“Eh. Fashion is subjective. Besides, people are here to see the Prince, not me. Maybe I’ll dress up when I have someone to impress.”

Riley just shook her head while Drake made his way to the bar and Hana came through the doors. Hana stopped to greet Riley and Maxwell, raving about the Beaumont estate and Riley’s gown. As they talked, servers continued to greet the newly arrived guests with trays of appetizers. Riley and Maxwell listened eagerly to hear what people thought of their creations. Hearing Kiara inquire what the dish was, Maxwell jumped right into cover mode, doing exactly as he told Riley he would.

“What you have there is a deconstructed delicacy of caviar cultivated from pampered hake fish of the Swedish fjords with paprika harvested from a micro-nursery in Provence” he explained.

Kiara and the other suitors took cautious, delicate bites of the appetizer and immediately raved about it. They deemed it classy and unique with Kiara even proclaiming that it reminded her of something she had at a Michelin star restaurant at the top of the Eiffel tour.

Maxwell and Riley shared a knowing giggle as Drake rejoined the group.

“Did you have that whole speech prepared, Maxwell?” Riley asked.

“I told you…its all in the marketing; just tell them it’s deconstructed, works every time.”

“I can’t believe we pulled that off.”

“Yeah, I really thought this would be a complete disaster” Drake added.

At that moment, Madeline and Olivia entered and the group of friends went quiet like all the air had been sucked from the room.

“Lady Riley. Don’t you look…well…nice. And the Beaumonts have certainly outdone themselves” Madeline said.

“Yes, this isn’t as tacky an affair as I’d imagined it would be” Olivia added.

At that moment, Riley regretted her decision not to be spiteful with the seating. “I will take that as a compliment” she said, maintaining her composure.

Olivia brushed passed the group and made a beeline for the bar. Madeline strangely decided to linger looking from Riley up to the front of the room where Liam was at the head table.

“You must be feeling pretty smug” she said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Riley said.

“I’ve been hearing some rumors that you’ve become the front runner going into the Coronation…”

“Madeline, its not a race.”

“Isn’t it though? In a way?”

Riley was at a loss for words. She was trying to say all the right things because she was representing House Beaumont in front of the entire court. But if she was being honest, she knew it was a race, it had felt like one all along and brutal honesty would be admitting that she didn’t want to be a front runner or winner for that matter. However, Madeline of all people was not someone that she could ever say that to.

“Madeline…this is about the Prince and who he wants to marry…a decision like that shouldn’t be demeaned to being a race.”

“Right….well, you may have the upper hand while we’re at the Beaumont estate, but that doesn’t mean you’ll be chosen as queen. You never know what might happen.”

“I’m not looking for an upper hand. Liam’s choice will be what it will be, he will choose the best woman for the country.”

“Yes, the _best_ woman” Madeline sneered as she turned to find her seat.

Just then, Bertrand stood on the dais and asked everyone to take their seats. Riley looked around at her friends, not wanting to head to the front.

“I wish we could all sit together” she said.

“Hey, don’t look so disappointed, Nevin. You’re sitting with royalty. I learned a long time ago I don’t fit in there. But don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be able to handle one dinner without us.”

Riley looked at Drake with tears forming in her eyes. She couldn’t fight them and she didn’t bother to try to hide them. “Right…like I belong there either” she said, glaring at him before turning and walking away. She wiped her eyes as she approached the table and took her seat beside Liam. Servers began bringing out the main course, serving the head table first. Queen Regina lit up as the steaming plate of chicken cordon bleu was placed in front of her, proclaiming it her favorite and lavishing praise on Bertrand. Bertrand beamed and complimented the Queen’s exquisite taste. King Constantine joined the praise for House Beaumont, telling Bertrand that he had done the house proud. Conversation turned to the upcoming Coronation and the choices that Liam would have to make.

“I am feeling confident about my decisions” Liam said.

“Are you now? Have you already made up your mind on the lady you wish to marry?” Regina asked.

Riley held her breath, waiting for Liam’s reply.

“Well…” he started before being interrupted by Constantine.

“Now, now, he shouldn’t reveal that until the Coronation. It wouldn’t be proper.”

Hopeful that Constantine had put an end to the subject, Riley returned to her meal and nearly choked when Regina again spoke.

“If you were chosen, Lady Riley, do you feel like you’d be ready to marry?” she asked.

“Of course she’d be ready” Bertrand interjected while Riley swallowed hard and tried to catch her breath.

“Duke Ramsford, no need to answer for her” Regina chided.

“With all due respect, Your Majesty, is anyone ever really ‘ready’ for marriage? After all, one is entering into something they’ve presumably never done before. But I do believe that marriage takes a fair amount of compromise, as well as hard work and commitment, all things I believe myself to be capable of” Riley said.

“An interesting answer. I hope you wouldn’t have to compromise too much of yourself in a marriage to the Crown Prince.”

“I should hope so too ma’am. I rather like who I am.”

“Well, that satisfies me” Constantine chimed in much to Bertrand’s delight.

Dinner moved along through several courses followed by dessert while Riley continued socializing with her guests. She was thankful that the conversation took on a much lighter tone. As the servers cleared the plates, she and Liam were discussing what to expect of the bash following dinner and laughing together. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Constantine was watching them.

“I remember being young once” he said, taking Regina’s hand. “In the end, I just hope Liam makes the right choice.” He didn’t seem to be talking to anyone in particular but Bertrand felt the need to respond.

“That is what we all hope, Your Majesty.”

It took everything in Riley not to get up and excuse herself from the table. Thankfully, Bertrand stood to announce the end of dinner and invited the guests to join them in the grand hall for the after-dinner festivities. Riley stood, bowing to the King and Queen and then rushed from the room.

Standing in a bathroom, Riley stared blankly at her reflection as tears streamed down her face. Maybe she’d been delusional all this time thinking that she actually had a choice in all this. It almost felt like the minute she said yes to Maxwell in New York, she had actually been saying yes to Liam regardless of her feelings. Her independence was gone, her ability to chose her own path to happiness…gone, all roads led to Liam. She was pulled from her trance by the drone of everyone gathering in the grand hall right outside the door. After quickly cleaning her tear stained face, she left the bathroom to join Maxwell and Bertrand on the stairs.

“Citizens, nobles, friends, we’ve gathered here today to celebrate the end of the social season. So, if you’ll hear me out, I’d like to share a few words,” Bertrand began.

As Bertrand continued his speech, Maxwell grabbed Riley’s hand and pulled her to the space under the stairs where she had seen all of the weapons the day before.

“It’s time to pick our weapons. You and I are going to saber open the champagne” Maxwell said, pointing to the champagne bottles on the table.

Riley selected the sleek dagger that she had poked her finger on while Maxwell selected the flail to Riley’s surprise. They grabbed the two bottles of champagne and resumed their positions on the stairs just as Bertrand was finishing.

“…and so, with all of House Beaumont with me, let us propose a toast! To our gracious royal family…”

“To all those here tonight!” Maxwell added.

“And to The Brothers Beaumont, our legendary host, who I wouldn’t be here without” Riley said.

“Let’s rock this place to the ground” Maxwell shouted as he swung his flail into the champagne bottle. Just as Riley expected, the bottle shattered and champagne ran down the steps.

“We’ve never let a lost bottle stop us before. Bring out another” Bertrand cheered.

Riley stepped forward with her bottle and her dagger. Carefully and gracefully she ran the sharp edge of the dagger up the side of the bottle, slicing off the top and champagne began to foam out.

“Woah, it took me much longer to master that!” Maxwell said.

“From all of us at House Beaumont…thank you!” Bertrand said as the servers took the bottle from Riley and began to pour and pass around glasses. Maxwell ran to the top of the stairs and Riley stood with Bertrand as the King and Queen approached.

“Splendid night, Duke Ramsford, Lady Riley” the Queen said.

“You’ve delivered the type of enjoyable evening we would’ve expected from a Beaumont celebration” the King added.

“You’re too kind, Your Majesties” Bertrand said.

“Deserved praise Duke Ramsford. But we should take our leave. The old folks like us can’t handle the late-night events anymore. We’ll leave the partying to the younger generation” the King said.

“Though we are sure it will be something to remember” the Queen added, nodding up to Maxwell at the top of the steps.

“Bring out the blindfolds! Find my bow and arrow! Put an apple on the bust of my great-grandfather” Maxwell shouted.

Constantine laughed. “Try not to incapacitate half the court again” he said to Bertrand.

“Perhaps only a third this time” Bertrand replied as he raised a glass to them. “You’ll be sorely missed when you retire, sir. Its been an honor knowing you all these years.”

“Oh, Duke Ramsford, that’s not necessary” Regina said.

“I think it is, ma’am. To the Crown!”

“To the Crown” Riley said.

“Thank you. We’ll see you again at the Coronation, and hopefully the results will be favorable for us all” Constantine said before turning to leave. Bertrand turned to Riley with perhaps the biggest smile she had ever seen from him.

“Well, well, well…” he said.

“What? You look pleased.”

“Didn’t you hear that? ‘Favorable for us all.’ Lady Riley, I think the future is looking bright.”

“How about we continue focusing on tonight…as long as your good mood means we’re about to see the fun Bertrand.”

Bertrand smiled and took a swig straight from an open bottle of champagne before shouting, “Let the revelry begin!”

At that, the lights in the grand hall dimmed and party lights began strobing. Music blared from the sound system while Maxwell slid down the banister and threw open the doors. Professional dancers and acrobats came streaming into the room.

Riley stood in awe as Maxwell moved to the center of the dance floor, commanding the attention of all in attendance.

“I am the man, the myth, the legend…witness me!” he yelled before dropping into a flurry of breakdance moves as a circle formed around him. Riley rushed in and joined the onlookers.

“House Beaumont’s co-dance champion has arrived” she shouted.

“Yeah!!! Show us what you got, Riley!” Maxwell cheered.

Riley stepped into the middle of the circle and matched Maxwell move for move while the crowd cheered. When the song came to an end, Riley and Maxwell rejoined Bertrand on the stairs who was now standing with Liam, Drake and Hana. Bertrand yelled out, “Bring out the horses!”

“Horses? You’re bringing horses in here?”

Moments later staff members were leading a pair of beautiful steeds into the room.

“Who’s ready for a little horse riding?” Bertrand asked.

“I am” Maxwell volunteered, running to mount one of the horses.

“Great…this should be interesting” Drake said.

“Who will be my partner?” Maxwell asked.

“How about our king-to-be?” Bertrand offered, gesturing to Liam.

“I nominate Drake as my proxy” Liam said.

“Oh no, you’re not forcing me into the saddle tonight” Drake said.

Riley laughed as she watched the men’s banter. “Are you boys scared? Or just kill-joys?” she asked.

“I don’t see you getting up there, Nevin.”

“Challenge accepted! Make way, I shall ride with you Maxwell!”

Riley moved to the mount the horse, careful not to rip her dress or flash the room. Once in the saddle, she and Maxwell began riding laps around the room, waving at the party goers.

“Today we ride for Cordonia!” Riley yelled and the room returned her cheer. “FOR CORDONIA!”

When they had made their way back to the stairs, Riley and Maxwell dismounted to allow other party goers a chance to ride and rejoined their friends. Liam excused himself to make the rounds while everyone else looked out over the party.

“Guys, why are we just standing here? This is a party. Grab some drinks and let’s get out on the dance floor!” Riley said.

Hana and Maxwell reached for drinks from a passing server while Bertrand continued to drink from a bottle of champagne. Drake raised his glass…

“I have the drink covered, but I don’t dance, Nevin.”

“Drake, we talked about this at your birthday, its not that hard…now let’s go!”

They all moved to the dance floor just as _Hey Look Ma, I Made It_ by Panic at the Disco began playing. Maxwell paired up with Hana to show her some more ‘fun’ dance moves. Riley started swaying and singing along, using her hands to make wild gestures along with the lyrics. Drake stood in his usual observant position until Riley danced her way up to him.

“Come on cowboy,” she said, placing her hands on his hips, “remember what I told you, just sway along. Now, move with me or I’m gonna take your whiskey.”

“You wouldn’t?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Wanna test me?” she laughed.

Drake laughed and started swaying along and matching some of Riley’s hand motions, careful not to spill his drink. Moments later the song changed; _Cake_ by Flo Rida started playing and Riley moved closer and began moving her hips against Drake, who continued to dance along.

“How do you always get your way, Nevin?”

“I’d say I’m hard to resist but…we both know that’s not true.”

“Don’t, Nevin…just don’t.”

“Ok…change of subject…I love this song! Do you know what it’s about?”

“Sounds like a song about a guy that likes cake” he answered.

Riley threw her head back with laughter…“Nope! That’s just the obvious answer…its about sex!”

“How the hell is _this_ about sex?”

“Cake means sex…everytime he says cake, he’s really saying sex…he just came to a party to find someone to have sex with.”

“Ok…I think you’ve said sex one too many times and its not quite the change of subject I was looking for, Nevin.”

Riley just looked up at Drake, holding his gaze for a moment before he turned to leave the dance floor. Riley grabbed his hand to pull him back.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t realize that me being hard to resist and sex had anything to do with one another…”

“Don’t play coy, Nevin…you’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Nope…I told you I wasn’t.”

“Its still not the time or place.”

“When will be the time and place, Drake? The coronation is in a few days. Don’t you think we need to talk before that?”

“What’s left to talk about, Nevin?”

At that, the song ended and a slow song began playing. As couples paired off all around them, Riley and Drake just stood staring at each other.

“How can you even ask that? There is plenty to talk about. I used to think that I was stubborn, but you…you are the most stubb…”

Riley was interrupted with a tap on her shoulder and saw Drake shift his gaze to just over her head. 

“May I cut in?” Liam said.

Riley looked up at Liam and then back to Drake.

“Be my guest, Li…I was just heading to the bar” Drake said before turning to walk away.

Liam bowed slightly before taking Riley’s hand. While the song that was playing wasn’t a waltz, he moved her into classic ballroom position and they started gliding across the floor. As Liam twirled her and moved her about the room, her eyes searched for Drake. She found him once again in the shadows of a corner, just watching her and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

“I had been hoping we’d get a moment like this, Riley” Liam said, breaking her from her trance.

“Oh…yes, yes this is nice.”

“Tomorrow we will be returning to the palace and I will be tied up with preparations for the Coronation. I was hoping to maybe spend some time together tonight after the festivities have come to an end. There is a lovely spa room here at Ramsford.”

“There’s a spa room?”

“Clearly you haven’t had much down time since you’ve arrived here. Yes, its on the third floor…I was hoping you could jo..”

Before Liam could finish the song came to an end and Olivia tapped him on the shoulder.

“Liam, there you are. Don’t forget you promised me a drink.”

Liam looked back at Riley with an apologetic smile…“Lady Riley, if you’ll excuse me.” He leaned in, placing a kiss on her cheek and whispered, “if you can, meet me later.”

Riley politely smiled at them both as they walked away. She found herself relieved that she didn’t have to answer his invitation on the spot. Her eyes immediately went back to where she had seen Drake but he was gone. Making her way to the bar, she searched the room and still couldn’t find him. She ordered herself a whiskey and took a seat on a bar stool to people watch. Song after song played and the party raged on with Riley being merely a spectator. As the hours passed and the crowd began to clear, she finally saw Drake in the last place she expected to find him…on the dance floor with a drunken Kiara hanging all over him. Unexpectedly, jealousy began to bubble up inside her. Placing her glass on the bar, she made her way to the DJ for a song request before making her way over to Drake and Kiara.

“Excuse me…Lady Kiara, I need to steal Drake for a moment. There is something I need his help with” she said.

“Ugh…fine…Si tu dois” Kiara said before stumbling her way over to a group of other party goers as Drake turned to Riley.

“I guess I should be thanking you, Nevin. She didn’t seem too pleased though.”

“I don’t know a lot of French, maybe she called me a bitch. But you’ve rescued me far too many times, I had to return the favor.”

“So did you really need something or was that just your cover story?”

“I requested a song…I want you to dance with me and I’m not taking no for an answer. No talking, I promise…but you have to listen to the words.”

“You’re impossible, Nevin, do you know that?”

Riley just smiled and took Drake’s hand as her request started to play.

_You know I want you, it’s not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me, so don’t  
keep saying our hands are tied._

With her arms wrapped around his waist, they swayed gently like teenagers at a high school dance. There was no ballroom stance, no gliding across the floor. It was just two people holding each other close and Riley looked into his eyes, mouthing the words. She was trying to tell him through song what he wouldn’t let her say out loud.

_What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us  
apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find._

When the song ended, they still swayed as if frozen for a moment in time. Drake was the first to step back, looking down at Riley’s sparkling hazel eyes that were filled with longing while his own were filled with sadness and regret.

“Did you like the song, Drake?”

“It’s a beautiful song, Nevin. And it’s a nice dream...but it’s exactly that...a dream” he said, kissing her on the top of her head before turning away to join Hana on the steps. Riley followed close behind, feeling dejected. At that moment it took every ounce of her strength not to run to her room to hide and cry. Nothing she said or did was getting through to Drake. All of his walls that she thought she had broken down were back up and seemed stronger than ever. It was feeling more and more like she’d have to go back to hiding behind her own walls to protect her heart.

The upbeat music started again and Maxwell stood virtually alone on the dance floor, still going strong.

Riley looked around, taking in the destruction caused by hours of partying. Fragments of apples littered the floor. The bust of Great-grandpa Beaumont was riddled with cracks and chips; an arrow protruded from his eye while the apple on his head sat unscathed. Most of the court had gone to bed with only a few stragglers left in the grand hall seemingly unable to move in their drunken states. Kiara was passed out on the floor by the bar. Penelope was near the doors, talking to a horse as if it were her best friend and beauty consultant. Bertrand was sitting, leaning against a column with a sword in one hand and what Riley could only assume was his second, possibly third bottle of champagne in the other. He raised the near empty bottle in the air and said “We really gave those apples what for” to no one in particular. All the while, Maxwell the Energizer bunny continued to dance.

“Maxwell! How are you still going?” Riley shouted over the music.

“If I stop, the party stops. It’s like that Louis the fourteenth quote, ‘I am the party’. How are you feeling? The bash wasn’t too hard on you, was it?”

“I feel like someone smashed a bottle over my head!”

“Oh, that's probably because you did smash a bottle over your head.”

“I did what?”

“Things got wild!”

“But...I’m not that drunk, at least I don’t think I am” Riley said, trying to recall how many drinks she had. “Did I do anything else?” Riley asked, pretty sure Maxwell was mistaken.

“I don’t know. I’m not gonna remember any of it in the morning and neither will anyone else” Maxwell replied, joining them on the stairs as the song finally ended.

“It’s over! I’m finally free” Drake said.

“What do you mean it’s over? The party is just getting started!” Maxwell exclaimed.

“Almost everyone’s gone! And those that are left are ‘gone’ in a completely different sense of the word. Lady Penelope is literally talking to a horse! The party has done its job.”

“Back home, this was about the time we’d break out a game of Truth or Dare. But I bet you guys are too classy for that” Riley said.

“You’d be betting wrong. I love Truth or Dare” Maxwell said.

“Truth or Dare? That sounds dangerous” Hana said.

“Only if you have something to hide...or a fear of embarrassing stunts” Riley explained.

“Well in that case, it sounds...fun!”

“I can’t believe you’ve never played. Now we basically have to play.”

“Oh no, I’m not playing Truth or Dare” Drake said.

“Sounds like you want to protect all your deep, dark secrets. Come on, we have to play...for Hana.”

“I wouldn’t want to pressure you guys to do something on my behalf” Hana said.

“But I would,” Maxwell laughed. “Do it! Do it!”

“I see where this is going” Drake said.

“Drake, Drake, Drake!”

“Ok! Fine! I’ll play, just stop chanting my name.”

“Wooohoooo!!! Someone’s going streaking tonight!” Maxwell proclaimed.

“We can play in my room” Riley offered.

As the group headed up the stairs to her room, Riley took one last look around and realized she hadn’t seen Liam since their dance. He had invited her to the spa, but she never answered and wondered if he would be there waiting her to show up. It felt like a lose-lose situation…if she went, she’d be leading him on and if she didn’t go it might hurt him to be stood up. The now seemingly ever-present guilt sat heavy in her stomach as she chose to join her friends and put the spa out of her mind.

Once they arrived in Riley’s room, Drake and Maxwell set to work moving around the furniture to create a comfortable circle for them to sit in. Riley and Hana shared the oversized chaise, Drake sat next to Riley in a wing-backed chair and Maxwell took off his shoes to sit cross-legged on the bed.

“This is so exciting! How do we start?” Hana asked.

“Usually with a few drinks” Drake replied.

“Oooh, I have a full bar. Obviously Drake wants whiskey, but what can I get you guys?” Riley asked looking at Hana and Maxwell.

“I’m getting predictable, aren’t I…” Drake asked.

“Maybe just a little bit.”

“Make me something fruity and delicious! I know! I want sex on the beach!” Maxwell said.

“Oh my! I don’t think…” Hana exclaimed.

“It’s a drink, Hana. You should try it”

“I can’t believe you drink that fruity crap, Maxwell. But he’s right Hana, stupid name aside, you’d probably like it…it’s a total girls drink, well, girls and Maxwell” Drake said.

Riley moved to the bar and mixed up two Sex on the Beach for Hana and Maxwell before pouring two double shots of whiskey on the rocks for herself and Drake. She passed around drinks and settled back into her seat.

“Cheers, friends! Thank you for introducing me to something new tonight!” Hana said, raising her glass.

“Cheers to friendship and truth or dare!” Riley shouted as they all clinked glasses.

“Oh boy, this is going to be a long night” Drake said.

“Drinks have been accomplished. Now, what’s next?” Hana asked.

“Someone goes first. Nevin should start, this was her idea.”

“Okay, Riley…truth or dare?” Maxwell asked.

“Truth.”

“I was hoping you would say that, I’ve got a great one for you. If you were stranded on a deserted island, where you’ll never see anyone or any civilization ever again, which one of us would you want with you?”

“Easy…Drake.”

“Me? Be honest, Nevin, you just want me there so I’m suffering as much as you are.”

“Mostly just to see how you’d look in a grass skirt.”

“Hey” he replied as Maxwell laughed.

“Just kidding…I think you’d be gruff and grumpy the whole time but I get the sense that you have some survival skills and could build us shelter and a fire, plus, you’re always coming to my rescue so if there’s like a tiger or some other wild animal on the island and I stupidly wander off alone, I know you’d save me.”

“Well, I’d feel terrible if a tiger ate my only companion.”

“And there wouldn’t be any nobles around, or courtly intrigue, or gossip…in fact, I think you might enjoy being stranded more than the palace life. So maybe you wouldn’t be so grumpy after all.”

“You never know.”

“Ok, Maxwell, it’s your turn. Truth or Dare?” Riley asked.

“Dealer’s choice! I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Okay, then swing from the chandelier and do a back flip off of it!”

“Oh, things are about to get crazy in here!”

Maxwell hopped up, standing on the bed and started eyeing up the chandelier.

“Hana, drop a beat!”

“How do I…where do I get a beat?”

“Never mind…Drake, drop a beat.”

“Do you have to have music for everything?” Drake asked as he pulled out his phone and turned on an upbeat song.

“Like a heart, I am driven by a beat…prepare to be amazed!”

With a couple practice jumps on the mattress, Maxwell sprung off the bed and grabbed hold of the chandelier. Kicking his legs to and fro, he swung through the air three times before curling into a perfect tuck and flipping backwards through the air. He landed on his hands and stuck a pose with his legs kicked out in the air before jumping back to his feet.

“Impressed?”

“Very” Riley said.

“Ok…Next up, Hana, truth or dare?” Maxwell asked.

“Oh…um…truth!”

“Tell us about your first kiss.”

“My first kiss?” Hana asked as a blush rose to her cheeks.

“You _have_ been kissed, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“You were engaged, after all” Riley added.

“Well…it was a very chaste courtship. Our first kiss was in front of a professional photographer for our engagement photo shoot. My parents were insistent that we publish a very public announcement in all the papers. It was…somewhat awkward.”

“He wasn’t a great kisser?” Riley asked.

“He missed.”

Riley, Drake and Maxwell all looked at one another and then at Hana with their mouths hanging open until they erupted in laughter.

“How did he _miss_?” Drake asked.

“He kissed my ear. Well, he punctured his lip on my earring, actually. He started bleeding. I felt terrible. My parents were furious that he ruined my dress. It was a complete disaster.”

“Oh Hana, you deserve a better first kiss than that” Riley said. “I think since he never actually touched your lips, you shouldn’t even count it. The next one will be better.”

“Thank you, Riley. Looking back, it was pretty funny. I mean, who can miss that badly on a kiss?”

“Ha! I know. I mean. What a loser” Maxwell laughed nervously.

“Maxwell…what are you hiding?” Drake asked.

“Okay, maybe I accidentally kissed someone’s chin but that’s like, a totally understandable mistake, right? I mean, its right below the mouth.”

Hana laughed…“Yes, that’s completely normal.”

“Okay, my turn again!” Maxwell said. “Riley, I dare you to go streaking through the ballroom in your underwear.”

“That’s not fair. Its not her turn” Hana protested.

“Yeah, and she didn’t even chose ‘dare’” Drake added, looking at Riley nervously.

“Well, _someone_ should streak tonight or this game is a bust” Maxwell said. “Come on, Riley, its your game. Who will it be?”

“Oh no…that’s not fair either…she always chooses me, Maxwell…bull riding, cup bearer, stranded on an island…don’t give her the choice!” Drake huffed.

“Too late…he already did! Drake, hope its not too cold for you in the ballroom” Riley laughed.

Maxwell and Hana jumped with excitement and raced off toward the ballroom with Riley and Drake close behind.

“Damn you, Nevin. Why do you always torture me?”

“Maybe I’m just looking for an excuse to get you to take your shirt off again” she said with a wink as they arrived in the now empty ballroom.

Drake slowly stripped down to his boxer briefs, glaring at all his friends.

“The things I do for you people” he said before taking a deep breath and taking off in a sprint around the room. Riley and Hana cheered for him while Maxwell stood and laughed. After a full lap around the room, Drake made his way back to where his friends were watching.

“Satisfied?”

“Very!” Riley and Hana said in unison.

“Stop drooling ladies, what are we doing now?” Maxwell asked.

“I think we should all join in. Drake shouldn’t have to streak alone. You in, Hana?” Riley said.

“I’m in! It does look fun.”

Riley looked at Drake, with fire in her eyes as she reached behind her back and slowly unzipped her dress. As it slid down her body and pooled at the floor, she watched him look her up and down standing in her white lace strapless bra and thong. Hana had gotten out of her dress as well, only Maxwell was still dressed.

“Come on Maxwell, take it off!” Riley shouted.

“Ah…no…no, I’m good. I’ll just be the photographer.”

“Maxwell!”

“I mean, I’ll stand guard.”

“Fine! Turn on some music for us” Riley said.

Maxwell pulled out his phone and turned on _Uptown Funk _while the girls and Drake took off around the room. Riley and Hana were cheering and dancing as they ran and Drake yelled out “Freedom!” When they reached the front of the room, Riley pulled Maxwell in to dance with her before they all finally grabbed their clothes and streaked their way back to Riley’s room. They burst through the door and all collapsed on the bed laughing and panting to catch their breath. Riley had ended up right next to Drake on the bed where she could feel the warmth of his body, causing her own temperature to rise. Hana hopped up and started to pull on her dress. Riley reached over and placed her hand on Drake’s bare chest to help push herself off the bed and went to the closet to grab a short slip dress to throw on, leaving her gown on the floor.

“I can’t believe we just did that!” Hana said.

“Ah, the magic of Truth or Dare” Drake said, pulling on his t-shirt.

“This was so much fun tonight! Thank you for giving me my first truth or dare experience.”

“Anytime!” Riley said.

“Yeah, you know me. I don’t need much of an excuse to party” Maxwell said.

“And…I’m still not sure why I came this time, but I guess I’d do it again” Drake said.

“You can’t deny it put a smile on your face, Drake. We all see it” Riley said.

“Yeah Drake, I think we’re graduating from friends to _best_ friends” Hana said.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

“I dunno man. We all drink together, goof off together, spend most of our time together…” Maxwell said.

“No…”

Hana moved to hug Drake’s arm…“It’s too late, Drake. We _are _best friends.”

“I guess I’m just going to have to accept this, huh?”

“It’s probably for the best. You could do much worse than the three of us” Riley said.

“That’s true, isn’t it?” Drake sighed. “Okay. You got me.”

Maxwell and Hana both yelled “Yay” as Drake relented.

“Please tell me this isn’t a thing we do now” Drake said looking at Riley.

“YAY!” She yelled as she and Maxwell joined Hana to give Drake a group hug.

“I’m surrounded.”

“But in a good way, right?” Maxwell asked.

“I said what I said” Drake said, laughing.

While the friends stood there hugging, Hana laid her head on Maxwell’s shoulder and tried to stifle a yawn.

“Ok…we should probably call it a night before we break Hana” Maxwell said. “Come on, Hana. I’ll walk you to your room.”

Maxwell and Hana said their good nights and headed off into the hall. Riley closed the door behind them and turned back to Drake, who was gathering his denim shirt from the bed.

“I guess I better let you get some sleep too” he said without making eye contact.

“You don’t have to go…I’m not really tired yet. Stay, we’ll have another drink.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Nevin.”

“What are you so afraid of, Drake?”

Drake sat down on the edge of the bench at the foot of the bed, nervously playing with his shirt and looking down at his feet. Riley knew better than to force him to talk so she made her way to the bar, poured them each a drink and silently handed it to him before sitting in the chair across of him. He sat motionless, holding his shirt in one hand and his whiskey in the other for what felt like an eternity in the uncomfortable silence.

“Drake…”

“I don’t know what you want here, Nevin.”

“I want you to talk, we’ve never had a problem talking.”

“That was before.”

“Before what?”

“Before…before I knew you gave a damn…when I could tell myself that this…” he said, gesturing between them, “was just a one-sided thing in my dreams. I don’t have much to offer anyone, but I’m a good friend…or I try to be. But now every time I’m with you, every time I look at you, or you look at me like you are right now…I’m betraying my best friend. I mean, damn Nevin, I liked you the second I laid eyes on you in New York and then Liam walked in. Deny it all you want, but I saw the same spark that Maxwell saw that made him bring you here. My best friend…the closest thing I’ve ever had to a brother is falling in love with you, so yeah…being here with you, talking to you isn’t a good idea because its torture to look at you and see everything I want but can’t have.”

“Drake…I…”

“Don’t, Nevin.”

“No! Damn it, Drake…you can’t say all that and expect me not to say anything. I have given a damn this _whole_ time! I liked _you_ the second I laid eyes on you in New York, too! Was there a spark with Liam? Sure…I don’t deny that, and I care about him, I really do. But I felt a spark with you too…I even told my friend Daniel that I hoped you weren’t the one getting married. I tried to dance with you in the club…tried to get you to join Liam and I to talk. If you had joined us, I doubt we ever would have left that club. When Maxwell invited me here I had no clue what I was getting myself into, but I did know that you’d be here. I may have come here because of that spark with Liam, but honestly you played just as much a part in me saying yes as he did. And since I’ve been here, its been you that I spend my time with, you that I’ve gotten to know…you that makes me feel safe and cared for. I can’t control what Liam feels but I’ll be damned if I am going to deny what _I _feel because of it. You say this is what you want but can’t have and that’s bullshit! You are letting other people decide what you can and can’t have when the only people that get a say are in this fucking room!”

“Riley…”

“No…don’t do that! You only call me Riley when you’re going to say something too serious or that you know I won’t like.”

“Nevin…Riley…I wish I had known all that months ago, before we got where we are…but we’re here” he said as he stood up, setting down his untouched glass of whiskey to stand in front of her and place his hands on her arms “Be angry at me…hate me if you want but I won’t hurt Liam…I won’t stand in the way of you getting the life you deserve, the life he can offer you. He’s _going_ to ask you to marry him…you’re _going_ to be the queen. And I will watch from the shadows and be a loyal friend to both of you.”

Riley stood with tears streaming down her face as Drake moved toward the door.

“I stopped dreaming of being a princess twenty years ago, Drake!” she cried. “You know me! You have to see that none of that matters to me.”

Drake turned and pulled her into an embrace. She held onto him for dear life, like he was a life preserver that she needed to keep from drowning as her tears soaked his shirt. He gently pulled back and looked down at her, with pain clouding his hazel eyes.

“It matters to me…you deserve the world, Riley” he said. He leaned down and placed the gentlest, most loving kiss on her lips…“Good night, Nevin” he said, walking out the door.

Riley collapsed onto her bed, laying where Drake had been when they came back from the ballroom. She could still smell him as she laid letting her tears soak the comforter. At some point, between the tears and the alcohol, she drifted off to sleep, only awaking the next day when it was already noon.

Riley jumped out of bed and headed downstairs to find Maxwell and Bertrand with a couple members of the staff cleaning up the mess left over from the bash.

“Why didn’t anyone wake me?”

“You earned the right to sleep in today, Lady Riley.”

“I…what? Thank you, Bertrand.”

“We also thought we’d minimize the destruction before you saw it all” Maxwell said.

“I could have helped you guys…You know that, right?”

“We don’t want you wasting your energy when we’re heading into one of the most important events of our lives.”

“The Coronation Ball is next, and after last night, all eyes are going to be on you!”

“So get what sleep you can. Its not long before we depart for the palace to hear you named as future queen.”

“Right…thanks guys” Riley said before rushing back to her room, desperate to hide the tears that had begun to fall all over again.


	18. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_I’m all out of faith; this is how I feel_  
_I’m cold and I am shamed, lying naked on the floor_  
_Illusion never changed, into something real_  
_Wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_  
_You’re a little late, I’m already torn_  
  


While the Beaumonts and the staff cleaned the manor, Riley packed her bags. They weren’t leaving until the next morning because they’d be flying back to the capitol and it was a short flight. Packing, however, was the perfect excuse to stay in her room so no one would see the tears that kept coming and going. Once she was finished, she took her iPad out to her balcony to video chat with her dad. A look of concern crossed his face as soon as the call connected.

“Em…what’s the matter? You look like you’ve been crying.”

“You’re not supposed to call me Em anymore Dad.”

“Old habits die hard…and that’s besides the point. Tell me why you’re crying.”

Riley poured her heart out and told her father everything. It was abundantly clear as he fumbled for words that he didn’t know what to say…her mom would have known what to say; but her dad was trying.

“Honey, I know I’m a poor substitute for Mom and I wish she could be the one giving you advice right now. I’ve always been a man of few words but I observe, and I know more than you think...so bear with me while I try to put it into words...” Riley nodded as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, waiting for her dad to continue...“We watched you spend nearly three years of your life with someone we knew was all wrong, but you said he was the one. In all those years, never once did I hear you talk about him the way you talk about this man you care for now. We also watched you spend a year with a man, hoping you’d eventually love him the way he loved you, and you never did. You can’t do that again, Em...it wouldn’t be fair to him or you. You had the strength to say no when Matt was going to propose, and you have the strength now. Don’t let these men sponsoring you or anyone else make you feel like you have to say yes. You worked too hard to find yourself, find your voice, don’t throw it away over the promise of a fairytale when real life can be so much better. I won’t tell you what to do, if you call me next week to say you’re engaged, if it’s what you truly want, I’ll support you. If you hop a plane back to the US, you always have a home. This is your life, Mom wouldn’t tell you what to do either. All I can do, all she would have done, is try to be as objective as possible as a parent and give you insight to think about.”

Riley stared at her dad in awe. Throughout her life, she had never once had a conversation like this with him. The closest they had ever come was during a fight she was having with her mom when she was 18. At this point she couldn’t even remember exactly what it was about, but they were screaming at each other. Two people who were so much alike were bound to butt heads and for as much as her mom was her best friend, occasionally when they were both feeling stubborn, they could become enemies; but the love was always there. During this particular fight her dad tried to intervene and be the voice of reason. Riley wasn’t however willing to listen to reason and in the heat of her anger she turned to her dad and told him that if he wanted to be a father, he should have started 18 years ago. Chad Nevin was as guarded with his emotions as he was with his words and he never told Riley how much she had hurt him but her mom told her years later. He had never tried to intervene or involve himself again, until today.

“Dad...thank you. Part of me feels like you might have been channeling mom but deep down I’ve always known you had it in you to share wisdom when it was really needed...I’m sorry I never bothered to realize that sooner. Everything you said was exactly what I needed to hear...even calling me Em...again.”

“You’ll always be my little Em. I love you honey, and I’m here if you need me.”

“I love you, too Daddy. I’ll call you again in a few days” she said, ending the video chat. She opted to take dinner in her room that night and get a good night’s sleep before their early flight back to the palace in the morning.

\------------------------------------

It was a really short flight back to the palace. Bertrand insisted on flying to save time instead of taking the limo. He felt they would need all the time possible to prepare for the Coronation Ball which was that night. Maxwell and Bertrand were chatting away about how the ball was the culmination of all the work they had done over the social season while Riley silently looked out the window. At the mention of Liam making his choice, Riley was broken from her thoughts.

“Guys…I’m having second thoughts. This is a lot of pressure to be under.”

“That may be so, but this is no time for you to develop insecurities” Bertrand said.

“You wouldn’t have made it this far if you couldn’t do it, Riley” Maxwell said.

“It’s not about…”

“Lady Riley…” Bertrand interrupted.

“I know,” she said turning back to the window, “don’t mess up.”

“That’s not what I was going to say. Lady Riley, I…have faith in you.”

Riley turned to look at Bertrand, her mouth hanging open in shock…“Huh? Oh! Thank…”

“Ahem, but there’s still ample time for you to disappoint me.”

“That’s more like what I was expecting” she said as she watched the plane descend for their arrival.

They quickly taxied to the gate and gathered their belongings before walking down the steps to the tarmac to enter the airport.

“Now, Lady Riley, I trust you are ready for the Coronation? Have you prepared your gift for the Prince?” Bertrand asked.

“Gift? I didn’t know I was supposed to get a gift.”

“Maxwell!”

“Oh…right! The Coronation gift. Er…sorry, Riley!”

“Every guest traditionally presents the Crown Prince with a gift befitting his station.”

“Don’t worry, I am sure Riley and I can throw something together real quick.”

“Some houses spend months cultivating rare flowers or crafting elaborate culinary delicacies.”

“Right…months…so, we have hours, we should be fine?” Riley questioned. Bertrand just scowled at both her and Maxwell.

“Riley, how are you at poetry?” Maxwell asked. “Maybe you could present him with a poem in one of those fancy envelope thingies! Now, what rhymes with Liam…?”

“I actually used to write poetry all the time, but it requires inspiration…which I am lacking at the moment” she explained as they walked through the automatic doors. In the concourse, Riley and Maxwell’s eyes were drawn to the airport gift shop.

“Look! That shop over there has trinkets from around the world. Maybe there’s something here that would work” Maxwell said.

“Really? The airport gift shop?” Bertrand exclaimed.

“Couldn’t hurt to take a look” Riley said, moving into the store.

Maxwell began wandering the displays of snow globes and electronics while Riley made her way to a rack of keychains by the register. She shook her head and laughed as Maxwell held up iPods and earphones as suggestions. As she mindlessly spun the rack in front of her, her eyes landed on a small silver keychain of the Statue of Liberty, picking it up and turning it over in her hands. It wasn’t a diamond or a painstakingly cultivated flower, but it was perfect. Maxwell continued to muse over a poem while he scanned the shelves until Riley turned and smiled at him.

“I’ve got it covered, Maxwell.”

“What did you find?” he asked as she held up the keychain. “That’s perfect! When we went to New York, he kept talking about the Statue of Liberty. And then once you took him there, it’s all he could talk about after as well.”

Bertrand had entered the store and overheard their exchange as Riley made her way to the register.

“That is a gift store trinket! You think that will impress a Crown Prince?” he said.

“Trust me, it’s not about the value or where it is from, Liam will understand the meaning.”

“It’s an inside advantage, Bertrand! Even you have to appreciate that” Maxwell said.

As Riley stood waiting for the cashier to wrap up the gift, she wondered if it was the right choice. Not because of Bertrand’s concerns over the value…she worried if it sent the wrong message. She was fully aware that both she and Liam felt that their trip to the Statue had ignited their spark. A spark that Riley felt hadn’t moved beyond a flicker yet seemed to flame brightly in Liam’s mind. A small gift bag was placed on the counter with her receipt and the time to reconsider had passed, it was this or show up empty handed.

Bertrand hurried them out of the shop and toward the departures area where a limo was waiting to take them to the palace. The limo wound its way into the city through the bustling downtown area filled with shops and restaurants before coming to a stop somewhere Riley didn't recognize.

“Now,” Bertrand said, “its time to get you ready. This is one of Cordonia’s most upscale boutique. Its perfect for preparing ladies for their grand arrival. Find something nice, and we’ll pick you up for the ball when you are ready.”

“Good luck, Riley” Maxwell said.

Once inside, Riley saw Olivia and Hana browsing through gowns to prepare for the evening. Hana excitedly gestured for Riley to join her while Olivia ignored her.

“Well, hello to you too, Olivia.”

Olivia looked up feigning surprise as if she had just become aware of Riley’s presence.

“Oh, look who dared to show up. I suppose you are here to prepare for the ball.”

“Of course.”

“Riley, have you thought about what you’ll wear?” Hana asked.

“Not…exactly. I assumed I’d just pick from the palace boutique again. This was a surprise.”

“Well, a piece of advice…” Olivia said, “you better not wear red. That’s _my _color.”

“Hmmm…seeing as how I have a habit of ignoring your advice…I might as well wear something red.”

“Once you see me in it, you’ll know you can’t compete. Watch and learn” she replied, stepping into the fitting room.

Riley turned to Hana… “I see Olivia is as prickly as ever.”

“I think even she knows that Prince Liam could very well pick you tonight to be his bride” Hana said. “How does it feel? Have you thought about it much?”

“Its pretty much all I have thought about since the Bash…I’m…I’m tired of waiting.” Riley felt it was the easiest thing to say without having to explain. She was terrified but she didn’t want to admit that, even to Hana. Normally Hana could read her like a book but at that moment it seemed like she had forgotten all about Riley’s doubts.

“He’s going to pick you for sure” Hana said, just as Olivia stepped out of the dressing room.

“Feast your eyes on this, ladies.”

Olivia wore a heavily sequined, deep red gown; the color the perfect compliment to her fiery red hair. The straps were thick but had what looked like slashes in the material to reveal her porcelain skin snaking down toward her breasts. The front was a deep V, showing the perfect amount of cleavage and the gown clung to her curves in all the right places. If she were a nicer person, Riley might have even told her she looked beautiful, but her cocky attitude alone was enough to keep that from being true.

“You are looking at a future queen. Praise me now, and maybe I’ll let you carry my goblets” Olivia said.

“You look great, Olivia” Hana said, clearly better at being the bigger person than Riley was.

“Praise doesn’t mean much coming from a second-tier suitor like you but, thank you all the same.”

“Second-tier?”

“You know, I had you as a third-tier at the beginning of the season, so good job working your way up.”

“Olivia, even the most expensive dress couldn’t hide your childishness” Riley said.

“I do not act like a child.”

“You know, you’re right…I’ve seen toddlers with more composure than you.”

Hana looked uncomfortable with the exchange between Riley and Olivia, excusing herself to change into her own dress.

“As if what you wear even matters at this point” Olivia said to Hana.

“You just can’t stop yourself from showing all that ugliness inside you. You are truly a nasty person, though I’m sure you’ll take that as a compliment” Riley said.

“You’re right, I do…I have a reputation to uphold, after all.”

“Maybe you could consider a different reputation, like one that’s nice.”

“What you see is what you get. You’ll have to deal with it. But your concern is touching.”

“Having any real concern when it comes to you would be a waste of my time” Riley said as Hana stepped out of the dressing room.

Her dress was a silver, floor-length gown that fit her perfectly and reflected the light in every direction. Riley could just imagine how Hana would glisten under the soft lights of the palace ballroom.

“Now its your turn, Riley. I can’t wait to see what you’ll pick” Hana said.

Riley stepped into the fitting room with the gown she had selected and made quick work of changing. When she stepped out, Olivia’s jaw dropped. Riley had chosen a red, satin mermaid gown that sat off her shoulders. The color was more of a bright, fiery red in contrast to the deep red of Olivia’s dress. She had chosen a delicate diamond choker so as not to distract from the draped neckline of the gown that showed off a tasteful amount of cleavage.

“Wow!” Hana exclaimed.

“I told you red is _my_ color” Olivia said, stomping her foot.

“Turns out…its mine too. No need to throw a tantrum, Olivia.”

“Looks like you’ve got some competition, Olivia” Hana said.

“This commoner can’t compete with me.”

“Good thing I’ve never worried about competing with anyone, much less you” Riley said to Olivia before turning to Hana. “Now then, shall we?”

The ladies exited the boutique and returned to the street that was lined with fancy cars waiting to take the nobles to the palace. Olivia made her way to her waiting Rolls-Royce while Riley looked around for the Beaumont limo. She found Bertrand and Maxwell waving, trying to get her attention while Hana continued to wait. Just then, a horse-drawn carriage came into view and Hana waived it down. Riley was amazed by Hana’s transportation. Hana’s parents had thought it would make a good impression as one last show of wealth and Hana giggled as Riley continued to stare. She graciously offered Riley a ride in the carriage. Riley looked over to Bertrand and Maxwell questioningly and Bertrand encouraged her to ride with Hana. They boarded the carriage with the assistance of a footman and got underway. The Beaumont limo moved carefully in front of the them as they made their way through the city streets toward the palace.

When they arrived, Riley was overwhelmed by the sight of what once again looked like a Hollywood premiere. Reporters and cameramen crowded the palace grounds as suitors walked a red carpet towards the front door. The press peppered the suitors with questions. They asked Olivia about her nickname of the Scarlett Duchess while asking Madeline how it felt to be considered a leading suitor. The ladies answered the questions with grace and poise, continuing to make their way through the crowd. Attention quickly turned when the carriage pulled up and Riley and Hana found themselves swarmed by reporters. It was obvious that Olivia and Madeline were annoyed by the shift of the spotlight.

“Lady Riley,” Ana de Luca said, “you know how to make an entrance. Can you tell us more about the carriage you rode in?”

“The carriage ride was courtesy of Lady Hana Lee” Riley explained, eager to deflect the attention.

“Friendship blossoms even in competition. I love it!” Ana exclaimed.

The reporters continued to snap pictures and lob questions at Riley and Hana as they excused themselves to head into the palace. Just as they reached the front door, a man standing off to the side motioned to Hana. She recognized the man as a messenger and moved to speak with him. Riley couldn’t make out what they were saying but saw a noticeable shift in Hana when her shoulders dropped and a frown crossed her face. The man took his leave and Hana returned to Riley, claiming that the messenger was simply providing instructions on what to do with the carriage when the night was over. Riley didn’t truly believe Hana and could tell something was bothering her but followed along when Hana insisted that they get inside.

In the grand entrance, the ladies joined a receiving line to greet the King and Queen. As they waited, Lady Kiara spoke with the royal couple, who were clearly engaged by her tails of diplomacy and charmed by her. Once Kiara moved along, Riley stepped up and dropped into a low curtsy to the couple.

“Your Majesties” she said.

“Good evening, Lady Riley” King Constantine said.

“It is a pleasure to see you both again. Thank you for inviting me tonight.”

“We wouldn’t dream of keeping you away” Queen Regina replied. “Though you aren’t as well established as Lady Madeline or Lady Olivia, I find your company interesting.”

Riley wasn’t quite sure how to take the comment and chose to simply say ‘Thank you’.

“I must say, you’ve been a real fixture at court lately, Lady Riley, and its been delightful” the King said. “I hope your station will become more permanent in the future.”

Riley again hesitated. She wasn’t sure if her ‘station’ depended solely upon an engagement or if she could have a place at court in a different capacity. She didn’t want to reply in any way that would indicate that she wished to be queen so she again simply thanked him.

After all of the suitors had had the opportunity to speak with the King and Queen, they were ushered into a private dining room where they were to be served dinner. Talk turned to Liam’s choice. Penelope admitted the whole evening made her nervous even though she didn’t feel she had a chance at being the Prince’s choice. Kiara tried to assure her that no one could be certain of his choice until he actually made it. In true Madeline form, she scoffed at Kiara as being delusional with Olivia chiming in her agreement. Madeline and Olivia were more alike than either of them would ever admit. The servers brought in the first course of a crisp salad topped with crushed walnuts and cranberries. The din of conversation, mostly surrounding everyone’s attire, continued even as they ate.

“Lady Riley,” Penelope said, “you’re wearing red as well. We were just complimenting Duchess Olivia on her bold choice of color and now look at you.”

“Oh my,” Madeline chimed in, “this is rather awkward, isn’t it? Did you two plan this?”

“Of course not!” Olivia protested. “Riley is just trying to undermine me.”

“My choice of gown has nothing to do with you, Olivia. Red just happens to look very flattering on me.”

“It is a good color on both of you. And you’re so well coordinated, you could be bridesmaids” Penelope said.

“Lady Penelope! Whose side are you on?” Olivia asked.

“The side of fashion?”

“Whatever, Olivia…the Prince will be able to tell the difference between us no matter what color we wear. I happen to believe its inner beauty that shines through…which you are lacking and you’re just threatened by me” Riley said.

“I…that’s…That’s absurd!”

“I stand by my statement. If it wasn’t true, you wouldn’t worry about standing out because, well, you already would.”

“Ugh…you are so infuriating. I hope tonight is the last time we ever have to interact.”

“You know that’s unlikely” Madeline said. “We’ll be summoned back for the engagement tour and the wedding. We’ll all be called upon to show our support for whoever the Prince chooses.”

“We will?” Kiara asked.

“Of course. I’m sure we can put aside our petty differences to support stability in Cordonia, no matter who the winner is. Even you must appreciate that, Olivia.”

“Its no matter at all, Lady Madeline, since he is going to pick me” Olivia replied.

Before anyone could respond to Olivia’s confident assumption, a group of servers moved to clear their plates while another group came in to serve them the second course of roasted pheasant.

“Oh!” Penelope exclaimed as a thought came to her. “What if he doesn’t choose anyone at all? Wouldn’t that be scandalous?”

“He’ll pick someone. Its his duty to do so” Madeline explained.

“Says who? Liam can do whatever he wants. He is the _Crown Prince_” Riley said.

“How charmingly naïve. He actually _can’t_. Cordonian kings must be engaged or married at the time of their Coronation. By law, the Prince _must_ pick someone to be his bride tonight.”

“That’s ridiculous. What if he hasn’t found someone?”

“If it were any other year, that would be fine…but the Coronation, in effect, forces the Prince’s hand. Honestly, I can’t believe you might be our ruler if you don’t even understand that concept.”

“I understand it just fine. I just happen to think its ridiculous and archaic…this is 2019. I’m well-versed on international politics thanks to a college education, _Countess_. I just can’t name one other monarchy that has such laws.”

“Yes, Lady Riley has done a commendable job of picking up on our customs quickly, given that she wasn’t raised here. I think her education would serve her well as queen” Penelope offered.

“Thank you, Lady Penelope” Riley said.

“I think Lady Riley will handle being queen with grace and poise actually” Kiara added.

Riley knew what this was…Kiara and Penelope had both privately expressed that they believed Riley would be picked and their comments were based on nothing more than the alliance she had formed with them in order to gain favor should she become queen. While she was still unsure of what the outcome of the evening would be, she appreciated the support none the less.

“Hmmm…Lady Penelope and Lady Kiara are so quick to defend you” Madeline observed. “Perhaps I underestimated you.”

“What can I say? I like to make friends and influence people.”

As the conversation slowed, Riley glanced over to Hana, realizing she had been quiet through dinner and noticed that she had barely touched her food.

“Hana, is everything alright?” she whispered, leaning in to Hana who seemed startled.

“Huh?” she said, looking at Riley while wiping an escaping tear from her eye. “Excuse me” she said before getting up and abruptly leaving the table. Through the open doors, Riley could see Hana make her way to the staircase and quickly bow to the King and Queen before she ran up the stairs. Riley stood up, excusing herself and made her way after Hana, calling out to her from the bottom of the stairs.

“Riley? What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?”

“I wanted to check on you. Is something the matter? You didn’t eat your dinner…Does this have something to do with the messenger earlier? I didn’t want to say anything but I could tell you were upset, it was about more than the carriage, wasn’t it?”

Hana shifted nervously and looked away.

“Its not important. You should go back.”

“Not without you. You’ve got to be starving.”

“I can’t go back in there, I’m barely holding it together” she said, turning back to meet Riley’s gaze as the tears began to fall.

“Ok…why don’t we go to your room and order whatever we want from the kitchen. We can eat and you can tell me what’s going on.”

“Tonight isn’t about me. It should be about you and Liam. You deserve your moment.”

“Hana, you know me better than that…you know everything because you’ve listened to me and supported me. Now its my turn…we’re going to your room.”

Riley took Hana by the hand and continued up the stairs and down the hallway to the west wing. Hana led the way to her room, closing the door after they entered. Riley wasted no time getting Hana to talk. Hana admitted that she wasn’t enjoying the dinner. It had nothing to do with the food or the other suitors, it was all because it felt empty and meaningless. Hana knew she wasn’t going to be picked, she was certain Liam would propose to Riley. Riley was apologetic but Hana didn’t blame her. She had known it would be a long shot before she even arrived at court for the season.

“Let’s get some food and keep talking while we wait. I think we will both feel better once we have enjoyed a feast” Riley said.

Hana called down to the kitchen to request servers bring food to her room. She ordered practically everything she could think of. The girls continued to talk, with Hana admitting that she was feeling disappointed and felt like she was letting her parents down. Riley tried her best to assure her that her value didn’t come from being someone’s wife. Hana continued to insist that Riley would be getting engaged and didn’t seem to notice how uncomfortable it made Riley. Thankfully the food arrived and offered a brief distraction from the conversation. 

The dining cart was piled high with food. Hana had ordered mixed drinks, champagne, milkshakes, burritos and cheetah cakes. Riley had finished most of her meal, so she chose a cheetah cake and a milkshake as dessert. Hana indulged in a burrito and some champagne. She ate politely like a lady to avoid making a mess but didn’t hesitate to drink her champagne right from the bottle. She admitted that it felt liberating. They began to reminisce about when and how they first met, in the palace boutique with Hana in her underwear. Laughing at themselves for making it seem like it was so long ago, Hana felt that even though the time had been short, she had changed so much since meeting Riley. She did things, like standing up to her parents, that she never thought she’d be capable of. She was grateful for having met Riley and making a friend in a place where she had only expected to find enemies and competitors. Hana’s smile quickly faded as she continued to think back on their time together.

“Hana…what is it? Please talk to me.”

“Riley, you were right…that messenger I spoke to, he was sent by my parents, but it wasn’t about the carriage. I am going home after the Coronation Ball. I leave first thing tomorrow.”

“What? No, why?”

“They were paying for me to win Liam’s hand. The competition ends tonight and I won’t be the winner. So, it’s time to pack up and go home. I thought they might let me stay longer at court, but they think I am getting too headstrong here. Anyway, this is our last night together.”

“Hana, just stay! I can’t imagine being here without you.”

“Riley, you make it sound so simple.”

“Isn’t it?”

“Tonight, Prince Liam will pick you to be his bride. You’ll want to start your life together. You’re going to be queen, Riley. Do you realize what that means? You’ll be too busy dealing with matters of the crown to even spare a thought for me.”

“Hana…I haven’t even thought about that…no matter what, we are friends and I will always have time for my friends.”

“Riley, you need to start thinking about it. It will have to be your focus. Lets just make the most of tonight,” she said, raising the champagne bottle. “To one last celebration.”

Riley didn’t know what to say. Reminding Hana of her doubts didn’t seem like the right thing to do. Hana was so disappointed that she wouldn’t be chosen, so sure that Riley would be, that it didn’t seem fair to admit that she still wasn’t sure that she wanted to be. Deciding to let things lie as they were, she reached out and grabbed the bottle with Hana and they shared in a toast. They passed the bottle back and forth until they had finished it when they noticed the time.

“I’m glad we came up here for one last night celebrating together” Hana said. “But we should get back…you have a big moment coming up soon.”

“Yeah…right…big moment” Riley said as they left the room to rejoin the others.


	19. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_Here I am, so try to forgive me; I don’t believe in fairytales_  
_Here we are with nothin’ but honesty; I’ve had enough, I’m not gonna stay_  
_I’m sorry for runnin’ away like this; And I’m sorry I’ve already made my wish_  
_But Cinderella’s got to go_  
  


Upon their return from their private meal, Riley and Hana found that the other suitors had finished dinner and a receiving line had formed to greet the Prince. They joined the line behind the other ladies who were all prepared with their gifts. Liam was engaged in conversation with Lady Penelope who had gifted him with a gem-encrusted poodle figurine. She shared that she had the matching lady-poodle and how she hoped Liam would think of her when he looked at it.

“I am sure I could think of no one else” he said.

It never ceased to amaze Riley that Liam was able to put on the mask of diplomacy with ease. Though she still didn’t feel like she knew him on the deepest levels, she knew enough to know that he probably thought the figurine silly. To her, the sarcasm in his response was evident but Penelope beamed. Liam, ever the Prince and future King, would never let his amusement show, feigning nothing but gratitude.

Riley and Hana laughed as they watched the exchange. Hana shared the extravagant gift her parents had wanted to send, a bull elephant. Thankfully she had talked them out of it. They talked about the impending ball and Riley chose to focus on partying with her friends. Hana acknowledged that the night didn’t have to be all about the competition as the line inched forward and Madeline stepped up to Liam.

While Liam’s ability to put on the mask of diplomacy was expert level, Madeline was the _master_. Liam’s mask was simply to improve upon his true personality…he was kind and gracious and friendly…the mask just amplified that while disguising emotion. Madeline’s mask was a full-blown transformation. As she greeted Liam, she came across as the perfect dignified lady. Her congratulations sounded sincere and almost affectionate; the outside observer would never know that under that mask was a cold, calculating, manipulative bitch.

“Prince Liam, congratulations on this momentous occasion” Madeline said. “Please accept this small and humble token of my house’s admiration.”

Madeline handed Liam a small velvet box which he opened to reveal a pair of diamond cuff links. Riley chuckled that Madeline would consider such a lavish gift to be ‘humble’. _“Humble is an airport keychain”_ she thought, looking down at the gift bag in her hand. Liam however didn’t fail to come up with the perfect princely response.

“Diamond cuff links…an elegant and sophisticated gift befitting your house.”

“I hope you wear them in good health.”

“You are too generous, Lady Madeline.”

“Nonsense, Liam. You deserve all this and more. Much more” she said, offering her hand which he graced with a kiss.

Riley continued to watch the exchange in amusement until she felt someone behind her, warm breath against her neck, whispering in her ear….“I know it was you.”

She turned quickly to find Olivia.

“What was me?”

“That stupid note. I’m sure you were behind it. But don’t think I can be intimidated so easily” Olivia said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…I never sent you a note.”

“Play dumb all you want. It won’t help you win.”

“Olivia, seriously, I have no idea what the hell you are talking about. I think you’d know by now I have no problem saying what I think to you in person.”

“Riley…I…I…I actually believe you” Olivia said as her anger washed away.

“What’s going on? You can tell me” Riley said.

“Just forget about it. I can handle it on my own” Olivia replied. She turned and inserted herself in line in front of Hana and Riley. Once Madeline had curtsied to Liam and moved forward, Olivia threw one last glance at Riley and stepped up to greet the Prince.

“Prince Liam. How lovely to see you here” she said as Liam kissed her hand.

“Lady Olivia, it is always a pleasure.”

“I hope you enjoy the gift I’ve selected for your Coronation.”

Olivia handed Liam an ornate golden box. Liam opened the lid and reached in to remove a small potted cactus.

“A cactus…Olivia…”

“You probably don’t remember but a long time ago when we were children, someone teased me and said I was as prickly as a cactus. And you said that you loved cactuses because they were tough and no one messed with them.”

“I remember. Of course, I remember.”

“I wanted to give you this to thank you for always looking out for me. Congratulations on your Coronation, Liam. You’re going to be the best king Cordonia has ever seen.”

“I wouldn’t say that in front of my father” Liam joked.

“Heh…of course not.”

“Thank you, Lady Olivia. I will treasure this cactus, always.”

“You honor me, Your Highness.”

Olivia leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Liam’s cheek before moving forward toward the ballroom. Hana stepped forward and quickly offered her gift, keeping the conversation short before walking away. Finally, it was Riley’s turn to greet the Prince, stepping forward and curtsying.

“Lady Riley” he said with a bow.

“Greetings, Your Highness. I also have a gift for you.”

“Lady Riley, your presence is more than gift enough. But I can’t wait to see what you’ve gotten me.”

Riley presented Liam with the tiny gift bag. He gently removed the tissue paper, unwrapping it to reveal the shiny, silver Statue of Liberty keychain. As he looked it over, the mask of diplomacy slipped, allowing a look of surprise to cross his face.

“How…how did you get a hold of this?”

“I have my ways.”

“I think I’ve learned never to doubt what you are capable of.”

“So…do you…like it?” she asked. 

“Its…perfect. How do you always do this to me, Riley? You always surprise me and leave me speechless.”

As she had feared in the gift shop, the gift was _too_ personal…it seemed that Liam was reading into it an unintended meaning and she wanted to play it off.

“Well, I know how much the Statue of Liberty means to you.” Unfortunately, her casual response didn’t have the desired effect.

“You know me better than anyone else here tonight, Riley. You know that, don’t you?”

“I don’t believe that for a moment Liam…I can’t possibly know you better than Drake” she said, aching at her own mention of his name. She wasn’t even sure that he was there; she hadn’t seen him since the night of the Bash.

“Well, maybe that one would be a close tie” Liam conceded as he reached into the breast pocket of his tuxedo and placed the keychain there. “I will keep it close to my heart…Riley…after tonight…everything is going to change.”

“Yes, you’re going to be the king…a great one” she said, ignoring the implication of his upcoming choice and marriage.

“I sure hope so…I regretfully must bid you farewell for now…I better attend to the next lady. But, thank you Lady Riley.”

Riley curtsied again as Liam bowed and she moved forward to take her place in the procession into the ballroom. One by one and couple by couple, nobles were announced by the Herald, signaling the start of the ball. When the doors next opened, it was her turn to enter. _“Here we go…”_

“Lady Riley Anne Nevin”

She walked through the doorway and descended the grand stairway to find Hana at the bottom.

“You look so beautiful, Riley. The Prince won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.” Riley nervously smoothed her red silk ballgown and silently hoped that her choice of a simple shoulder swept braid for her long chocolate brown hair looked elegant enough for the occasion.

From behind Hana came an unwelcome voice…

“He might like the way she looks, but when it comes to choosing his future queen, he knows who will be able to handle ruling at his side” Olivia said. 

“Olivia, my first act as Queen will be banishing you!” Riley said, ashamed of herself for pulling the queen card when she was still so torn.

“You can’t do that!” Olivia exclaimed

“Consider yourself lucky…in the old days, it would have been an execution” Riley continued unfazed.

Before Olivia had time to the respond, the trumpet sounded and all eyes turned to the ballroom doors as the herald announced the arrival of the Prince.

“His Royal Highness, Prince Liam Rhys.”

Riley watched as Liam descended the stairs, dressed in his Royal attire; a black tuxedo with a white vest and bowtie, a medal of the Cordonian crest hanging just below the tie and a red sash across his chest. Looking at the man who had turned her world upside down and lost in thought, Riley jumped when Hana nudged her…

“He’s coming this way!”

Riley blinked and there he was, standing in front of her with a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts, his eyes as blue as the ocean, staring at her with such affection.

“Lady Riley, may I have this dance?” he said with a bow.

“You want to dance with me?” she managed to stammer. Even though it didn’t seem possible, his smile got brighter as he nodded to the question. “Yes, I’d love to” she replied.

A noticeable blush rose to both their cheeks as he extended his arm to her and led her to the dance floor of the grand ballroom. The crowd gathered along the sides as the orchestra began to play and Liam lead Riley in a waltz around the room. The elegant train of her red satin gown swirled as they glided through the steps.

“You’ve been practicing” he observed.

“We’ve had so many balls, it’d be strange if I hadn’t learned anything by now.”

“Of course, I forget how long the social season is.”

“Its hard to believe that a few months ago, I didn’t even know the first steps to a waltz” Riley said looking up into Liam’s eyes.

He smiled down at her… “And now, no one would ever know that you weren’t born into this life….” his smile faded slightly as he continued… “I hope that you never have cause to regret coming here.”

Riley struggled to keep up with the steps, so taken back by his words. Did he know that her heart was divided? That she was questioning so many things? “Why would you say that?” she asked.

“Well, so much has happened, and…”.

Liam’s words fell off as the song began to wind down and all he could do was hold her, his eyes searching hers with silent questions. Riley’s heart was pounding. She waited for him to say something, anything, even though she wasn’t sure if she was ready to answer whatever he might ask.

“I need to talk to you” he said.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, her heart and mind racing at the same time.

“Its been impossible to get even a moment alone with you these last few days Riley. But I need to know…”

“Ahem…Prince Liam, may I be so bold as to cut in?” Over Liam’s shoulder, Riley noticed that Olivia was standing there, wanting the next dance. A small wave of relief washed over her.

Liam turned to Olivia… “Oh, of course Duchess Olivia.” He turned back to Riley with a look of longing in his eyes…

“We’ll…talk later?” she said.

“Yes.”

Liam took Olivia’s hand and they began to glide away across the dance floor. Riley made her way off the floor and stopped as she finally spotted a familiar face across the room, wearing a dashing grey suit, something she had never seen him in before. She took a deep breath as their eyes locked and she found herself drawn to him, always drawn him…

“Riley?”

“Drake! I didn’t know you would be here tonight.”

Riley couldn’t deny that her heart was pounding.

“Liam insisted. I guess I should congratulate you” Drake said, finally breaking his gaze.

“Oh?” Riley said with questioning surprise.

“You look exactly like one of them. I guess you _are_ one of them, now. This time tomorrow, you might be the future queen. And then our lives are going to go in very different directions.”

Drake sounded harsh and his words stung. Riley looked away; she didn’t want him to see that her eyes were glistening. At her core, she also didn’t want him to think she was anyone other than the girl he had met four months ago, she had been fighting so hard for months to be true to herself.

“Drake, if I am chosen to be the Prince’s bride, I’ll still be me” she said trying desperately to blink back her tears.

He met her eyes again…“Looking at you now…It’s hard to believe that.”

There was that sting again…why was he getting to her like this? Was he trying to hurt her?

“This place has a way of changing people…” he continued, “and some of us liked the girl you used to be. You know that, right?”

“I promise, I’m still the same Riley, even under this fancy ballgown. I curse, I dance like a fool and I have no idea what fork to use, like ever! If I ever get too cocky, I know I can count on you to remind me that I was taking out garbage and waiting tables the first time we met.”

He looked away briefly, taking in the room before turning back… “Feels like so long ago, now. Can’t believe its only been four months.”

“True. But after everything that has happened, it feels more like _once upon a time…_”

“Spare me, Nevin. Fairytales are for kids.”

“I’m well aware of that, Drake” she snapped. “I told you, I don’t dream of a fairytale. Life here isn’t all sparkles and fairy godmothers.”

“I’m glad you are seeing it for what it is.”

“How could I not…I didn’t come here with rose colored glasses. Plus, I’ve had a grumpy marshmallow around to give me constant dire warnings. I’m just glad you’re here, its nice to get a chance to talk to you tonight.”

“Riley…I…”

Her breath hitched at the sound of her first name again, it sounded so foreign coming from him after months of being called ‘Nevin’.

“What is it, Drake?”

“I…”

Before he could get it out, Hana came up from behind him.

“There you guys are.”

“Whoa…Drake dressed up” Maxwell exclaimed, joining the group.

As the friends talked, another waltz began and couples paired up to head to the dance floor. Madeline made her way to the dais and whisked Prince Liam off for the waltz. Riley turned to Drake…

“Drake, may I have this dance?”

“Me? I thought I told you, I don’t know how to waltz.”

“Then you can follow my lead.”

Riley took Drake’s hand and led him to the dance floor. Slowly she eased him into starting position, her hand on his shoulder, his hand on her waist while their other hands were entwined together. She relished the warmth of his body, drawing him in closer than was necessary just to enjoy being in his arms.

“Is this right?” he asked apprehensively.

“It’s perfect. You’re doing great. Just relax.”

At that, his body relaxed and Riley delighted when he seemed to pull her even closer.

“You’re…you’re really good at this, Nevin.”

“Thank you, Drake.”

“You’re most welcome. See? I can be a gentleman from time to time.”

“I never doubted it…it’s time for you to twirl me now.”

“Huh?”

“Twirl me. Just lift your arm, and I’ll do the rest.”

Drake raised his arm and Riley glided under it into an elegant spin before returning to press against him.

“That was…”

“Why Drake, you almost look impressed.”

“You always seem to impress me, Nevin.”

Riley beamed up at Drake, lost in his eyes. The familiar warmth was coursing through her body and the desire to kiss him felt nearly impossible to resist. She moved closer, her head nearly resting on his chest as the last strains of the song played and they reluctantly parted.

“Well, Nevin, I guess I should thank you for the dance.”

“Looks like we will make a gentleman of you yet. But I should be thanking you…you stepped out of your comfort zone for me…that means a lot.”

Drake smiled as they moved to rejoin their friends off the dance floor. With a lull in the music and dancing, servers began to move about the room bringing in trays of food. The delicious aromas were tantalizing.

“Mmmm! Ready to hit the hors d’oeuvres table?” Maxwell asked.

“I’d love to” Hana said.

“Great, more fancy finger food” Drake grumbled.

“It’ll be fun” Hana assured him. “Come one.”

Hana grabbed Drake’s arm and dragged him along with Riley and Maxwell to scope out the hors d’oeuvre options.

“Man, these look fancy! Think these’ll stack up to the appetizers we made?” Maxwell asked.

“Only one way to find out” Riley said.

Riley chose bruschetta and savored the flavors…“This is delicious.”

“But nothing compared to our caviar and paprika creations” Maxwell said.

“You guys still haven’t really explained why you were the ones making the appetizers that day” Hana said.

“Oh…um…it’s because, House Beaumont likes to personally ensure quality” Riley lied.

“Oh, a very hands-on approach to everything? They say that all the best restaurants are run that way.”

“That’s us…practically a Michelin-star restaurant” Drake said.

“Well, one can’t argue with the results” Hana said.

“Yeah, and there is no one I trust more than Riley and Drake when it comes to…basically anything” Maxwell added.

“Aww…thanks, Maxwell” Riley said.

“Thanks, buddy” Drake replied.

Hana looked around at her friends, lovingly. “I’m going to miss you three.”

“Miss us?” Maxwell asked.

“Well, Riley already knows this but…tonight is my last night at court. My parents have officially called me home. I must depart tomorrow morning.”

“Hana! No! That sucks!” Maxwell exclaimed.

“I’m really sorry to see you go, Hana” Drake said.

“Thanks, Drake.”

“Well, hey…if this is your last night here, then you’ve got nothing left to lose!” Maxwell said, always trying to find the silver lining.

“Except my dignity” Hana said.

“Dignity is overrated.”

“Maxwell!” Hana exclaimed.

“I’m just saying, you know how people are always saying party like there’s no tomorrow…well, for you, there really is no tomorrow. So, we should really paaarrrrty!!!”

“I don’t know…” Hana hesitated.

“Come on. There must be a few things that you’ve been dying to do since you came here.”

“Well…there are a few things I never checked off my list…but I don’t know…”

“It will be fun for all of us” Riley assured her.

“Well, ok, what should we do first” she asked.

“Tonight should be about what you want to do” Riley answered. “Let’s make some memories.”

“It would be nice to have a special moment with each of you. Drake, my last moment with you should definitely involve whiskey.”

“Now I like where this is going” Drake laughed. “What did you have in mind?”

“I want to have a shot of whiskey with you.”

“I’m sold.”

“But not the bar’s whiskey. _Your_ whiskey.”

“You want me to share my ‘_break in case of emergency’_ whiskey? I’m not sure you can handle it.”

“You heard her, Drake” Riley said. “Come on, she’s tougher than she looks.”

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

“Drake…” Hana said, pleading with her eyes.

“Who’s to say I even have whiskey on me? This is a formal event.”

“Oh please, Drake…we’re not stupid” Riley said glaring at him.

“Okay…okay” Drake said, pulling his flask from his suit jacket. He reached behind him to a table and grabbed two glasses and poured the whiskey.

“None for the rest of us?” Maxwell asked.

Drake reluctantly reached for two more glasses while glaring at Maxwell and begrudgingly poured two more shots. He gently shook the flask, disappointed with how empty it was now…“This is why I never wanted friends” he said. After passing the shots around, he raised his glass…“To you, Hana.”

They clinked glasses and everyone downed their shots together. Hana grimaced as the warm liquid burned her throat on the way down, causing her to cough.

“That’s strong” she said.

“Of course, its my personal stash. Did you think I’d get the weak stuff?” Drake asked.

“You know, Drake, you’re far nicer than you let on. I’m going to miss you” Hana said.

“Hell, I’ll miss you too. You’re nothing like the other nobles.”

“Thanks, Drake. That means a lot.”

“Okay, that’s about all the sentimentality I can handle for one night. Good luck, Hana” Drake said, turning and waving as he made his way out of the ballroom.

“Maxwell, while we still have you, I’ve got a request” Hana said.

“Just name it.”

“We’ve never had a chance to have a dance-off. You battled Riley at Applewood, I’d like a chance.”

“A dance-off? You? Me? Dancing in a competitive fashion?”

“Yes, I believe those are all the required components.”

“I mean, I know that, but you really want to take me on?”

“The television in my room had a number of movies on demand, many of which featured dance battles. I’ve been making a study of it. I think I’m ready.”

“Of course…why wouldn’t you study it” Maxwell laughed.

“Anyway, I want to challenge you! Do you accept?”

“You have no idea how happy I am right now.”

Maxwell quickly moved to the dance floor and made a show of clearing space, declaring it their battlefield. Jumping and bobbing on the side, he asked Riley to announce him into battle.

“Ladies and gentlemen, in this corner, representing House Beaumont, introducing Maxwell ‘the MVP’ Beaumont!” Riley exclaimed. “Most valuable partier.”

Maxwell danced onto the floor and broke into a series of spins on his hands. Rotating his body with perfect control, he threw himself into a slide, ending at Hana’s feet, declaring the floor hers while Riley announced her in.

“Ladies and gentlemen, in this corner, all the way from Shanghai, introducing Hana ‘The Master of all Trades’ Lee! Just when you thought you were the best at something, Hana comes along.”

Hana moved to the floor and performed a series of pirouettes into a perfect arabesque before moving into a ballet sequence inter-spliced with a myriad of modified dance styles.

“Whoa, I’ve never seen that done before” Maxwell exclaimed.

“After watching you, I thought I could mix up what I can do into my own set” Hana explained.

“That was great” Maxwell said, giving Hana a high-five. “But, there can only be one winner…Riley?”

“I’m sorry guys, I can’t choose. It’s a tie. You were both amazing.”

“Yay!” Hana cried.

“Clearly, I’m gonna have to step up my game” Maxwell said. “You’re a really good dancer, Hana. If you were staying, we could form our own dancing duo. We’d kill at parties.”

“I’ll develop my technique, and we’ll have more dance-offs in the future.”

“That’d be amazing.”

Hana and Maxwell shared a warm embrace and Maxwell headed toward the bar leaving just Hana and Riley.

“I need to say one last goodbye and I need you to come witness it” Hana said to Riley.

“Now I really want to know what we’re doing” Riley said.

“Something I should have done from day one.”

Hana took Riley’s hand and they weaved their way through dancing couples, across the ballroom and stopped as they reached Olivia.

“Ladies Riley and Hana, I’m surprised you both dared to come speak with me” Olivia said.

“Olivia, I’ve been nothing but nice to you since we met, and all you’ve done is say mean, cruel things to me. And you know what? It really hurts to be treated like that.”

“Aww, Lady Hana, isn’t this interesting. Did Lady Riley tell you to say that? I know you’re not bold enough to come up with it on your own.”

“This is _my_ opinion. You know, I don’t know why you think you have to be so vicious, but you don’t. And I’m not here to scream at you or hurl insults. I just had to tell you how you’ve made me feel.”

“Ugh…honestly, I think you…”

“Good night, Olivia. It turns out, I don’t care what you think. Come on Lady Riley, I think the dessert table has just opened.”

“But I…”

Hana turned on her heel without listening to another word from Olivia, with Riley quickly trailing behind.

“Good riddance” Hana said.

“I didn’t know you disliked her so much.”

“I grew up around girls like her. Privileged, entitled, and deluded by their own ambitions. Saying that to her was kind of like telling off every pampered brat I have ever known. It felt as amazing as I had hoped.”

Riley and Hana scoured the dessert table, quickly grabbing plates and piling them high with sweet treats. Once they were satisfied with their haul, they quickly hurried from the ballroom and found a bench in the hallway to enjoy the treats in peace and quiet. They devoured their full plates and sat back, content with full bellies begrudgingly acknowledging that their time was running short as the night wore on. Hana looked sullen at the realization and Riley assured her that she had spent her night in the most perfect way; with her friends. As the clock on the wall struck another hour, they gathered their plates to head back, Hana stopping Riley with a quick embrace.

“I want to thank you for tonight, for everything…our time these past few months really meant a lot.”

“It meant a lot to me too.”

Entering the ballroom, Hana hugged Riley again and promised to see her later before she excused herself to find Prince Liam and let him know she would be leaving. As Hana departed, Kiara and Penelope approached.

“Lady Riley, we want to congratulate you on coming this far” Kiara said.

“It was no small feat” Penelope added.

“Oh…thank you” Riley replied.

“I hope you are enjoying the ball so far” Penelope said.

“It’s been lovely so far, it’s been a long season and it’s exciting for all of us that this day is finally here.”

“Though you must be the most excited, Riley. Prince Liam might choose you!”

“I think it’s exciting for any of us…someone’s future will change in an instant.”

“Well, not all of us are truly contenders, Riley” Kiara said.

“I am sure something good will come for any of us not chosen. What are you doing next?”

“Once the wedding is over, I will split my time between court and my family’s estate” Penelope said. “It will be nice to finally see my poodles again. I can’t wait to snuggle with them. I bet they’ve missed me too.”

“That sounds wonderful, Penelope. What about you Kiara?”

“Once the wedding is over, I’ll stay at court for a little while before searching for a position with the foreign ministry.”

“That’s perfect. I think you would make an excellent translator.”

“I’d like to think so. It’ll be nice working with foreign communities and doing some good in the world.”

“I’m sure you could move mountains if you set your mind to it.”

“Thank you. I suppose we’ll see.”

“We should visit some of the other ladies before the Coronation ceremony begins. Good luck tonight” Penelope said.

“It was nice talking to you, Lady Riley.”

“It was a pleasure; thank you both” Riley said.

After Kiara and Penelope departed, Riley looked around the room for any sign of her friends. Across the dance floor she spotted Drake heading out the french doors toward the front courtyard. Riley thought about the fact that she and Drake had been interrupted earlier when they were talking and had wondered what he intended to say. Hoping they could finish their conversation, she decided to follow him.

Outside, Riley saw a bar station that had been set up in the courtyard near the fountain. Drake was sitting at the bar alone looking lost in thought when she approached him.

“Can we talk?” she asked.

Drake sighed and gestured for Riley to take a seat on the empty stool next to him. “Go ahead. You know I’m always willing to talk to you” he said looking at the empty bar. “What’s a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?”

“Well, lucky for you, in addition to being a waitress, I took a turn or two at the bar whenever the occasion called for it” Riley said, getting up to step behind the bar, she picked up a cocktail shaker.

“You’re gonna make me a drink?”

“The best you’ve ever had. Now let’s get started. First, we need something sour…apple cider vinegar. Sour, just like you.”

“Nice, Nevin…thanks.”

“I’m only teasing…Next, something down-to-earth…orange juice.”

“Alright…what else?”

“And then we top it off with…a double shot of whiskey.”

“Now you’re talking. You know, you could’ve just poured me whiskey on the rocks and I would’ve been a happy man.”

“And where would the fun be in that? Now…are you ready for the final result?”

“Never been more ready.”

Riley poured the drink in a glass and slid it across the bar to Drake who tentatively took a sip.

“Well?”

“I could get used to this, Nevin.”

Riley poured herself the rest of the drink from the cocktail shaker and moved back around the bar to sit next to Drake again.

“Done playing bartender?”

“Last customer didn’t even leave a tip!” she joked, nudging his shoulder with her own.

“Sorry. Must’ve left my wallet in my other fancy jacket.”

“Speaking of which…you look very handsome.”

“I mean, I know I’m no Prince Liam…”

“Don’t do that, Drake…don’t put yourself down or measure yourself against someone else. You clean up good, you wear a suit well.”

“Thanks.”

“And here I thought you said you’d only dress up if there was someone you wanted to impress.”

“Yeah, well…I guess maybe I found someone worth impressing” he said, finally looking over and meeting Riley’s eyes.

“Drake…”

“If only for tonight” he interrupted turning back to his drink. “Anyway, I’m glad we were able to have a few minutes out here together. Thanks for the drink, Nevin.”

“You know, you’re always calling me by my last name…which I never told you I love by the way…but I realized I don’t even know yours.”

“And you consider us to be friends.”

“I do…so tell me.”

“What is it with you and prying into my life? Can’t you let a man keep a few walls up?”

“I think we’re a little bit beyond these games by now. I also think you like being able to let your walls down with me…I’m honored that you do...so, come on, tell me.”

“If you must know…it’s Walker.”

“Walker, huh? I like that…now, was that so hard to tell me?”

“I don’t have many secrets left from you, and I am not used to opening up for people, okay? So maybe every little bit feels like a stretch.”

“Maybe its not so much of a stretch when you’re opening up to the right person…I’ve let my walls down with you too, Drake…only you.”

Drake took another long sip of his drink while Riley sat hopeful that he would realize what she was trying to tell him. As the moments passed in silence, she decided to just push forward with the reason she had come out there.

“I wanted to ask…it seemed like you were about to say something earlier when Hana interrupted us.”

“I was going to say that I was wrong. No matter what happens tonight…crown or no crown, engaged or…not; you’re still _you.”_

“I’m glad you see that…I’ve always felt like you are the only one that truly sees _me_. When you were saying that I was one of _them_ now…”

“I was being an idiot. I shouldn’t have said that. I knew it as soon as the words were out of my mouth. You didn’t deserve that.”

“It’s okay, Drake.”

“No, it isn’t. I was out of line. Its just…in that moment, when I saw you at the ball…you reminded me of Savannah. How she was the last night we went out with the nobles, at that party. She was so happy in her fancy gown, with her hair all done up. So hopeful. She lit up the entire room. She really believed that she’d made it. That she was one of them. And I still don’t even know what happened, what made her leave. But it was bad. It was something that broke her. I’ll never forget how devastated she looked the day before she disappeared. She looked…hopeless. Like she’d given up. And when I looked at you tonight…I couldn’t stop myself from imagining the same thing happening to you. This place seems shiny and wonderful, but the truth is, it breaks people, Nevin. I don’t ever want to see you broken.”

“Oh, Drake. I am so sorry about Savannah. I can see how hard it is on you, how much you miss her and want to help her. I’m not Savannah though, and I think deep down, you know that. The fancy balls and expensive gowns can be fun but its not what I’ve ever wanted or imagined for my life…and I’ve been broken, so broken…but I pick myself up and go on and for the first time in my life, since coming here, I feel like I have people other than my family that would help pick me up too.”

“Believe me, I do know that. You’re stronger than she ever was. If anyone can survive this place…it’s you. Hell, Nevin, my life would’ve been so much easier if I could’ve just hated you. I…”

“For what its worth, I’m glad you couldn’t hate me…you hating me would have broken my heart.”

Drake looked over at Riley and held her gaze before sighing and looking away. “Nevin, I…”

“What, Drake? What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking…if this is the last time I’m going to be alone with you before you’re an engaged woman…I’d be damned fool not to kiss you.”

“Oh, Drake…” Riley managed to breath out before Drake grabbed her and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. They both poured so much into the kiss, trying to convey all of the emotions they both struggled to say. When they finally came up for air, Drake pressed his forehead to Riley’s with his eyes closed.

“Nevin…I want to remember this. Right here. I don’t want to know what happens next. I just want to stay in this moment here with you.”

Riley leaned in and pulled Drake in to another kiss, moving off her stool and drawing his body as close as she could, wanting to feel him against her. The warmth and strength of his arms was comforting, the kiss was intoxicating. As Riley started to move her hands inside his jacket, the doors behind them burst open and a group of party-goers emerged. Drake and Riley reluctantly parted.

“Drake…I want more than this moment…I want…”

“Nevin…you’d better heard back inside.”

“Why do you do that? Why won’t you listen to me?”

“I told you, Nevin…you deserve the world. And tonight, it will be yours.”

“No, I don’t…I don’t want…”

“Nevin, please…thank you for the drink and the memory…go inside.”

“But what about you?”

“I’ll be out here until…it’s time.”

Riley moved to hug Drake. With tears burning her eyes, fighting to come free she whispered, “I wish you’d stop pushing me away” before turning and running across the lawn.

As she made her way back into the ballroom, wiping her eyes and hoping no one would notice, she saw Maxwell and Bertrand quickly making their way toward her.

“Maxwell! Bertrand! Is something wrong?”

“We found something…” Maxwell said.

“We intercepted a courier with a letter addressed to you. You really must open it, it says its urgent.”

“Urgent?” Riley exclaimed, taking the letter. She carefully opened it and quickly scanned the contents before staring wide-eyed at Maxwell and Bertrand.

“What? What does it say?” Maxwell asked.

“_Lady Riley, The Prince will never be yours and you will never be queen. Leave court now” s_he read aloud, watching as Maxwell and Bertrand’s expressions soon matched her own.


	20. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it...final chapter. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Disclaimers:  
***All characters and general story belong to PB...I do not own anything other than my MC's backstory and original characters***
> 
> ***All Chapter names are song titles and open with lyrics from the song. I do not own any of theses songs. All titles and lyrics belong to the respective artists and writers***

_I can fake a smile; I can force a laugh_  
_I can dance and play the part; If that's what you ask_  
_Give you all I am…I can do it_  
_But I’m Only Human; And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I’m Only Human; And I crash and I break down_  
  


Riley continued to stare at the letter in stunned silence while Maxwell and Bertrand stared at her. Anxiety began to rise within her and her hands were visibly shaking as tears brimmed in her eyes.

“Compose yourself, Lady Riley. We’re in public” Bertrand said.

Riley finally looked up from the letter at the sound of Bertrand’s voice, the hurt and anger evident in her eyes.

“It’s always about how I will be viewed, with you! Always about the public persona. This is nothing short of a threat and you want me to slap a smile on my face” she hissed, barely above a whisper. “Someone wants me out of the way.”

“I am simply asking you to remain calm…someone is obviously threatened by you, knowing the Prince favors you. I understand your anger, I share it. No one threatens a member of our house! But we must put fear aside and not let anyone see that they have shaken us.”

“I’m not scared…its probably a jealous suitor trying to intimidate me. I don’t scare easily…I’m angry.”

“Even if it is an envious debutante trying to ruin your night, we won’t stand for it. We will get to the bottom of this.”

“I don’t know if it means anything…but Olivia confronted me earlier…she received a threatening note and she thought I had written it.”

“This is interesting…and possibly meaningful. You, Olivia and Madeline would be seen as the three favorites still in contention for the crown. If someone is targeting the three most likely suitors to win, then Madeline may have also received a note.”

“And if she didn’t, it might mean she’s the one messing with you and Olivia” Maxwell added.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. It could simply mean that whoever is behind it wants Madeline to win” Bertrand said.

“Yeah, and no one wants that more than Madeline herself” Maxwell insisted.

Riley still stood with the letter clutched in her trembling hands through their exchange. Bertrand pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and reached over to gently take it from her. With the handkerchief protecting the letter, he handed it to Maxwell.

“Maxwell, put this somewhere secure. If Riley hasn’t already wiped away any traces, we may be able to get a fingerprint off of it later.”

“Got it. Be right back” Maxwell replied, turning and racing out of the ballroom.

“For now, Riley, you _must_ continue on as though nothing has happened” Bertrand said.

“I’m really not sure that’s best, but clearly my opinion hasn’t counted for much for four months now.”

“Lady Riley, it could be that distracting you from the ball and what’s at stake tonight is exactly what the culprit desires. Continue to enjoy the festivities; stay focused on tonight and the Prince and I will investigate this childish prank.”

“What’s at stake means more to you than it does to me,” Riley said, shaking her head, “you’d know that if you ever listened to me…but I wouldn’t expect you to start now…you’ve made your instructions clear, Bertrand. You know…you said a moment ago that I was a member of your house…I guess it makes sense that you’d treat me the same way you treat Maxwell, with little regard and even less trust…so if that’s the case, why did you ever agree to sponsor me?”

“Riley, I do have regard for you…I have done nothing but try to help you…I sponsored you because Maxwell spoke highly of you and…”

“No…no, its clear how little you trust him too…I want the truth, Bertrand.”

“Very well…I was desperate. To be honest, I had interviewed a number of noble ladies about taking on the task. But none were up to my standards. And by the time I realized we might be left with no suitor at all, it was nearly too late. When Maxwell found you, I had no choice but to take the gamble.”

“Right…because to you I was nothing but a commoner waitress, sure to be long odds” Riley said sarcastically.

“Oh, horrible odds. If I had any common sense left that day, I would’ve said no. But Maxwell convinced me to take a chance on love. He convinced me that the Prince was truly falling for you. And even without anything else, he thought that might be enough to make you queen. And I suppose it turns out I’m glad I trusted him.”

“Wow…well, so much to unpack there…I wasn’t looking for you to agree with me, first off. If you had taken the time to get to know me, the real me, you might not have had such a low opinion. And taking a chance on love is very poetic but your sole focus has been on the Prince loving me…not once have you asked if I love him. I’m glad you listened to Maxwell and you’re coming around on trusting him, I just wish you would extend me the same courtesy.”

“I suppose you are right…I allowed my singular focus on the well-being of House Beaumont to color my opinion of you and for that I am sorry. How you feel about the Prince, however, is between you and him, it is not for me to ask…I won’t ask. You view that as a lack of regard, I view it as a show of respect for you and your emotions. If we are done here…I should be off to look into this letter matter.”

“Bertrand…what if something bad happens to me?”

“You’re a member of House Beaumont now. I’ll be damned if I let anything happen to you. Besides, you are only steps away from being the Queen of Cordonia. And once you have that title and Prince Liam protecting you, you’ll be beyond anyone’s reach.”

“I’m not sure any of that is true…but I appreciate the protection of House Beaumont.”

“Well, I’m off to ask around and see if I can discern anything about this idiotic letter. You go and socialize and win us a prince” Bertrand bowed before he headed off into the crowd.

Riley made her way to the bar, frustrated yet again by a Beaumont’s unwillingness to listen to her. It made no sense how neither of them could have any regard for _her_ feelings. As Riley nursed her double shot of whiskey, Maxwell rejoined her. He wanted to take her away for a break from the crowd, but she was too nervous about disregarding Bertrand’s instructions to leave. They moved about the ballroom and continued mingling until they were stopped by a roguishly handsome man that Riley had never seen before.

“Hello, My Lady, Lord Maxwell” he said.

“Leo!” Maxwell exclaimed, hugging the man. “Where have you been?”

“Oh, you know how it is. One moment, you’re off wandering Grecian ruins, then you end up on a cruise in the Mediterranean…but that’s a story for another time.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you…uh, Your Grace?” Riley said, unsure of who the man was.

“Please, just Leo.”

“Nice to meet you, Leo. Are you an old friend of Maxwell’s?”

“You could say that.”

“We go way back. He was my partner in crime for our Beaumont parties.”

“You can’t aim a bow to save your life, but you’re decent at jousting. Last I recall, we never had a chance to break our tie.”

“You’re lucky we can’t have that match now” Maxwell laughed.

“I’m not here to steal the limelight. This is Prince Liam’s event.”

Riley continued to watch the exchange, confused. “If you don’t have a title, then who let you into the Beaumont parties?”

“Being part of the Royal family has its perks, I guess. Like getting into exclusive balls” Leo said with a wink.

Realization crossed Riley’s face…“That must mean, you’re…”

“Leo’s the former Crown Prince of Cordonia and half-brother to our beloved Prince Liam” Maxwell explained.

“I’m surprised you didn’t lead with that” Riley said.

“Its better if people don’t know. I want others to care about my former title as much as I do, which is not at all. Besides, Leo is a perfectly fine title. It suits me.”

Riley found Leo’s attitude toward titles and nobility to be refreshing. With her own feelings on the subject, she had never said as much to anyone else, but she couldn’t blame him for giving it all up.

“So…no love lost for titles and nobility” she said, “what brings you back?”

“I may not have liked my title but I love my brother. I’m here for him. My father thought my presence would reinforce my support for Liam taking the Crown. And plus, I couldn’t let him get engaged without me” Leo finished just as Madeline approached to join them.

“Leo…” she said, coldly, “darling. How fortunate you found the time to join us.”

“Madeline…You know I wouldn’t miss my brother’s Coronation.”

“I’m glad there remain a few sentiments that’ll make you return to court. Your brother will be elated to know you’re watching him choose Cordonia’s future queen.”

“I heard you’re one of the potential brides again.”

“Cordonia has lovingly granted me another opportunity to be her queen.”

As Madeline and Leo continued to exchange sarcasm-laced pleasantries, Maxwell leaned over to whisper to Riley; suggesting she find a way to ask Madeline if she received a note. When there was a break in the conversation, Riley took her shot.

“Hey Madeline, have you received any correspondence today?”

“Correspondence? No. I’ve had quite enough on my hands with the ball. I’m afraid I haven’t had time for any letters tonight. Now, it was a pleasure seeing you three, but you’ll have to excuse me” she said before she moved to rejoin the crowd.

“What was that all about?” Leo asked once she was gone.

“Its nothing,” Maxwell replied. “Just trying to get to the bottom of a mystery.”

“This court never lacked for mysteries.”

“It seemed like there weren’t any hard feelings between you and Madeline” Maxwell observed.

“Trust Madeline to handle everything gracefully, even running into her former fiancé.”

“How did you end up engaged to her?” Riley asked.

“Madeline and I had known each other since childhood…to the point where there were talks of an early betrothal between our families, but it never went through. However, it made her a favorite during the last social season, and due to the politics of a public courtship system, she won. That’s how I ended up engaged to a woman I had no romantic feelings for.”

“I’m sorry you went through that” Riley said. 

“It was just another trapping of courtly life. I wasn’t thrilled having my future decided for me. But the engagement ended when I abdicated. Everything’s been better since then.”

“That’s good” she replied. She couldn’t help but think about how everything about Leo, his abdication and the outcome of his social season was serving to reinforce doubts she had been holding for months.

“Because of that experience, I desperately hope Liam chooses someone he loves.”

“With all that you’ve said…do you really think that’s even an option? Clearly the system hasn’t changed since your social season.”

“I really don’t have an answer for that…just my hope. I was able to break off my engagement, but Liam may not be able to do that if he ends up in the same position I did. He’s the well-behaved one.”

Again, Leo was adding to her hesitations…not only was she not sure she loved Liam, she didn’t believe that he could chose her, even if he loved her, because the system and his loyalty to his country and his role held so much sway.

“From what I’ve heard, Lady Riley, you’ve been good for him in getting him to step outside his princely perfection” Leo said.

“I’ve tried…Liam never lets things go too far.”

“I don’t doubt it. The difference between me and him is that he comes back for his morning duties. Try ditching your security detail and disappearing from court for _weeks_ at a time.”

“Wow!...I almost wish Liam was more like that” Riley said, thinking of the freedom she wished they could have away from the eyes of court. It would make it so much easier to be with him and decided what her feelings were.

“Running away sounds magical. It is…for some people. But Liam isn’t the type to do that. Sure, he wants to be free, but not everyone needs to run away to be free. Sometimes freedom is in finding the right person to share your life with.”

Riley desperately wanted to change the subject…the more she heard, the less compatible she realized she and Liam were. She was a free-spirit…running away from it all was in her blood. Any time she felt antsy or in a rut, she moved on in search of the next adventure. Even with having someone he loved by his side, Liam would never have that kind of freedom. And it would be worse if the person he loved craved that freedom the way Riley knew she would…eventually it would lead to resentment which is toxic for relationships.

“So…” Riley said, trying to steer a subject change, “how was Liam as a brother?”

“In truth, I couldn’t have asked for a better brother. Its fitting he’s the one to take over the throne. I would have been downright irresponsible, and quite frankly, its better for everyone this way. Cordonia will be well-served by him.”

“We’re lucky to have him” Riley agreed. Beyond all her confusion, the one thing she was certain of was that Liam would be an excellent King.

“And hopefully he’s lucky enough to have you” Leo said.

“That’s kind of you to say” Riley replied, trying not to let her true feelings show.

“I can see what he sees in you.”

“Well, thank you” she said, struck by the fact that yet another Rhys man thought he knew enough about her to make that kind of assessment from one conversation.

“No, thank _you_…for being there for my brother when I wasn’t.”

“It’s an honor that you think so highly of me, but I think that there are other’s that have supported him far more than I have” Riley said as her thoughts drifted to Drake and his loyalty to Liam, a solemn look crossed her face just as Liam approached and joined them.

“Leo! What are you telling Lady Riley about me now? Nothing too embarrassing I hope…from the look on her face, I’d almost think her sad” Liam said. Riley quickly worked to return her trained smile to her face.

“Good things only, brother. Truthfully, there’s nothing else to tell” Leo replied as the two shared an embrace.

“Its been far too long, Leo” Liam said.

“If I could see _you_ without all of _this…_” Leo said gesturing to the ball around them, “Trust me, I’d be home a lot more often, little brother.”

“Just know that you are more than welcome any time you’d like to drop in.”

“You always know how to make me feel at home. But, as happy as I am to see you, now that you’ve gotten a rare moment to yourself, I want to make sure you’re putting your time to its best use.”

Riley felt a pit in her stomach at Leo’s words…he was about as subtle as the Beaumonts in orchestrating alone time for her and Liam. It was strange to her that Maxwell failed to pick up on it…

“Huh? What’s that mean?” Maxwell asked.

“It means you and I should go investigate the appetizers, Maxwell.”

“Oh, I already ate.”

“I mean, we should _go _investigate the appetizers. As in, and leave these two with _some time alone_…”

“Ooooohh, right!” Maxwell exclaimed, finally catching on now that it had been spelled out for him. “Well, I can always eat more!”

“Perfect. Lady Riley, it was my profound pleasure to meet you. Liam…”

“Love you too, big brother” Liam said. After another quick embrace, Leo and Maxwell turned and disappeared into the crowd. Liam turned and smiled down at Riley.

“And so, Lady Riley, we find ourselves alone together.”

“So it would seem.”

“I’m sorry I had to cut our conversation short earlier.”

“It’s a busy night for you, I’m sure.”

“And yet, the only person I’ve been thinking about all night is you.”

Riley blushed…“Liam, you wanted to talk earlier…”

“I want to be alone with you. There are things I need to tell you, but its more than that.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I want to do more than talk. The truth is, Lady Riley, I’m done waiting. I want you.”

“Liam…”

“If you feel the same way, that is. I’ll slip outside, and you can meet me in the middle of the hedge maze, if you can.”

“Liam…I want to talk but…I’m not ready for anything more yet. And it’s too risky…I’d hate to cause a scandal on your big night.”

“You’re always looking out for me.”

“Can we talk here?”

“Of course” he said, taking Riley’s arm to move them closer to a deserted a corner of the room. “Riley, I wanted to tell you this now, so it’s just between the two of us and not the entire court. Because even if I didn’t need to choose a bride tonight, I’d still be proposing. I don’t need any more time to decide. I already know.”

“Liam, what are you saying?”

“Riley, I’ve wanted to say this for a while now…I never expected to feel this way about anyone. I never expected to meet anyone like you. These past few weeks have been torture…wanting desperately to spend time with you but being held back by propriety and this damned process. Wanting so badly to hold you…to tell you that it was always you in my heart. Riley, you’re the brightest spot in my world. I’ve never said this to anyone before, but I know it’s more true than my own name…which is all to say…Riley, I love you.”

“Liam…” was all Riley managed to croak out while her heart broke into a million pieces. Her mind was racing and tears were springing to her eyes. She wished they were happy tears, she wished that she could return the feelings of this wonderful, sweet, caring man in front of her that had just professed his love so beautifully, but she couldn’t…and she didn’t have the words to tell him she couldn’t. As she searched for how to express herself, they were interrupted by Olivia.

“Liam…we need to talk” she said, stepping between them.

“Olivia! Do you really need to talk _right now_?” Liam asked, being surprisingly blunt.

“Yes!”

Liam looked longingly at Riley but she was thankful for the chance to compose herself and decide what she would say…“Go ahead, Liam…it’s ok” she said.

“Olivia, what is it?” Liam asked. “You look distressed.”

“I…I have to go” she said.

“So soon? But we’re about to start the speeches.”

“You don’t understand. I’m withdrawing officially from this social season. I don’t know if you were planning to propose to me…I don’t know if I ever even had a chance…” she said looking to Riley. “But it doesn’t matter now. I’m resigning from this immediately.”

“But, Olivia…why?” Liam asked.

Liam reached out to Olivia, just as Bastien came up to his side. Riley stood confused…why was Olivia leaving? Why did it matter to Liam at this point when he had just made it clear that his decision was made? Riley’s head was swimming and she felt like the air was being sucked out of the room.

“I hate to interrupt, sir, but it’s time. Your father requests you go to him” Bastien said.

“It’s okay, Liam…I’m leaving. Right now,” Olivia said. 

“But...”

“Just go. Please. You’ll be a wonderful king. I know it.”

Bastien escorted Liam away as Olivia shoved Riley aside to run from the room, tears streaming down her face. Riley tried to call after her, but Olivia didn’t hesitate from her departure. In an instant, out of concern for someone who had never been particularly nice to her, Riley decided to follow. She raced out of the palace after Olivia, finally catching her just as she reached the palace gates.

“Olivia, wait!” she called.

“What do you want?”

“Honestly, I wanted to make sure you’re going to be all right.”

“Oh…That’s…decent of you.”

“I know we’re not friends Olivia…but you’re not one to give up easily and I know you wanted this more than anything.”

“Not _this_. Not just being queen, or the crown, or the palace. What I wanted was _Liam_.”

“You really do love him, don’t you?”

“More than anyone, more than anything. You know how he is. How can you help but love him?”

Riley let Olivia’s words sink in…she was right, it wasn’t hard to imagine loving him. Riley’s doubts had nothing to do with Liam as a person. But Olivia had been raised in the nobility; she could love the man and the King. Liam was always saying how well Riley knew him, but in that moment it was clear that Olivia knew him on a much deeper level. It was still hard to see though how two people so opposite could be together.

“But you’re so different from him…” Riley said.

“Exactly. I know I’m a terrible person. That’s why I know Prince Liam is so…special. He’s not like me. He’s not like most of the people here. Liam cares about everyone. I don’t know how he does it so genuinely. It must be exhausting.”

“So, if you’re so in love with him, what happened that made you decide to leave?”

Olivia frowned and looked down at the crumpled papers in her hand before looking back to Riley.

“I’m being blackmailed” she said. “Earlier tonight, when I confronted you…I got a message warning me to leave the Coronation ball and withdraw from the Prince’s consideration. I figured it was some dumb prank, by you or maybe one of the other suitors. But then they sent this…” Olivia produced the crumpled note in her hand. It was on the same stationary and appeared to be written in the same manner as the note Riley had received. “It says it’s my last chance to leave before they reveal the truth about my parents.”

“The truth about your parents? I’d heard that they both died in a political assassination.”

“According to the note and the documents it came with, my parents…they…they were traitors” she said through a sob. Riley reached out and pulled Olivia into a comforting embrace. She felt Olivia tense initially before softening and resting her head on Riley’s shoulder as she continued to sob.

“I’m so sorry, Olivia. I can’t imagine what you are going through” Riley said.

“Don’t even bother trying. I wouldn’t even wish this on _you_” Olivia said, stepping back. She looked down at the papers in her hand with a fire in her eye and began ripping them to shreds.

“Apparently, it was a rebellion they were plotting. An assassination so they could step in and claim the throne. They didn’t die protecting Cordonia or serving the Crown as I’d always been told. They died trying to overthrow the King. They died because they wanted more power and were willing to risk everything to get it…even their lives. Never mind that they had a child to think of. I’ll never forgive them for this. Never. I feel so foolish…to not have known the truth for so long.”

“Olivia, you were a child…you couldn’t have known. And the entire Kingdom was told the same story.”

“Another thing that I have the King to thank for, I suppose. I don’t know why he did it. Maybe a small mercy for the surviving daughter of a once-great house. Maybe because revealing the plot would’ve been worse for Cordonia’s stability than covering it up. I suppose I will never know why they fed me the lie they did…why they let the world go on believing my parents were upstanding nobles. In any case…someone found out.”

“Olivia…couldn’t you talk to Constantine? He could explain why you were never told…he might know who found out and how. Or maybe it's not true.”

“I didn’t want to believe it, but there was proof along with the instructions to withdraw. While I was taken into his home, there was never any closeness between Constantine and myself…it’s not even worth asking. If I don’t withdraw, every tabloid will run the story by the end of the night. The daughter of traitors would _never_ be allowed to stay in Cordonia, let alone marry the Prince and rule. So now do you see? I had no choice. At least this way, I can salvage my family’s reputation. Even if it is a lie.”

“We have to figure out who did this!” 

“Believe me, Riley…on my list of people to take revenge against, this blackmailer just jumped to the top of the list, and it’s a long list. But I _will_ find out who is responsible. I _am_ a Nevrakis, after all…whatever that means now. I always thought my parents were heroes.”

“Then stay and investigate, we can work together. Bertrand would probably kill me for telling you, but I received a letter too…just like the first you one received, telling me to leave court.”

“I don’t know what your letter could mean, but if its anything like mine, you’re clearly a target. Hopefully, Liam can propose and protect you. Which means it’s probably better that I’m leaving. I’ve always known that Liam deserved better than me. I just thought I might still somehow end up with him if I wanted it most. But now, I hope he chooses you. You’re the queen he deserves. But you need to watch your back." 

“Olivia, that’s very kind of you to say.”

“I didn’t say it to be nice. I’m not in the habit of idle flattery, certainly not for you at any rate. I said it because its true. I just wanted you to know. You’ve got to do this now for both of us. If there’s one thing I know, it’s that you can’t leave Liam in Madeline’s clutches. So, go back in there…I’m counting on you now.”

Olivia reached out and affectionately squeezed Riley’s hand…“Goodbye, Riley.”

“Goodbye, Olivia.”

Olivia slipped through the palace gates and into her Rolls-Royce. As it pulled away, she rolled down the window.

“Riley…I meant it…watch your back.”

Riley stood frozen, unable to move as she watched the car drive away. Suddenly overwhelmed took on a whole new meaning. Up to this point she had already been acting out of obligation and expectations. The Beaumonts were counting on her, Drake was pushing her toward Liam because he believed she deserved the life of a queen and now she had the added pressure from Olivia. As she slowly moved back toward the palace she made a decision…possibly the most difficult decision of her life. When Liam proposed, she would say yes. Drake had made it clear that he wouldn’t pursue her and she knew Olivia was right...Madeline would be a terrible wife to Liam and an awful queen. And with the knowledge that Madeline hadn’t received a letter she couldn’t help but wonder if Maxwell was right...could Madeline be behind the threats? The threats..._“Olivia got a second letter!”_ Panic-stricken, Riley raced back inside the palace desperately seeking Maxwell and Bertrand. Her previous anger had turned to fear and she needed to know if there was another letter for her. While she couldn’t imagine what the blackmailers could have on her like they did on Olivia, she had to know if there was more coming.

Once inside she found Maxwell on the edge of the dance floor where the crowd had begun to gather for the speeches.

“Riley, are you okay? Where were you?”

“In the gardens...I was talking to Liam and Olivia came and said she was leaving. I followed her and...”

“It doesn’t matter, you’re here now” Bertrand interrupted.

“Bertrand! For fucks sake, let me talk!” Bertrand looked like he wanted to scold her for her outburst but she didn’t give him the chance as she continued. “Olivia received a second letter. It threatened to go public with information that would ruin her, so she gave into the demands and she left. Has another courier come for me? If she received a second letter...there must be something else for me. I don’t know what these people could be planning but maybe I should leave” Riley finished as tears formed in her eyes.

“Non-sense, Lady Riley! There has been no further correspondence, it was a prank, nothing more. The King and Queen are about to give their speeches. After that Liam will chose his bride, compose yourself” Bertrand demanded.

“I know, it’s just that...” before she could finish, Constantine’s voice boomed through the room commanding everyone’s attention.

“If I may have everyone’s attention please...”

“Front and center, Lady Riley. This is it” Bertrand whispered while turning her toward the dais.

“But, Bertrand...”

“Whatever it is, Riley, it will be ok!” Maxwell assured her as Drake and Hana joined them. Riley’s gaze locked on Drake briefly, tears brimming in her hazel eyes while his matching ones dripped with sadness. He looked away quickly and whispered just loud enough for her to hear...“Here we go.”

The crowd hushed as Constantine moved into his speech, flanked by Liam and Regina on the dais.

“The moment we’ve been waiting for all season has finally arrived. It has been my great honor to serve Cordonia these last few decades. We have had turmoil, but Cordonia has pulled together even during our toughest times. I couldn’t be more proud to have been Cordonia’s King. I only now pass the Crown to Prince Liam because I know he will carry on exactly as I have. I couldn’t ask for a better successor.”

“Thank you, Father” Liam said.

“It’s true. I love your brother, but you will be the king Cordonia needs. Reliable, steady, wise, just. Though you weren’t born to be my successor, it feels as though this outcome was inevitable. Liam, you are every bit the King I hoped you would be. Today I pass the Royal signet ring to you. Cordonia is yours, my son.”

There was polite applause and cheers from the court as Liam accepted the ring. In the crowd his eyes found Riley; he smiled and winked at her while she stood frozen in place. She managed a weak smile, willing the panic not to show on her face. Liam’s expression turned serious, searching her face like he knew something was wrong until his father passed him the microphone.

“Thank you all for being here tonight. This is an incredible honor and a responsibility I do not take lightly. I only hope that I can serve Cordonia with the distinction my father did” he finished, turning and bowing to his father and Regina. At that Regina took the microphone.

“And now the time has come. Your Prince will choose his bride” she said.

Riley’s heart was racing, thundering so hard in her chest she was convinced those around her could her its erratic beat.

“First, let us thank you all for spending the social season with us” Constantine added.

“And particularly for all the young ladies, thank you for your time. I could imagine any one of you being a fitting Queen for my son” Regina said.

At that moment, before Regina could continue a royal advisor approached the dais and pulled the King and Queen aside, Regina offering apologies to the crowd. While the advisor spoke, Constantine waved Liam over to join them.

Riley looked on, trying to discern something from their expressions; feeling like her body couldn’t contain her heart much longer. As the wait drug on, murmurs began in the crowd and cell phone notifications started to ping all around her. Riley’s eye flew wildly around the room with member after member of the court meeting her gaze. It wasn’t paranoia, all eyes were on her. Behind her, Maxwell stared at his phone, stunned while calling out to Bertrand. Riley turned to look at her friends just as Maxwell shoved his phone at his brother. Bertrand stood with his mouth agape, Drake looking over his shoulder.

“Those bastards” Drake yelled.

Riley could no longer contain her tears, looking at Drake, pleading... “Drake...what is it?”

“That night Tariq thought you walked into his room...Someone got photos of it. You were set up.”

“It’s all over the news” Hana said.

Riley’s knees buckled but Hana caught her before she could fall, allowing Riley to see the news story. There, as the leading photo, was Riley in her underwear as Tariq pulled her into a kiss. Evidence of an assault made to look like an affair. The headline and tagline, attention grabbing and salacious:

** _‘Prince Humiliated by Unfaithful Suitor: the truth behind the Mystery Woman revealed; her true identity, the past she tried to hide and who was warming her bed while she power-grabbed for the Crown’_ **

“No, no, no” Riley cried. “I should have left...you should have let me leave” she wailed at Bertrand. “I tried to tell you...the letter...I tried...”

Before Riley could finish, she found herself flanked by members of the Royal Guard, led by Bastian.

“I’m so sorry, Lady Riley, but I’ve been ordered to escort you out...immediately. Along with the representatives of House Beaumont” Bastien said.

“This is absurd” Bertrand protested.

“You can’t do this to Riley” Maxwell yelled.

A guard took Riley by the arm as two others moved to restrain Bertrand and Maxwell. Riley attempted to move from the guard’s grasp, lurching forward in an effort to reach Drake who was being blocked by Bastien. Her efforts were futile as the guard began dragging her toward the door. Drake pushed passed Bastien...

“Get your hands off her” he yelled. Another guard stepped up to stop Drake from following but Drake landed a left hook square to the guard’s jaw. As the guard hit the floor, two more stepped up to restrain him.

“You have to let me explain, please….Drake, DRAKE, please...” Riley screamed as her knees continued to buckle, tears streaming down her face. “Please, please...Drake” she cried, so overcome it was now barely a whisper. She watched as Drake continued his attempts to fight off the guards.

“Nevin...god damn it, Bas... DO SOMETHING!” he screamed.

Amidst the commotion, Liam turned from his conversation with the Royal advisor, searching the crowd for Riley. His voice carried over the crowd, close enough to the microphone to be picked up.

“Where is Lady Riley?” he shouted.

“LIAM...” Riley screamed, his eyes finally finding her, half collapsed to the floor as the guard drug her body closer to the doors.

Liam attempted to step down from the dais but was stopped when Regina’s hand fell on his shoulder as she stepped to the microphone.

“Given the circumstances, I am sure Lady Riley has withdrawn from consideration” she said.

“But...I need to talk to her” Liam protested.

Regina pulled him aside away from the range of the microphone and spoke quietly to him while Constantine stepped to the mic.

“And now, Prince Liam must make his choice” he said.

Liam stepped to the microphone, tears threatening in his eyes, his gaze locked on Riley.

“I choose...Lady Madeline” he said, his declaration punctuated by the sound of the ballroom doors being thrown open.

Madeline stepped forward to accept and the last thing Riley saw as the guard finally pulled her from the room was Liam standing with clenched fists as Madeline moved in to kiss him; with that, the doors slammed shut in her face.


End file.
